Le Pouvoir Des Sentiments
by Lilalie
Summary: Cette fanfiction se déroule pendant l'ellipse de 2 ans, l'équipage du Kid est dans le Nouveau-Monde depuis quelques mois. Son équipage va débarquer sur l'une des étranges îles de Grand Line : l'île de Pelukan.
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenue sur cette fanfiction! Je vais commencer par un petit résumé:

 **Cette fanfiction se déroule pendant l'ellipse de 2 ans, l'équipage du Kid est dans le Nouveau-Monde depuis quelques mois. Son équipage va débarquer sur l'une des étranges îles de Grand Line : l'île de Pelukan. Cette histoire relate l'histoire d'une de ses habitantes, Qijin. A travers ces yeux vous vivrez le quotidien d'une île en pleine guerre et l'arrivée de ces pirates.**

Cette fiction comptera une dizaine de chapitre (5000 mots minimums par chapitre) et est terminé. J'essayerai de poster un chapitre par semaine, il y en a 12.

Evidemment, votre avis compte, et je serai ravi de l'avoir! Toute critique est bonne à prendre ainsi que les compliments!

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

 **Disclaimer: l'univers de One piece ne m'appartient pas, c'est l'oeuvre de Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

 **Hilangos :** _habitants de la partie Hilang de l'île de Pelukan_

 **Pembawa :** _village de Qijin_

 **Bapa** : _titre donné au chef du peuple des Hilangos lors de son union avec la Ibu._

 **Ibu :** _titre donné au chef du peuple des Hilangos._

 **Maemae :** _habitants de l'autre partie de l'île de Pelukan._

 **~ Prologue ~**

Pour comprendre cette histoire, il faut remonter bien avant les aventures de _Luffy au Chapeau de paille_ , avant l'âge d'or de la piraterie, et bien avant le siècle perdu. Il faut se plonger entre la fin du règne animal, et le début du règne de l'être humain. Entre l'homme et la bête, la frontière était si fine , que certains devinrent les deux. Parfois ils étaient des hommes et des femmes, puis ils devenaient des animaux. Leurs âmes étaient divisées en deux êtres pour ne former qu'un esprit et un seul corps. Ils furent persécutés, chassés, et tués. Ils n'eurent que pour unique choix de fuir, loin, au fin fond de l'océan le plus dangereux du globe, Grand Line. Certaines légendes racontent qu'ils auraient disparu, mais qu'un jour ils reviendraient pour tuer tous les hommes. On les appelait simplement, _Humans Demons_.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 . Les étrangers.**_

Ses pieds nus s'enfoncèrent dans le sol humide de l' _île de Pelukan_. Ces pieds appartenaient à une personne qui adorait cette sensation quand elle courait à perdre haleine. Sentir la terre s'incruster entre ses orteils, c'était comme partager un morceau de soi avec la nature. Parfois elle enjambait des racines, ou devait grimper à un arbre pour éviter une plante épineuse. Elle adorait aussi tremper ses pieds dans les petits ruisseaux qui parcouraient l'île. Elle voyait très bien chaque détail dans la forêt. Chaque oiseau qui s'envolait, chaque souris qui se terrait, chaque feuille d'alocasia qui bougeait sous son passage.

La jungle tropicale où elle se trouvait était des plus denses, mais elle savait se faufiler dans les moindres recoins. Certes, elle ne connaissait pas tous les lieux magiques de cette forêt, mais elle avait pu traverser une grande partie de son territoire. Cette personne arriva enfin là où elle voulait se rendre. Cet endroit était rien qu'à elle. Les autres habitants de l'île ne venaient jamais ici. Elle effleura du bout des doigts de vieilles pierres. Avant, ces pierres formaient un gigantesque palais. Mais il n'en restait plus que les souterrains et quelques pièces à la surface. Le lierre avait envahi les lieux mais les pierres blanches paraissaient encore solides. D'un geste mécanique, de son autre main, elle essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Elle s'installa à l'entrée de l'ancien palais, là où il y avait un toit de pierre tenu par des colonnes de marbres. Elle y avait installé une bonne partie de son matériel de travail. Car ici c'était calme par rapport au village. Ici, elle était comme seule au monde, c'était son monde. Personne ne venait la déranger, ici, il n'y avait que des bêtes sauvages et trop de végétations. Seul quelques guerriers venaient parfois, pour inspecter les environs.

La personne s'installa sur une peau de chèvre, les jambes en tailleur. Elle prit soigneusement le petit sac qu'elle avait sur le dos pour l'ouvrir. Elle en sortit différentes plantes aussi étranges les unes que les autres. Certaines étaient d'un noir aussi profond que les plumes d'un corbeau et d'autres remblaient … pas à grand chose. Elles s'apparentaient à des algues visqueuses. Mais certaines autres plantes étaient plus communes, comme de la menthe ou du gingembre.

Dans un coin s'entassaient sur de petites étagères des petites fioles extrêmement propres. Dans un autre coin il y avait des fioles remplies de liquides avec des petites étiquettes dessus. Elles étaient soigneusement bien rangées dans de petits casiers de bois clair. Juste en dessous de ces casiers, se trouvait de petites bourses qui contenaient différentes poudres et copeaux.

La personne plaça une des plantes dans un mortier en céramique et commença à écraser la plante avec un pilon. Elle alluma un petit feu sous un récipient de verre et versa la mixture dedans. Elle ajouta une poudre du plus pure blanc qui existe dans ce monde dedans.

Elle laissa bouillir se mélange et s'attela à moudre une roche d'une couleur bleue. Elle ajouta au mélange bouillant la poudre qu'elle avait faite. Un petit nuage bleu s'éleva au-dessus du récipient lorsque les deux ingrédients entrèrent en contact. La jeune femme sourit, c'était la réaction qu'elle attendait. Satisfaite, elle versa ce mélange dans une fiole. Elle concocta pendant plusieurs heures des médicaments. Tout à coup, apaisant l'air chaud et humide de l'air, un vent souffla fort et s'engouffra dans ses épais cheveux noirs. Elle leva la tête de ses fioles. Regardant le ciel, cherchant comme une réponse. Elle huma l'air. Ses sens étaient en éveils. Un frisson la parcourut.

Les habitants de cette île avaient comme une sorte de flair, plus développé que la normale. Cette jeune femme, elle, ressentait encore plus que les autres les changements atmosphériques, et pouvait les lire, les interpréter. Pas comme un météorologue qui dirait quel temps il ferait le lendemain. Elle, elle pouvait dire le court de l'histoire, percevoir à travers les hommes, sentir les sentiments, entendre les murmures. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle sentait le danger mais aussi la sécurité.

Elle prit son sac, le remplit de quelques fioles et de bandages qu'elle avait confectionné la veille. Elle commença à courir doucement dans la forêt. Elle n'était pas de composition athlétique, mais courir était le meilleur moyen pour ne pas se faire manger par un félin de passage. Une telle façon de courir ne pouvait se voir nulle part. Ils avaient le don de ne faire aucuns bruits. Un ''don'' qui en réalité était une aptitude qu'ils avaient su apprendre au fil du temps. C'était le milieu d'après-midi, d'habitude elle rentrait plus en soirée. Et d'habitude ces visites étaient plus rares. Au bout d'une bonne heure, elle entendit les discutions qui venaient du village de _Pembawa_. Elle ralentit le pas, jusqu'à marcher calmement.

Les discussions n'étaient pas comme d'habitude, c'était plus des murmures et des chuchotements. Alors que d'habitude, ils parlaient fort et riaient à gorge déployée. Il n'y avait pas le bruit des enfants qui s'amusent non plus. Elle arriva vers des huttes de couleurs. Jaune, vert, orange, rouge … il y en avait une vingtaine, de toutes tailles. Elle se faufila vers l'entrée du village passant par sa hutte pour y déposer son sac. Elle passa entre des villageois qui regardaient tous dans la même direction, ne remarquant même pas sa présence. Sûrement la confondirent-elle pour la énième fois avec une adolescente. Elle avait vingt ans mais la taille d'une ado pour son peuple. 1M60. Les hilangos étaient grands, parfois très grands, en moyenne 1m75 pour les femmes et 1m90 pour les hommes.

La jeune femme ne demanda à personne ce qui se passait, elle voulait le voir d'elle-même.

Au centre du village et des huttes, là où un grand feu était allumé chaque soir se trouvait des étrangers. Ça se voyait, ça se sentait. Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes habits qu'eux, n'avaient pas les mêmes manières d'agir. Ils étaient là, assis, comme attendant que quelque chose arrive. Ils regardaient parfois les villageois, par méfiance et prudence. Quelques uns s'attardaient sur la poitrine dénudée de certaines femmes.

La femme regarda un instant ces hommes avec des pantalons et des t-shirts. Elle en avait déjà vu des étrangers, et ceux-là elle ne doutait pas qu'ils faisaient partit de la catégorie des pirates. Mais rare avaient été les occasions de les voir de près. Et encore plus rare d'en voir dans son village. Elle se dirigea vers la hutte de son père car c'était là que les pirates regardaient. Mais que faisaient-ils au village ? Personne n'était autorisée à amener des étrangers dans _Pembawa_. À part …

_Ne rentre pas _Qijin_ , ton père parle avec l'étranger, dit une femme de un an son aîné à Qijin en lui attrapant son bras pour qu'elle arrête d'avancer.

Qijin leva la tête pour croiser le regard de la femme qui était bien plus grande qu'elle. Elle mesurait dans les un mètre quatre vingt dix. C'était une femme superbe, avec de longues jambes, un corps athlétique. Un arc était dans son dos avec quelques flèches dans un carquois. Elle avait sur son bras droit des tatouages représentants un chacal aux longues oreilles se battant avec un homme. Sur son ventre, elle avait de représenté du lierre qui s'entremêlait pour former un crâne. Ces seins représentant les orbites.

_Je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis _Khala_ , répondit la cadette, son regard la défiant.

Elle tira violemment sur son bras pour se libérer, ne lâchant pas son regard. Après plusieurs secondes à se juger, l'aînée la laissa rentrer.

Qijin tira le tissu pourpre et la première chose qu'elle vit c'est un homme immense assis devant son père. Ou bien est-ce que c'était ce manteau de fourrure qui le rendait imposant ? Les deux personnes la regardèrent. Dès que les yeux de l'homme se posèrent sur elle, la jeune femme aurait voulut partir. Il sentait la mort, et il avait l'air d'être un démon. Elle détailla l'homme. Incroyablement musclé, des cheveux rouges, des lunettes pour les tenir, des yeux jaunes perçants, un nez extrêmement fin, la peau blanche, des lèvres vraiment rouge qu'elle ne pensa pas naturelles. Et un visage dur.

Le chef du village sans dire un mot, lui montra une peau au sol et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

_Justement nous parlions de toi. Je te présente _Eustass Kid_.

Qijin se tourna vers l'homme, l'air mauvais. La tension était palpable dans la hutte.

_Cet homme est à la recherche d'un médecin qui pourrait soigner son ami.

La femme regarda son père, pleine d'incompréhension. Pourquoi irait-elle soigner cet étranger ? On lui avait apprit que bons nombres de pirates avaient voulut prendre cette terre sous leurs mains donc de ne jamais leurs faire confiance. Certains avaient usés de la violence et le sang avait même parfois coulé. Alors qu'elle ne donnait pas de réponse, l'autre homme tapait frénétiquement une de ses mains sur sa cuisse.

_Bon, votre médecin se décide. J'ai pas que ça à faire.

Qijin regarda l'homme. Elle pourrait jurer que au moindre mouvement de sa part, elle serait réduite en charpie.

_ _Bapa_ , je ne peux pas soigner cet homme si je ne sais pas qu'elles sont les intentions de son équipage. Vous pouvez les envoyer au village voisin, ils ont un très bon médecin. Ou sinon, envoyez le chez les _Maemaes_.

_Qijin, va et soigne cet homme. Je te le demande en tant que Bapa, dit son père, le regard sérieux, mais elle pouvait y lire de l'anxiété.

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait là-dedans. Mais elle ne pouvait que obéir, elle se leva et s'adressa à l'homme, avec tout le mépris du monde.

_Savez-vous les symptômes ?

_Forte fièvre, rythme cardiaque élevé, plaques violacés sur le corps, yeux révulsés.

La femme sortit de la hutte et se dirigea vers la sienne. Ces symptômes, ça pouvait être tout et n'importe quoi. Toujours la même chose ses pirates, ils ne font jamais attention. Si c'était ce qu'elle pensait, l'homme pouvait être mort à l'heure qu'il est. Il y avait trois îles qui pouvaient les menés sur l'île de _Pelukan_ , et si ils avaient été sur l'île de _Flore_ ça pouvait être _ça_. Elle fouilla dans ses fioles et onguent, en mis quelques-unes dans son sac. Elle prit une boite d'aiguilles d'acupuncture, ça pourrait aider. Elle sortit de sa hutte et vit que les étrangers étaient déjà prêts à partir. Leur corps dégoulinaient de sueurs et certains n'avaient pas plus l'air costaud qu'un oisillon dans son nid . Mais elle sentait qu'on avait qu'à les effleurer pour qu'ils se mettent à bondir comme des jaguars. Mais elle ne comprenait pas justement pourquoi les guerriers les avaient laissé rentrer dans le village.

Elle les suivit, plus ennuyée qu'autre chose. Elle vit son père parler avec les guerriers du village. A leur tête, une seule personne, Khala. Ils étaient là pour protéger les villageois, gardé la côte et prévenir tout danger.

 __Ce qu'ils n'ont précisément pas fait …_ pensa Qijin.

Khala ouvrit la marche, écartant les plantes délicatement qui gênaient sur son passage. Il n'y aurait pas les étrangers, ils auraient tous adoptés une allure plus rapide, au point que Qijin ne puisse pas les suivre. Mais eux étaient là, les ralentissant, piaillant, râlant à cause des moustiques et de la chaleur. Seuls quelques uns profitaient d'observer leur environnement et prenaient sur eux.

Qijin, à l'arrière en profitait pour les détailler. Ils paraissaient tellement petit pour la plupart.

La personne que Qijin crut comprendre être le capitaine avait un bras de fer. C'était effrayant. Et lui était très grand, aussi grand que son frère. Et il paraissait fort. Non, il était fort, ainsi que ces hommes. Nulle doute que même avec cette fatigue qu'ils avaient accumulé ils seraient de redoutables adversaires. En cas de représailles, qui gagnerait ? Sans nulle doute les _Hilango_ , mais ils seraient tenaces. Elle secoua la tête, tout allait bien se passer, l'atmosphère était mauvaise, son pressentiment mauvais, ses sens en éveils … mais père savait ce qu'il faisait. Oui il savait. Même si elle ne comprenait pas.

Dans le meilleur des cas, elle soignait ce type, et ils partaient. Mais voilà, le log sur cette île mettait quatre mois à se recharger. Ils avaient déjà bien assez d'ennui avec les Maemae _s_ , ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus.

Un jeune homme ralentit le pas pour arriver à la hauteur de Qijin. Évidemment grand, des crânes se chevauchant partout sur son corps bronzé.

_Qijin, ça faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas revenue au village, dit-il enjoué.

_ Ça fait à peine une semaine que je suis partie Gabriel … se défendit la jeune femme.

_Tu manques à mon ptit frère. Il veut tes histoires pour s'endormir, murmura t-il, sur le ton de la confidence.

Qijin ne répondit rien. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas souvent présente au village, mais elle n'aimait pas être entouré de toutes ces personnes, ça l'oppressée. Étrange pour un médecin n'est-ce pas ? Mais elle revenait quand même assez souvent pour soigner les malades. Mais se tenir loin du village lui permettait de ne pas entendre les cancans sur elle. Car il y en avait beaucoup. Trop à son goût. ''pauvre petite, elle n'a pas été désigné comme la prochaine _Ibu_ , alors que ça fait quinze générations que les femmes de sa famille sont choisi '', ou encore ''quel médecin incroyable, mais de toute façon elle n'aurait jamais pu diriger le village, elle est trop petite et pas assez athlétique, sa mère était tellement forte et son père est tellement courageux''.

_Oy ? Tu m'écoutes ?

_Oui, vas-y.

_Les Maemaes comme tu l'as dit préparent quelque chose, reprit Gabriel.

_Du moment qu'ils ne dépassent pas les montagnes, nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter.

Les _Maemaes_ c'était l'autre tribu de l'autre côté de cette île immense. Ils convoitaient l _'île de Pelukan_ entière depuis sept cents ans, mais les _Hilangos_ qui vivaient en plusieurs villages séparé avaient réussit, au prix du sang, à les repousser. Les _Maemaes_ n'avaient jamais voulut d'accord, ni de trêves. Et depuis neuf ans ils n'avaient pas reprit contact avec l'autre moitié de l'île. Seul signe de leur présence, était la fumée qui s'échappait de la forêt ainsi qu'une petite bataille deux ans auparavant. Une chaîne de montagne coupait soigneusement en deux l'île. Le seul passage possible entre les deux côtés était une vallée gardé par une solide porte et une armée de _Hilangos._

Le groupe arriva sur la côte. Qijin y venait parfois pour extraire de l'océan des plantes médicinales. Elle vit une grosse barque surveillée par un homme. Grand, avec des choses bizarres aux jambes et un air blasé.

On la convia à monter. Khala fit signe à ces hommes d'attendre sur la plage et elle accompagna Qijin pour son plus grand bonheur. En y réfléchissant c'était le premier voyage de Qijin sur la mer. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment la sensation d'être ballottée dans tous les sens et elle regarda avec tristesse la plage qui s'éloignait. Et ici, elle sentait de moins en moins l'odeur de la forêt.

Elle détailla l'immense navire qui était à au moins 500 mètres. Sombre, avec des voiles noirs. Ça ne l'inspirait pas du tout confiance. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Khala qui prit son arc dans ses mains. Elle vit aussi le capitaine surveiller les deux passagères. Ils arrivèrent vers le bateau, une échelle de corde fut lancée pour qu'ils puissent monter. Un des hommes voulut aider le médecin à grimper, mais elle l'ignora royalement.

Ils arrivèrent sur le pont, où d'autres membres de l'équipage les attendaient, semblant questionner leur capitaine des yeux. Machinalement, Qijin huma l'air. Ça sentait plutôt bon, à part cette odeur de poudre qui lui piquait les narines, elle ne sentait aucuns dangers. Qijin ressentait la plupart des choses par l'odorat. Khalla effectuait le même rituel qu'elle. Les pirates les scrutèrent, surprit par ce comportement, et elles arrêtèrent leur inspection.

On la mena vers le malade qui se trouvait dans la cabine du capitaine, dans un grand lit. Elle regarda l'homme masqué en premier lieu, ne s'occupant pas du médecin qui était à son chevet. Elle l'avait ressentit dès qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce. Cette odeur de mort. Elle était médecin, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher en voyant le malade de vouloir trouver une solution pour le soigner. Ne regardant que le malade, elle questionna:

_Depuis combien de jours les symptômes sont arrivés ? A t-il manger ? Prend t-il un traitement ? Depuis quand il est inconscient ?

_Ça fait deux semaines. Il n'a pas manger depuis trois jours. Il a bu il y a quatre heures. Depuis il est inconscient. Il ne prend aucuns traitement, indiqua le médecin le plus vite et précis possible. Ses yeux étaient confus, inquiets.

_Tout le monde sort de la pièce, déclara la jeune femme, accompagnant sa parole d'un geste de la main.

_Je suis le médecin, je reste ici.

_Je ne bougerai pas d'ici, c'est mon second.

_Qijin, je suis là si il t'arrive quelque chose, je ne peux partir.

Qijin ferma un instant les yeux.

_Khala, je peux me défendre seule, d'ailleurs si je suis ici c'est par ta faute. Le médecin vous partez. Le capitaine vous restez mais vous restez dans un coin et que je ne vous entende pas.

_Eh gamine, tu me donnes pas d'ordre, grommela le capitaine en fronçant des sourcils imaginaires. Il avait les poings serrés.

La dite gamine n'écouta point les réclamations derrière elle. Finalement tout le monde lui obéit, mais elle sentit tout de même le capitaine la regarder intensément. En faite, elle avait viré Khalla car rien que sa présence la gênait quand au médecin, il viendrait un moment ou l'autre ou il poserait trop de questions.

Rien que le fait d'être en contact avec la peau du patient, elle avait su que son hypothèse se confirmait peu à peu. Elle sentait cette petite présence.

Il fallait qu'elle voit le visage de celui qu'elle soignait, sinon elle ne pourrait pas agir pleinement. Elle allait enlever le masque bleu et blanc quand une main de fer vînt presque lui écraser le poignet.

_Tu fais ça je te tue.

_Si je ne le fais pas, vous allez le tuer.

Eustass la regarda avec un visage menaçant, jusqu'à lui lâcher le bras. Elle enleva le masque dégoulinant de sueur. Elle plaça sa main sur le front de la personne en dégageant quelques mèches blondes. Elle demanda au capitaine d'aller chercher une bassine d'eau. Il s'exécuta.

L'homme transpirait à grosse goutte, tremblant par moment. Elle humidifia un torchon avec l'eau. Elle tapota le torse du blond avec. Elle l'observait, chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, chaque palpitation de cœur, elle le voyait. Elle commença à palper soigneusement le corps de l'homme. Rien, ce n'était pas là qu'était la chose qu'elle cherchait. Elle demanda au capitaine de retourner le malade. Après une once d'hésitation il fit ce qu'elle demandait. Et elle recommença son inspection. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche ce qu'elle voulait, sur le côté gauche du dos de l'homme. Entre deux côtes. Elle prit un scalpel. Eustass écarquilla les yeux. Voyant du coin de l'œil qu'il allait réagir elle lui adressa enfin la parole, calmement.

_La chose qui le fait souffrir se trouve juste ici. Une petite incision ici et je l'enlève, énuméra t-elle en lui montrant ce qu'elle allait faire.

_Mais ici se trouve aussi son cœur, répondit Kid soupçonneux.

_Je n'ai aucune raison de le tuer.

Le capitaine se calma et laissa faire la femme qui commençait à enfoncer profondément l'objet tranchant dans la chair. Le sang commença à ruisseler le long de la lame, rentrant en contact avec le long doigts de Qijin. Le malade ne cria pas, ne montra aucun signe de souffrance. Qijin sortit du corps de l'homme une petite boule verte couverte de sang.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc? Demanda le capitaine.

_Une tique à fleur. Dernièrement vous avez dû visiter une île au climat tempéré. Votre ami a dû manger quelque chose qui ressemblait à des baies. Mais c'était le parent de cette chose. Il a éclot dans le ventre de votre ami et s'est installé, dit-elle en prenant un récipient et en craquant une allumette.

Elle mit le feu au petit insecte qui déploya de petits pattes puis mourut dans un petit cri qui était si faible que Eustass n'y prêta pas intention.

_Veuillez la prochaine fois à surveiller ce que vous mangez. Si votre ami n'était pas d'une constitution forte, il serait mort il y a longtemps, ajouta-t-elle en prenant une fiole dans son sac. Elle versa le contenu dans la bouche de l'homme qui paraissait moins souffrir. Elle prit du fil et une aiguille pour recoudre la plaie.

_Ne venez pas me faire une leçon de moral, répondit le capitaine en croisant les bras sur son torse. Elle ne répondit pas, l'atmosphère venait de changer, brusquement. Elle était profondément mal à l'aise mais elle resta calme, impassible, hautaine. Une fois cela fait, elle sortit sa boite d'acupuncture. Eustass leva un sourcil imaginaire.

_Oy, tu fabriques quoi là.

Elle commença à planter quelques aiguilles sur différentes parties du corps de l'homme.

_J'apaise ces souffrances et fait circuler ces énergies intérieurs. Vous devriez peut-être essayer, ça détendrait les énergies qui sont canalisées en vous.

Se foutait -elle de sa gueule ?

_Vous pouvez rappeler votre médecin si vous voulez, ajouta-t-elle calmement. Et avec beaucoup de dédain et si hautaine que le capitaine aurait voulut lui écraser sa tête avec son poing de fer si elle ne venait pas de soigner _Killer._

Le médecin arriva, sidérer que son patient soit si stable. Il se sentait humilier et toucher au plus profond de lui.

_Qu'avait-il ? Que lui avez-vous fait ? Que lui faites-vous ?

Elle lui répéta calmement ce qu'elle avait dit à Kid.

_Bien sûr que je sais ce qu'est l'acupuncture !

Qijin était à présent en train d'enlever chaque aiguille et finit par ranger son matériel.

_Il lui faut maintenant du repos. Il devrait reprendre connaissance dans quelques heures. Surtout ne lui donnaient aucuns médicaments pendant deux jours, ce que je lui ai donné est largement suffisant. Il lui faudra éviter tout aliment trop dur à diriger.

Le médecin serrait les poings. Elle allait quitter la pièce quand elle ajouta.

_Chaque mer à ces dangers, nous autres médecins ne sommes que des humains, des choses peuvent nous échapper.

Eustass regarda son médecin, une fois la femme partit il lui dit :

_Tu n'es pas responsable. Chacun est maître de son destin. Killer avait décidé de manger cette bestiole, le destin a fait qu'il a survécu. Et le destin fait que maintenant nous allons faire de cette île notre territoire.

* * *

On ramena les deux Hilangos vers l'île. Les deux femmes ne se parlèrent toujours pas. Une fois l'île à portait de mains, elles descendirent. Qijin se dirigea vers un homme :

_Toi qui coure aussi vite que le jaguar des collines, va prévenir mon père que ces hommes projettent un avenir bien sombre pour cette île. Il faut préparer nos défenses, et prévenir les autres villages.

L'homme regarda Khala, il baissa la tête. Qijin regarda tour à tour les deux personnes et fronça les sourcils. Elle regarda les autres guerriers qui évitaient son regard.

_Quoi ? Arrêtez de m'éviter !

_Écoute Qijin, le _Bapa_ nous as dit de ne rien faire. Il ne faut pas s'opposer à eux, ni montrer de signe de violence . Donc on va tous rentrer au village et tout ira bien.

Qijin leva les yeux aux ciels.

_J'ai sentit un changement d'atmosphère, ce gars il est prêt à tout massacrer sur son chemin maintenant qu'il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Enfin maintenant il veut autre chose. C'est n'importe quoi !

_Comment ça il veut autre chose ? Demanda Khala.

Qijin se pinça l'arête du nez, excédé.

_L'île ! -En s'entendant dire ça Qijin réalisa. Son père savait- Mais bien sûr qu'il savait … murmura t-elle, débitée.

Les guerriers et le médecin retournèrent au village sans échanger une parole. En réalité, ils devaient penser comme elle, qu'il faudrait se battre pour que ces pirates ne s'approprient pas cette île. Mais le Bapa avait parlé apparemment, et ce n'était pas discutable.

Arrivée au village, elle entra dans la hutte du Bapa.

_Assis toi, dit immédiatement l'homme d'âge mûre. Il était impossible de lui donner d'âge, mais une chose était sûr, il transpirait la sagesse. Le don de Qijin venait de lui en grande partie, même si sa mère aussi était prodigieuse. Un mélange éclatant qui faisait de Qijin une shaman très douée malgré son jeune âge même si elle n'était pas reconnu à sa juste valeur selon elle. Ce mélange avait encore plus réussit à son grand frère, _Moowa_. Guerrier prodigieux, stratège aguerrie ayant fait ces preuves deux ans auparavant en repoussant _les Maemaes_ , il faisait la fierté de son père, écrasant sa sœur dans tous les domaines sauf dans la médecine.

Mais là, ce qui préoccupait Qijin, c'était que son père était vraiment très calme.

_Te souviens-tu de cet équipage au bateau à la tête de baleine blanche ?

_Bien sûr. Ils venaient régulièrement ici nous apporter des nouvelles du monde extérieur et avaient plantés leur drapeau ici, jusqu'à ce que le vieil homme meure.

_J'ai décidé de leur laisser planter leur drapeau à leur tour.

_Mais pourquoi ? Je sens la mort autour d'eux. Ils ont beaucoup de sang sur les mains.

_Je le ressens aussi. Mais si nous nous opposons, ils en auront encore plus sur les mains.

_Nos ancêtres ce sont battus contre les Maemaes depuis la création de notre peuple pour cette terre ! Et eux ils arrivent et ils nous la prennent, comme ça, sans l'avoir mérité ? C'est injuste !

_Qijin, j'en ai assez de me battre. Les Maemaes sont déjà un énorme problème. Et ce n'est pas à toi de donner ton avis, retourne à ta place. Il y a assez de gens sages pour donner leur avis.

Qijin se pinça la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne le comprenait pas. Elle était en colère, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire alors que leur territoire allait appartenir à un autre. Elle se leva, son père en fit de même. Puis ils tournèrent instinctivement la tête vers l'entrée de la hutte. Ils ne pouvaient rien voir à cause du rideau, mais ils sentaient une tension dehors. Ils sortirent, la nuit venait juste de tomber.

Qijin regarda rageusement l'homme aux cheveux rouge avec son grand sourire narquois. Derrière lui son équipage, des sourires aux lèvres, fringuant, moins fatigués que quelques heures auparavant. Quelques guerriers étaient là, dont Khala. Ils étaient tendus, mais comme leurs avaient recommandé apparemment le Bapa, ils ne montraient aucuns signes de rebellions.

Eustass leva les bras au ciel.

_Cette île m'appartient désormais. Si quiconque y voit quelque chose à redire, qu'il vienne, je lui donne le droit … de mourir de mes mains, tonna t-il.

Ses camarades se mirent à rire derrière lui. Les gens du village baissèrent les yeux, Qijin resta stoïque.

Eustass baissa ses bras et regarda la foule. Il s'attendait à un peu de baston, à ce que ces ''guerriers'' agissent, mais rien, niet, nada. Il sourit d'avantage, son charisme avait dû les effrayer. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il obtenait une île aussi facilement. Le vieil homme qu'il avait vu auparavant s'avança vers lui, la tête haute. Ah, c'était peut-être un vieux mais si il voulait se faire péter la gueule, Kid ne se gênerait pas.

_Nous ne nous opposerons pas à vous. Mais si vous le permettez j'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous, déclara l'homme qui mesurait lui aussi dans les deux mètres. Il était légèrement plus petit que Kid et le capitaine pirate réalisa que ce gars avait vraiment beaucoup de prestance. Comme une aura qu'il diffusait et qui donnait envie de le respecter. Il accepta et fit signe à ses gars qu'ils pouvaient disposer.

Le Bapa posa un regard rassurant sur l'assemblée, les Hilangos se détendirent, comme ci rien ne pouvait se passer si leur chef leur avait dit.

Le Bapa croisa le regard de sa fille, elle baissa les yeux et hocha la tête de droite à gauche, dégoûtée. C'est à ce moment que Eustass comprit que tout son cinéma n'avait servit à rien. Ils avaient su qu'il viendrait prendre cette île et ce chef avait sûrement renoncé à les combattre.

Qijin regarda les deux hommes rentraient dans la hutte, elle sentit un regard sur elle, Khala. Elle leva un sourcil, la femme vint à elle.

_Fait confiance à ton père, dit-elle.

Cela eut le don d'énerver Qijin, Khala avait toujours agit avec cet air supérieur, prenant cette voix sage comme ci elles étaient proche toutes les deux. Qijin tourna les talons.

_Tu pars ? Questionna son aînée.

_Oui, ça pue ici, murmura t-elle sachant que Khala l'entendrait sans nul doute.

En réalité c'était sortit sans qu'elle réfléchisse vraiment.

Qijin alla sur la côte la plus proche du village. Une prairie s'étendait à perte de vue. Le vent faisait bouger les hautes herbes à un rythme régulier. La pleine lune éclairée l'étendue de ses rayons blancs. Ça la calmait et l'apaisait. Elle s'approcha d'une petite pierre rectangulaire où autour poussait de petites fleurs violettes et roses. Plus loin il y en avait d'autres. Elle s'assit en tailleur devant.

_Mère … dit-moi si les choix de père sont bons. J'ai toujours eu confiance en lui. Mais ces hommes arrivaient par la mer ne m'inspirent pas confiance. Que dois-je faire ?

Elle ferma les yeux. Le vent se leva soudainement, et fit soulever quelques feuilles mortes venant de la forêt. Elle ouvrit les yeux tandis que des feuilles l'effleuraient. Elles se dirigèrent vers le bateau qui était amarré plus loin. Le vent était doux et calme, rassurant.

Qijin leva un sourcil.

_Oy, M'man, tu pourrais être un peu plus clair ! Bon, j'y vais, je dois fabriquer des bandages. Je reviens bientôt.

Qijin effleura la pierre et s'enfonça dans la forêt pour rejoindre les ruines du palais. Elle faisait rarement cela, traverser la forêt en pleine nuit, mais elle ne voulait pas retourner au village.

Sa mère avait dû lui soufflait que les actes de son père étaient bons, mais elle avait toujours cette appréhension. Mais il fallait qu'elle fasse avec. Elle n'avait qu'à juste éviter ces pirates, et tout se passerait bien. Oui, tout se passerait bien.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous, voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfiction! Merci à Leru, Noa et Hana-no-Oni pour leur commentaire! Ca m'a permis de me motiver pour finir mes derniers chapitres! **

* * *

**Hilangos :** _habitants de la partie Hilang de l'île de Pelukan_

 **Pembawa :** _village de Qijin_

 **Bapa** : _titre donné au chef du peuple des Hilangos lors de son union avec la Ibu._

 **Ibu :** _titre donné au chef du peuple des Hilangos._

 **Maemae :** _habitants de l'autre partie de l'île de Pelukan. Ils sont en guerre avec les Hilangos depuis des siècles._

 _Les personnages dans ce chapitre :_

 _Qijin : jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, Qijin est le médecin de son village. Elle est aussi la fille du chef des Hilangos. Solitaire et discrète, elle préfère se tenir éloigné du village._

 _Le Bapa : Chef des Hilangos et père de Qijin, il est de nature calme et aime plus que tout son fils Moowa et sa fille._

 _Khala : c'est une guerrière. À la mort du Bapa, elle deviendra la chef des Hilangos._

 _Eustass Captain Kid : capitaine des Kids pirates, c'est un pirate qui a une renommée tristement célèbre. Il est impulsif et cruel._

 **Dans le chapitre précédent … L'équipage des Kids pirates a débarqué près des côtes de l'île de Pelukan. C'est une île tropicale où la végétation est dense et les dangers multiples. Kid après que son second, Killer, se soit fait soigné par un des médecins de l'île, Qijin, a décidé de faire de cette île son territoire.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2. Les cris de l'obscurité.**_

Qijin resta dans la forêt pendant une semaine à concocter ses remèdes. Le climat était plus calme, apaisé. Et ça l'avait calmé, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'y penser. Elle aurait voulut que le grand _Bagha_ face une apparition, pour avoir son avis. Mais il valait mieux ne pas compter sur lui, comme il aimait le répéter '' _je n'ai pas à intervenir dans la vie des hommes_ ''. Et nananana et nanananère. Qijin avait l'impression de l'entendre lui faire un sermon.

Il était temps pour la jeune femme de revenir au village, les bras chargés de décoctions en tout genre. En s'approchant de _Pembawa_ , elle fut surprise d'entendre les rires et l'agitation habituelle. Les enfants avaient l'air de s'amuser comme à l'accoutumé. Elle s'avança entre les huttes et vit qu'un groupe de pirate était là, buvant de l'alcool avec quelques gardes du village.

_Eh bah, si un ours s'approche trop près des habitations, je me demande qui sera en état de le faire fuir … murmura la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

En réalité elle aurait voulu qu'un petit accident arrive, histoire que tout le monde se mette sur le qui-vive. Mais elle savait très bien que d'autres guerriers veillés au grain pour que tout danger soit écarté. Les bêtes qui peuplaient l'île de Pelukan pouvaient se montrer très féroces.

Une des plus vieilles femmes du village l'aperçu et gaiement lui demanda d'approcher en faisant signe avec sa main blanche et fripée. Qijin lui sourit faiblement.

_Ma petite, tu aurais dû revenir plus tôt. Tu n'es même pas venu me voir la dernière fois ! Se plaignit la vieille femme bossu. Dans le temps elle devait être grande, mais désormais, elle était plus petite que Qijin, son dos formant un angle droit.

_Comment va ton dos ? J'espère que tu prends bien le médicament que je t'ai prescrit.

La grand-mère évita de regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux. Sa bouche fit une moue tordue.

_Bien sûr …

_Tu as intérêt à le prendre sinon je te le fais avaler de force ! Prévint la jeune femme, menaçante. Voilà le problème, personne ne l'écoutait, jamais ! Enfin rarement. Bon elle exagérait.

La grand-mère changea de sujet.

_Ton père et l'homme aux cheveux rouge discutent en ce moment même dans sa hutte. J'les aime bien moi ces marins, ils sont rigolos.

Qijin se leva soudainement. Étaient-ils devenus tous fous ? Elle alla vers sa hutte et rangea ce qu'elle avait préparé. Elle avait la chance d'avoir une hutte personnelle, même si elle n'y dormait pas souvent. Un privilège pour la fille du Bapa tandis que les autres s'entassaient dans une hutte avec parfois les grands- parents, arrières grands-parents, enfants, petits-enfants, arrières petits-enfants. Cette proximité ne les gênaient pas, au contraire, mais Qijin, elle, n'aimait pas vraiment. Elle n'aimait pas la proximité avec les autres, savoir tout sur tout le monde, et surtout qu'on sache tout sur elle. Avoir les sens développés est un grand avantage, mais elle n'était pas la seule à avoir cette capacité. Certes elle avait les sens un peu plus développés, mais les autres maîtrisaient très bien eux aussi leurs sens. Et ils savaient s'en servir. Ce n'était pas méchant, mais il était rare qu'une conversation reste secrète bien longtemps. Cette manie que les Hilangos vivent dans une espèce de transparence totale la dérangeait beaucoup et rester à l'écart d'eux lui permettait d'échapper à cela.

Une odeur de jasmin reniait dans la hutte. Une peau d'ours couvrait le sol, quelques bougies étaient mises par ci par là. Dans un coin, il y avait tout son matériel de médecin. Des instruments de médecine moderne s'y trouvaient tel qu'un stéthoscope.

La jeune femme sortit de sa hutte et alla vers celle de son père. S'il apprenait qu'elle était de retour au village et qu'elle n'était pas venue le voir, elle en prendrait pour son grade. Alors qu'elle avançait, elle entendit des rires graves provenant de la hutte. Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, il avait perdu la tête. Avant de rentrer elle prévint :

_Je suis de retour, _Bapa._

_Rentre, tonna une voix calme.

Elle inspira avant de rentrer pour se donner du courage.

_Bon retour, salua le chef.

_Je vous salue, dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

En levant les yeux, elle vit les deux hommes face à face, une coupe de rhum devant chacun d'eux. Ils étaient assis en tailleur. Eustass avait enlevé son manteau de fourrure et était torse nu. Ce qui ne choqua pas Qijin vu que tout le monde au village était ainsi. En faite il n'y avait pratiquement qu'elle qui avait le torse caché par pleins de colliers colorés signe distinctif qui montrait qu'elle était médecin. Sa mère les avait portés avant elle. La chaleur de la saison qui finissait dans trois mois pouvait être parfois étouffante. Les vêtements collaient à la peau, et c'est pour cela qu'ils les avaient réduit au stricte minimum à ce moment de l'année.

Le chef avait un châle de coton parsemé de bandes de couleurs vives, comme si il ne craignait pas le chaud ambiant.

_Il ne me semble pas vous avoir présenté correctement ma fille. Voici Qijin, ma fille cadette toujours célibataire à son âge.

Qijin fit un mouvement infime de froncement de sourcil.

_Et qui veut le rester encore pour longtemps, ajouta la concernée en tournant les talons pour partir.

_Mon compagnon va beaucoup mieux, dit Eustass avant qu'elle ne parte.

_J'en suis ravie, répondit ironiquement Qijin qui venait de franchir l'ouverture de la hutte.

 _Restons un peu en compagnie d'Eustass et du Bapa._

_Désolé pour le comportement de ma fille. Elle a toujours été aussi insaisissable que le vent et solitaire comme le tigre de la jungle.

_Héhéhé, elle me rappelle les femmes de _South Blue_ … Je voudrais en revenir aux habitants de l'autre côté de l'île, sont-ils vraiment fort ?

_Assez fort pour que Barbe Blanche ne soit jamais allé sur le territoire Nord.

_Intéressant … Je verrais ça plus tard. Par contre cela est vraiment embêtant que le log mette si longtemps à charger. Vous ne possédez vraiment aucuns Eternal pose ?

_Nous n'en n'avons aucunes utilités, nous ne possédons pas de bateau.

Logique pensa le Captain. Mais vraiment chiant. Pas qu'il s'ennuyait, mais plus son territoire s'agrandissait, plus il aurait d'influence sur Grand Line. Et plus il pourrait vaincre les empereurs. Ses indigènes avaient vite capitulé, trop vite à son goût. Mais quelque chose cloché, une espèce de sentiment de danger sur cette île. Et ça il aimait. C'était pour ça d'ailleurs qu'il avait suivit l'aiguille qui bougeait le plus. Après les choses s'étaient compliquées quand Killer était tombé malade. Damien, le médecin des Kids pirates, n'avait pas réussit à le soigner et pensait que c'était dû à un de ces virus inconnus de Grand Line. Quand ils avaient vu l'île, ils avaient douté de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait les aider. Et dès qu'ils avaient mis un pied à terre, comme sortit de nul part, des guerriers étaient apparus, arcs bandaient sur eux. Il ne savait pas si c'était son charme légendaire qui avait agit, mais la guerrière qui semblait diriger les hommes les avait conduit ici. Il avait fallut les menacer un peu, faire jouer ses pouvoirs pour les impressionner.

Kid était partit avec ces hommes explorer l'île. Ils en étaient loin d'en faire le tour, mais il y avait beaucoup de choses intéressantes. Ils avaient pu voir quelques ruines, nulle doute qu'une civilisation très riche s'était trouvé dans le coin à un moment ou un autre. Et puis cette grande épave de bâtiment de guerre de la marine. Il y avait aussi ses Ma … Malos? Maemas? Bref ces gars avec qui les _Hilangos_ étaient en guerre avaient l'air particulièrement fort aux dires du vieux. Il aurait eu envie de leur rendre une petite visite, vu que en faite, que la moitié de l'île lui appartenait. Mais son second avait calmé ces ardeurs si Barbe Blanche ne leurs cherchait pas des noises, pour l'instant il fallait se tenir à l'écart d'eux. D'ailleurs c'était peut-être une chance d'avoir débarqué sur cette partie de l'île. En plus il aimait bien ce vieux. Charismatique et calme, il ne doutait pas que dans une époque lointaine il avait été un guerrier redoutable.

* * *

Qijin était dehors, grignotant un fruit tout rond et à la chair rosé tendre. Le jus perlait au coin de ses lèvres, et finissait par atterrir au sol. Un groupe de gamin se mit à courir vers elle, l'assaillant de paroles, lui faisant avaler de travers le morceau qu'elle mâchait.

_QIJIN ! Méchante, t'es partit trop longtemps ! Crièrent-ils en s'accrochant à sa taille. Certains lui arrivaient au niveau de la poitrine, ce qui rappela à Qijin sa différence de taille par rapport à son peuple. D'autres femmes faisaient la même taille quelle, mais elles étaient peu nombreuses. Et elles elles n'étaient pas la fille du Bapa et de la Ibu.

L'interpellée, sachant qu'elle était en tort dit un simple désolé en se frottant l'arrière du crâne en souriant.

_Raconte ! Raconte ! Qu'as-tu vu ?

Les enfants avaient pour habitude de lui demander ce qu'il y avait à l'extérieur du village, ils avaient l'interdiction d'en sortir puisque c'était bien trop dangereux. Et puis contrairement aux guerriers du village, Qijin avait l'art de conter. Qijin mit son index sur sa bouche et leva les yeux au ciel pour réfléchir. Quand elle trouva, elle leva son index vers le haut.

_Je sais, asseyez-vous. Il y a de cela dix jours, alors que j'escaladais un arbre de segoya, j'ai aperçu deux grandes branches étranges qui remuaient. Je me suis immédiatement collée à la branche où je me trouvais pour me fondre dans la végétation. Puis les branches se sont levées.

Les enfants étaient captivés, et buvaient les paroles de leur aînée tout en regardant les mains de la conteuse qui mimaient quelque chose devant son visage.

_C'est là que j'ai vu un fin et long museau se dresser fièrement. L'animal était bien plus grand que des chevaux. C'était un énorme cerf.

Un oh général retentit. Les pirates et les guerriers qui se trouvaient plus loin s'intéressèrent à la conversation.

_Alors que j'étais bien cachée, je le vis me regarder droit dans les yeux. Puis tout à coup ses oreilles se dressèrent.

Qijin avait placé ses index de part et d'autre de sa tête comme pour mimer les longues oreilles de la bête.

_ A quelques pas de lui se trouvait un gros ours noir. Sa mâchoire dégoulinait de bave et ses pas faisaient trembler le sol si bien que j'ai dû bien m'accrocher à ma branche. C'est alors que sans aucunes raisons apparentes, il fonça vers le grand cerf.

La jeune femme se leva et prit deux branches qui traînaient au sol, elle les tînt sur sa tête, et avec son pied racla le sol comme un taureau avant d'attaquer. Les enfants retinrent leurs respirations, attendant la suite avec curiosité.

_Le cerf mit ces bois en avant et prit de l'élan, il chargea sur l'ours. J'ai vu dans l'œil de l'ours que ce dernier n'avait pas prit conscience que le cerf était beaucoup plus fort que lui. Alors que le cerf allait l'embrocher, il se stoppa. Il regarda l'ours un instant, puis partit, en effectuant de grands sauts. L'ours tomba au sol tellement il avait eu peur. Une fois qu'il partit, je descendis de ma cachette pour voir ce qu'il voulait. Il se trouvait que dans le buisson où se trouvait le cerf, il y avait un gros nid d'abeille. Tellement il y avait du miel, ça gouttait au sol, faisant une grosse flaque d'or.

Les petites mains des enfants applaudirent la conteuse. Les guerriers sourirent légèrement, tandis que quelques pirates pouffaient de rire devant une histoire si mielleuse que ça.

_Tu as revu le cerf ? Demanda un petit garçon.

_Il ne se montre pas souvent, donc je ne l'ai pas revu.

_Une autre histoire, quémanda un autre.

_Demain, décida la jeune femme en commençant à partir. Les enfants, sachant qu'elle ne leur céderait pas partirent jouer beaucoup plus loin. Un des guerriers qui avait écouté l'histoire lui aussi attentivement, demanda.

_Qijin, qu'est-il arrivé vraiment à l'ours ?

Les pirates s'interrogèrent, pourquoi l'homme posait cette question, c'était plutôt clair.

_Le cerf l'a embroché de part en part. Un de ces bois est resté coincé dans l'ours. J'ai voulu l'en détacher mais ils étaient tellement agressifs que je n'ai pu l'approcher. Les deux animaux continuaient à se débattre. Quand j'y suis retournée le lendemain ils étaient tous les deux morts, le cerf d'épuisement, et l'ours à cause de la plaie.

_Quelle est la morale finalement de cette histoire ?

_Ce ne sont pas les plus forts qui gagnent, les forts comme les faibles ont à y perdre. Ils n'y ont rien gagné, personne n'a eu le miel.

Cette histoire était tout sauf amusante à raconter, et c'est pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas dit la vérité aux enfants. Tout ça pour du miel, elle en avait été profondément bouleversée. Elle alla faire le tour des villageois, voire si tout allait bien. A part une vilaine coupure, une angine et une fièvre, rien n'était à signaler. Elle tourna la tête et vit _Khala_ entrer dans le village, saluant les pirates. La femme déposa son arc vers sa hutte, ainsi que ses flèches. Elle alla dans la tente du chef. Sûrement pour faire son rapport de la journée. En ce moment elle entraînait les nouvelles recrues qui allaient rejoindre la vallée.

Qijin s'installa aux côtés des guerriers et des pirates. Sans demander la permission, elle défit le bandage d'un des guerriers, _Menyen_.

_Aie, se plaignit-il.

_Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir la semaine dernière quand je suis venue ? Ça fait au moins dix jours que tu as cette blessure. S'est infecté, on dirait que tu es tombée.

_Bonne analyse Qijin, il y avait un troupeau de bison à sabot ailés. Ils m'ont prit en grippe. Je les avait semé et quand j'ai voulu regarder derrière moi, mon pied s'est prit dans une racine, expliqua t-il.

_Eh Menyen … tu crois qu'on t'entend pas ? Tu veux que j'te dise la vérité Qijin ? Dit un guerrier plus loin en s'approchant des deux personnes. Les autres étaient déjà en train de pouffer de rire, même les pirates.

_Alors qu'avec Nina il prenait du bon temps, son père les as surprit. Il a tellement eu peur qu'il a voulut s'enfuir par la deuxième ouverture de la hutte …

Un autre raconta la suite, car celui qui racontait fut prit d'un fou rire. Qijin nettoyait la plaie, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_... mais la mère de Nina se trouvait de l'autre côté et elle l'a carrément assommé à coup de vase sur la tronche. Et il est tombé bêtement sur l'épaule.

Qijin prit un bandage et commença à envelopper la plaie.

_Menyen, la fois d'avant tu t'étais foulé la cheville en voulant épier les femmes qui se baignaient à la cascade, avant tu t'étais fait griffer sauvagement le dos. La prochaine fois je te coupe l'entre-jambe.

Sur les éclats de rires des uns et le dégoût pour d'autres, Qijin partit. Quand à Menyen, il eu du mal à ravaler sa salive, sachant pertinemment que la jeune femme trouverait un moyen de mettre à bien sa menace par n'importe quel moyen. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas le soir même de rendre visite à une certaine Minow dans le village de Tenga.

Qijin resta quelques jours à _Pembawa_ , elle avait le pressentiment que quelqu'un aurait besoin d'elle. Elle en avait profité pour observer les pirates. Elle avait aperçu l'homme qu'elle avait soigné ainsi que le capitaine. Rien que le voir la mettait hors d'elle. C'était leur terre, pas la leur. Il fallait la mériter, la comprendre. Eux ne faisaient que la visiter, cherchant toutes les ressources qui pourraient leurs être utiles. Qijin fut d'autant plus énervée quand Khala entra dans la hutte du Bapa et en ressortit en sa compagnie. Quand ils se dirigèrent tous deux ainsi que les pirates et deux guerriers vers elle, elle ne sut où se mettre. Si elle savait mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire, se mettre sous terre.

_Nous devons partir vers les montagnes. Il y a un blessé qu'on ne peut pas transporter qui s'y trouve. Ali est parti sur le mont Siro, ils n'ont pas de médecins. Les pirates viennent avec nous, expliqua Khala de sa voix si douce mais si autoritaire à la fois.

_Il ne ferons que … voulu dire Qijin.

_Ils viennent avec vous, ordonna le Bapa.

Il dissuada Qijin de dire un mot de plus. Elle voulait dire qu'ils ne feraient que les ralentir.

Les pirates ne prirent même pas la peine de faire attention à la réflexion de la jeune femme. Ils étaient trop heureux de enfin découvrir ce qu'il y avait dans les montagnes.

Qijin prépara son sac pour partir, passant par la tente de son père, évitant le sujet des pirates.

_Portez-vous bien pendant mon absence.

_Fait en de même, et veille à ne pas embêter Khala.

Qijin acquiesça même si elle voulait lui dire qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'il croyait qu'elle était.

Sur ce, elle partit. Elle resta en fin de marche. Tout devant il y avait Khala et les deux guerriers. Devant Qijin, il y avait dix pirates. Ils avaient l'air de commencer à apprivoiser leur nouvel environnement. Ne se plaignant plus de la chaleur et des insectes. Mais trop lent, ils étaient beaucoup trop lent. Ils n'arriveraient pas avant que la nuit tombe aux montagnes. Et même si maintenant elle décidait de partir seule, elle ne pourrait atteindre avant la nuit elle aussi la vallée. De toute façon Khala ne l'autoriserait pas. Et elle serait capable de lui planter une flèche dans la jambe pour qu'elle ne s'écarte pas du groupe.

Tout à coup un léger bruit prévint Qijin que quelque chose arrivait. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Khala arriva devant elle à une vitesse incroyable, et bloqua avec son arc, les dents d'un lynx rose à six pattes. Tout le monde se retourna vers les deux femmes. L'une avait les fesses à terre, Qijin, et l'autre repoussait l'animal. Qijin se releva, regardant l'animal qui se débattait droit dans les yeux. Khala poussa un cri qui visait à faire peur à l'animal. Elles ne voulaient pas le tuer. Les lynx étaient trop rares par ici. Puis, brusquement, sans prévenir, venu de nulle part, un bâton de fer pénétra dans le crâne de l'animal qui s'affaissa sous les yeux choqués des deux femmes et des autres guerriers. Khala, avait déjà vu ce pouvoir, elle savait que ça venait du capitaine pirate.

_Je vous prierez de ne pas vous mêlez des combats des autres. Je ne voulais pas le tuer ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit !

Eustass souleva un sourcil imaginaire. C'était lui où elle venait lui donner des conseils.

_Ma mignonne, je fais ce que je veux. Et si tu as un problème la barre de fer peut venir aussi te faire un joli trou dans la tête.

Alors que les deux personnes se défiaient du regard, Qijin regarda le corps sans vie de l'animal avec tristesse. Elle passa devant tout le monde ne prêtant pas attention aux insultes qui fusaient entre les deux personnes.

_Vous n'êtes qu'un fumier, vous n'avez pas à vous mêler de cette histoire.

_Ah ouais ? Viens tâter de mes poings si je suis un fumier, salope.

Voilà ce qu'on pouvait entendre. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre, voilà c'était fichu ! Qijin ne voulait pas se mêler à la dispute. Les guerriers se chargèrent de monter le campement. Elle alla chercher du bois pour s'éloigner de la dispute. Elle était entourée de personnes qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. Enfin surtout deux personnes. Quand elle revînt, tout s'était calmé. Deux huttes avaient été mises en place, les guerriers étaient partit chercher de la nourriture. Un feu avait été dressé alors qu'il faisait dorénavant totalement nuit. Les guerriers arrivèrent avec des poissons. Après les avoir vidaient ils les placèrent à griller sur le feu. Les pirates parlaient ensemble tandis que les guerriers discutaient entre eux. Quand à Qijin, dès qu'elle eut finit son poisson elle était partit se coucher. Elle dormait dans un sommeil si profond, qu'elle n'entendit pas ses frères se couchaient à côté d'elle.

Le lendemain, elle ouvrit les yeux au même moment où le soleil apparut à l'horizon. Á l'extérieur, elle vit un des deux guerriers qui gardait le camp. Elle l'informa qu'elle partait vers les montagnes avant les autres. L'homme savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais il ne pouvait aller contre la volonté de la jeune femme. Comment lutter contre une rivière qui va à contre-sens ? Il souffla, Khala, en se réveillant serait furieuse.

Qijin se mit à courir dans la forêt. Enjambant chaque buissons devant elle, traversant des clairières. Les quelques rayons de soleil qui arrivaient à percer à travers les branchage faisaient luire sa peau. Elle quitta la forêt et courut dans l'herbe d'une immense prairie. Elle arriva aux montagnes assez rapidement. Elle gravit un long escalier de quelques centaines de marches. Elle glissa ensuite le long de cette montagne et parcourut la vallée. Ici il faisait plus frais qu'en bas, c'était agréable. Elle ralentit le pas, commençant à fatiguer. Elle croisa des hommes et des femmes. Emi, Jague, Paga, Chita, Max … elle les connaissait pour la plupart. Certains venaient de son village. Pour certains elle avait été une camarade de jeu quand ils étaient enfants, elle en avait soigné d'autre ou sinon elle était uniquement la fille du Bapa à leurs yeux. Ou une Hilangos parmi les Hilangos.

Elle arriva enfin au campement des montagnes. Il y avait peu d'arbres, mais ceux qui étaient restés étaient immenses. Quelques fois de petits blocs de roches grises dévalaient la pente de la vallée. Il y avait plusieurs bâtiments, construits avec de la roche, les toits étaient en bois. À deux cents mètres se trouvait une immense porte de pierre et de bois, renforcée par des pieux. On aurait cru qu'elle était infranchissable.

Qijin regarda chaque homme, pour voir si elle voyait son frère mais aucunes traces. Il devait sûrement surveiller la porte, ou patrouiller dans la chaîne de montagne. On l'emmena voir le blessé. Ce dernier serrait la mâchoire à cause de la douleur. C'était pas beau à voir. Il avait toute la peau de son genou arraché.

_J'ai voulu escalader la paroi nord est, mais elle était trop fragile, expliqua l'homme.

Des petits cailloux avaient pénétrés sous la peau, la chair avait déjà commencé à se réparer mais ça s'infectait. Il souffrait vraiment. Son torse imberbe dégoulinait de sueur, rendant sa peau bronzé luisante.

Elle appliqua un liquide sur la jambe qui avait pour but de l'anesthésier et nettoya la plaie. Elle était prête à la bander quand elle entendit que dehors, il y avait une soudaine agitation. Elle entendit la voix grave de son frère.

_Père est-il devenu fou de les emmener ici ?!

Qijin était heureuse que pour une fois son frère pense comme elle. On aurait même dit qu'il avait fait exprès de reprendre ces termes qu'elle avait dit la veille. Elle entendit aussi la voix narquoise de l'autre imbécile de pirate.

_Enchanté … il paraît que tu es le plus grand guerrier de cette île.

_Ouais, il paraît.

Alors qu'elle pansait la plaie, elle entendit le soudain bruit d'un arc qui est en train d'être bandé. Elle sortit de la petite cabane. Elle s'en doutait, son frère n'allait pas y aller par quatre chemin et lui transpercer la tête. Elle aurait aimé que ça soit ainsi, mais il ne fallait pas plus de tension qu'il n'en n'avait déjà. En plus l'autre imbécile avait un pouvoir qui contrôlait le fer.

_Stop, intervint-elle.

Son frère regarda la personne qui l'avait dérangé et vit sa sœur. Il la regarda agacé. Il baissa son arc, si elle était intervenu c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison de ne pas continuer.

_Ne refait plus jamais ça, prévint-il.

Qijin se détendit malgré le ton employé par son frère. Elle fusilla du regard Eustass puis Khala qui n'avait pas agit, sûrement à cause de la dispute de la veille. Elle retourna terminer son travail en espérant que aucuns incidents entre les protecteurs de la montagne et les étrangers ne se produisent.

Elle profita de sa présence pour soigner les blessures que les guerriers pouvaient avoir. Ali qui était le médecin qui s'occupait le plus souvent des guerriers était partit depuis quelques jours observait des plantes qui se trouvaient sur le sommet le plus haut de l'île.

Pendant ce temps là, Khala faisait visiter les pirates, comme le Bapa lui avait demandé. La porte, les sentinelles aux points culminants et puis ce qu'il y avait au delà de la barrière de montagne.

Moowa regardait d'un œil le groupe. Il était grand, les épaules carrés. Ses cheveux étaient aussi long et noir que ceux de Qijin, et tout comme elle, il les avait rejoint en natte. La seule différence, c'est que de part et d'autre de sa tête ils étaient rasés. Son dos était entièrement tatoué de lierre qui s'entrelaçaient. Il avait pu lire en l'homme un combattant féroce, redoutable. Il n'aimait pas que sur cette île il y ait quelqu'un qui pourrait être son égal. Il demanda à ce que Qijin vienne le voir. Ce qu'elle fit, plutôt surprise.

_Dit moi tout ce que tu sais sur cet homme.

Qijin n'aimait pas le ton qu'il employait, mais si il y avait quelqu'un lui faisait peur sur ces terres, c'était lui. Et d'un autre côté une joie immense de pouvoir lui parler l'envahit. Mais elle essaya de rien faire transparaître.

_Père n'a rien tenté, ça a été trop facile. Il est arrivé, et il a dit que ces terres étaient à lui. Il n'a pas hésité à menacer quiconque s'opposerait. Khala semble l'apprécier même si hier ils se sont disputés. Je crois qu'il a un fruit du démon. Je ne sais pas exactement en quoi ça consiste. Mais il semble contrôler le fer.

Elle déballait tout, comme une machine. Elle appréciait de lui parler mais en même temps c'était profondément gênant. Elle se trouvait indigne de lui parler. Il était si fort et charismatique. Tout le monde disait que d'ici un an il deviendrai le mari de Khala, obtiendrait le titre de Bapa. Un couple parfaitement parfait. Une Ibu et un Bapa comme on en n'aurait jamais vu. Même ces parents ne formaient pas un couple comme ça. Et son père en était si fière.

_Bien. J'essayerai de me contrôler à l'avenir. Vient par là, reprit Moowa.

Il s'assit et défit un bandage qu'il avait au bras. Qijin écarquilla les yeux. Depuis quand avait-il ça ?

_Je me suis éraflé contre un arbre à épine empoisonné, j'ai cru qu'avec le temps ça guérirait.

Imbécile pensa Qijin, une goutte derrière la tête. Elle lui fit boire un antidote et soigna la plaie. Elle sentit la présence de Khala derrière elle.

_Ça fait plus d'un mois que tu n'es pas revenu au village, dit Khala, avec un brin de reproche. Qijin se fit la réflexion que personne ne parlait comme ça à Moowa. Si ne serai ce qu'une petite de fille l'aurait fait, il l'aurait tellement fusillé du regard qu'elle serait partit en pleurant. Moowa n'était pas le plus causant des hommes, n'aimant pas les ordres et préférant que personne s'occupe de ces affaires. Un peu, voir beaucoup comme elle en réalité.

_I faire ici, ils peuvent attaquer n'importe quand, signala le guerrier avec détachement. Il se leva, dépassant Khala de deux têtes et Qijin … au moins quatre. Je pense revenir la semaine prochaine, pour sélectionner les prochaines recrues pour venir ici …

Ils discutèrent un petit moment le temps que Qijin range son matériel.

Khala se rappela d'une chose.

_Qijin, il ne me semblait pas t'avoir donné l'autorisation de partir du campement avant nous.

La jeune femme se raidit. Khala avait fait exprès de dire ceci devant son frère.

_Est-ce vrai ? demanda ce dernier en tournant la tête vers la concernée.

Qijin baissa la tête et gratta le sol nerveusement.

_Il y avait un blessé … on avait prit trop notre temps.

Il n'écouta pas la fin de la phrase et partit.

Qijin serra les poings et partit à son tour, honteuse. Mais pourquoi avoir honte ? Elle n'avait rien fait de mal pourtant ! Malgré cela, elle avait ce sentiment, comme ci encore une fois elle était la risée de sa famille.

Alors comme ça entre le frangin et la frangine, c'était pas la super entente ? Devina plus loin Eustass en souriant. Mais il était surpris de ce qu'il avait découvert au-delà de la montagne. Une terre sans vie s'étendait en une bande de 1km. Pas un brin d'herbe, seul de la terre remuée et des choses blanches qu'il identifia comme des ossements plutôt vieux vu l'état. Sinon, au-delà c'était aussi une forêt qui s'étendait. Cette île était si immense, qu'il avait eu du mal à voir son navire qui mouillait à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres plus loin. De sur la montagne on avait une vu d'ensemble sur toute l'île, pas étonnant que les Hilangos ait fait de cette zone un endroit stratégique.

_Captain, cette île regorge de richesses. Elle est parfaite comme point de ralliement, dit Heat, un homme à l'allure de mort vivant habillé étrangement.

_Ouais, et j'ai l'impression qu'on va bien s'amuser pendant ces deux mois, répondit le capitaine.

* * *

Qijin était sur le point culminant de l'endroit le plus proche du campement. Elle regardait la terre de leurs ennemis qui s'étendait. Elle aimerait un jour visiter cette forêt. Même tout de suite, pouvoir voir ce qu'il y a de ce côté ci.

_Ne fait plus de choses imprudentes.

Qijin sursauta. Elle n'avait jamais pu détecter la présence de son frère. Et ce dernier marchait toujours à pas de loup et la surprenait toujours. Elle acquiesça.

_Oui Moowa.

_Il ne suffit pas de me dire que tu le feras, il faut le faire.

Qijin préféra ne rien dire, son frère s'assit à côté d'elle. Ils regardèrent un nuage de fumée qui provenait de la forêt. Ils supposaient que c'était là où se trouvait le village de leurs ennemis, cachait par les hauts arbres. Combien ils étaient ? Ils ne le savait pas, si ils en déduisaient par l'ampleur de la fumée, pas beaucoup. Si ils jugeaient par leur fluide, pas beaucoup non plus. Mais les actions du passé avaient montré qu'il ne fallait pas s'y fier.

Des oiseaux aux couleurs pastels s'envolèrent de la forêt voisine. Moowa se leva, essayant de distinguer ce qu'était cette agitation. Un troupeau de buffle ? C'était courant, mais là il y avait une atmosphère pesante. Qijin plissa les yeux, et huma l'air. Elle bondit sur ces pieds.

_Ce sont eux, ils arrivent. Une dizaine … non … trente … soixante. Une soixantaine, tous sur des chevaux.

Moowa glissa sur la pente et courut dans le campement. Un bruit de cloche tonna, les sentinelles avaient dû voir la même chose que la fratrie. Moowa cria autoritairement.

_Une soixantaine de cavaliers Maemaes arrive ! Tous les guerriers disponibles viennent avec moi à la frontière !

Les guerriers se dressèrent et allèrent vers la porte. A leur suite, il y avait les pirates qui voyaient cette attaque comme un cadeau venu du ciel. Eustass se lécha même les babines.

_Pourquoi maintenant ? En plein jour ! Murmura un des guerrier à son camarade.

_En plus ça fait plusieurs années qu'ils n'ont pas attaqué, c'est trop soudain ! Répliqua un autre.

Moowa vit les pirates, il pensa un moment les prévenir de la probabilité certaine qu'une grande partie allait mourir mais il se ravisa.

Qijin, de son point d'observation vu leurs ennemis apparaître sur l'étendu où il n'y avait aucune vie. Immenses, comme la plupart des Hilangos, sur des chevaux plus grands que la normale. Ils étaient vêtus comme les Hilangos, le torse nu et un pagne ou un short sur le bas du corps. Leurs yeux étaient entourés de charbon, et leur peau était d'avantage tatoué que ceux de leurs ennemis. Des cris et le son de tambours retentirent dans la forêt, ayant pour but d'impressionner le camp adversaire. Ce n'était pas normal, si peu de personnes, autant de chevaux, autant de soin dans la manœuvre. Elle vit les guerriers Hilangos passaient la porte. Cette dernière se ferma une fois que les pirates furent passés. Des flèches fusèrent de part et d'autres des deux camps. Des deux côtés, plusieurs hommes tombèrent. Un des chevaux se vautra au sol, labourant la terre sèche et écrasant sous son poids son jeune cavalier.

_Complètement inexpérimenté … s'exaspéra Qijin, désolé pour ce jeune garçon.

À côté d'Eustass, une flèche s'enfonça dans le sol, creusant un cratère. Il sourit d'avantage, des personnes sachant manier le haki … intéressant. Il attira vers lui quelques objets en métaux des adversaires qui n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. D'ailleurs les Hilangos eurent un petit moment d'arrêt avant de poursuivre leur course.

De son côté, Moowa fonçait vers les ennemis, lance en main. Il la fit tournoyer et la flanqua dans la tête d'un des Maemaes. La tête explosa sous le choc, couvrant de sang le guerrier. Le corps presque décapité tomba du cheval, heurtant le sol lourdement. Tous les guerriers rentrèrent en collision. Un guerrier Hilango bascula en arrière, évitant une faux qui lui aurait décapité la tête, il en profita avec un long couteau pour couper l'artère du cheval. L'animal, sous l'afflux de sang s'engouffrant dans sa gueule émit des clapotis et s'écroula. Le Maemae sauta, se réceptionna agilement et planta sa faux dans la tête du Hilango. Le guerrier s'écroula, une flèche fusa. Elle atteignit le cœur du Maemae, qui s'écroula à son tour.

Du haut de la porte, Khala regardait le ''spectacle'', décochant des flèches quand elle le pouvait, ne manquant jamais sa cible.

Qijin regardait ce triste spectacle. Le sol se couvrait de rouge. Mais un paraissait s'amuser. Elle regardait le capitaine des pirates tuer tout sur son passage. Jusqu'au moment où …

Ces gars étaient vraiment forts pensa le Kid, mais lui l'était encore plus. Après les avoir tous massacrés, il aimerait aller au village Maemae, histoire de leur montrer qui est le patron. Il s'en lécha la lèvre supérieur.

Eustass Kid aperçut un adolescent aux prises avec un Hilango, et brusquement, il vit quelque chose d'étrange se produire. Le garçon se baissa et se mit à quatre pattes, des poils poussèrent sur sa peau blanche. Ses oreilles devinrent plus grosses. Sa bouche et son nez ne formèrent presque plus qu'un et s'allongèrent. Ses yeux étaient toujours entourés de noir. A présent il voyait devant lui un lion, à la crinière encore courte. Un fruit du démon ? Il sourit d'avantage, alors que l'Hilango venait de se faire mordre le bras. L'animal le laissa là, se vider de son sang. Il vit le captain le regarder, et d'un bond fut en face de lui. Eustass enserra l'animal qui essayait de le mordre à la gorge. Le lion était fort. Bien plus fort que les autres. Il dû le lâcher, l'animal enfonça ses griffes dans la chair de l'homme. Puis, il les desserra soudainement. Un râle plaintif s'échappa de sa gueule, puis ses yeux s'assombrirent, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre au sol, une longue flèche dans le flanc. Eustass regarda vers la porte. Khala tenait fermement son arc, plus de cent mètres plus loin.

Un son de cor retentit, les Maemaes partirent, laissant derrière eux une vingtaine de leur mort. Moowa aurait voulu les poursuivre jusqu'à l'obscurité de la forêt mais ce qu'il avait vu était trop important. Les guerriers s'occupèrent des blessés, les rassemblant tous au même endroit. D'autres vérifièrent si les Maemaes au sol étaient bien morts.

Eustass se tenant la poitrine là où il avait été blessé, regarda le lion qu'il avait combattu. Pourquoi ne reprenait-il pas forme humaine ? Il était bien mort pourtant. Un bruit de course derrière lui l'interpella, ce n'était finalement que Khala et Qijin qui avaient regardé la scène. Qijin continua sa course tout en regardant au passage, anxieusement, le lion. Elle pressa la plaie de celui qui avait été mordu.

_Ça va aller, essaya t-elle de le rassurer. Il haleta puis finit pas s'évanouir. Qijin stoppa l'hémorragie. Le cœur et les poumons n'avaient pas été touché, elle souffla de soulagement. Il avait eu de la chance, contrairement aux sept autres Hilangos tués. Elle demanda à deux guerriers de l'emmener dans la vallée. Moowa, Khala, d'autres guerriers et les pirates étaient autour de la dépouille de l'animal. Les Hilangos avaient des yeux stupéfaits, et aucuns d'eux n'osaient parler tandis que les pirates eux avaient l'impression de parler dans le vide. Ils s'interrogeaient sur le fait que l'animal ne reprenne pas forme humaine.

_En faite c'est peut être un animal ayant manger le fruit de l'homme, élucida l'un.

_Non, je sais pu qui mais il y a déjà un animal qui l'a mangé, un raton laveur je crois.

Qijin s'agenouilla à côté de l'animal mort, les yeux pleins d'incompréhension.

_C'est impossible, répétait-elle.

Tous les Hilangos se regardèrent.

_Qijin, c'est quoi ça ? Ils ne devraient pas pouvoir ! Ils ne devraient pas ! se mit en colère Moowa. Ça change tout … ils sont combien ? Tu avais dit que tu ne ressentais rien ! Père a dit qu'il ne ressentait rien ! Je ne ressens rien ! Khala ne ressens rien ! Se mit t-il à dire avec colère, ne se contrôlant plus.

_ A moins que après toutes ses années nous nous sommes déconnectés … dit Qijin les yeux grands ouverts. Ils sont restés cachés pendant toutes ces années … c'est pour une raison. Ils sont peut-être plus nombreux que nous.

Qijin se leva brusquement, humant l'air. Mais rien. Pas de sensation de danger imminent.

_On nous explique ? demanda Eustass agacé.

Qijin, regarda son frère puis Khala, s'apercevant enfin de la présence des pirates. Il ne fallait rien dire. Du moins pour eux.

_Les Maemaes ont un pouvoir ancien. Certains peuvent prendre la forme d'un animal, sans avoir manger de fruit du démon. Mais ils étaient endormit … du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Vous avez vu la force de celui-ci. Et pourtant il était jeune. Jeune et impulsif, finit-elle en s'adressant aux guerriers.

L'heure était grave. Il fallait en informer le chef. Ce que fit Moowa en envoyant un messager.

_Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser la barrière montagneuse sans protection. Il faut la couvrir entièrement. Il faut aussi couvrir le bord de mer et les airs. On aura besoin de nouvelles recrues, dit Khala.

_Vous pensez qu'ils vont ré-attaqué ? Ils sont si désespérés pour envoyer soixante hommes en plein jour ? Demanda une femme.

_Une diversion peut-être ? Proposa un autre. Sûrement pour voir comment on réagirait, combien on était. Ils ont peut-être vu le bateau des pirates, ils veulent savoir si on a été affaiblit par eux ou si ils sont avec nous.

_Il faut s'étendre sur toute la montagne dès maintenant. Qijin, soigne les blessés. Paga et Walkers vous vous occupez de ramener les morts jusqu'à la vallée. Vous demanderez à Bumi et Anne de vous accompagnez pour ramener chaque homme à leur village natal. Khala, retourne au village et double les recrues.

Moowa regarda les pirates, ils n'avaient pas été trop amochés, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir subit de pertes.

_Vous faites ce que vous voulez-vous. Vous pouvez repartir maintenant ou repartir avec Qijin demain quand elle aura finit.

Moowa partit, Eustass se tourna vers ses nakamas, le sourire aux lèvres. Ses camarades aussi souriaient.

_Je comprends pas ce qui se passe sur cette île, mais on va rester jusqu'à demain, au cas où il y aurait encore plus d'action cette nuit. Les pirates acquiescèrent.

Tout le monde regagna le campement derrière la porte. Qijin regarda un dernier instant la forêt, elle crut voir deux grands yeux les épiaient. Ils étaient là, surveillant leur mouvement, elle en était sûr. Et si elle poussait au maximum son acquis, elle le sentait clairement, une rage immense.

Le lendemain, le groupe repartit dans la matinée après que Qijin ait vérifié toutes les blessures et qu'elle ait demandé à Ali qui était revenu, si il n'avait plus besoin d'elle. Deux guerriers en plus des pirates l'accompagnèrent pour transporter un combattant qui avait été blessé.

Le cortège était bien silencieux. Les Hilangos cogitaient. Tout prenait une nouvelle tournure. Ils pensaient que leurs pouvoirs s'étaient éteint, le résultat de centaine d'année de haine et de vengeance. Mais voilà, ce n'était plus le cas, c'était réapparut, avantageant leurs ennemis. Ils étaient une face cachée, des démons.

Qijin elle s'en voulait. Elle n'avait rien ressentit, à quoi elle servait si elle ne pouvait pas ressentir les Humans Demons ? Si elle ne pouvait prévoir plus tôt l'attaque ? La haine, la colère, l'esprit de vengeance, ça elle pouvait parfois le sentir si elle se concentrait. Mais elle n'avait pas sentit les Humans Demons, et ça c'était ce qui était le plus important.

Arrivée au village Pembawa, Qijin resta dans sa hutte pour faire des consultations tandis qu'Eustass et ces hommes retournèrent à leur bateau.

_Tu as l'air particulièrement heureux captain … dit Killer.

_Le fait que tu sois tombé malade est une grande chance. Mais il nous reste encore trois mois à tuer le temps sur cette île. Trois mois pour aller conquérir l'autre partie de l'île.

_Kid, le one piece ne va pas s'envoler, lui rappela son second.

Kid ne répondit pas, trop concentré à observer l'île verdoyante. Si sauvage, si dense, si mystérieuse … il allait si plaire. Demain, il irait faire une nouvelle expédition avec ces hommes. Sûrement un peu plus à l'ouest, ils avaient remarqués que la jungle était moins dense là-bas, qu'un immense navire si trouvait.

_Au faite, cette gamine, c'est quoi exactement ? Questionna Killer.

_J'crois qu's'est une sorcière ou un truc du genre. Pourquoi, t'es encore malade ?

Eustass tourna la tête vers son second qui regardait l'intérieur de sa main en la serrant puis la desserrant.

_Je sais pas, je me sens … plus fort.

Eustass sourit, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son second de bavasser comme ça.

_Elle a dû te faire avaler de l'herbe … conclue le capitaine.

Qijin éternua. Elle frotta son index sous son nez. Elle sortit à l'extérieur, il faisait déjà nuit. De grandes torches étaient allumées dans le village. Des femmes et des hommes s'affairaient à faire cuire le repas qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à servir. Le midi, tout le monde mangeait séparément, mais le soir, c'était un rituel que les habitants du village mangent ensemble autour du grand feu au centre du village. Parfois, on avait droit à une histoire avant d'aller se coucher. Tout le monde avait mis ça sur le compte des enfants qui n'arrivaient pas à s'endormir, mais tout le monde aimait les histoires. C'était leur histoire.

Les villageois de Pembawa arrivèrent et s'installèrent. Le chef arriva et s'assit, à même le sol comme les autres. Qijin le rejoignit, s'installant juste à ces côtés. C'était rare de la voir venir manger avec les autres. Encore plus depuis que les pirates étaient arrivés. Et justement ce soir là, il n'étaient pas là. Alors qu'elle grignotait une cuisse d'un oiseau non identifié, elle vit un petit groupe composé d'enfants se formaient. Un vieillard se plaça devant eux, et s'assit sur une souche placée là exprès.

_Hier a eu lieu un affrontement entre les Maemaes et les Hilangos. Ceci nous rappelle que nous ne devons pas prendre pour acquis ce qui ne l'est pas. Cela fait huit cents ans que notre terre n'a pas connu la paix, et ce n'est pas parce que les choses semblaient se calmer ses dernières années que la guerre avait disparut. Elle est là, nourrissant toujours plus de colère, de rancœur et de haine. Ces sentiments alimentent les combattants de l'autre côté de l'île. Mais nous, elles ne nous donneront pas la force de les vaincre. Car ce qui triomphera sur ces êtres ce sont l'amour que nous partageons entre nous et la culpabilité de nos ancêtres. Car il ne faut pas oublier, que la guerre nourrit la haine, mais que nous sommes la cause de cette haine.

* * *

Cette nuit là, les morts qu'il y avait eu pendant la petite bataille furent brûlés dans les autres villages. Les pirates assoupis sur leur navire entendirent des cris d'animaux dans le calme de la nuit. Ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention, pensant que c'étaient les complaintes des nombreuses bêtes qui peuplaient la jungle.

Pendant ce temps là, chaque Hilangos de l'île avait fermé les yeux et restaient silencieux.

Qijin les rouvrit doucement, son père qui était en face d'elle en fit de même.

_Ils sont partit, murmura la femme.

_Ils reviendront un jour. Plus fort, et connaissant mieux ce monde, finit son père.

Le peuple de Hilang croyait en la réincarnation. La mort n'était que le commencement d'une nouvelle vie. Elle laissait derrière elle la tristesse et le manque, voir la colère et la haine mais ses sentiments renforceraient l'âme des vivants, en bien , comme en mal.

* * *

 _J'attends avec impatience vos réactions, vos avis, si vous avez une idée de ce qui va se passer._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hilangos :** _habitants de la partie Hilang de l'île de Pelukan_

 **Pembawa :** _village de Qijin_

 **Bapa** : _titre donné au chef du peuple des Hilangos lors de son union avec la Ibu._

 **Ibu :** _titre donné au chef du peuple des Hilangos._

 **Maemae :** _habitants de l'autre partie de l'île de Pelukan. Ils sont en guerre avec les Hilangos depuis des siècles._

 _Les personnages dans ce chapitre :_

 _Qijin : jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, Qijin est le médecin de son village. Elle est aussi la fille du chef des Hilangos. Solitaire et discrète, elle préfère se tenir éloigné du village._

 _Le Bapa : Chef des Hilangos et père de Qijin, il est de nature calme et aime plus que tout son fils Moowa et sa fille._

 _Khala : c'est une guerrière. À la mort du Bapa, elle deviendra la chef des Hilangos._

 _Eustass Captain Kid : capitaine des Kids pirates, c'est un pirate qui a une renommée tristement célèbre. Il est impulsif et cruel._

 **Dans le chapitre précédent … L'équipage des Kids pirates a débarqué près des côtes de l'île de Pelukan. C'est une île tropicale où la végétation est dense et les dangers multiples. Kid après que son second, Killer, se soit fait soigné par un des médecins de l'île, Qijin, a décidé de faire de cette île son territoire.**

 **Qijin, Khala et les pirates sont allés dans la vallée, là où le territoire Hilang se termine, faisant la rencontre de Moowa, le frère de Qijin. Les Maemaes ont attaqué les Hilangos, faisant plusieurs morts.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3. Halo.**_

Qijin ouvrit les yeux et les referma immédiatement. Il faisait déjà jour, elle entendait les bruits de cuisine et les rires des enfants. Étant la fille du chef, elle avait le privilège de flemmarder. Elle s'étira et se gratta les côtes tout en baillant. Elle refit sa natte et troqua sa jupe contre un short. Quand elle sortit de sa hutte, une légère odeur de fumée lui titilla les narines, lui rappelant la crémation des guerriers. Aucun guerrier de son village n'était mort, mais elle ressentait tout de même une profonde tristesse pour ceux qui avaient dû verser leur sang. Elle alla directement vers la hutte de son père.

Le Bapa était assis au même endroit que les précédentes fois, une cigarette dans la bouche alors qu'il lisait un épais ouvrage.

_S'lut, dit familièrement sa fille. Elle s'assit en tailleur devant lui. Aujourd'hui elle avait décidé d'attaquer le cœur du sujet, et elle n'allait pas en démordre. C'est ce qu'elle espérait.

_Comment comptes-tu agir ? Demanda t-elle.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira d'agacement.

_Ce n'est pas à toi de t'occuper de ça, dit-il en reprenant la lecture de son livre.

_Juste pour savoir …

_Je ne veux pas en discuter avec toi. Il souffla un épais nuage de fumée.

Qijin roula des yeux. Elle voulait savoir. Son père reprit :

_Tu as juste à t'occuper des blessés. Ton frère et Khala s'occupent de tout. La guerre concerne les guerriers. Les blessures concernent les médecins. La nourriture et les enfants concerne les paysans et les parents. Va, et reste à ta place, finit durement le chef.

Qijin se leva et partit furibonde de la tente de son père. La dernière phrase voulait tout dire. Elle voulait dire , '' tu n'as aucuns pouvoirs, va et fait ce qu'on te demande''. Elle ne le savait que trop bien mais elle ne savait pas que cette discussion aboutirait sur ce sujet. Elle le sentait, son père aurait voulu qu'elle soit quelqu'un d'autre, _quelque chose_ d'autre .

_Qijin, il me faudrait une prédiction.

Qijin sursauta. L'interpellée ferma les yeux, elle n'était pas d'humeur à parler à Khala. D'ailleurs elle n'était jamais d'humeur à lui adresser la parole. Mais que pouvait-elle faire, elle qui n'avait pas été désigné comme successeur de son père et de sa mère. Elle qui devrait un jour obéir à cette femme. Elle qui n'avait pas été choisit comme Ibu. Elle n'aimait pas le ton qu'elle avait pris pour s'adresser à elle. Mais elle se tourna tout de même.

_Allons vers le petit temple du sud, proposa t-elle, lascivement.

Khala suivit la femme à travers la végétation. Les singes continuaient de jacasser, ne remarquant pas leur présence.

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent vers une petite bâtisse de pierre grise où le lierre grimpait sur les parois. Le petit bâtiment rond avait des multiples ouvertures dans ses murs. C'est ici que Qijin aimait venir méditer, pour canaliser son humeur . Qijin se plaça au centre, assise en tailleur, à même le sol. Khala fit de même, en se plaçant en face d'elle.

_Tu le sais que je n'utiliserai pas tes dons si ce n'était pas nécessaire n'est-ce pas ?

Qijin ne prit pas la peine de répondre, elle prit les mains de la guerrière et ferma les yeux. Elle expira l'air de ses poumons et inspira calmement, vidant son esprit.

_Détend toi Khala, tu es trop raide. Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de cacher tes sentiments. Je sens ta haine mais aussi cette petite chaleur dans ton ventre, ça fait longtemps qu'un homme ne t'a pas fait cet effet à part mon frère, n'est-ce pas ?

Khala resta muette, alors qu'une petite teinte rosé s'était posée sur ces joues.

_Que vois-tu ? Demanda impatiemment Khala.

_La vallée.

Qijin était spectatrice. Elle voyait Khala, arc en main, prête à tirer droit vers la porte. Mais en regardant de plus prés, elle n'avait aucunes flèches en main, n'y dans son carquois. Une ombre imposante se dressa derrière elle, lui tendant une flèche et en remplissant le carquois. -Qijin fronça les sourcils- cette ombre ressemblait à … elle tourna la tête, la nuit tomba brusquement, plongeant la vallée dans l'obscurité. Khala n'avait plus d'arc mais devant elle, il y avait un loup que Qijin reconnut immédiatement et l'ombre. La guerrière tendit les deux mains mais ne put atteindre les deux êtres, elle reculait.

Qijin s'arrêta et ouvrit les yeux. Khala la dévisageait, l'interrogeant du regard. Qijin fit un trie sur ce qu'elle devait dire.

_Une bataille arrive mais … -Qijin ferma les yeux, pour mieux réfléchir- tu devrais te concentrer plus sur le rôle que tu joues en tant que guerrière. Tu es trop préoccupée par ce pirate et les choix que tu devras faire dans l'avenir. Ces pensées parasites te déstabilisent, et je pense que ça pourrait nuire prochainement dans tes actions.

_Cette bataille arrive quand ? Tu n'as pas vu le rôle que j'y jouerai ? Questionna Khala.

_Je ne sais pas, répondit simplement Qijin.

Qijin se leva. Elle n'aurait pas dû le faire aussi rapidement, elle chancela. Faire des prédictions l'épuisée. Elle allait être fatigué toute la journée. C'est pour cela qu'elle en faisait rarement. Sinon ça serait trop simple, et au bout d'un moment sûrement ça la tuerait. Khala voulut l'aider mais Qijin l'en dissuada par un regard.

Khala se redressa.

_Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas. Ce n'est pas seulement parce que je deviendrai Ibu, c'est plus que ça.

Qijin la fixa, ne voulant rien dire, mais elle lâcha :

_Pars, tu as des choses à faire.

Ce que fit Khala en laissant Qijin seule. Cette dernière se rassit. Son corps était devenu trop lourd. Elle ferma un instant les yeux.

_Le pirate … arrête de te cacher.

De derrière un tronc, Eustass apparut le sourire aux lèvres.

_Comment as-tu su ?

_Je le savais c'est tout. Mais qu'as-tu entendu ?

Qijin ressentait la présence des gens, les yeux posaient sur elle surtout. Le pirate s'avança.

_Tout. Qu'es-tu ?

_Au delà de cette île, je crois qu'on nomme les gens comme moi des shamans ou des prêtresses. Ou bien sorcière.

Elle n'aimait pas tellement le fait qu'il ait écouté. Surtout qu'une partie le concernait.

_Fait ce que tu as fait avec elle. Dit moi ce qui va m'arriver. Épargne moi le fait que Khala veut mettre le grappin sur moi.

Qijin n'apprécia pas cet ordre, et lui lança un regard mauvais, auquel le pirate répondit par un immense sourire. Il croyait quoi, qu'on pouvait faire ça sur commande, que c'était précis ? Elle ne pouvait décider de ce qu'elle verrait. À part si elle faisait _ça_ , mais c'était bien trop effrayant, et ça n'impliquait pas que elle.

_Je ne peux pas, je suis déjà épuisée.

_Pour si peu ? Tu n'es pas très forte.

Qijin fronça les sourcils, vexée, elle allait lui prouver le contraire.

_Assis toi.

Il s'assit, toujours en souriant. Elle lui prit violemment les mains. Mais là elle n'eut pas besoin de fermer les yeux, une vision apparut. Elle se sentit mal, tout était froid, noir. Elle vit un homme immense avec des cheveux noirs, et un rire, _shahahhahaha_. Qijin avait les yeux révulsés, comme possédés.

Elle ressentait tout, la peur de cet homme, son bras s'arracher. Elle cria. Eustass perdit son sourire, elle était folle. Il reprit sa main. Qijin tomba en arrière, un filet de bave coulant au coin de sa lèvre. Cet homme … il avait souffert, bien trop souffert pour un être humain. Pas seulement physiquement, mais aussi au plus profond de son inconscient. Elle réussit à se rasseoir, en se maintenant la tête.

_Eh, t'a vu quoi ?

Qijin le fixa, les yeux grands ouverts, comme ci elle le redécouvrait.

_Votre passé, souffla t-elle, encore perdu dans ce qu'elle avait vu. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé une chose pareil. Elle transpirait, la sueur dégoulinait entre ses seins. Enfin si, une fois. Mais en comparaison, l'autre fois ce n'était pas le passé qu'elle avait vu et les conséquences avaient été tout autre. L'homme se leva brutalement en attrapant avec sa main de fer le cou de la jeune femme qui n'avait rien vu venir pour une fois.

_TU AS VU QUOI ? Cria t-il, faisant s'envoler les oiseaux qui se cachaient dans les buissons.

Qijin attrapa le bras de fer et essaya de défaire la prise, en vain. Elle l'avait toujours dit, cet homme était trop violent, trop dangereux et imprévisible. Son aura était trop imprévisible. Elle le sentait, il allait la tuer.

_Votre bras … votre bras comment il a été arraché. Et votre peur.

Eustass avait des yeux meurtriers. Cette femme était vraiment une sorcière. Une putain de sorcière qui avait été là où il ne voulait pas qu'elle aille. Il pressa la prise, il pourrait s'en débarrasser maintenant. En y réfléchissant, il ne l'avait jamais sentit. Mais si il la tuer maintenant, les Hilangos pourraient se rebeller. Et franchement, ce n'était pas la meilleur chose à faire, de se les mettre à dos. Il la lâcha, elle s'écroula au sol, se tenant le cou. Il partit, en serrant les poings. Qijin, elle, ferma ses yeux lourds, si lourds.

* * *

Qijin se sentait bercée. Pourquoi ça bougeait autant ? Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle voyait les feuilles des arbres bougeaient rapidement. Sa main touchait quelques chose de lisse et chaud. Elle vit un visage.

_Repose moi Gabriel.

_Enfin réveillée ? Je t'emmène au village.

Qijin était dans les bras d'un homme grand et athlétique, un guerrier. Il faisait sa ronde et avait trouvé Qijin. Sa peau dégoulinante de sueur et le fait qu'elle ne réagisse pas à sa présence alors qu'il ne la cachait pas l'avait alerté.

_Je vais bien je faisais juste un somme.

_Tu diras ça au chef si tu veux. Moi j'aime bien te porter, donc reste là.

Qijin souffla, sachant que c'était peine perdu. Ils arrivèrent au village de Pembawa. Khala était là, son visage parut plus détendu. Sûrement parce qu'elle commençait à s'inquiéter que Qijin ne soit pas encore arrivée. Les pirates étaient là eux aussi, plus loin, sortant de leurs sacs des objets. Juste à côté de Khala il y avait la Bapa. Qijin voulait que Gabriel la lâche mais ce dernier la maintenait fermement. Il le sentait, si il la lâchait, elle n'aurait pas la force de se tenir debout. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Qijin n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme.

_Que s'est-il encore passé Qijin ? Demanda d'un air désespéré son père.

 _« Encore »_ , comme ci elle créait des problèmes tout le temps.

Il avait une canne à la main, mais elle paraissait inutile. Il se tenait droit, ses épaules larges sous son châle coloré. La ressemblance entre le Bapa et Moowa était d'autant plus frappante quand il prenait ce ton, montrant sans vraiment le vouloir cependant, son autorité.

Mais Qijin ne voulait pas se plier devant cette insinuation. Elle n'était pas un problème, et elle n'en avait pas créé.

_Je dormais juste dans le temple. Il fait très chaud aujourd'hui. Dépose moi Gabriel s'il-te-plaît, insista la jeune femme.

Cette fois c'était vraiment un ton sec et froid. Elle en avait marre que tout le monde soit toujours en train de la surveiller. Ils faisaient comme ci elle était une petite chose fragile, ce qu'elle ne pensait pas être. Non, c'était sûr, elle ne l'était pas. L'homme la déposa, ne voulant pas plus énerver la jeune femme. Elle mit ses deux pieds à terre. Mais ces jambes se déroulèrent sous elle, et elle s'écroula une fois de plus au sol. Tremblante. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Qijin écarquillait ses yeux. Humiliation. Elle venait de tomber devant tout le monde. Elle essaya tout de même de se relever alors que le guerrier voulait l'aider. Tous les villageois et les pirates s'étaient tournés vers elle. Elle lui cria sèchement :

_Laisse moi ! Je ne suis pas si faible !

Cela faisait résonance à ce que le pirate lui avait dit. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Mais impossible de se lever. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains. Pourquoi tremblait-elle ? Elle avait déjà à plusieurs reprises épuisés son énergie pour des prédictions, mais jamais ça ne lui avait fait ça. Son père tourna le dos et retourna dans sa hutte. Elle le regarda avec tristesse. Khala s'avança pour l'aider.

_Toi, ne t'approche pas !

Khala s'arrêta immédiatement. La tristesse se lisait sur son visage, et de la pitié. Qijin était en colère. Si en colère que les enfants du village les plus jeunes ne la reconnurent pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se mettait autant en colère, les habitants de Pembawa le savait, elle pouvait passer des périodes à canaliser, mais quand les nerfs lâchaient, il valait mieux rester éloigner.

_Tu ne vas pas bien. Tu es trop fatiguée, laisse nous t'aider, tenta Khala. Mais cela fit l'effet d'une flèche en plein cœur dans le corps de Qijin.

_Tais toi, je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Laissez moi, laissez moi tous !

Khala partit en regardant le guerrier pour qu'il en face de même. Les habitants qui regardaient la scène replongèrent leur nez dans leur occupation, faisant semblant de faire leur travail tout en regardant du coin de l'œil Qijin. Une des femmes fit partir discrètement les enfants à coups de petites tapes dans le dos.

Qijin était là, au sol, reprenant sa respiration, sachant pertinemment qu'elle était observée de toute part. Par les villageois et les pirates. Elle ferma un petit moment les yeux. Elle prit appuie sur ses bras. Ils s'écroulèrent. Elle ré-ouvrit les yeux. Elle retenta, cette fois c'était mieux, ces mains étaient moins moites. Maintenant elle testait ses jambes. Elle se redressa lentement, ses jambes faillirent la lâcher, mais elle résista, mettant ses bras à l'horizontale pour la maintenir en équilibre. Qijin sourit légèrement. Elle vacilla un peu et se rattrapa à un tonneau. Il fallait qu'elle rejoigne sa hutte. Elle prit un bâton qui traînait au sol et alla avec difficulté vers sa destination. Une fois rendue, elle s'écroula sur les peaux de bêtes au sol.

Elle pleura.

* * *

Les pirates n'avaient pas vraiment comprit. Seul Kid souriait à pleine dent, elle l'avait bien méritait. Pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit ? Elle aurait pu le dénoncer, dire ce qu'elle avait vu et pourquoi elle était dans cet état. T'en mieux pour lui, sinon Killer l'aurait engueulé de mettre en danger leur alliance avec ces sauvages.

* * *

Le soir arriva. La fête battait son plein comme d'habitude. Comme si l'état de la jeune femme n'affectait personne. Mais pour ça, Qijin leur était reconnaissante. Elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Elle avait sa tête enfuit dans un coussin en plume. Son énergie était revenue, ses membres n'étaient plus engourdis. Elle sentit une présence dans sa hutte. Une présence qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle redoutait.

_Tu ne veux jamais l'aide de tes frères et sœurs. Tu vas toujours où tu veux même quand on te l'interdit. Tu n'es pas présente au village. Tu n'obéis pas aux ordres de ton Bapa. Tu n'obéis pas aux ordres de ta future Ibu.

Qijin fourra sa tête encore plus dans son cousin .

_Tu es ma fille, c'est tout. D'ailleurs il serait temps pour toi de te trouver un époux.

_Jamais, dit-elle sans hésitation en se levant les yeux rougit à cause des larmes.

_Tu ne décides pas. Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu dois perpétuer notre lignée.

_Mon frère s'en chargera.

_Il peut lui arriver n'importe quoi à ton frère. Tu as l'embarra du choix. Les guerriers, les laboureurs de terre, les hommes des autres villages … tu n'as que à leur donner ton approbation et ils font de toi leur épouse. Tu peux choisir une femme si tu veux, du moment que tu portes un enfant.

Qijin passa à côté de son père.

_Tu fuis encore ?

_Oui, comme vous l'avez dit, je suis faible.

Qijin partit, se mettant à courir au beau milieu de la nuit, ses jambes ayant retrouvées leur habileté.

Elle ne voulait pas se contenter de suivre ce que son père lui avait dit. Elle ne voulait pas avoir un époux qu'elle aurait choisi au hasard. Elle ne voulait pas être mère. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est être libre. Avoir un mari qui la choisirai uniquement car elle était fille de Ibu la répugnait . Si elle ne l'était pas, personne ne s'intéresserait à elle. Les larmes ne cessaient de couler sur ces joues. Elle ralentit arrivant vers les ruines qu'elle aimait tant. Mais aussi qu'elle détestait.

Elle jeta une allumette craquée dans un petit tas de bois et elle s'allongea sur la peau de chèvre tachetée devant son matériel médical. Elle était fatiguée mais pourtant elle restait éveillée.

Une ombre éclairée par la lune apparut, immense. Mais ça n'inquiéta pas Qijin, ça la rassura même. Elle renifla une dernière fois.

L'ombre s'avança vers elle, sans faire de bruit et s'allongea à côté d'elle.

L'animal était imposant. C'était un immense tigre blanc aux yeux or.

-Ton père a raison-

_Mon Bapa tu veux dire. Je n'ai plus l'impression que je suis sa fille. Mais je sais qu'il a raison.

-Mais il a tort aussi-

_Va lui dire alors, osa la jeune femme.

-Je ne peux intervenir dans les relations humaines-

_Alors ne viens pas me parler, dit amèrement Qijin toujours allongée.

-Les humains sont si compliqués de nos jours-

_De nos jours ? Ne dit pas ça alors que tu as été témoin de la chute de l'ancien royaume. Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ? Ça fait au moins un an que je ne t'ai pas vu. Alors que j'avais besoin de tes conseils, tu t'es caché.

-Mais moi je t'ai vu. N'oublie pas que je te surveille toujours. Je t'ai vu avec cet homme que tu méprises. Je t'ai vu plus accueillante dans le passé -

_Ne ressent tu pas l'aura qu'il dégage ? Et puis il a faillit me tuer, tu n'es même pas intervenu.

-Bien sûr que si. Mais c'est la même aura que moi. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tes frères et sœurs n'ont rien à craindre de ses gens que vous appelez pirates. N'oublie pas tes véritables ennemis-

Qijin se redressa et regarda Bagha droit dans les yeux.

_Au fond de moi j'ai cette impression que ces gens ne sont pas bons pour nous.

-Es-tu sûr que c'est ce sentiment qui est au fond de ton cœur ? N'est-ce pas toi-même qui te sent en danger face à ces individus?-

Qijin baissa la tête. C'était peut-être ça. Elle mit ses mains dans le pelage épais du tigre aux reflets argentés. Elle sourit légèrement.

_Merci d'être venu.

Elle fourra sa tête dans le cou de l'animal. Elle s'endormit.

* * *

Le lendemain, quand elle se réveilla, l'animal avait disparut. Quand le reverrait-elle ? Elle s'étira et alla faire quelques pas pour manger des fruits. Elle s'allongea sur un mur en pierre, regardant un oiseau qui donnait des vers de terre à ses oisillons. Bangha était un esprit de l'île. Il était sur l'île bien avant que les humains s'y installent, il avait vu leurs conflits, leurs défaites, leurs victoires. Les hommes lui avait confié la tâche de choisir pour eux celle qui les dirigerait. Un craquement fit tourner la tête à Qijin, et des discussions lui parvinrent.

_Donc ici c'est l'endroit le plus caché de cette île ? Demandait l'homme qu'avait soigné Qijin.

_Exact. Si vous voulez cacher un trésor c'est ici. Mais il faudrait peut-être demandé à Qijin si vous pouvez …

Devant l'air interrogateur des pirates présent -une dizaine- le guerrier aux cheveux châtains clair expliqua.

_Qijin utilise cet endroit pour venir faire ses médicaments. Elle y passe pratiquement tout son temps, d'ailleurs regardez, il y a tout son matériel -il pointa les objets du doigt avant de regarder un petit monticule de cendre - Tient, elle y est passée il n'y a pas longtemps, il y a encore des braises chaudes … finit-il plus pour lui-même.

Qijin les regardait de son perchoir. Il fallait qu'elle descende . Mais le voulait-elle vraiment ? Non, elle ne voulait voir personne. Surtout pas ce pirate. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, comme une énorme claque. C'était uniquement de sa faute à lui. Inconsciemment elle mit sa main autour de son cou. Elle ressentait encore une douleur. Elle sauta agilement au milieu du groupe les surprenant. Ils étaient sur ''son'' territoire.

_Aïko, depuis quand tu amènes des gens ici ? Dit-elle avec un léger détachement, allant chercher une petite corde pour attacher ces longs cheveux noirs en queue de cheval.

_Depuis que le chef me l'a ordonné. Et depuis son annonce de ce matin.

Qijin se tourna vers lui, le transperçant de son regard interrogateur.

_Celui qui viendrait te chercher en premier t'épouserait. Donc me voilà.

Qijin recula d'un pas, ouvrant la bouche comme un poisson rouge.

Aïko se mit à rire à plein poumon.

_Qijin, tu ne changeras jamais ! Je plaisante !

Qijin lui asséna une tape dans le dos, ne pouvant atteindre la tête de l'homme. Elle se détendit. Aïko était sûrement l'un de ses plus proches amis avant, même si ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient plus parlées. Il avait rejoint les guerriers du village depuis quatre ans et était affecté sur la côte Ouest. Il était très discret et calme, ce que Qijin appréciait. Elle remarqua qu'il était devenu vraiment beau . Lui qui était autrefois gringalet avait prit du muscle et se tenait fièrement. Un tatouage représentant une pluie de plumes se dessinait sur son large dos.

_Espèce d'idiot ! Balança Qijin.

_Désolé désolé. Tu nous as entendu ?

_Bien sûr ! Vous êtes trop bruyant !

Qijin mit les bras sous sa poitrine. Un des pirates ne put s'empêcher de donner un coup de coude dans les côtes de son voisin. Le camarade se tourna vers lui, les yeux aux ciels. Depuis le temps qu'ils voyaient des seins nus tous les jours, il ne s'était pas habitué ?

_J'imagine qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de mon avis. Qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent, du moment qu'ils ne touchent pas à mon matériel, expliqua Qijin. Même si évidemment elle n'était pas du tout, mais pas du tout d'accord qu'ils viennent mettre leurs merdes ici.

Elle désigna une ouverture.

_A partir de cette porte il y a deux grandes salles, tout au fond il y a un petit escalier qui amène à une petite crypte camouflée par du lierre. C'est l'endroit parfait pour cacher quelque chose.

Bizarre, aujourd'hui elle était coopérative, pensa le capitaine qui la veille l'avait à moitié étranglé. Sa discussion avec le tigre en était la cause, mais personne n'en serait rien. Alors qu'ils allaient rentrer dans les ruines, Aïko effleura le cou de la jeune femme.

_Qu'as-tu au cou ? Il est tout violacé , demanda t-il suspicieux.

Qijin eut un petit temps de réflexion. Ça se voyait tant que ça ?

_J'avais oublié d'enlever mes colliers pour dormir cette nuit. Il y en a un qui s'est trop enroulé. C'est pour ça que je ne les porte pas ce matin.

Le guerrier lui fit une pichenette sur le front.

_Idiote.

Elle aurait voulu lui dire « mais tellement » cependant elle n'en avait pas la force. Les yeux jaunes du pirate étaient braqués sur elle, elle le sentait. Elle pouvait même s'imaginer son large sourire pourpre.

Les pirates s'engouffrèrent dans l'étroit passage et débouchèrent sur une immense salle sans toit. Celui-ci s'étant écroulé.

_C'était quoi ici ? Demanda Killer s'interrogeant.

Ces structures … rien à voir avec ces sauvages qui vivaient dans des huttes.

_Il y a 800 ans notre peuple vivait ici. Mais pour certaines raisons nous sommes partit dans la forêt et continuons à y vivre, répondit Aïko vaguement.

Ils traversèrent une autre grande salle où se trouvait des grandes statues d'animaux qui avaient l'air réels. Tellement réels que l'un des pirates avait levé son pistolet à silex, croyant qu'il allait attaquer. Les pierres étaient robustes malgré que la végétation se soit installée. Ils arrivèrent à un escalier en parfait état et le descendirent. Il était fait de larges marches, qui s'élargissaient plus ils avançaient. Ils débouchèrent sur une salle ovale où il y avait différents couloir, un mur était couvert d'un rideau de lierre. La petite salle qui se trouvait derrière était comme l'avait dit Qijin, parfaite. Ils reviendraient déposer une partie de leur butin ici dans les jours à venir. Un trop gros butin sur un navire pirate pouvait provoquer les convoitises. Alors qu'ils rejoignaient la première grande salle, les yeux de Killer se posèrent sur une particularité de la petite pièce.

_Aïko, c'est quoi ça ? Dit-il en montrant une fresque.

L'homme se tourna automatiquement vers le point indiqué. La fresque représentait une multitude d'animaux et des hommes. Entre les deux, il semblait y avoir des hommes mi bêtes, mi hommes. Au dessus, il y avait une femme plus imposantes, comme ci elle les surveillait. Aïko eut un temps d'arrêt avant de sourire et de reprendre sa route.

_Des rêves. Les rêves d'un monde qui n'existe pas.

Qijin était à l'extérieur, remplissant des fioles d'un liquide rose. Concentrée, elle ne prêta pas attention aux hommes qui passèrent non loin d'elle. Un d'eux d'ailleurs s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Elle tourna la tête pour voir qui venait la déranger. Elle reconnut le docteur de l'équipage pirate.

_J'aimerai apprendre quelques unes de vos méthodes médicales.

Qijin cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Pourquoi elle se sentait-elle fière tout à coup ? Elle n'avait jamais fait ça. Ses joues devinrent rosés. Le fait qu'un autre médecin lui demande d'apprendre quelque chose d'elle la rendait particulièrement heureuse.

_En échange je vous donnerai des médicaments.

La jeune femme pesa le pour et le contre. Les médicaments qui provenaient de l'extérieur étaient vraiment efficaces mais elle devrait partager ses connaissances avec lui. Et donc ça lui prendrait énormément de temps. Il pourrait lui aussi lui apprendre beaucoup de chose.

_J'accepte.

Il y avait des maux qu'elle ne savait pas guérir, sur ce coup là il ne fallait pas être égoïste … mais que quelqu'un vienne vers elle pour qu'elle lui enseigne ça la rendait plutôt fière.

_Mais - le docteur avait trouvé la réponse bien rapide, ça avait été trop louche- vous avez intérêt à ne pas vous plaindre et suivre mon rythme, signala Qijin.

Le docteur hocha la tête, ils convinrent d'une heure et d'un lieu de rendez-vous pour le lendemain.

* * *

Le lendemain, devant l'entrée du village, le docteur Damien attendait de pied ferme le médecin. Qijin arriva, sac à dos dans le dos, terminant sa tresse en chemin. Quand elle leva la tête, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir qu'il était accompagné du Kid et de Killer. Ce qui ne raviva pas du tout Qijin qui se pinça la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas leur dire ceci.

_Au faite moi c'est Damien, dit-il en tendant une main vers Qijin qui la regarda sans comprendre où il voulait en venir. Elle mit une main sur ces hanches, ignorant le docteur.

_On va aller chercher des plantes. Je vous prierai de ne pas faire des bruits inutiles. Ainsi que de ne pas tuer quelconque animal, expliqua t-elle, à l'intention du capitaine. Il n'avait pas quitté son large sourire, trop heureux de pouvoir la faire chier. Il savait que rien que sa présence allait la mettre mal à l'aise, et ça il adorait. Il n'oubliait pas qu'elle avait vu des choses qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Les événements qui s'étaient passés étaient encore frais dans leur mémoire.

Le petit groupe avança, essayant de suivre les pas rapides de leur guide dans la jungle. Elle était peut-être petite, mais elle avait su adapté ses pas pour qu'ils soient aussi rapide que ses congénères. Elle s'arrêta vers un arbre. Elle regarda circulairement les alentours et posa son sac avant de se tourner vers le médecin.

_C'est un passiflore. Sous son écorce se trouve un champignon qui aide à soulager les migraines. Une fois séchait, on peut le boire en tisane avec du miel, le goût est assez fort. Le champignon se trouve vers le côté qui est éclairé par le soleil du matin.

Avec un petit couteau, elle découpa une petite partit de l'écorce. Dessous se trouvait une épaisse mousse bleue. Le médecin prenait des notes très attentif alors que les deux autres hommes s'étaient assis sur un tronc d'arbre à terre.

_Mais le dessus est toxique, il faut prendre la partit en dessous qui est plus foncé. Pour ça, il faut brûler la partit du dessus.

Qijin fourra sa main dans son petit sac à dos et en sortit en paquet d'allumette. Elle en enflamma une et l'approcha du duvet bleu. Celui-ci s'enflamma d'un coup puis s'éteignit, laissant la couche non toxique. Le médecin était ébahit, comme un gamin. Killer murmura à son capitaine :

_On aurait mieux fait de demander à Heat et Chuck de l'accompagner.

_Ouais, c'est super chiant. Mais elle pourrait nous emmener vers un endroit où pourrait se trouver un trésor ou un truc du genre, cet ancien palais, on va devoir le passer au peigne fin et …

_Si vous cherchez un quelconque trésor sur cette île, c'est peine perdu. Il y a bien longtemps qu'ils ont été pris. Et si vous voulez partir, ne vous retenez pas, je ne vous mènerait pas là où il n'y a pas de plantes médicinales.

Killer et Kid se regardèrent. Elle les avait entendu ? À cette distance et avec le boucan que faisait les insectes ?

_Sorcière, murmura Kid.

Qijin ne broncha pas, préférant laisser couler. Mais ils continuèrent tout de même à la suivre. Ne se plaignant plus autant. L'heure de manger arriva et Qijin décida de se rapprocher de la rivière.

_Ne comptaient pas sur moi pour vous nourrir … vous vous débrouillez, dit-elle.

En y repensant, leur coq aurait pu leur préparer quelque chose, mais ils ne pensaient pas qu'ils s'éloigneraient autant du village. Elle aurait pu prévenir … Ils virent la jeune femme descendre dans la rivière, ne faisant aucuns remous. Elle regarda l'eau clair un petit moment, s'immobilisant, et d'un coup elle attrapa entre ces mains un gros poison argenté. Elle sourit, trop heureuse de sa prise, ça lui calerait le ventre pour un bon moment vu la taille de l'animal. Quand elle se retourna, un filet de bave coulait le long de la bouche du doc. Quand à l'homme masqué, un filet de bave s'échappait de son masque.

Qijin souffla, qu'est-ce que ça lui coûtait de leur donner ? Beaucoup, son poisson.

_Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous en pêcher un autre, leur cria t-elle en leur balançant la proie encore vivante.

Ils allumèrent un petit feu et Qijin ayant attraper un autre poisson s'installa avec eux. Au bout d'une broche elle fit cuire le malheureux animal.

_Tu es le seule médecin du village ? Demanda Damien, brisant le silence qui devenait pesant.

_Oui.

_Qui t-a enseigné ? Tu es plutôt jeune.

_Ma mère, à sa mort, ce sont les médecins des villages voisins qui ont prit la relève.

Qijin mordit dans son poisson. Les pirates crurent que la discussion était finit.

_Les médecins dans notre peuple sont désignés par les précédents médecins. Ma mère m'a choisi. Ma grand-mère était médecin, mon arrière-grand mère était médecin. Et ainsi de suite.

Damien lui sourit, elle était tout à fait normal comme fille en faite. Un peu taciturne mais finalement assez ouverte à la discussion. Une fois le repas finit, Qijin versa de l'eau sur les braises. Alors que ça fumait encore, elle les dispersa dans la terre avec son pied nu. Bizarrement ça ne surprit même pas les pirates, ces indigènes étaient vraiment spéciaux, donc pourquoi pas toucher des cendres encore fumantes ?

Qijin se repérait extrêmement bien dans cette forêt. Elle avait l'œil partout, surveillant discrètement les arrières du groupe. Elle les avait emmener dans la partie la moins dangereuse de l'île, tout près du village de _Tensen._ Maintenant elle faisait en sorte que leur chemin les ramène vers le village de _Pembawa_. C'est ainsi que les pirates découvrirent une partie cachée du village où s'étendait des terres agricoles et où des villageois travaillaient. Ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient exploré qu'une infime partit de l'île. Les villageois de Tensen saluèrent dans de grands gestes Qijin qui les salua aussi en retour. Eustass n'avait rien vu de tout ça quand il était sur la montagne, et pour cause, d'immenses arbres créaient un toit laissant filtrer la lumière au-dessus de la plaine. Les pirates remarquèrent qu'il faisait vraiment bon dans ces terres agricoles. Il ne faisait pas chaud et humide comme dans la forêt. Ici c'était chaud et doux.

_Les Tensens sont des experts en matière de culture. Ils arrivent à faire pousser une grande partie de notre alimentation de base. Je vais profiter que vous soyez là pour que vous m'aidiez à transporter du sucre de radis bleu -elle s'adressa au médecin- mélangeait à du miel d'abeilles des montagnes, il peut servir de suture. Plus besoin de fil. Il régénère lui-même les plaies. Dès que la blessure est réparée, il se désagrège. Mais il est assez rare, donc nous l'utilisons que en cas d'extrême urgence. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le tester, mais il paraîtrait qu'on pourrait rattacher un membre amputé jusqu'à 72 heures après.

Qijin sentit une légère tension dans le groupe. Culpabilité du côté du médecin, colère de la part du capitaine et … indescriptible de la part de l'homme masqué. Qijin fronça les sourcils, elle ne pouvait pas lire ce qu'il ressentait. Elle tourna la tête instinctivement vers l'homme masqué, essayant de voir à travers lui. Rien. Elle ne sentait même pas sa présence. Les deux autres pirates ne comprirent pas ce comportement. Qijin reprit la marche, comme ci de rien était, mais s'interrogeant.

Après avoir récupéré quelques petits sacs du précieux sucre, ils revinrent au village de Pembawa. Qijin leur fit mettre les récoltes de la journée dans sa hutte. Elle leur avait trouvé une utilité, elle pouvait ramasser beaucoup plus de plantes et ils les portaient.

_Revenez après demain. Nous irons vers les ruines du palais pour vous montrez les mélanges possibles.

Les pirates partirent, alors qu'elle allait rentrer dans sa hutte, une voix familière l'interpella, son père. Elle l'ignora. Avant d'être le chef, il était son père. Et elle ne voulait plus lui parler.

Elle entra dans sa hutte, prenant des outils qui lui serraient utiles.

_Reste au village, on va sûrement avoir besoin de toi.

_Je ne resterai pas une minute de plus ici. Si il y a un problème, je le serai.

Elle passa à côté de son père sans le regarder et partit à travers la jungle.

Le lendemain, Qijin descendit au village pour soigner les malades et suivre la croissance des enfants. Toujours une certaines rage dans le ventre. Plus que la certaine haine qu'elle éprouvait pour le pirate, une colère envers son père lui tordait les tripes.

_Qijin, pourquoi tu ne viens plus comme avant ? Questionna un petit garçon en faisant une petite moue . Qijin sourit devant ce visage plutôt drôle.

_J'aime être seule, répondit-elle seulement en pansant une petit plaie qu'il avait au genoux.

Mais tout à coup, elle ouvrit en grands les yeux, se levant brusquement, manquant de faire tomber le petit. Elle ferma les yeux et huma l'air. Une odeur de sang. Une marre de sang. Ce n'était pas une odeur qui se situait dans le présent, mais dans un futur proche. Trop proche.

Elle courut, bousculant au passage quelques jarres d'eau et se faisant crier dessus par une jeune fille. Elle déboula dans la tente de son père, celui-ci lisait tranquillement un livre.

_Qui a t-il Qijin ? Dit le chef inquiet de cette soudaine apparition, surtout que sa fille ne lui parlait plus.

_Ça arrive, l'attaque, beaucoup de mort, beaucoup de combattant, dit-elle en sortant précipitamment de la hutte. Quelque chose la guidait, comme ci ces jambes étaient incontrôlables. Elle ne devait pas se trouver ici.

_Attends, ni va pas tu vas…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Qijin courait déjà à travers les arbres. Il fallait qu'elle y soit. Il fallait qu'elle les prévienne, son père s'occuperait de prévenir Khala, les guerriers.

Le Bapa prévint celui qui gardait le village.

_Cours et va prévenir Khala que quelque chose se passe sur la frontière. Qijin est partit seule, que quelqu'un aille l'accompagner.

Menyen partit à toute allure. Kid qui avait observé la scène vit quelque chose d'étrange. Non, ça devait être son imagination. Il avait cru voir que le guerrier avait une queue de léopard. Un petit boom se fit entendre, les pirates tournèrent la tête. Le Bapa était au sol, la main sur le cœur . Des femmes avaient laissé leurs occupations pour venir à son aide.

_Qu'y a t-il Bapa ?

Le vielle homme gémit, il réussit à articuler.

_Elle a raison, ça arrive … il faut plus d'homme … prévenir tout le monde -Il s'affaissa encore plus, jetant des regards circulaires partout. Il regarda une fille d'à peine douze ans- toi, transforme toi, fait passer le message dans tous les villages. Que tous les guerriers aillent à la frontière.

La gamine laissa tomber le panier de fruit de ses bras, faisant s'éclater au sol les fruits juteux. Ses pattes arrières devinrent aussi fines que des brindilles et sa peau fut remplacer par un pelage beige. La jeune fille devenue une petite biche, d'un bond arriva à l'entrée du village et disparut dans la végétation. Les pirates s'étaient levés comme un seul homme.

* * *

Qijin courrait à en perdre haleine. Elle entendit d'autres bruits de courses, rapidement, une personne se tînt à ses côtés. Khala. Cette dernière la dépassa, ainsi qu'une panthère noire.

Un guerrier vînt se poster à côté d'elle. Elle vit d'autres ombres la dépasser et disparaître au loin.

Ils étaient tous des sur-hommes, toutes ces personnes avec qui elle avait joué en étant petite. Et elle … si faible. Ne pouvant se découvrir.

_Aïko, transforme toi, et porte moi jusqu'à la frontière.

Aïko fut surpris, Qijin demander de l'aide ? C'est que quelque chose de grave se passait. Aïko devînt un tigre. Un tigre plus grand que la normale. Qijin s'agrippa à son cou et l'animal s'élança. Qijin ne voyait que ce qu'il y avait devant elle, le reste était flou et passait à une vitesse impressionnante. Toutes les personnes à ces côtés avaient déjà disparues au loin. Arrivé aux pentes de la montagne, le tigre n'eut aucun mal à la gravir. Il atterrit dans la vallée, où une centaine de guerrier étaient réunit, surveillant la porte. Parmi eux Moowa et Khala. Le frère de Qijin vint aux devant d'elle. Le tigre se stoppa et Qijin descendit.

_Tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda t-il, le plus sérieusement du monde.

_J'en suis sûr et certaine. C'est aujourd'hui. Beaucoup de morts, ils vont être nombreux.

Qijin n'avait pas le cœur à se vexer de ce manque de confiance. Des bruits de courses leur parvinrent, mais du côté de leur territoire.

_Une centaine de guerriers Hilangos arrivent pour couvrir la montagne Moowa, cria un immense faucon qui passa au-dessus des hommes pour venir se poser auprès d'eux.

_Si ils sont là, c'est que Bapa a dû prévenir tous les villages. Il a dû le sentir lui aussi, tout comme toi, dit Moowa en s'adressant à Qijin. Je ne te veux pas ici quand ils attaqueront, Aïko, ramène là au village. Et tu restes avec elle.

_Non ! Si je suis là c'est pour vous aidez ! Je serai plus utile ici que à attendre. Je pourrai directement soigner les blessés avec l'autre médecin. Et Aïko n'a pas à perdre son temps à me surveiller, s'énerva Qijin.

_Non, retourne au … il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que le sol se mit à trembler faisant tomber quelques blocs de pierres de la montagne. Ne se préoccupant plus de sa sœur, il tonna.

_Ils ne doivent pas passer la porte ! Ouvrez le premier battant, félins et canidés en première lignes ! Volatiles vous attendez le signal … cria le guerrier. Des hommes se transformèrent en guépard, panters, bergers allemands, terneuves … et se mirent à courir vers la porte. Ils formèrent une ligne parfaitement aligné, attendant que leurs ennemis apparaissent sur la terre hostile.

Moowa se retourna vers sa sœur et la prit par les épaules, le regard sévère.

_On ne peut pas être deux sur le champ de bataille. Si on meurt tous les deux, il n'y aura personne pour perpétrer notre sang. Ce n'est pas une petite bataille comme la dernière fois Qijin, tu le sens n'est-ce pas ?

Il regarda Aïko, le tigre referma ses larges mâchoires sur la taille de Qijin. Il la souleva et partie dans le sens opposé de la porte, sous les cris de Qijin. Elle remuait tellement qu'elle s'écorcha les hanches contre les canines de l'animal. Elle vit son frère se transformer. Deux secondes plus tard un loup noir bondissait vers la porte de bois. Elle entendit des rugissements et des aboiements. Au dessus de sa tête c'était un ballet de faucon, d'aigle et de cigogne.

Moowa s'avança au milieu de la ligne. Il regarda derrière lui, cachait dans des crevasses, les meilleurs archers attendaient. Il reconnut Khala, elle hocha la tête. Elle le couvrirait.

Soudain, sortit comme des enfers, surgit de la forêt ennemi une ligne d'hommes et de femmes aux yeux charbonneux dans un nuage de poussière. D'un geste commun, ils se mirent à quatre pattes. Ils se transformèrent, en ours, en chevreuil, en lion, en tigre à trois pattes, en renard, en bœuf … et une multitude d'autres animaux. Ils étaient au moins deux cents. Ils retroussèrent leur babine. D'un accord muet, ils bondirent, traversant la pleine.

Moowa sous sa forme de loup hurla. La ligne se mit en mouvement, tandis que les arcs se bandaient. Une première vague de flèche jaillit, tuant quelques humans demon au passage. Mais ils étaient rapides, ils évitaient les flèches. Les deux lignes rentrèrent en collision, le sang fusa.

* * *

 **Qu'en pensez-vous? Vous vous en doutiez ou pas du tout du petit secret des Hilangos? Plus de révélations dans le prochain chapitre qui se nommera _Des milliers de flèches._**

 **Merci à Tower-of-lyly et Hana-no-Oni d'avoir commenté.**

 **Hana-no-Oni: Merci pour ton commentaire, il me fait vraiment plaisir surtout que tu as vu ce que je voulais montrer dans cette fanfiction. Je déplore le fais que les rares fictions sur Kid soient si loin de l'image que je me fais du capitaine sanguinaire dont one piece parle. En espérant que tu n'es pas déçue par la tournure des événements, j'espère te revoir pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **Merci à tous d'avoir lu, à bientôt!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hilangos :** _habitants de la partie Hilang de l'île de Pelukan_

 **Pembawa :** _village de Qijin_

 **Bapa** : _titre donné au chef du peuple des Hilangos lors de son union avec la Ibu._

 **Ibu :** _titre donné au chef du peuple des Hilangos._

 **Maemae :** _habitants de l'autre partie de l'île de Pelukan. Ils sont en guerre avec les Hilangos depuis des siècles._

 _Les personnages dans ce chapitre :_

 _Qijin : jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, Qijin est le médecin de son village. Elle est aussi la fille du chef des Hilangos. Solitaire et discrète, elle préfère se tenir éloigné du village._

 _Le Bapa : Chef des Hilangos et père de Qijin, il est de nature calme et aime plus que tout son fils Moowa et sa fille._

 _Khala : c'est une guerrière. À la mort du Bapa, elle deviendra la chef des Hilangos._

 _Eustass Captain Kid : capitaine des Kids pirates, c'est un pirate qui a une renommée tristement célèbre. Il est impulsif et cruel._

 _Moowa: c'est le frère aîné de Qijin. Il est l'un des commandants des guerriers. Il est charismatique et a souvent un regard sévère._

 _Aïko : il est l'un des meilleurs guerriers de l'île. C'est un ami d'enfance de Qijin._

 _Damien : médecin des Kids Pirates._

 **Dans le chapitre précédent … _Qijin a pressentit qu'une bataille se préparait. Son frère a ordonné à Aïko de la garder éloignée de la bataille._**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4. Des milliers de flèches.**_

_Dépose moi, pleurnicha Qijin, à bout de force. Contre toute attente, le tigre la posa délicatement au sol et reprit sa forme humaine.

_On va attendre ici, ce n'est pas la peine de t'épuiser, je ne t'emmènerai pas là-bas, dit-il calmement en s'asseyant contre un arbre, face au lieu de combat qui se trouvait derrière les pentes rocheuses.

Qijin souffla et fit de même. Elle s'était époumonée pour rien, et elle savait pertinemment que Aïko ne changerait pas d'avis. Elle déballa le contenu de son sac au sol, vérifiant si elle avait tout ce qu'elle avait besoin. Les rugissements au loin ne cessèrent pas, devenant de plus en plus bruyant, mais ne se rapprochant pas. Ils entendirent le cri d'un loup, celui de Moowa. Les grands oiseaux qui nichaient dans la montagne s'envolèrent. Et puis une nuée les rejoignirent, et une bataille aérienne débuta. Qijin avait le cœur serrait, le ventre qui se tordait. Elle ressentait tant de vie s'éteindre. Il y avait toujours cette odeur de sang insoutenable.

_Je suis désolé. Tu ne peux pas aller combattre à cause de moi, s'excusa Qijin.

_Oui et non. Moowa ne me voulait pas vraiment là-bas.

Qijin le regarda, il n'en dirait pas plus donc elle n'insista pas pour savoir pourquoi son frère ne voulait pas du guerrier là-bas. Aïko se leva et se transforma en tigre, ses oreilles dressées sur sa tête. D'une voix plus grave il essaya de murmurer à Qijin.

_Les pirates arrivent.

Maintenant qu'il le disait, elle sentait leur présence. Aïko se transforma en être humain.

_Ils vont découvrir que vous êtes des Humans Demons, murmura t-elle à son camarade qui s'était assis à côté d'elle.

_Tu penses qu'ils vont réagir comment ? Demanda l'homme.

_Je ne sais pas. Ils sont tellement imprévisibles. Mais ils vont sûrement nous en vouloir de ne pas leurs avoir dit.

Les deux individus parlaient avec détachements, déçus tous les deux de ne pas être sur la montagne. Le monde autour d'eux était comme flouté. Les pirates passèrent à côté d'eux, ne remarquant même pas leur présence dans un premier temps. C'est un matelot qui les remarqua, faisant presque un bon de deux mètres en les voyant. Tous les pirates regardèrent les deux Hilangos. Le capitaine prit la parole, non sans afficher un large sourire.

_J'en connais qui se sont fait exclure des festivités.

Qijin avait tout sauf envie de rire. Le Kid perdit son sourire narquois. Aïko prit la parole.

_Si vous y allez faites attentions aux attaques qui viennent du ciel, et ne confondez pas les Hilangos des Maemaes.

Les pirates reprirent leur chemin, non sans un dernier coup d'œil aux deux personnes qui avaient l'air débités.

_Vous entendez ça ? C'est vraiment la guerre, dit un des pirates, faisant tournoyer son épée.

_Ouais et vous sentez ? Le sol tremble, répondit un autre.

Sûr, c'était intéressant ce qu'il se passait dans la vallée. Enfin de l'action pensèrent-ils, ils allaient se dérouiller les muscles. Pour l'instant ils avaient fait que marcher et ça commençait à les énerver. Comment les Hilangos avaient pu parcourir tous ces kilomètres ? Sûrement à cause de ce pouvoir qui leur permettait de se transformer en animal. Kid allait avoir une très longue discussion avec eux après cette bataille. Et ils n'auraient pas intérêts de lui cacher quoique ce soit après, sinon, il mettrait le feu à l'île, ça ne ferait aucuns doutes.

Les pirates entendirent un souffle derrière eux, et passant à vitesse folle à côté d'eux, un tigre se dirigeait vers la montagne. Et sur son dos, Qijin qui s'accrochait de toutes ses forces.

 _Dix minutes plus tôt …_

Ça faisait un petit moment que les pirates étaient passés, le guerrier et le médecin ne discernaient plus que des silhouettes floues qui s'effaçaient dans la plaine qui séparait la montagne de la forêt.

Qijin ferma les yeux, comme pour s'imaginer la bataille. Les secousses qui remuaient la terre sous ses pieds l'aidaient. Elle sentit deux corps qui tombèrent à deux secondes d'intervalles. Une dizaine de flèches qui s'enfoncèrent dans le sol. Un corps de plus s'écrasa au sol, haletant, souffrant, le cœur palpitant. Et elle entendit le grognement sourd d'un loup, jappant faiblement.

_Aïko, tu dois m'emmener dans la vallée. C'est mon frère, il … il est à l'agonie. Aïko ! cria Qijin en bondissant sur ses pieds nus. Ses yeux marrons étaient grands ouverts, mélangeant tristesse et panique.

L'homme la regardait, que devait-il faire ? Laisser mourir Moowa, leur plus grande force dans cette bataille ? Son frère de cœur … Il se transforma et fit monter Qijin sur son dos. Il courut comme il n'avait jamais courut, rattrapant en plusieurs bonds les pirates, les dépassant. Il gravit un pend de la montagne. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Il crut entendre Qijin murmurer.

_La porte …

C 'est quand il sentit une secousse, qu'il comprit que la porte avait cédé. Les Maemaes avaient réussit, ils allaient s'emparer de la chaîne de montagne. Ils arrivèrent dans la vallée, leur regard se porta tout de suite au loin, vers la porte. Une fumée épaisse avait envahit les lieux. Le son des combats était des plus intenses. Rugissements, épées, cris, flèches, tout se mêlait dans un bruit sourd.

Aïko se stoppa, alors que plusieurs corps jonchaient le sol en face d'eux. Il recula légèrement.

_Non, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas t'emmener là-dedans.

Qijin descendit de l'animal.

_Non tu ne vas pas le faire. Tu vas me laisser ici. Ta place n'est pas là.

Le regard de la jeune femme avait changé, il était remplit de détermination.

Aïko la regarda et rugit, il attaqua un Maemaes à la gorge. Le sang gicla au sol, l'homme hurla, et les yeux révulsés, ne bougea plus. Qijin courut dans l'épaisse poussière. Elle attrapa un arc et un carquois à moitié plein. Elle passait à travers les combattants, qui ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention. Elle sauta par dessus des corps d'hommes, d'animaux, ses frères et sœurs, ses ennemis. Elle sauta instinctivement, son pied atterrit sur du bois. L'énorme porte de la vallée était au sol, des centaines de flèches la traversant, des griffures la transperçant. Qijin sentit une présence derrière elle, elle s'écarta. Un filet de bave mélangeait à du sang effleura sa peau. Elle se retourna, et avec le grand arc, planta une flèche dans l'ours aux yeux charbonneux, qui s'écroula au sol, gémissant. Elle prit une pierre et la fracassa sur le crâne de l'animal. Il était inerte. Elle continua sa course, elle entendait un homme criait.

_La porte ! Il faut fermer cette putain de porte !

Qijin vit à côté d'elle un aigle s'écraser. Elle s'entendit dire :

_Paga !

Elle se précipita vers lui. L'animal était toujours conscient, essayant de se relever.

_Non ne bouge pas.

Qijin palpa l'oiseau, il avait plusieurs côtes de cassées et sûrement l'estomac perforé. Il se transforma en humain. Elle l'aida à se lever et le dirigea vers une crevasse.

_Écoute moi bien, tu restes cacher ici. Tu n'es plus en état de te battre. Elle sortit un petit flacon et lui fit boire plusieurs gorgés. Surtout tu ne bouges pas. Quoiqu'il arrive on viendra te chercher.

L'homme hocha la tête, se tenant les côtes. Elle reprit sa course, elle se heurta à une rangée de Hilangos qui défendaient rageusement l'ouverture vers la vallée. Khala était là, sous sa forme de grand chacal, son pelage brun humide et luisant de sang. Ses grandes oreilles étaient aplaties et ses crocs dévoilés.

Impossible de passer par là, Qijin regarda les flans de la montagne. Les archers étaient là, ne sachant où donner de la tête. Elle grimpa la pente escarpée, s'écorchant les mains sur le granit. La bande hostile en bas de la montagne était jonchée de corps morts ou presque tout comme. Elle vit certains Hilangos venir en aide à leurs camarades, les ramenant sur le flan de la montagne. Elle scruta la plaine, cherchant son frère. Il était là, elle en était sûr. Elle le vit enfin. Un pelage noir comme la nuit se détachait du reste. Qijin sauta dans le vide, une bonne dizaine de mètres. Elle dévala la pente, se prenant les pieds dans la roche aiguisée. Un des archers la vît, et malgré le bruit ambiant lui cria dessus.

_Putain, dégage Qijin ! Revient ici !

Pour seul réponse il eut un doigt d'honneur. Qijin courut dans la plaine, trébuchant, se remettant debout. Elle se jeta sur le loup. Sa poitrine se soulevait par à coup rapidement.

_Moowa, Moowa ! Entendit l'animal comme ci la voix venait de très loin. Il ouvrit faiblement les paupières, il voyait une silhouette à deux centimètres de son visage.

Une douleur cuisante lui traversait l'échine jusqu'au ventre. En faite c'était une multitude de douleur. Deux flèches le traversaient et plusieurs animaux lui étaient passés dessus.

_Moowa, transforme toi ! Transforme toi ! Répétait la voix. Il obéit à cette voix familière. Il hurla, ça faisait encore plus mal. Puis quelque chose de chaud couvrit sa peau, un liquide, qui apaisa un peu ses souffrances. Puis une petite main vint appliquer une pâte autour des flèches. Il entendit plusieurs ''cracs''. On devait lui couper les flèches. Il se sentit soulevé. La voix devint plus distinct.

_Allez Moowa, reste éveillé ! T'endors pas surtout ! N'oublie pas que je suis venue même si tu me l'as interdit, donc t'a pas le droit de clapsé.

_Qijin … réussit-il à dire, l'air désespéré et agacé.

La jeune femme ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir qu'il soit bien conscient. L'homme qui faisait presque deux fois sa taille mettait tout son poids sur ces épaules. Elle arrivait à le porter que par la simple volonté de le soigner et de le ramener.

Brusquement elle souleva sa tête. Ce bruit. Un bruit sourd résonnait dans la forêt, derrière elle. Des bruits de sabots et des hurlements.

_Moowa, ils arrivent, essaye de marcher un peu.

L'homme dans un effort surhumain, aida Qijin en marchant un peu. La jeune femme regardait devant elle. La vallée lui paraissait si loin. Et les Maemaes si près. Comment allait-elle passé avec tous ces Maemaes là où la porte se tenait ? Elle ne pouvait pas escalader la montagne avec Moowa.

Qijin tomba, Moowa sur son dos.

_Laisse moi ici, je ne vais pas m'en sortir cette fois. Il faut que tu te fasses une raison, réussit à dire Moowa.

Qijin se releva et le remit sur son dos, elle pressa le pas, traînant les pieds et les jambes du guerrier au sol.

_Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Tu vas t'en sortir. Tu es Moowa, le plus grand guerrier de ce siècle. Notre peuple a besoin de toi, père mourrait de ne pas te revoir. Et Khala … Khala deviendrait une ermite. Paga serait tellement en colère qu'il irait chez les Maemaes pour les massacrer -Moowa sourit- Tu dois vivre, finit-elle.

Qijin ragea, quand est-ce qu'ils allaient décider de remettre cette porte ? Le sol trembla de plus en plus. Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder derrière elle. Une nuée de cavalier apparut. Arcs à la main. Elle entendit plusieurs sifflements, plusieurs flèches passèrent à côté d'elle, touchant plusieurs guerriers qui se trouvaient dans les montagnes. Elle effectua un bond et atterrit tête la première dans la terre. Elle hurla. Une flèche transperçait sa jambe. Elle regarda horrifié les cavaliers qui arrivaient. Elle regarda la distance qui la séparait de la vallée, cents mètres. Elle arracha la flèche de sa jambe et reprit Moowa. Elle répéta sans s'arrêter :

_On va s'en sortir, on va s'en sortir.

La jeune femme entendit d'autres sifflements, mais légèrement différents des autres. Elle vit de nouvelles flèches passaient à côté d'elle. Elle comprit quand une flèche sur son chemin se retira d'elle même pour rejoindre la vallée. Petit à petit, un mur de flèche se forma, créant une énorme porte. Qijin entendit la course des chevaux ralentir derrières eux. La vallée était bloquée, les ennemis ne pouvaient plus avancer. Un son de cor retentit. Les Maemaes devant la porte qui faisaient face aux Hilangos revinrent sur leurs pas. Droits sur Qijin et Moowa. Il n'y avait aucunes échappatoire.

_Désolé Moowa, j'ai échoué, murmura t-elle.

Elle posa délicatement au sol son frère. Il regarda les Maemaes qui battaient en retraite, fonçaient sur eux. Il vit dans leurs yeux qu'ils les avaient vu, et qu'ils n'allaient pas les épargner. Derrières eux, la centaine de cavalier partie.

Il entendit un arc se bander. Qijin était droite, en position, une flèche dans la main. L'arc était quasiment aussi grand qu'elle, et les flèches tout autant. Elle lâcha la corde, plantant le projectile entre les deux yeux d'un premier Maemaes. Mais il y en avait une dizaine, et elle n'avait que trois autres flèches dans son carquois, les autres ayant rejoint la porte de flèche. Elle tira les trois autres. Deux arrivèrent à destination. Qijin prit une épée qui traînait au sol. Moowa lui rappela :

_Tu es vraiment mauvaise avec une épée … rappela l'homme.

_Je sais. Mais on sait jamais, peut-être que la peur m'aidera.

Moowa se leva, se tenant les côtes, chancelant. Il lui arracha l'épée des mains et lui sourit.

_Donne moi ça, et met toi derrière moi. T'as assez fait de conneries pour la journée.

_Si j'avais été sur place, j'aurai pu te venir en aide tout de suite, répliqua t-elle en prenant l'arc dans ses mains. Elle se plaça à ces côtés et lui sourit. Il la regarda une dernière fois et reporta son attention sur les Maemaes. Dix, huit, six, cinq, trois, un mètre … les huit animaux se jetèrent sur Moowa et Qijin. Plusieurs s'écroulèrent au sol, une flèche les traversant. Les Hilangos sur la montagne les avaient vu. Le guerrier en décapita un d'un coup, tendit qu'un autre lui attrapait la jambe. Il enfonça la lame dans le crâne de la lionne. Qijin flanqua son arc dans la mâchoire d'une gazelle. L'arc se brisa sous le choc, ça sonna légèrement l'animal qui s'ébroua. Qijin lui enfonça le restant de l'arc dans la gorge. Elle tomba sur ses genoux, épuisée.

_Moowa, ça va ? Demanda t-elle.

_Ouais, vivant.

Qijin se leva et aida son frère à marcher. Aïko sous sa forme de tigre et un lynx coururent vers eux. Qijin se laissa tomber sur le lynx. Aïko hissa Moowa sur son dos. Arrivés à la porte, des flèches tombèrent, les laissant passer. Une fois qu'ils l'eurent franchit, elle se referma. Beaucoup de corps jonchaient le sol, les animaux arrivèrent aux bâtiments, le tigre s'arrêta. Qijin se leva.

_Menyen, met Moowa dans cette cabane, dit-elle tout en haletant. Elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. L'homme lui obéit. Qijin rentra dans la cabane . Elle avait tout le matériel nécessaire dans ce lieu pour soigner les plus graves blessés. Elle fit avaler à son frère un liquide qui l'endormit immédiatement. Qijin avait du mal à se déplacer, elle boitillait, mais elle devait le soigner. Et soigner les autres.

_Aïko, explique moi la situation s'il-te plaît, demanda t-elle en palpant autour des flèches qui étaient dans le corps de son frère.

_Les Maemaes se sont repliés. Eustass en refermant l'ouverture a mit à mal leur plan d'attaque. On dénombre au moins une centaine de morts de chaque côté, c'est un véritable massacre. Des hommes sont partit chercher des flèches, le pirate les a toutes utilisés pour la porte. Des guerriers sont en route pour venir se répartir sur les points stratégiques de la montagne. Khala est partie sur la pointe du dragon pour évaluer nos défenses. Les médecins des villages s'occupent des blessés . Ils ont monté une tente dans la plaine.

Le son de plusieurs tambours résonna, faisant sourire les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la cabane. C'était leurs tambours, signifiant qu'ils avaient gagné, mais pour combien de temps ?

Qijin minutieusement retira les flèches et soigna son frère. Une fois la tâche accomplie elle souffla et ferma les yeux. Il était sortit d'affaire. Aïko caressa les cheveux de la jeune femme.

_Va te faire soigner. Je vais le surveiller. Mais quand il se réveillera, je vais sûrement attraper l'engueulade de ma vie.

_Je pars alors, parce que toi peut-être qu'il va t'engueuler, mais moi il risque de me tuer.

Qijin sortit, et traversa la vallée. Elle ne croisa personne. Seul un faucon Hilangos traversa le ciel, guettant l'ennemi. Qijin s'assit, n'en pouvant plus. Elle regarda sa jambe. Elle aurait du mal à marcher pendant un bon moment.

_Quel honneur de pouvoir voir l'héroïne du jour, susurra une voix grave.

 _Pas lui_ pensa Qijin, elle se tourna vers la voix. Le capitaine marchait vers elle, revenant tout comme elle de vers la porte.

_Je ne vois d'héroïne nulle part. Juste un médecin incapable d'aller soigner les blessés.

Kid vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, à sa plus grande surprise.

_T'es p't'être pas si faiblarde que je l'ai pensé. Pas au niveau de Khala, mais tu t'es bien défendu.

_Alors vous avez tout vu ?

_Tu veux dire quand tu t'es pris une flèche dans le pied ? Et quand tu t'es mangée le sol ? J'ai tout vu à partir de là ouais, dit-il en souriant.

_Merci, murmura t-elle. Eustass cru qu'il avait mal entendu. Elle posa son regard sur lui. Merci, sans vous, nous aurions perdus cette bataille. Oui, nous aurions perdu … réalisa t-elle.

Qijin se leva, faisant la grimace en mettant son pied à terre. Elle fit quelques pas, jusqu'à ce qu'un dos vint se présenter devant elle.

_Alors là, jamais, autant crever, tonna t-elle en continuant de marcher en boitillant. Kid ne se laissa pas prier et partit devant la jeune femme, et pour une fois en marchant plus rapidement qu'elle. Ou bien c'était Qijin qui marchait plus lentement qu'avant.

Une grande tente se dressait dans la plaine verte aux reflets jaunes. Des guerriers allaient et venaient sous l'immense tissu. Des lits avaient été amenés, ils étaient tous occupés. Qijin reconnut les médecins avec leurs colliers sur la poitrine, soignant sans relâche les blessés. Qijin sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se tourna, une main atterrit violemment sur sa joue. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Les discutions s'arrêtèrent immédiatement, les regards se posèrent sur les deux femmes. Il ne suffisait pas d'être un Hilangos pour sentir la tension qui émanait des deux personnes. Qijin mit la main sur sa joue rougit, la douleur était cuisante.

_Imbécile. Te mettre en danger de la sorte … Si Eustass n'avait pas été là, tu serais morte, tonna la future Ibu.

_Si ''Eustass'' n'avait pas été là, j'aurais eu assez de flèches dans le carquois, répliqua amèrement Qijin. Arrête de jouer le rôle d'une Ibu. Arrête de me dire ce que je ne dois pas faire. Aujourd'hui, si j'avais obéit à l'ordre de mon frère, il serait mort. C'est tout ce qu'i retenir. Tu as d'autres choses à faire que de t'occuper de moi. Peut-être réfléchir à un moyen d'éviter un tel bain de sang à l'avenir. Les Hilangos ne sont pas de la chair à canon. Khala tu n'es pas une Ibu pour l'instant, finit Qijin sévèrement.

Khala resta bouche bée, sidérée. Venait-elle de dire que tous les disparus étaient mort par sa faute ? Avait-elle raison ? Sûrement. Ils savaient que quelque chose arrivée, mais n'ont pas recruté autant d'hommes qu'il aurait fallut. Khala voulut dire quelque chose, mais les mots n'arrivèrent pas. Elle tourna les talons, sous le regard de ses hommes, et partit dans la montagne.

Qijin se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle avait exagéré. Si quelqu'un était fautive ici, c'était elle-même. Elle n'avait su prévoir à l'avance l'attaque, et le nombre de leurs adversaires. Qijin sentit ses jambes la lâcher et tout devint sombre. Elle se réveilla cinq minutes plus tard, sur une paillasse à même le sol. Un vieux médecin lui bandait sa jambe blessé. Sans même lever les yeux vers elle, le médecin lui adressa la parole.

_Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? Humilier de la sorte celle qui a été choisi par Bagha ?

Encore des remontrances pensa la jeune femme. Ça n'en finirait donc jamais ?

_J'ai exagéré. Je n'aurai pas dû la blâmer pour les morts, ce n'est pas elle la fautive, avoua la jeune femme. Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle . Il y avait encore beaucoup de personnes à soigner.

_Tu n'as pas à te blâmer non plus. Tu es surprotégée, et en même temps on t'en demande beaucoup, dit l'homme en terminant son travail. Ne baisse pas les bras Qijin, un jour on te prendra pour ce que tu es. Et pas pour ce qu'ils voudraient que tu sois.

Qijin se leva, prit un sac de premier soin et fit le tour des guerriers. Elle soigna, pansa, répara, désinfecta des plaies pendant des heures, jusqu'à plusieurs heures après que la nuit soit tombée. Elle allait voir un dernier patient quand quelqu'un attrapa sa main.

_Paga ! Se réjouit-elle, s'asseyant sur le lit du patient. Il avait l'air bien.

_Qijin … merci. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je serai sûrement mort.

La jeune femme instinctivement et mécaniquement lui repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux noir derrière la tête.

_Tu t'es bien battu, le félicita t-elle en partant.

Cette nuit là, Qijin s'endormit sous le poids de la fatigue. Mais une petite boule lui nouait le cœur.

La jeune femme se leva aux aurores, et sa première mission fut d'aller voir son frère. Ce dernier était assoupit, ronflant légèrement. Qijin passa la main sur le front de Moowa, plus par affection que pour tester sa température. Hier il était à l'article de la mort et aujourd'hui il avait l'air si bien … _les Humans Demons sont vraiment surprenant_ pensa t-elle. Elle n'aimait pas cette dénomination mais c'était la seule que le monde avait trouvé pour les qualifier. Des êtres que les êtres humains normaux ne voulaient pas comprendre, dont ils avaient eu peur, c'était cela qu'ils étaient.

Moowa ouvrit les yeux, posa un long regard sur sa sœur et fixa le plafond de bois.

_Tu es vivante, remarqua t-il.

_Tu l'es aussi, répliqua t-elle sur le même ton. Il se redressa, grimaçant à cause de la douleur dans son ventre.

_Appelle moi tous les commandants des villages, demanda le Hilangos.

Qijin hocha la tête sans broncher. Elle aurait aimé qu'il reste en convalescence encore quelques jours, mais s'était trop demander.

* * *

Une fois tout le monde réunit -dont Khalla- Qijin se tînt derrière la cabane, à l'affût des événements prochains. La voix de son frère commença la discussion.

_Je pense qu'il est l'heure pour nous de mettre fin à cette guerre qui n'a que trop duré. Je propose qu'on envahisse le territoire ennemi et qu'on élimine la menace.

_Mais nos prédécesseurs ont déjà essayé en vain, intervint un homme.

_Sans oublier qu'il y a deux cents ans, ils avaient attaqué d'une façon similaire, et finalement cela s'est révélé être un piège. Ils nous ont attiré sur leur territoire et nous ont presque décimé, s'opposa une femme.

_Je suis d'accord avec Moowa quand à moi. On ne peut pas ne pas répliquer à cette attaque. On doit y mettre fin et maintenant, tonna un autre. On l'a bien vu, si le pirate n'avait pas été là, ils auraient repris la montagne. Et peut-être plus.

La discussion allait de bon train, Khala argumentant pour la proposition de Moowa.

_On sait maintenant à quoi s'en tenir. Ils ont beaucoup de Humans Demons. Mais nous aussi. La porte de la vallée est maintenant infranchissable, nos défenses sont au maximum. C'est l'occasion ou jamais. L'ennemi va devoir revoir ces plans, ils ont dû être affaiblit. On doit profiter de cet instant.

Qijin pour une fois était tout à fait d'accord avec les propos de Khala, c'était le moment ou jamais. Qijin se tourna, voulant partir, en sachant le principal des informations. Mais elle buta contre un torse blanc, tombant sur ces fesses. Les bottes en face d'elle lui indiquèrent immédiatement la nature de la personne.

_Eustass Kid … chuchota t-elle avant de se lever. Tu ne devrais pas être là. C'est une réunion qui concerne les Hilangos.

_Non je ne crois pas. C'est plutôt une réunion de commandant Hilangos. Donc toi non plus tu ne devrais pas être là. Et d'ailleurs je suis le maître de cette île, et je m'étonne qu'on ne m'ait pas convié. Je devrai y être, et sache que je le ferai savoir .

_Pfff, fut la seule chose que Qijin réussit à sortir. Elle contourna l'homme, avant que ce dernier lui attrape le bras.

_Mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire plus intéressantes, faut qu'on cause.

_Vous voulez que je vous prédise l'avenir ? Ou bien que je relise dans votre passé, dit amèrement Qijin. Cela fit tiquer le Kid, qui se pencha sur la jeune femme, les yeux meurtriers.

_Non, je veux que tu me dises tout, à moi et à mon équipage sur ce que vous êtes. Les Humans je sais pas quoi, tonna le captain.

_Je dois d'abord parler à mon frère. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois dire ou ne pas dire.

_Je crois que tu n'as pas compris. Tu vas devoir tout nous dire.

Eustass traîna Qijin par le bras avec force. D'abord elle résista, hésitant même à appeler à l'aide, puis elle se laissa traîner.

Les pirates étaient tous réunit à côté de la porte de flèches de la vallée. En voyant leur capitaine, ils lui firent de grands signes, heureux de les voir. Il poussa Qijin au milieu des pirates.

_Doucement … bougonna Qijin en se massant le bras. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? Demanda t-elle.

_Tout, gronda le capitaine. Les pirates s'assirent sur les rochers alentours et attendirent que Qijin s'exprime. Elle ne savait par où commencer.

_Les Humans Demons sont des humains comme vous le savez qui peuvent se transformer en un animal. Ils ne sont pas des Minks et ils n'ont pas mangé de fruit du démon. Ça se déclenche pour la plupart vers le dixième anniversaire. Autrefois ils se fondaient dans la population, certains vivaient au grand jour cette transformation, d'autres étaient plus discrets. Un jour les humains normaux décidèrent que les Humans Demons devaient disparaître car c'était selon eux une abomination de la nature. Pendant des années ils furent tués et massacrés. Une poignée réussit à se réunir et formèrent un peuple à part. Ils vinrent se cacher sur cette île. Le monde les oublièrent, et ils vivaient bien. Jusqu'à ce que ce peuple se divise en deux : les Maemaes et les Hilangos. Il faut savoir que le gène qui permet de se transformer en animal est héréditaire. Mais il peut sauter des générations. On peut avoir des parents Human Demons mais ne pas développer la capacité. Et le contraire est possible.

_Tu es un … demanda Damien, le médecin.

_Non, je ne suis pas … coupa Qijin avant de poursuivre. Je pense que c'est tout, il n'y a rien à ajouter.

_Non, il y a beaucoup à ajouter. Vous nous avez pas dit que vous aviez des pouvoirs. Et je veux savoir pourquoi vous vous battez, c'est pas une simple guerre de territoire, tonna Eustass Capatain Kidd.

Qijin le considéra et s'assit sur une caisse. Son visage était remplit de tristesse.

_C'est notre faute cette guerre. Enfin, celle de nos ancêtres. Il y a plus de huit cents ans maintenant comme je vous l'ai dit, le peuple du royaume s'est divisé. Les Maemaes, qui se sont nommés eux même _les pures_ et nous les Hilangos. À cette époque, la Ibu, _Cristal_ , a décidé qu'il était temps de rejoindre les humains, de renouer les liens avec le monde extérieur. Elle entreprit de faire construire plusieurs grands bateaux et une partie du peuple était très enthousiaste. Mais l'autre, avait peur, ne voulait pas retourner auprès des humains. Elle avait peur que leur nature soit découverte de nouveaux et qu'on les traque encore pour cela. Si une partie partait, les autres étaient en danger. Ils n'ont pas trouvé meilleur moyen que de tuer Cristal et de détruire les navires. Et voilà comment on débute une guerre et qu'on ne la finit jamais. La vengeance se renforce de plus en plus, les espoirs disparaissent. Les Maemaes ne veulent pas seulement toute l'île. Ils veulent nous anéantir. Et si ils ne partent pas d'ici, c'est seulement pour continuer à alimenter cette vengeance - Je peux partir ? Demanda t-elle en se tournant vers Eustass.

Qijin regarda le capitaine. Il hocha la tête, elle partit, courant presque pour ne pas rester une minute de plus au milieu des pirates. Lorsqu'elle arriva prêt de la tente où son frère se reposait, ce dernier se tenait debout, parlant avec une jeune femme. Il avait le regard plus sévère qu'à l'accoutumé.

_Que se passe t-il ? Demanda Qijin. Moowa se tourna vers elle.

_Bapa est malade, il veut que tu retournes au village. Raconte Mili.

_Quand tu es partit il est tombé, il s'est plein de douleurs à la poitrine. Depuis, il ne peut plus marcher, il ne mange presque pas, expliqua la jeune femme. Il m'a demandé de te faire revenir auprès de lui.

Qijin hocha la tête avant de prendre la parole.

_Je vais retourner au village. Il y a bien assez de médecins ici. Moowa allait appeler quelqu'un mais Qijin le coupa. Les guerriers ont d'autres choses à faire que de me surveiller Moowa. Je peux me débrouiller seule.

Moowa la regarda un instant, comme pour l'évaluer.

_D'accord. Mais tu emmènes les pirates. Je crois qu'ils vont pas tarder à partir.

Qijin aurait voulu protester, mais il ne fallait pas trop demander. Avant de partir, elle alla voir les médecins, leurs demandant si ils avaient besoins de quelque chose pour les blessés.

Quand Qijin vit les pirates, elle alla les rejoindre. Elle passa devant eux pour mieux les guider. Le médecin se plaça à côté d'elle.

_Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour préparer quoi que ce soit, je suis là, assura t-il.

_Merci … dit Qijin, surprise. Je pense que demain nous irons faire des bandages.

Damien hocha la tête, le sourire aux lèvres. L'équipage allait être en parfaite santé avec tout ce que cette shaman lui avait appris. Le Nouveau-Monde était vraiment un lieu dangereux, maintenant il était vraiment près à y faire face. Ça faisait plus de trois mois qu'ils avaient croisé la route de Barbe Noire. Eustass était sûr de lui, fonçant dans le tas, ne se posant pas de question. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il s'était posé des questions. Fallait-il rester et combattre celui qui avait mis fin au règne de Barbe Blanche ? Et ils y avaient été. Barbe Noire n'avait fait qu'une bouchée de son capitaine, Kid était ressortit de la brume noire avec son bras en moins, inconscient. Ils l'avaient cru mort, ce qui aurait mieux valut aux yeux de Kid. La défaite qu'il avait subit et son bras perdu l'avait profondément affecté, et tout l'équipage s'était remis en question.

Les pirates rigolaient gaiement dans la jungle, presque sans se soucier de tous les dangers qui les entouraient, que la veille une bataille sanglante s'était déroulée et qu'ils venaient découvrir que les Hilangos étaient pour la plupart des Humans Demons.

_Ouais, t'a vu ça comment j'ai explosé le crâne de ce Maemae ? Il y avait ces yeux qui étaient sortit de son crâne, se félicita un des hommes.

_Ouais mais celui qui a encore vraiment trop géré c'est le capitaine ! Pas vrai captain Kid ? Ce rhinocéros qui fonçait sur vous a pris trop cher !

Les autres pirates approuvèrent. Qijin se tut, ils étaient vraiment glauque. Pour elle, on ne rigolait pas de la guerre, ni des morts. Un faussé immense la séparait de ses gens là, et _ce n'était pas plus mal_ pensa t-elle. Le groupe arriva en soirée. Qijin se dirigea immédiatement vers la tente de son père.

_Qijin … dit-il, comme soulagé. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, en souriant faiblement. On m'a raconté ce que tu avais fait.

La jeune femme baissa la tête. Encore des remontrances.

_Je suis content que tu es réussit à sauver Moowa. Qijin releva la tête, surprise par ses paroles. Mais ne refait plus jamais ça. Tu es partit sans mon accord ou celui de Khala.

Qijin changea de conversation.

_Comment allez-vous ?

_Comme quelqu'un qui vieillit, répondit-il.

Qijin sourit tristement. Les effets de l'âge était là, et s'était irréversible.

_Tu le sens toi aussi n'est-ce pas ? Mon corps va bientôt me lâcher.

Qijin lui fit boire une décoction de plante et lui massa les jambes. Son père allait bientôt mourir. Ça serait sûrement après la prochaine lune. Au plus tard avant la saison des pluies.

_Ne dit rien pour l'instant à Moowa et Khala. Ils ont assez de choses à penser en ce moment.

_Oui. Mais je vais devoir le dire à Khala dans les prochains jours. Il faut qu'elle se prépare, proposa Qijin avant de partir.

À sa grande surprise, elle tomba nez à nez avec Khala. Elle n'avait rien entendu. Les deux femmes se regardèrent, un peu gêné par ce qui s'était passé la veille. Qijin se poussa pour la laisser entrer dans la hutte. Avant que Khala ne rentre, elle se lança :

_Désolé … pour ce que j'ai dit hier. Ce n'est aucunement ta faute si il y a eu autant de morts.

Qijin partit, Khala resta un instant devant la hutte avant d'y pénétrer.

_Je vous salut, Bapa, dit-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête et fermant les yeux. Le Bapa lui proposa de s'asseoir.

_Nous avons clairement sous-estimez les ennemis. On n'a pas assez prit conscience qu'ils avaient des Humans Demons. Il y a vingt ans ils étaient peut-être peu nombreux, mais aujourd'hui ce n'est plus le cas. Les précieuses secondes que nous a offert Qijin pour détecter la menace nous ont été précieuses. Mais …Khala hésita, regardant le sol, réfléchissant si elle devait le dire ou pas.

_Parle Khala, incita l'homme.

_Je pense qu'on s'est trop reposé sur elle pour nous prédire les attaques. Certes il y a deux ans elle nous a beaucoup aidé en prédisant la menace un jour plus tôt mais je crois que son pouvoir diminue. Elle l'a détecté à peine une heure avant l'assaut. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on doit multiplier par trois les hommes sur la montagne et ne plus attendre que Qijin nous alerte pour mettre toutes les personnes prêtent à combattre à la frontière.

Le Bapa hocha la tête, il était vrai qu'ils avaient trop comptés sur Qijin pour prévenir la menace pendant ces dix années. Ils avaient donc baissé leur garde, ne recrutant plus autant de guerrier qu'avant. Pour faire semblant qu'ils n'étaient plus en guerre. Khalla continua.

_Une proposition parcourt les rangs. Nous n'avons pas su nous mettre d'accord. Moi et Moowa, nous voudrions attaquer les Maemaes.

Le Bapa n'était pas surpris, s'était une conséquence logique, inévitable même ci il aurait voulu ne pas arriver à cette conclusion.

_Réunissez tous les chefs de villages, cette guerre a assez duré, nous ne devons plus nous sentir coupable.

* * *

 _***Maemae: signifie pur en Hawaïen._


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci à Lerugamine pour son commentaire :)_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5. Le danger à ses côtés.**_

Les jours qui suivirent furent si calme, que l'équipage du Kid dans un premier temps s'ennuya à mourir. Puis Khala leur proposa de participer aux entraînement des nouvelles recrues. Sachant maintenant que la plupart des guerriers étaient des Humans Demons, ils pouvaient assister aux entraînements peu communs.

_Cherche au fond de ton âme cette petite chaleur, comme une flamme. Inspire et expire calmement, disait un homme devant un adolescent. Le garçon avait les yeux fermés et respirait à intervalle réguliers. Pendant un instant, de longs poils se dressèrent sur son échine, avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus.

Les pirates regardaient chaque futur guerrier présents avec attention. Ils étaient si jeune et déjà si fort. Eustass sourit, lui aussi il avait était fort dès son jeune âge. De toute façon, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Mais il remerciait chaque jour ce putain de dieu de lui avoir donné une enfance si misérable. Ça lui donnait un prétexte pour tout écraser sur son chemin. À cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder son bras de fer, et aussitôt son large sourire disparut. Ce bras ne lui obéissait pas comme il le voulait. Il ne l'aimait pas. Pourtant il adorait le fer, mais lui ce qu'il voulait c'était son bras. Celui de chair. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à l'autre idiote.

Plus loin, des jeunes s'entraînaient au corps à corps, effectuant des mouvements de luttes, se cramponnant, tombant à terre, mettant tout leur poids pour que leur adversaire reste cloué au sol. Khala regardait d'un œil expert les jeunes, le regard sévère, sérieuse, et bienveillant. Tout à coup, des voix montèrent d'un ton, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

_Redit ça un peu ? Les guerriers du village Pembawa sont plus fort que ceux de Tenga ?

_Ouais ! Tous les grands Ibu sont choisit dans notre village, et en plus on a plus de guerrier que vous ! Rahhh !

Les deux jeunes furent remplacés par un jeune chevreuil aux bois naissant et par un jeune labrador. Ils bondirent l'un sur l'autre, leur mâchoire claquant dans l'air, et leurs pattes se projetant en avant au hasard. Mais ils furent vite arrêtés dans leurs instincts animale, par un rugissement à dix mètres d'eux. Aïko sous sa forme de tigre rugissait, la gueule grande ouverte sur ses immenses canines. Quand il la referma, un son grave sortit de ses entrailles.

_Gardez votre énergie pour les combats futurs contre nos ennemis. Et je ne veux plus entendre de discussions de ce titre, nous sommes une même famille, seulement nous vivons dans des endroits séparés. Il n'y a pas de guerriers plus méritant qu'un autre. Il n'y a pas de guerriers plus valeureux qu'un autre. Il n'y a que des guerriers frères de cœur qui sont unis pour une cause noble.

_L'entraînement est finit pour aujourd'hui, tonna Khala, avant d'attraper par la peau du cou les deux animaux.

Ils se retransformèrent en humain, le regard visant le sol comme ci quelque chose d'intéressant si trouvait.

_Êtes-vous devenus complètement fous ? Depuis quand des guerriers de la même famille se battent, et parlent de cette façon ? Avez-vous oublié nos valeurs, notre respect ? Nous n'agissons pas comme les Maemaes. Nous ne sommes pas impulsifs, nous nous concentrons, nous nous respectons, nous parlons - Khala regarda le garçon de son village- nous ne sommes pas plus fort qu'un autre village. Le Ibu naît sur cette terre, le village n'a pas d'importance. Bagha le choisit selon ses convictions et avec impartialité, finit-elle. Elle leur demanda de s'excuser et leur demanda à chacun si ils avaient bien comprit.

Khala souffla, Eustass arriva devant elle, le sourire aux lèvres . Elle aimait bien son sourire.

_L'entente entre village n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait croire à première vu, commença le captain.

_De temps en temps il y a quelques rivalités. Il y a eu au cours de l'histoire des désaccords, des tensions. Mais nous ne pouvons vivre les uns sans les autres- Khala prit une pause, pour chercher ses mots, elle écarta légèrement ses bras, comme pour mimer ces paroles- il y a comme une connexion entre chacun, un lien entre chaque personnes de cette île.

Eustass se rappela la discussion qu'il y avait eu après qu'il ait vu le premier human demons.

 __Qijin, c'est quoi ça ? Ils ne devraient pas pouvoir ! Ils ne devraient pas ! S'était mis en colère Moowa. Ça change tout … ils sont combien ? Tu avais dit que tu ne ressentais rien ! Père a dit qu'il ne ressentait rien ! Je ne ressens rien ! Khala ne ressens rien !_

 __ A moins que après toutes ses années nous nous sommes déconnectés … avait répondu Qijin._

_Avec les Maemae aussi ? Demanda le Kid avec intérêt et curiosité.

_Autrefois il était très fort. On pouvait même sentir leur colère, leur haine et les plus forts pouvaient même savoir avec exactitude les Humans Demons qu'ils avaient dans leur rang. Mais le lien n'a jamais été aussi faible. La seule qui parfois ressent leurs émotions …

_Qijin, coupa Eustass dans un murmure. Khala sourit, il commençait vraiment à connaître cette île.

* * *

Qijin éternua, elle renifla peu élégamment.

_A tes souhaits, dit Damien en lui souriant.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans la hutte de la jeune femme, roulant en boule des bandages. Depuis quelques jours, un tas de questions trottait dans la tête du doc des Kids pirates. Les humans demons avaient-ils un lien avec les fruits du démons ? Pourquoi étaient-ils tous plus forts que la moyenne des êtres humains ? Leurs plaies guérissaient plus vite que la normal, il y avait plus de vingt vieillards qui avaient plus de 110 ans. Et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de malade. Et que dire des pouvoirs de certains guerriers et de Qijin ? Et leur capacité d'entendre une fourmi qui est au sol ? Eustass leurs avait parlé que Qijin pouvait voir l'avenir , c'était tout simplement impossible ! Et les Hilangos avaient l'air de trouver ça tout à fait normal, presque inintéressant, traitant la jeune femme comme tout le monde.

_Tu as l'air bien pensif, déclara Qijin, en continuant d'être absorbée par sa tâche.

Il était grillé. Et c'était une chose à ajouter à sa liste : comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'il était préoccupé, alors qu'il était sûr qu'elle ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois !

_Je, j'ai plusieurs questions non élucidés que j'aimerai te poser, mais je n'ose pas.

_Je fais si peur que ça ? Questionna Qijin, toujours impassible.

Le doc se dressa, les mains devant lui, clamant des excuses.

_Non, non, loin de moi cette idée ! … mais je pense que tu ne vas pas me répondre.

Bah oui, jusque là les Hilangos c'étaient montrés plutôt cachottiers. Comme ci elle avait lu dans ses pensées, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, délaissant son travail.

_Je sais que nous n'avons pas été totalement transparent. Mais il faut nous comprendre. Nos … -elle savait pas si elle devait vraiment l'avouer, il fallait qu'elle explique bien - nos ancêtres n'avaient pas de très bonnes relations avec certains humains. Ils se sont fait pourchasser, tuer pour ce qu'ils étaient tout ça à cause de la peur de l'autre. Beaucoup d'humains avaient peur des humans demons, ne voulant pas se mélanger à eux, comme si ils avaient une maladie, comme ci ils étaient dangereux. Leurs capacités ont fait peur, donc nous ne voulons pas que ça se sache. Nous ne voulons pas que ça recommence, que nous ayons besoin de fuir à cause de notre différence. Et puis vous êtes des pirates,

Damien hocha la tête, il comprenait mieux . Il devrait en informer son capitaine.

Quand le soir arriva, les pirates revinrent au village, accompagnés de guerriers. Le Bapa se sentant mieux revenait partager le repas avec les villageois. Le feu était grand, réconfortant. Les discussions battaient leur plein, et la musique donnait le rythme à quelques danseurs et danseuses. Une jeune femme s'était installée à côté de Qijin, un bébé de quelques mois dans les bras.

_J'ai entendu dire que tu passais beaucoup de temps avec le médecin des pirates … chuchota t-elle sur le ton de la confidence. Qijin roula des yeux, avant de se tourner vers son interlocutrice.

_C'est Germaine qui t'envoie n'est-ce pas ? -Jeanne se redressa, surprise qu'elle ait deviné si rapidement. Qijin répondu à sa question muette- Je la vois souvent traîner autour de ma tente. Tu pourras lui dire d'ailleurs qu'elle n'est pas très discrète, dit Qijin en étirant tout de même un sourire. Mais elle va être déçue. Je n'ai aucunes intention de faire quoique ce soit avec ce pirate.

Jeanne fit une petite moue déçue. Qijin était bien trop têtue ! Elle devrait vite se trouver quelqu'un et donner naissance à des enfants ! C'était le but d'une vie tout de même ! Et il fallait perpétuer à tout prix leur lignée !

_Et leur capitaine ? Il est tellement beau … sa peau est si blanche … il est si grand … dit la femme en rêvassant en jetant un coup d'œil vers le capitaine qui riait aux éclats avec Khala.

Qijin le regarda, le scruta. Bof. Ouais, bof. Même beurk. Si elle devait choisir, là, maintenant, ça serait tout le monde sauf lui.

_Même si j'avais voulu, je crois que son genre c'est plutôt Khala, d'ailleurs regarde, répondit Qijin.

Jeanne reporta son attention sur les deux jeunes gens, qui s'évadaient tous les deux vers une hutte. Qijin eut un profond dégoût. Pas pour l'acte très probable qui allait se passer dans cette hutte, mais que Khala et Eustass soient tous les deux vraiment proches. Moowa allait dans un avenir qui se faisait de plus en plus proche épouser Khala, mais rien était sûr. Et si elle choisissait Kid ? Qijin tira la langue, impossible. Son frère était comme un dieu qui était descendu sur terre. Et Kid un diable. Toute façon la vision qu'elle avait eu, montrait que ce n'était pas possible entre Kid et Khala ça n'allait pas le faire un moment ou un autre. Qijin ne passa pas devant la tente de Khala cette nuit là pour aller se coucher, elle préféra faire un détour.

* * *

Cette nuit là, elle dormit bien, d'un sommeil tranquille. Elle se réveilla, bien reposée et s'étonna qu'il soit aussi tôt. Personne n'était réveillée. Elle remit ses colliers et prit son sac à dos. Dès le matin, il faisait un peu frais sur l'île, ce qui la ravît. Elle alla à la cabane où toute la nourriture était stockée. Elle prit une pomme et croqua une grosse bouchée dedans. Le fruit juteux fit perlait son jus aux commissures de ses lèvres. Elle allait partir, quand la hutte de Khala s'ouvrit un peu, pour laisser passer Eustass Captain Kid, un sourire sur ses lèvres aussi rouge que le sang.

Il vit la jeune femme, une expression de dégoût et d'exaspération collée au visage avant qu'elle ne parte, s'enfonçant dans la forêt.

Pour une fois, la jeune femme prit son temps, alerte aux moindres craquements tout de même. Elle vit à deux reprises des écailles vertes passaient devant elle, la contraignant à se stopper net. Un craquement derrière elle la fit pivoter à 180°. Elle relâcha la tension quand elle vit que c'était que Eustass. Un oiseau passa, au sens propre du terme. Minute, que faisait-il là ? Et en plus elle n'avait pas sentit sa présence !

_Alors faiblarde, tu n'es pas venue me parler ?

Qijin sursauta comme réalisant qu'il était vraiment là. Mais elle l'interrogea du regard, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

_Je t'ai vu quand je suis sortit de la tente de Khala. Je m'attendais à ce que tu viennes me faire la morale. N'oublie pas que je suis au courant de la prédiction que tu lui avais faite.

_Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Khala fait ce qu'elle veut, je n'ai pas à intervenir. Et de toute façon je n'en pense rien. Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as entendu lui dire de se méfier de toi que je vais m'autoriser à venir lui dire ce qu'elle doit faire.

En faite si, mais elle n'allait tout de même pas dire que rien que le fait que les deux personnes avec qui elle s'entende le moins s'entendent si bien l'énervait.

Eustass se rapprocha d'elle. Qijin eut une appréhension, elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité, comme ci un félin était devant elle. Plus il avançait, plus elle reculait, se mêlant les pieds dans les herbes hautes et les racines.

_Je ne te sens pas à l'aise …susurra t-il.

_La dernière fois qu'on s'est retrouvé seul, vous m'avez presque étranglé.

Qijin buta dans le tronc d'un arbre derrière elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? C'était de l'intimidation ? En tout cas s'était réussit ! Elle voulait être partout, sauf ici !

Eustass se rapprocha encore plus d'elle, si bien que leur corps pouvaient se toucher. Eustass se pencha à sa hauteur, plaquant sa main au dessus de la jeune femme, contre l'écorce de l'arbre. Qijin n'osait plus respirer, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, levant la tête à se donner un torticolis. Il sourit.

_Je déteste les gens comme toi … si faible … si lâche... si inoffensif, dit-il sensuellement.

Minute, Qijin fut surprise pourquoi il parlait de cette manière ? Sa voix était douce et pourtant les paroles si cruelles. Eustass de sa main de chair effleura l'épaule de la jeune femme, puis son flan et ensuite les hanche jusqu'à glisser sa main sur sa fesse gauche. L'homme effleura avec ces lèvres le cou transpirant de Qijin. Les gouttes de sueurs atterrirent sur ses colliers, s'infiltrant entre les perles. Elle avala difficilement sa salive.

Qijin rouvrit les yeux, et prit la main qui lui caressait l'une de ses cuisses. Elle était forte, bien trop forte pour elle.

_Arrêtez, immédiatement , murmura t-elle .

_Pourquoi, susurra t-il en s'attaquant à l'oreille de Qijin.

Si il continuait, elle n'aurait d'autre choix que de riposter. Même si il ne fallait pas, elle devrait se changer en _ça_.

_Parce que je ne veux pas que votre corps touche une seconde de plus le mien.

Eustass se décolla, souriant, la regardant droit dans les yeux. C'était si jouissif de lui faire peur de la sorte.

_Vous êtes répugnant.

Qijin le contourna, et reprit son chemin. Elle s'arrêta un instant, regardant devant elle. Eustass regarda par dessus son épaule. Un énorme tigre blanc aux reflets argentés se tenait là, calmement. Eustass ne bougea pas. Il avait vu que les bêtes de l'île étaient fortes. Il n'avait pas de fer à proximité, le tigre attaquerait sûrement la gamine. Il vit avec surprise, et une totale incompréhension, Qijin s'avancer, dépassant même l'animal presque aussi grand qu'elle.

_Je croyais qu'il fallait lui faire confiance … dit-elle à l'animal en passant à côté de lui.

\- On est jamais trop prudent... les autres fois je détectai ces intentions mais là son esprit était confus, totalement imprévisible -

_Il a faillit m'étrangler l'autre jour, tu n'as pas agit. Aujourd'hui encore tu as hésité à intervenir. La prochaine fois je n'aurai peut-être pas autant de chance. Je commence à douter de mon importance pour toi, dit Qijin amèrement.

Le tigre la regarda partir, elle disparut dans la forêt. Eustass ne comprenait toujours rien. Voilà que maintenant elle parlait à un tigre comme ci il allait lui répondre. Et maintenant ce même tigre le regardait.

Le tigre dans un bon disparut dans les hautes herbes lui aussi. Eustass ne put que croire qu'il venait de rêver.

* * *

_Putain je te jure Killer que c'était un vrai tigre ! Pas un human demons ! J'crois qu'elle a dû communiquer avec par télépathie ! Ou un truc du genre. Une espèce de sorcellerie vaudou abracadabra super noire dont elle doit être la seule à maîtriser le pouvoir.

Sous son masque Killer levait un sourcil.

_Et t'es sûr que t'a pas eu une insolation ? On a vu plein de trucs ce mois ci, peut-être que t'as tout mélangé. Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu faisais à la suivre ? Khala, Qijin, il te les faut toutes.

Kid perdit son sourire, et Killer prit conscience qu'il avait dû dire quelque chose qui n'avait pas plût à son capitaine. Heureusement Damien arriva et donna une tape amicale à son capitaine.

_Hey les gars, vous avez pas vu Qijin ? Elle est trop sympa cette fille!

Si Eustass avait pu tuer son médecin à ce moment précis il l'aurait fait. Killer secoua la tête frénétiquement, voulant dissuader le médecin de poursuivre.

_Et puis je crois que finalement, elle nous aime bien. Surtout vous captain, je pense que vous pourriez faire un tour au vieux palais, histoire de faire plus en plus connaissance si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, dit-il l'air complice, avec un petit clin d'œil. Il vit que trop tard, le regard noir de rage de son capitaine qui partit en le bousculant.

Salope, salope, salope ! Voilà les pensées peu religieuses qu'avait Eustass à ce moment donné. Il avait crut la tenir au creux de sa main, mais elle n'y avait jamais été. C'était quoi ce tigre ? Il en toucherait un mot à Paga.

* * *

Qijin fulminait, portant sa colère sur une souche qui n'avait rien demandé. Elle se calma, s'accroupissant sur la terre couverte de mousse et se tenant la tête entre ses mains. Pauvre souche fut une de ses pensées.

-Qu'est-ce que je fabrique ? Ça ne me ressemble pas, je craque trop souvent ses derniers temps. Depuis que ces pirates sont arrivés en faite, tout va mal pour moi. Mes pouvoirs faiblissent, j'ai de moins en moins d'influence sur les décisions qui sont prises, j'ai l'impression que je perds le contrôle sur tout. Moi-même et les choses qui m'entourent. Je n'aime pas cet homme, Kid. Et je ne peux rien faire pour qu'il quitte cette île. Les Maemaes ne vont pas attaquer tout de suite, mais ils se préparent. Je ne trouve aucunes solutions pour résoudre ce conflit. Père va mourir, mais c'est le destin de tout homme. C'est débile, mais j'aurai voulu qu'il soit immortel. Khala va devenir Ibu, mais je sens que c'est trop de poids pour elle. Ce n'est pas le bon moment, elle n'a pas eu de déclics. Mais Bagha a choisit. Bagha a choisit, oui.-

* * *

Paga était un des guerriers le plus proche de Moowa. Il venait tout comme lui du village de Pembawa et avait grandit à ces côtés. Ses tatouages sur ses bras représentant des plumes ne se voyaient presque pas sur sa peau presque aussi noir que du café. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il avait enlevé les bandages sur les blessures qu'il s'était fait lors de la précédente bataille. Mais il restait un peu faible, c'est pour cette raison qu'il était revenu au village pour se reposer un peu. Il affûtait quelques pointes de flèches au centre du village quand il vit Kid arriver vers lui. Killer derrière lui traînait des pieds. Il leur sourit, il les aimait bien finalement ces pirates. C'était de bons guerriers, valait mieux les avoir avec eux que contre eux. Et en plus ils pouvaient être sympa, ils avaient de très bons alcool aussi et puis des histoires sur Grand Line sympa. Il sentit de l'énervement du côté du capitaine ainsi que de l'agacement.

Sans détour, Eustass alla droit au but.

_J'ai vu un putain de tigre dans la forêt et Qijin semblait communiquer avec lui, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Paga fronça les sourcils.

_Un tigre blanc ? Demanda le guerrier.

_Ouais.

Paga se leva. Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit apparut ? Lui même ne l'avait jamais vu, il apparaissait seulement aux Ibus et parfois lors des grandes batailles. Il secoua la tête, il devrait peut-être garder ça pour lui, si Qijin venait à ne pas en parler, c'est qu'elle devait avoir ces raisons. Kid attendait une réponse, Paga mit de côté ses réflexions.

_C'est un esprit de l'île, un être qui porte conseil, qui nous guide. Ça fait maintenant plus de 800 ans qu'il est apparut, expliqua Paga.

Eustass était dubitatif. Après les hybrides, maintenant un tigre magique ! Et puis quoi encore, un des quatre empereurs est immortel ? N'importe quoi !

* * *

Qijin ne put rien faire de la journée, elle se contenta de déambuler à travers la forêt, jusqu'à arriver à la pente escarpée de la montagne, là où la mer se tapait contre les rochers. La montagne, la forêt, l'océan, ces trois éléments luttaient les uns contre les autres à cet endroit précis. Et à cet endroit précis c'était la frontière entre Maemaes et Hilangos. Mais c'était bien trop escarpé pour que quiconque passe par là, à moins de prendre des heures et des heures et faire extrêmement attention pour escalader les roches humides. C'était pratique ici, parce que personne surveillé cette zone, à part quelques rares fois. Et en plus tous les guerriers étaient trop grand pour venir s'aventurer ici. Qijin secoua la tête, à quoi elle pensait ? Elle tourna les talons et puis re-regarda la falaise.

-Je veux voir ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté- Une envie soudaine la poussa à cramponner la roche aiguisée. Quelques gouttes des vagues qui s'écrasaient sur le flan de la falaise l'éclaboussaient. À plusieurs reprises elle dut se rattraper car le granit était friable mais au bout d'une heure, elle atterrit sur le sol des Maemaes. Une forêt semblable à celle de l'autre côté l'entourait.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là moi ? Si père venait à le découvrir, je suis morte. Mais je pourrais aller vers le village Maemaes, voir à quoi ça ressemble … - ça l'attirait, elle voulait fouler cette terre .

Qijin commença à marcher un peu, sur ses gardes. Elle était en terrain ennemi. Elle se stoppa brusquement, elle sentait la présence de quelqu'un à vingt mètres. Elle entendait ses pas lourds. Quelle idiote ! Elle fit demi-tour, et reprit le chemin inverse sur la falaise rapidement. La nuit commençait à tomber, elle se maudissait. C'était totalement imprudent et inconscient ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle cramponna une nouvelle pierre, mit son pied sur un petit bout de roche et son corps bascula, son corps raclant la surface de la roche, lui entaillant le flan. Elle chuta, jusqu'à atterrir dans l'eau. Les vagues la projetèrent contre la falaise, elle tourbillonna, reprit son souffle, essaya de nager, en vain. Elle était seule, et désemparer. Elle se sentit couler, perdant sa respiration.

_ _Utilise moi_ , chuchota une petite voix en se répétant plusieurs fois.

_ _Non, non, je ne peux pas … je ne t'accepte pas …_ répondit Qijin.

 __Tu n'es pas obligé de m'accepter, je veux juste te sauver. Laisse toi aller …_ finit la voix.

Qijin se laissa aller.

Son corps devint lourd, ses os craquèrent, et se déformèrent. Sa peau devint aussi noir que les abysses qui l'entouraient. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, une force la traversait. Elle l'avait déjà ressentit, à plusieurs reprises, elle savait. Qijin se hissa sur la falaise, son pelage alourdit par l'eau salé. L'animal au fin museau enfonça ses griffes dans la roche et rapidement atteignit la terre des Hilangos. Il s'affaissa sur le sol, haletant.

_ _Merci …_ murmura Qijin.

Elle redevint humaine. Son flan droit était ensanglanté et ses mains abîmés. Elle s'allongea sur le dos, le regard regardant les étoiles dans le ciel noir. Les larmes montèrent dans ses yeux et coula sur sa peau mouillée.

Je deviens folle, irréfléchi. Mais maintenant je me sens même plus coupable de ce que je viens de faire. Je suis soulagée d'être en vie, et j'ai mal. Tellement mal, mais même pas à cause de mes blessures. J'ai mal de mettre transformer, d'avoir dû utiliser ma transformation pour survivre. J'ai dépassé une limite que je n'aurai jamais dû franchir. Tout mon contrôle sur mon âme animal vient de s'envoler. Tout ce travail pour le cacher détruit à cause de mon imprudence. Il va falloir que je me re-concentre, car toutes ses tensions autour de moi peuvent me faire vaciller et faire que je me transforme. Mais pour l'instant je dois dormir, oui dormir … -

* * *

Damien, sac à dos sur le dos, bottes aux pieds, marché rapidement dans la forêt. Il avait prit l'habitude avec Qijin de marcher vite. Il ne l'égalait pas, mais il faisait l'effort. Car elle faisait l'effort de ralentir pour qu'il puisse la suivre. Il était content d'apprendre toutes ses techniques, c'était comme un retour aux sources. Qijin pratiquait la médecine comme les premiers hommes sur la terre, sans machines, sans outils sophistiqué. Et ça marchait, et ça allait être utile en pleine mer. Damien vit une forme bouger à côté de lui, son poing atterrit dans l'animal. Un babouin. Il était sonné, le doc continua sa traversait pour aller jusqu'au palais. Il comptait bien retrouver le médecin, hier, il lui avait été impossible de la trouver.

En s'approchant du palais, il reconnut la silhouette de la jeune femme allongée. Il sourit, trouvé !

_Hey Qijin ! Alors comme ça tu roupilles encore à cette heure là ?

Il vit la jeune femme bouger légèrement. En s'approchant il vit quelques gouttes de sang, en regardant aux alentours il vit des traces de pieds ensanglantés. Il se précipita sur la jeune femme et la tourna.

_Par tous les pirates ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Qijin lui agrippa l'épaule et le fusilla du regard.

_N'en parle à personne ! le doc secoua la tête de bas en haut. S'il te plaît, prend le onzième flacon sur la deuxième étagère de la première colonne à ta gauche.

Le doc s'exécuta et revint rapidement vers la jeune femme. Il s'accroupit à son côté. Qijin prit la fiole et en bu le contenu.

_C'est quoi ? Demanda Damien en regardant la fiole .

_Un mélange d'herbe. Gingembre, thé, phylanie. Ça permet la cicatrisation rapide. Mais ça plonge le patient dans un lourd sommeil pour permettre aux cellules de ...

Elle s'endormit. Damien était hébété. Il soigna tout de même les multiples plaies. Où avait-elle traîné pour avoir ces morceaux de cailloux sous la peau ? Il l'allongea sur la peau de bête. Il remarqua que les plaies de la jeune femmes étaient déjà presque toutes refermés. Il les banda tout de même. Et maintenant il faisait quoi lui ? Il n'allait tout de même pas la laisser seul ? Mais son capitaine avait été catégorique « tu reviens avant 16h ! j'ai vu une grotte, il faut qu'on se prépare pour l'expédition de demain. »

Damien prit son escargot phone et composa le numéro de son capitaine.

_Quoi ? Tonna la voix de Eustass.

_Euh captain … c'est Damien. J'ai un p'tit souci …

_Attend, je devine... je pari que tu peux pas venir demain, et tout ça à cause de l'autre idiote ! J'men fou, tu ramènes ton cul tout de suite.

Comment il avait su ? Bref, il allait retenter.

_Tu as des gens qui écoutent à côté de vous ?

_A part Killer, non, j't'écoute.

_Je suis au palais avec Qijin. Elle va pas bien … elle est gravement blessée, j'vais pas la laisser toute seule quand même. Elle m'a dit qu'il fallait que je le dise à personne.

_Bouge pas on arrive.

Eustass raccrocha, il regarda Killer. Son second commença :

_Vas-y tout seul, on ira visiter la grotte après demain. J'surveille les gars. Eustass lui tapa dans le dos et partit. Qu'est-ce que cette gamine avait encore fait ? C'était pas en rapport avec ce qu'il s'était passé hier ? Peut-être que le tigre l'avait pourchassé en fin de compte.

* * *

Qijin avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage, si elle pouvait rester endormit pendant des années, elle l'aurait fait tellement elle était bien. Elle se mit sur le côté sans ouvrir les yeux. Elle sourit, elle n'avait plus mal. Mais elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ressentait la présence du doc. C'était gentil de sa part d'être resté. Mais il y en avait une autre, extrêmement désagréable. Celle du Kid. D'autant qu' elle aurait voulu dormir à jamais. Elle replia ses jambes sous sa poitrine en position fœtal.

_Gamine, on sait que t'es réveillée, donc lève toi, fait pas ta pimbêche, tonna la voix du capitaine.

Qijin souffla, elle ne voulait pas l'affronter, pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait la veille. Où l'avant veille. Quel jour on était ? C'est ce qu'elle demanda à Damien en s'asseyant, ignorant le capitaine qui était contre un des murs des ruines.

_Tu as dormi pendant toute une journée. Il va être17h, répondit le médecin.

_Bien, il faut que je retourne au village.

Elle se leva, beaucoup trop normalement pour les deux pirates. Les bandages tombèrent au sol, seul des traces rosés donnés la preuve quel avait été blessé quelques jours plus tôt. Elle attrapa ses colliers. Elle fit une moue lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il y avait encore un peu de sang dessus, elle s'approcha de la source et commença à laver les bijoux.

Les deux pirates se regardèrent, interloqués par cette indifférence dont elle faisait preuve. Elle mit ses colliers encore mouillés et se tourna vers Damien et le remercia pour l'avoir soigné. Elle allait partir lorsque le capitaine lui attrapa le bras.

_Oy, arrête d'avoir cet air supérieur. Tu vas nous expliquer ce qui t'es arrivé, et comment ça se fait que tu sois si en forme. Et tu ne nous mens pas, sinon on raconte tout à ton père.

Qijin regarda la main et se dégagea de la prise.

_J'ai escaladé le flan de la montagne, je suis tombée, c'est tout. Je guéris aussi vite à cause des médicaments que j'ai prit et aussi parce que nous Hilangos guérissons vite.

_Et qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'escalader cette montagne ? Tu es complètement folle ma parole ! S'énerva Eustass, ne comprenant décidément pas Qijin. Elle était trop bizarre, trop mystérieuse, trop fier, trop … trop différente.

_J'avais cru voir quelque chose … je sais que c'était idiot. Mais hier une certaine personne m'a mise hors de moi. Et j'étais tellement aveuglée par la rage que j'aurai pu faire n'importe quoi rien que pour m'éloigner d'elle le plus loin possible.

Qijin partit, s'enfonçant dans l'épaisse végétation , plantant les deux pirates sur les marches du palais.

* * *

Moowa regardait le territoire des Maemaes du haut d'une crête escarpée, sous sa forme de loup. D'ici moins d'un mois, ils attaqueraient, et se serait finit. Il l'espérait. Il ne voulait pas qu'une génération de plus vive dans la peur d'être attaqué à tout moment. Il descendit la montagne jusqu'à la vallée. Il reprit forme humaine.

_Moowa, dépêche toi de partir, dit un homme.

_Ouais, ça fait trop longtemps que tu n'es pas retourné à Pembawa, remarqua un autre.

Après plus de six mois passés ici, il allait retourner à son village. Ça faisait six mois qu'il n'avait pas vu son père. Il courut dans la forêt, il arriverait à la nuit tombée, même sous cette forme humaine . Il avait l'esprit préoccupé. Comme toujours d'ailleurs. Faisait-il le bon choix en voulant attaquer d'un coup les Maemae ? C'était un peu foncé dans le tas, ça pouvait être dangereux. Fallait-il risqué d'envoyer quelqu'un en éclairage d'abord ? Mais si il se faisait prendre, les Maemaes se douteraient qu'ils préparaient quelque chose. Mais justement, ils devaient se méfier depuis qu'ils avaient joué .

Si seulement ils pouvaient envoyé quelqu'un de petit, discret et calme.

* * *

Il faisait nuit quand Qijin arriva aux abords du village essoufflée. Elle venait de terminer en sprint, histoire de ne pas rester seule trop longtemps dans cette jungle. Elle eut une pensée pour les pirates. Ils s'en sortiraient. Elle entendit un pas lourd s'approcher. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir son frère arriver et lui ne fut pas surprit de la voir non plus. Mais de suite il fronça les sourcils. Il s'approcha d'elle, et lui prit le bras, la regardant sous tous les angles.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? C'est quoi toutes ces plaies ?

Elle n'avait pas prévu de le voir déboulé ici, si il n'avait pas été là, personne n'aurait remarqué, ou n'auraient pas posé de questions. Son père avait la vue qui baissait, Khala était trop occupée à entraîner les jeunes et les guerriers n'auraient pas posé de questions.

_Un ours est apparut devant moi alors que j'étais partit chercher une fleur de roche dans les montagne.

Oui c'était convaincant, ça aurait pu arriver.

Moowa la regarda et souffla. Elle mentait, il laissa tomber. Il fallait qu'il se contrôle, il avait déjà assez de souci à se faire. Il rentra dans le village, Qijin le suivant quelques mètres plus loin. D'habitude elle se serait prit une gueulante à lui percer les tympan, cette guerre avait du bon finalement. Tout le monde se précipita sur Moowa, l'acclamant, lui baisant les mains, le touchant pour le féliciter. Même le chef sortit de sa hutte. Il souriait. Qijin baissa la tête, il ne ferait jamais ça pour elle. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son bras.

_Aïko, dit Qijin en tournant la tête vers lui.

_Tu es revenue pour voir ton frère ?

_Non, je n'en savais rien. J'ai sentit que Germaine n'allait pas bien.

_Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas auprès d'elle ? Demanda Aïko, surprit de la voir ici maintenant.

_Car il n'y a rien à faire. Elle va mourir, dit doucement la jeune femme, le regard dans le vague.

Elle alla vers deux personnes. Aïko n'entendait pas ce qu'ils disaient, mais sans nul doute que Qijin leur disait la mauvaise nouvelle. Les trois personnes allèrent dans la hutte, où la vieille femme se mourrait. Au petit matin , la nouvelle de la mort traversait déjà le village.

Les pirates virent l'agitation de bon matin, tout le monde transportait des branchages et se réunissaient. C'est quand ils virent deux guerriers emmener un linceul qu'ils comprirent que quelqu'un venait de mourir.

Le feu fut mit dans les branchages et au corps.

Les pirates regardaient intensément le feu incandescent. Certains frottèrent leurs yeux, ils voyaient comme quelque chose dans les flammes, des mouvements. Un plus gros craquement se fit et au dessus des flammes, une gerbe s'échappa, un mugissement retentit. La flamme forma une vache et disparut en une bourrasque qui traversa tout le monde présent. Le feu s'éteint peu à peu, laissant uniquement des cendres. Tout le monde repartit à leurs occupations, reprenant le cour de leur vie. En un instant cette vie avait disparut, s'échappant dans l'air.

Les pirates allaient s'avancer vers Khala, Moowa et le Bapa mais ils les virent partir vers Qijin et Aïko. Eustass fit signe à ses hommes d'attendre, il le sentait, ça allait chauffer dans le coin. D'ailleurs ils virent Qijin effectuer un mouvement de recule quand elle vit qu'ils venaient. C'est son père qui prit la parole.

_Dorénavant, tu ne quittes plus le village.

* * *

Alors? Est-ce que Qijin va vraiment devoir rester au village? Est-ce que c'est trop sévère ou bien a t-elle était trop loin? Est-ce que Moowa a vraiment parlé de Qijin à leur père? Pour le savoir il faudra lire le prochain chapitre, _Douloureuse réalité._

J'espère avoir votre avis détaillé sur ma fanfiction, les auteurs adorent les commentaires. Vraiment beaucoup. Et Qijin aussi, même ceux qui sont négatifs. Pour tout vous dire elle les préfère largement plus que cet idiot de capitaine.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6. Douloureuse réalité.**_

_Dorénavant, tu ne quittes plus le village. Ne serait-ce avec le médecin pirate ou pour faire de la méditation. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose au palais, tu demanderas à Aïko d'aller le chercher.

_Mais …

_Arrête Qijin ! Je suis fatigué ! Je vais bientôt mourir, et toi tu me donnes du soucis. Alors que tu es la mieux placée pour le savoir, tu t'entêtes à me faire honte ! Quand vas-tu enfin grandir ? J'ai beaucoup été trop clément avec toi, dès tes dix-sept ans j'aurai dû te marier. Avoir des enfants t'aurais sûrement assagit ! Dorénavant, tu aideras aux lavoirs et dans les champs !

Le Bapa partit, furibond. Qijin avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, la bouche légèrement ouverte, stupéfaite. Elle regarda son frère qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, et il en était de même pour Khala.

_Merci beaucoup Moowa. Tu fais fort pour ton grand retour au village. La prochaine étape c'est quoi ? Me mettre des fers aux poignées ?

_Je l'ai fait pour ton bien. Tu es un danger pour toi-même. Tu ne sais pas t'occuper de tes priorités.

Qijin sourit, écœurée, elle rit légèrement.

_Ah oui ? Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de tes affaires. Parce que pendant que tu préfères t'occuper des miennes d'affaires, le titre de Bapa est en train de te passer sous le nez. Khala a raison de se taper le pirate plutôt qu'un idiot comme toi.

Combo ! Elle venait de gifler les trois en même temps. Kid venait de réaliser qu'on venait de l'inclure dans la discussion, il fronça les sourcils (enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire). Moowa se tourna vers Khala, un air de dégoût trahissant pour une fois ses sentiments. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais les mots ne venaient pas, il partit. Khala fusilla du regard Qijin et tenta de rattraper le guerrier. Quant à Qijin, elle ne ressentait pas le plaisir qu'elle aurait dû ressentir, elle partit vers sa hutte.

* * *

_Attend Moowa ! Attend, s'il-te-plaît ! Criait Khala en courant derrière le guerrier, n'arrivant pas à le rattraper. Moowa se stoppa et se tourna furibond vers la jeune femme. Je, je suis désolé. C'est vrai, mais c'était rien d'autre qu'une attirance. Je ne compte pas faire de lui le Bapa, ça a toujours été toi.

Moowa la transperça du regard. Depuis toujours Khala lui courait après et à force, il avait pris goût à ce jeu. Et aujourd'hui c'était comme ci elle y avait mis fin. Il se sentait trahi et humilié. Il se transforma en loup et partit. Khala resta là, elle mit les genoux à terre. Elle ne pensait pas que ça lui retomberait dessus un jour. Tout le monde le savait, mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Moowa le sache. À part Qijin. Elle n'avait pas étudié cette variable. Elle planta ses mains dans la terre, une profonde colère montait en elle. Elle avait été patiente jusqu'à maintenant avec elle, la prenant en pitié. Mais maintenant elle serait exigeante, elle allait devenir Ibu, elle devrait se plier devant elle.

* * *

Qijin en rentrant dans sa hutte tapa rageusement son pied contre une caisse de bois. Les flacons de verre à l'intérieur se brisèrent, se répandant sur le sol et projetant quelques morceaux sur les pieds de la jeune femme, lui entaillant la peau. Elle s'accroupit en commençant à ramasser les morceaux de verres, ne faisant pas attention aux bouts tranchant qui lui blessèrent le bout des doigts. Si elle restait au village, elle allait littéralement péter un câble. Et ce n'était pas bon. Elle pourrait se révéler. Elle sentit les larmes monter, elle renifla. Elle voulu sécher ses larmes d'un revers de main, mais ces doigts étaient ensanglantés, et dorénavant sa joue était poisseuse. Ça la fit pleurer d'avantage, c'était incontrôlable. Elle sentit son corps trembler, se transformer.

_TOI ! Retentit la voix d'Eustass.

Cela stoppa net Qijin, faisant arrêter la transformation. L'homme était derrière le dos de la femme, tenant d'une main le pend de tissu de l'entrée de la hutte.

Qijin ne se tourna pas, il manquait plus que lui !

_Quoi ?! tonna t-elle.

_De quel droit t'es-tu permise de m'inclure dans ta dispute ?! T'es trop conne ! Et regarde moi quand je te cause salope !

C'était l'injure de trop, Qijin se leva, elle serra son poing et l'envoya dans la mâchoire de l'homme. Elle ne sentit même pas la douleur qui se propagea dans son bras, l'os de son majeur se briser, le sang affluer vers les plaies causés à cause du verre, tellement la rage l'envahissait. Mais une fois l'adrénaline passait, elle se plia en deux, serrant contre elle son poing et ne pouvant retenir un petit cri. Eustass la regarda de toute sa hauteur se tordre de douleur. C'était peu dire que ce coup de poing lui avait semblait comme une caresse. Il s'attarda à regarder le piteuse état dans lequel la femme se trouvait. Coupures aux pieds et aux mains, des larmes inondant ses joues, de la morve au nez et du sang sur la joue gauche. Mais c'était loin de provoquer de la pitié chez lui. La jeune femme tomba à genoux devant lui, elle pleurait davantage, ne contenant même plus ses émotions, se moquant que le pirate se trouve là.

_C'est bien fait pour toi ce qui t'arrive, dit Eustass, un sourire cruel au visage. Qijin sanglota encore plus. Tu te crois invincible, supérieur alors que tu n'es rien. Juste une pauvre fille qui croit qu'elle a son mot à dire, alors que tu n'as aucunes responsabilités. Et tu t'enfonces de plus en plus. Tu vas totalement disparaître pour devenir une hilangos comme les autres, soumise au chef, ne décidant plus par toi même.

_... arrête, réussit à articuler Qijin entre deux sanglots. La colère faisait place à la tristesse. Même pas de la rancune vers le pirate, juste un sentiment de désarroi total.

_Pourquoi j'arrêterai ? Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir là, si faible, si vulnérable, si …soumise.

Qijin leva ses yeux humides vers le pirate, elle s'assit.

_Tu as raison. Totalement raison. C'est sûrement pour ça que dès que tu as mis le pied sur l'île je ne t'ai pas aimé. Je savais que tu allais montrer mon vrai visage. J'ai toujours voulut être forte, comme Khala, comme Moowa, comme mon père … comme ma mère - elle se mit à rire légèrement- mais c'est impossible. J'ai toujours été jalouse de Khala. Elle a été choisi comme Ibu, pas moi. Et c'est parce que je suis faible en tant qu'humaine. En esprit et en corps. J'ai cru que je pourrais surmonter ça, en m'impliquant d'avantage dans la guerre, et comptant que sur moi-même et désobéissant. Mais me voilà là, à pleurer comme une gamine.

Eustass avait perdu son sourire et écoutait la jeune femme. Il était décontenancé, ne ressentant plus rien. Pour une fois. Et il n'était même pas agacé par ce qu'elle disait, étrangement. Elle était si différente de lui. Il en était sûr, avec sa main il pourrait la briser en deux. Et puis elle baissait vite les bras, pas si combative finalement. Elle était tout simplement humaine. D'habitude il détestait ça mais là, la voir baisser les bras lui donnait envie de lui dire de se battre. C'était totalement paradoxale. Car finalement c'était lui qui depuis le début avait contribué à la briser. Il la regarda une dernière fois et partit.

Qijin était là, immobile, épuisée. L'entrée de la hutte se rouvrit, laissant passer la tête de Damien. Il regarda les mains et les pieds de Qijin. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, déballant déjà tout son matériel médical. Il enleva quelques morceaux de verres qui s'étaient logés sous la peau.

_Heureusement que le captain m'a prévenu, j'espère que tu ne comptais pas rester comme ça !

Aucunes réponses. Il n'insista pas. Qijin avait les yeux perdus dans les motifs du tissu qui couvrait sa hutte. Quand le doc eut finit, elle le remercia dans un murmure presque inaudible.

_Quelqu'un a vu Moowa, Qijin ou bien Khala ? Demanda le Bapa, le soir venu.

Tout le monde secoua la tête. Personne n'était vraiment au courant de ce qui s'était passé, à part Aïko et les pirates. On l'informa que Qijin était dans sa hutte, prétextant d'être fatigué.

Aïko regarda vers la hutte de Qijin, il aurait aimé aller la rejoindre, mais il savait qu'elle ne voudrait pas qu'on la voit.

 _Le lendemain matin, au nord du village …_

_ … et là, je m'approche de Paga, j'ai fait semblant d'aller chercher des fruits de la roche qui étaient à côté de lui et je trébuche. Il m'a rattrapé et … la jeune femme qui parlait se tût, trop abasourdit par ce qu'elle voyait. Toutes les femmes se tournèrent là où elle regardait. Qijin était là, un des énormes panier de linge sur la tête s'avançant droit sur elles.

Une dizaine de femme se trouvait au bord d'une rivière à l'eau clair, assises sur des rochers, les pieds et parfois la moitié du corps dans l'eau. Elles lavaient des draps et le peu de vêtements qui leurs appartenait.

Qijin vînt à côté d'elles et trempa plusieurs draps dans l'eau.

_Euh … Qijin ? -La concernée leva la tête- qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Qijin sourit légèrement.

_Le Bapa m'a demandé de venir vous aidez, ne vous occupez pas de moi. Continuez votre conversation, dit-elle calmement. Trop calmement aux goût des femmes. Nul doute que quelque chose clochait. Elles connaissaient Qijin, et là elles savaient que Qijin n'allait pas bien, nul doute ! Mais elles reprirent leurs conversations. Qijin les écoutait, parfois souriait. Elle avait un visage serein mais son regard trahissait une tristesse que les villageoises ne lui connaissaient pas. Elles auraient préféré qu'elle redevienne la Qijin d'avant.

Quand le soleil fut haut dans le ciel, les femmes rejoignirent le village pour manger.

_Oh Moowa ! S'écria une des jeunes femmes.

L'homme était avec d'autres guerriers, prêt à quitter le village. Il regarda les femmes, croisant le regard de sa sœur mais ne s'attardant pas. Impassible.

Plus loin, sortit de la hutte du Bapa, Khala salua les femmes, leur souriant. Elle remarqua Qijin, mais ne s'attarda pas non plus, sortant à la suite des guerriers du village.

Les jours passèrent, se ressemblant étrangement, Khala, Moowa et Qijin s'évitant soigneusement, et ignorant l'existence de chacun. Les pirates eux avaient continué leurs explorations. Eustass s'en tenait avec Khala de parler régulièrement et Moowa n'avait pas vraiment d'animosité envers lui donc ils se saluaient mutuellement. Tout semblait calme. Mais Qijin ressentait cette envie de partir, de courir dans la forêt. Quand elle aidait à la récolte des légumes, elle contemplait la jungle pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de se concentrer sur un concombre incroyablement captivant. Elle avait demandait à Aïko de récupérer une grande partie de ce qui se trouvait au palais. Elle l'avait regardé partir, l'envie de l'accompagner la tenaillait, mais non, il ne fallait pas. Alors que Qijin surveillait la cuisson d'un cochon sauvage sur le feu qui se tenait au centre du village, son père vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

_Tu as maigrit, remarqua t-il.

_Le travail … dit simplement Qijin. En réalité, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'appétit. Elle se nourrissait, mais la nourriture lui paraissait bien fade.

_Tu as l'air de bien t'habituer à ce train de vie, ajouta son père.

Qijin pressa sa prise sur le tisonnier. Une rage profonde contre son père refit surface.

_Oui, père, répondit-elle.

Il voulait qu'elle soit une gentille fille, elle le serait. Mais jusqu'à quand ?

* * *

Killer rentra dans la cabine de son capitaine. Ce dernier était penché sur plusieurs cartes maritimes, concentré. Ça commençait vraiment à lui manquer de ne plus voyager. Ça lui faisait du bien d'être sur son bateau malgré tout, le remous des vagues l'apaisé, un peu.

_Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qu'il se passe depuis plusieurs jours ?

_Je te l'ai dit, il n'y a rien. Arrête de me faire chier, tacla le Kid.

Killer souffla, son capitaine avait l'air préoccupé, et nul doute que ça concernait la gamine qui l'avait soigné. L'homme masqué se leva, mais avant de partir, il ajouta :

_Je sais que tu as une réputation à tenir, mais si tu regrettes quelque chose, essaye de réparer ta faute.

_Le Kid ne regrette jamais rien, il ne fait jamais d'erreur, bougonna le capitaine.

Ce putain de regard plein de larme, ce corps totalement soumis, il n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de la tête. Et il ne pouvait pas s'enlever de la tête que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle était totalement brisée. D'habitude, il en aurait été réjouit, mais pas là, pourquoi ? Il planta ses mains sur son crâne et ébouriffa ses cheveux. Il avait adoré l'humilier, la terrifier, mais ce jeu était fini maintenant qu'elle lui avait donné raison. Ce n'était plus la même et ça l'excédait. On lui avait rapporté que dorénavant elle restait bien sagement au village, s'occupant des malades et aidant ses congénères. Le capitaine pirate posa ses yeux sur son bras de fer. Il n'avait toujours pas parlé de ça avec la gamine, il devrait se décider, il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que le log se mette à jour.

* * *

_Eh! Qijin !

La concernée se tourna vers la voix familière. Aïko s'avançait vers elle, arc dans le dos. Qijin était sur le chemin pour aller vers les terres agricoles. Elle lui sourit, heureuse de le voir. Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis qu'on lui avait interdit de quitter le village et ses alentours.

_Tu n'étais pas au village dernièrement, remarqua le médecin.

_Je m'occupais des entraînements avec Kha … bref j'étais plutôt occupé. On m'a laissé me reposer un peu pour aujourd'hui. Ça te dit de venir faire un tour avec moi sur la côte ? -Qijin fronça légèrement les sourcils- j'ai l'autorisation de ton père, ajouta le guerrier, fier de lui.

Qijin aurait pu danser sur place et lui sauter au cou, mais elle se contrôla.

_Bien, allons-y, dit-elle simplement, marchand à l'opposé des terres agricoles.

Quand elle traversa l'entrée du village, elle ne put s'empêcher de se pavaner devant les deux hommes qui gardaient l'entrée du village.

_Pas trop chiant de rester là, à surveiller le village, TOUTE la journée, sans pouvoir SORTIR ? Les taquina t-elle.

Ils roulèrent des yeux, l'un d'eux répondit quand même.

_Profite de ses quelques heures.

Qijin sautillait en marchant dans la jungle, Aîko sur ses pas.

_Tu crois qu'il me laissera ressortir comme ça du village ?

_Je présume. Si tu continues à faire ce qu'il attend de toi.

Qijin se stoppa et se tourna vers l'homme.

_Tu en penses quoi toi de cette captivité ?

_Je n'en pense pas grand chose … si le Bapa dit quelque chose, il faut s'en tenir je présume, tenta Aïko.

Qijin se planta devant lui, ses yeux marrons plantés dans les siens.

_Je t'en prie, c'est mon père, dit ce que tu penses.

Aïko baissa les yeux.

_Je suis d'accord avec lui, tu te mets trop en danger sans penser au mal que ça pourrait engendrer autour de toi.

Qijin tourna les talons et continua son chemin jusqu'à arriver enfin jusqu'à destination. La plage de galet la plus au sud offrait un cadre idéal pour se baigner. Qijin enleva ses colliers et n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour plonger dans l'étendu bleu turquoise.

Alors qu'elle nageait tranquillement, elle se rendit compte que Aïko était assit sur la plage, scrutant l'horizon.

_Hey ! Tu viens pas ? Cria Qijin pour se faire entendre.

_Non … j'aime pas trop.

Qijin le regarda l'air boudeur. De toute façon elle n'était pas dupe, cette sortie, à cet endroit précis c'était son père qui avait tout prévu. C'était l'endroit le plus calme de l'île, où les animaux étaient peu présent, où la végétation était la moins dense. La jeune femme se laissa flotter sur l'eau. Son père s'était aperçu que Qijin avait maigrit à cause de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Il voulait sûrement lui remonter le moral. Mais évidemment il ne tenait pas compte de ce qu'elle voulait vraiment.

La jeune femme tourna la tête, bien plus loin, elle distinguait le bateau des Kids pirates. Ils avaient eux de la chance d'aller où ils voulaient, quand ils le voulaient.

Aïko surveillait du coin de l'œil la jeune femme. Le Bapa lui avait demandé de l'emmener ici et de la surveiller. Il avait accepté évidemment, il aimait bien être à ses côtés. D'ailleurs il aurait aimé rester tout le temps avec elle. Il sourit à cette pensée. C'était peut-être ce côté inaccessible qui l'attirait tant chez elle. Il osa poser son regard sur elle. Elle aussi semblait réfléchir. Il ne put s'empêcher de parcourir son corps du regard avant de reporter ses yeux chocolats sur l'horizon. Il avait cette envie de la protéger, de partager bien plus que de l'amitié avec elle. Il pourrait se lancer, essayer … mais il savait pertinemment que Qijin refuserait. Il souffla alors que Qijin sortait de l'eau. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, son short imbibé d'eau.

_C'est pas amusant de se baigner toute seule.

_Les tigres aiment pas vraiment l'eau, ça assèche le poil, expliqua Aïko.

Qijin ne fut pas vraiment satisfaite de cette réponse mais n'insista pas.

* * *

Khala jeta un coup d'œil vers Moowa. Il parlait avec d'autres guerriers. Ils étaient sur le terrain d'entraînement depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, les jeunes avaient grandement progressé, ils seraient prêt pour combattre. Le fait que Moowa soit venu les avait d'autant plus motivé.

Khala reporta son attention sur un adolescent qui avait du mal à tirer à l'arc. Il jeta son arc dans un coin et s'assit.

_Il faut persévérer pour y arriver, lui rappela Khala en ramassant l'arc.

_Je n'y arriverai jamais, tout le monde est meilleur que moi, bougonna le jeune.

Khala sourit légèrement, c'était donc _ça_ le problème.

_José, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas un Human Demon que tu feras un mauvais guerrier. Regarde Gabriel, c'est un guerrier très doué en terme de vitesse et pourtant il n'a pas éveillé le pouvoir. Un bon guerrier n'est pas un Human Demons, un bon guerrier c'est quelqu'un qui fait tout son possible pour protéger les plus faibles.

José la regarda, il reprit son arc. Il prit une flèche, banda la corde et fixa la cible. Quand il lâcha la corde, la flèche alla se planter à cinq centimètres du point rouge.

Khala reporta son attention sur Moowa, leurs regards se rencontrèrent avant que l'homme ne détourne ses yeux. Il allait partir mais Khala en courant le rattrapa.

_Moowa, attend, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

_Pourquoi pas ? Ça n'avait pas l'air de te gêner avant, dit amèrement le guerrier.

_Je n'aime pas Eustass, c'était juste passager. Pourquoi ça t'énerve autant que j'ai couché avec lui ? Hein ? On a le droit avant l'union, tu en as profité toi aussi ! L'accusa t-elle.

Moowa la regarda, en colère.

_Ouais bah bah … merde ! - Khala le dévisagea, avant d'exploser de rire - T'arrête oui ? Retourne entraîner les gosses.

Khala regarda à droite et à gauche, voyant que personne ne les voyait, elle posa ses lèvres sur le nez de Moowa.

_Je t'aime Moowa.

La jeune femme partie, laissant Moowa dans un déferlement de sentiment.

* * *

Qijin marchait tout doucement dans la forêt, essayant de retarder le moment où elle devrait franchir l'entrer du village.

_Qijin je sais que tu ne veux pas rentrer, mais au point de t'arrêter complètement … dit Aïko en regardant Qijin qui s'était totalement stoppée. Allait, vient, dit-il en lui tendant sa main.

Elle souffla et s'affaissa, elle reprit la marche en prenant la main du guerrier. Elle était bien cette main, grande, chaude, douce et forte. Un frisson parcourut Qijin, leurs deux bras étaient côte à côte, se frôlant par intermittence. La jeune femme avait les joues rosis, elle respira calmement pour retrouver des idées clairs. Elle regarda l'homme, il était comme à son habitude, calme.

Aïko maintenait assez fermement la main de la jeune femme, histoire de garder le contact le plus longtemps possible.

Qijin se maudissait, pourquoi elle réagissait comme une gamine, elle avait des papillons dans le ventre, son corps devenait chaud comme la braise. Mais c'était interdit, elle se l'était promis. Ça briserait le cœur de Aïko, il ne fallait pas lui faire espérer pour rien. Mais pourtant elle ne lâchait pas la pression qu'elle exerçait sur sa main.

Finalement, se fut le guerrier qui rompit le contact vu qu'ils arrivaient près du village. Qijin se sentit comme en détresse, comme ci si le contact n'avait pas été rompu, ça aurait été plus facile de rentrer dans Pembawa. Comme ci ça voulait dire que cette sortie n'était pas fini.

Aïko l'accompagna jusqu'à sa hutte.

_Voilà , j'espère que ça t'a plus.

_Tu plaisantes, c'était génial, le rassura t-elle. Merci. Ça m'a fait vraiment du bien, et c'est vraiment gentil de ta part de m'aider comme tu le fais.

Ils restèrent plantés là, Aïko grattant un peu le sol avec son pied. Il se demandait ce qu'il attendait, sûrement rester un peu plus de temps en sa compagnie. Il finit quand même par dire.

_Bon, bah bon courage. Demain je dois retourner aux terrains d'entraînement.

Qijin hocha la tête, Aïko tourna des talons.

_Aïko … attend. -Qijin lui attrapa la main, l'homme s'était retourné, surprit- je … j'ai envie de toi. S'il-te plaît reste.

Qijin se surprit à entendre cette phrase sortir de sa bouche. Elle n'avait pas réfléchit, elle se maudit. Elle aurait pu le formuler autrement, et puis il allait sûrement refuser. Il aurait raison, elle s'offrait comme ça, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais montré aucuns signes qu'il lui plaisait même si elle n'attendait rien de lui.

Aïko la regarda droit dans les yeux, semblant la juger avec ces yeux marrons. Il avait toujours été attiré par elle, et elle venait de dire ce qu'il avait toujours fantasmé d'entendre. Il sentait déjà son corps être parsemé de milliers de frissons.

_Tu es sûr ?

Qijin hocha la tête.

* * *

 _-Agir. C'est de ta faute. Tout est de ta faute. Ta faute. C'est de ta faute. Il faut agir. Ta faute-_

 __Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi c'est ma faute ? Cria Qijin pour se faire entendre parmi les voix qui se répétaient. Elle était au milieu d'une jungle et une pluie dense s'abattait sur elle et la végétation. Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis elle regarda ses mains. Peu à peu ce fut des gouttes de sang qui vinrent remplacer les gouttes de pluie._

 _-Tout est de ta faute. C'est de ta faute. Agir. Ta faute. C'est de ta faute. Ta faute-_

Qijin se réveilla dans un bon, le corps en sueur. Une main chaude vint lui presser l'épaule.

_C'est rien, un cauchemar, rassura t-elle malgré le fait qu'elle était encore sous le choc du sang sur ses mains .

_C'est moi qui te met dans cet état là ? Demanda Aïko, un sourire étirant ses lèvres dans la pénombre en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Qijin sourit faiblement. Elle lui tourna le dos, et se colla contre lui.

_Pour ce qui s'est passé …

_C'est bon. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que ça ne se reproduira pas. Tu préfères rester seule, coupa l'homme.

Qijin se tourna vers lui et l'examina. Son visage était triste et trahissait ces pensées. Qijin s'en voulait d'avoir passé cette nuit avec lui alors que lui voulait bien plus. Il voulait partager toutes ses nuits avec elle, construire quelque chose.

_Je suis désolée Aïko, fut tout ce qu'elle put dire.

* * *

Quand Qijin se réveilla, le guerrier avait disparut. Elle noua un morceau de tissu autour de sa taille, mangea rapidement et alla rejoindre les plantations. Tandis qu'elle arrachait des mauvaises herbes, ses pensées étaient fixées sur une seule chose : son cauchemar de la veille. Alors qu'elle devrait être en train de penser à Aïko, à ce qui c'était passé, elle pensait à ce rêve. Ces rêves n'étaient parfois pas anodins, était ce une prémonition ? Les significations pouvaient être multiples. Devait-elle prévenir son frère, Khala et son père ? Elle ne voulait pas leur parler. Mais pourtant … il fallait qu'elle agisse vite. Son père allait mourir, ce n'était l'histoire que de quelques jours. Elle leva les yeux vers la cime des arbres. Son père allait mourir. Son cœur se serra, elle avait beau se dire que c'était le cycle naturel de la vie, le voir partir l'horrifiée. Elle n'aurait pas le temps de lui prouver qu'elle valait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il avait vu d'elle.

_Tu penses à ton père ?

Qijin sursauta. Elle était tellement absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas entendu Khala arriver derrière elle. Elle fit mine de reprendre son travail. Elle hocha la tête. Khala s'assit dans la terre labourée.

_Tu penses que je ne ferais pas une bonne Ibu n'est-ce pas ? Je ne comprends pas cette haine que tu as envers moi. Mais je ne t'en veux même plus pour avoir dit à Moowa pour ma relation avec le pirate. Ça m'a fait réaliser à quel point je m'étais éloignée de ton frère et de mes objectifs. Je ne t'ai pas assez écouté lors de ta prédiction - Qijin avait arrêté son travail. Pourquoi Khala venait vers elle si soudainement ? En plus elle lui parlait comme ci elle était sa confidente ou une connerie du genre- Tu as bien fait d'écouter ton père et d'avoir prit la place que tu devais prendre -Qijin serra les poings, en faite non, Khala était là pour se venger, elle le sentait, cette rage chez la guerrière, cette rancœur- Quand je serais Ibu, j'espère que tu continueras à être aussi ... réceptive.

Khala s'en alla. Qijin était tendue, les yeux noircis par la colère. Khala croyait qu'elle l'avait soumis ? Il n'en serait rien et elle allait lui prouver. Comment, elle ne le savait pas encore, mais ça viendrait. C'est avec ces pensées qu'elle continua son travail, qu'elle alla manger, qu'elle alla nettoyer les draps, qu'elle se coucha.

* * *

Kid essayait de trouver un prétexte pour voir la gamine. Ok elle était quoi, plus jeune de deux ans peut-être mais ça restait une gamine. Bam. Le sang gicla de sa bouche.

_Réveille toi pirate, lança Paga.

Eustass esquiva le pied de l'homme. Il tenta de l'immobiliser, mais l'homme avait fait un bon dans les airs et s'était transformé en aigle.

Eustass aimait les confronter, ça faisait du bien de combattre des adversaires d'un tel niveau. L'oiseau se posa et se retransforma en homme.

_On fait une pause, déclara le guerrier à bout de souffle.

Kid fit une moue, déjà ? Paga expliqua.

_La transformation demande de l'énergie, et visiblement je ne suis pas encore prêt à passer d'une forme à l'autre à volonté. Surtout quand on est un volatile. La différence de structures de l'homme et des oiseaux est plus importante que pour les mammifères.

Kid hocha la tête et proposa à l'homme d'arrêter là pour la journée. Ce qui ne gêna nullement le guerrier, Kid avait une autre idée en tête.

Le capitaine pirate se dirigea vers le village de Pembawa, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Qijin était affalée sur une souche d'arbre, écoutant deux jeunes filles qui piaillaient.

_Eh, le médecin. J'ai besoin de toi.

Qijin eut comme un choc électrique, en une fraction de seconde elle était debout et se dirigeait vers le pirate.

_Mais avec plaisir, j'ai tout mon temps, dit Qijin, le rejoignant d'un pas pressé.

Elle le remerciait mentalement de venir la délivrer de cette torture qu'était la discussion avec ces deux filles.

_J'espère que ce n'est pas pour une prédiction que tu as besoin de moi … tenta Qijin, soupçonneuse.

Eustass eut envie de se jeter sur elle pour lui arracher chacun de ces doigts mais il se contrôla.

_Je crois que j'ai une dent de cassée, faut que tu me répares ça.

Qijin préféra se taire, ne le corrigeant pas sur son ton autoritaire et ne posant pas de questions. Ils entrèrent dans la hutte de Qijin, là où des jours auparavant elle s'était effondrée aux pieds du pirate. Il s'assit au sol tandis que la jeune femme se lavait les mains dans une petite bassine. Sans ménagement, quand elle se tourna vers lui, elle lui prit le menton et ouvrit en grand la bouche du pirate. Elle leva ses sourcils, il se foutait de sa figure ? Il s'était juste mordu la lâcha la tête du pirate .

_Pourquoi vous m'avez dérangé ?

_ Je t'ai plutôt libéré tu veux dire.

_Vous auriez pu m'en avertir avant qu'on vienne ici.

Qijin se leva, la mauvaise humeur se lisait sur son visage. Le fait de se retrouver seule avec le pirate ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Et lui qui restait là, assis dans sa hutte, examinant chacune de ses affaires.

_Bon j'ai pas que ça à faire, finit par dire Qjin en partant.

Le pirate lui attrapa le bras, la forçant à s'arrêter et se tourner vers lui.

_J'ai besoin de toi.

Qijin s'affaissa, désarçonnée. C'était quoi son problème à lui ? Était-ce vraiment Kid sous ses yeux ? Ou rêvez t-elle ? Une prémonition ? Une illusion ? Cette phrase ne pouvait provenir de Eustass Captain Kid, elle en était certaine.

Kid après plusieurs secondes de manque de réaction de l' Hilangos s'énerva.

_Je te savais conne, mais pas à ce point ! Je répète, et c'est la dernière fois. J'ai besoin de toi, est-ce que tu est prête pour me donner toute ton attention ? Toute façon t'as pas le choix !

Qijin resta perplexe devant cette personne mais elle hocha la tête.

_Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demanda t-elle, méfiante, s'asseyant de nouveau devant le pirate.

_Je t'ai amené ici parce que je veux que personne ne sache ce que je vais te dire. - Qijin hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle ne dirait rien à personne – Tu as vu comment mon bras m'a été enlevé. Damien a tout fait pour que je retrouve l'habileté que j'avais avant, c'est même lui qui m'a aidé à construire mon bras en fer - Qijin ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Mais elle sentait chez le pirate quelque chose. Comme une tristesse. Oui c'était de la tristesse. Elle n'en croyait pas ses sens. Elle lui connaissait la colère, la joie, le mépris, le plaisir … mais de la tristesse?- mais je n'arrive pas à retrouver les sensations d'avant. Damien m'a dit que ça ne pourrait jamais être comme avant. Mais je sens que mon bras est plus faible que l'autre, que ces morceaux de fers ne feront jamais entièrement parti de moi. Je le sais bien que c'est pas possible mais on sait jamais, il y a tellement des trucs de fous ici. Tu pourrais peut-être … rendre mon bras comme avant.

Qijin le jugea, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Cette méthode était peut-être là pour l'attendrir, cette discussion lui paraissait tellement étrange. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, le temps de réfléchir. Eustass la laissa réfléchir, il ne lui donnait pas le choix de réfléchir mais peut-être qu'elle cherchait un moyen de soigner ce bras qu'il détestait tant. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

_Le fait que vous voulez rendre toute les capacités à votre bras, ça a un rapport avec le fait que vous soyez pirate ?

Eustass la regarda avec perplexité. Oui, ça avait un rapport en quelque sorte mais c'était beaucoup plus vaste que ça. Il allait tout de même pas lui raconter sa vie ?

_En quoi ça te concerne ? Je t'en pose des questions moi ?

_Sachez que je veux bien vous aidez. Mais pour ça vous devez être un minimum coopératif. Si vous croyez que c'est un plaisir pour moi de devoir soigner votre bras, vous êtes alors loin de savoir à quel point je vous déteste. Mais je le ferai car ça me fatigue de me battre avec vous. J'ai besoin de savoir qu'elles sont vos intentions, ce que vous voulez vraiment. J'imagine que si vous voulez réparer votre bras, ce n'est pas uniquement parce que le fait d'avoir perdu ce membre a fait que vous avez perdu quelque chose de vous-même. Non, je commence à vous connaître, c'est parce que vous voulez être au maximum de vos capacités pour quelque chose. Et justement je dois savoir quoi pour pouvoir cibler vos attentes, savoir ce que je dois faire pour que cela dur dans le temps.

Eustass la regarda, et il reprit son large sourire qu'il avait laissé en entrant dans la hutte.

_Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

Qijin sourit à son tour. Il était perspicace.

_Comment vous avez su ?

_Il n'y a pas que toi qui sait deviner les intentions d'autrui, je peux être bon dans le domaine. Accouche, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui domine cette île.

_Je veux la certitude que vous participerez à l'affrontement qui aura lieu dans quelques semaines.

Eustass sourit d'avantage, il était à moitié agacé et à moitié surpris.

_T'es sérieuse là ? Je ne vois même pas pourquoi on a cette discussion, le Kid ne recule jamais devant une bonne baston.

_Très bien. Continuons alors.

Qijin incita le capitaine pirate à en dire plus sur ses intentions. Eustass mit un moment à parler. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire en vérité, il ne voyait pas où 'elle voulait exactement en venir.

_C'est simple je veux devenir le seigneur des pirates. Pour ça je dois tuer les quatre empereurs, et je ne veux pas que mon bras devienne une gêne.

Qijin se doutait que c'était quelque chose dans le genre. Elle n'avait pas envie de l'aider à faire plus de mal autour de lui, mais avait-elle le choix ? Bien sûr que non, et cette force qu'elle pourrait lui donner pourrait être bénéfique pour la bataille à venir. Il avait prouvé en restaurant la porte qu'il était un grand atout. Elle se leva et alla chercher un petit calepin.

_Vous comprendrez que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on vient me voir avec un bras amputé et un bras de fer. Il me faut réfléchir, mais il y a une chose que vous m'avez dit que je ne peux pas faire. Il faut que je parle de cela à Damien. C'est votre médecin et il peut m'être de grand conseil.

Eustass détourna le regard. Il ne voulait pas en parler à son médecin car ce dernier se sentait déjà assez coupable de ne pas pouvoir faire plus pour son capitaine. Il acquiesça, de toute façon si la gamine réussissait, il se douterait de quelque chose.

_Votre médecin comprendra, tenta Qijin.

Et voilà qu'elle se la jouait rassurante. Il ne fallait pas s'attendrir, elle qui était toujours sur ses gardes, surtout avec ce gars. Mais il devenait presque sympa.

* * *

Voilà, on est à la moitié de ma fanfiction ^^ que le temps passe vite, plus que 6 chapitres et un epilogue avant la fin ! Merci à ceux qui suivent ma fic et ceux qui commentent! ça fait plaisir de savoir que le travail produit plaît! Le prochain chapitre se nomme _Les ténébres en nous_. Inspirant ou pas comme titre?

 **Roblochon** : déjà, merci pour ton commentaire! et ensuite ... je kiffe ton pseudo. Je ne sais pas si il a un rapport avec le fameux reblochon, mais je le trouve trop rigolo.

 **Lerugamine** : merci pour ton commentaire, enfin tes commentaires ;)

 ** _Post-scriptum:_** _Pour ceux qui suivent ma fiction, Un dragon en cage, la suite arrivera après que cette fiction soit toute publiée, c'est à dire dans plus d'un mois. J'ai préféré ces derniers mois me consacrer à l'écriture entière de cette fiction pour ensuite donner tout mon temps à un dragon en cage. Maïa pour l'instant se porte bien, quoique, elle est aux mains avec une paire de jet dial ..._


	7. Chapter 7

Aujourd'hui, c'est Lundi! Et le lundi c'est quoi? C'est la sortie de chapitre! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 7. Les ténèbres en nous.**_

Qijin fit avaler à son père une substance bleue pâteuse. Il l'avait bu d'une traite sans broncher, ni grimacer même si le goût était acre.

_J'ai parlé à Moowa et Khala, ils sont dorénavant au courant de tout ce qu'il faut.

_Très bien, acquiesça sa fille, ne disant rien de plus. Elle agissait comme son père voulait, mais essayait tant bien que mal de lui montrer que sa condition ne lui plaisait pas du tout .

_Le pirate semble avoir confiance en toi. Il m'a parlé que tu allais l'aider pour une certaine affaire. Je suis content que tu ais accepté sans hésiter.

Accepté sans hésiter ? Pas vraiment. Elle n'était pas du tout d'accord mais elle se garda d'aller lui dire.

_On m'a raconté que Aïko et toi, vous vous rapprochiez de plus en plus, tu m'en vois ravi.

Qijin se stoppa net de ranger ses affaires. Elle savait que son père la faisait surveiller, mais que savait-il vraiment ? Est-ce que lui donner de faux espoirs étaient bon alors qu'il allait mourir ? Lui donner ce qu'il veut avant de mourir était-il une bonne chose alors que ensuite elle ne tiendrait pas ses promesses ?

_Ce n'est que passager n'est-ce pas ? N'oublie pas que je suis ton père, même si je me meurt, je sens toujours certaines choses.

_Alors tu sais que j'étouffe ici ? Que je n'en peux plus de vivre ici ? Que rien que le fait de voir Moowa, Khala et même ne serait-ce qu'une personne du village me fait frissonner ? Demanda Qijin avec colère. Elle n'en pouvait plus de jouer ce jeu, de se sentir prisonnière.

Le Bapa la considéra et souffla.

_Un jour tu te rendras compte que ce que je fais est pour ton bien. Et aussi pour ceux qui t'entourent. Mais cette situation est le résultat de nombres d'erreurs que j'ai commis. À la mort de ta mère, je n'ai pas assez pris soin de toi, te laissant seule, croyant que tu étais une adulte alors que tu n'étais qu'une petite fille. Je …

_Stop, j'en ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui je pense. Je repasserai dans la soirée. -Qijin était en train de passer la porte quand elle le regarda une dernière fois- Je suis bien une adulte maintenant, plus une petite fille.

Son père regarda le dos de sa fille partir. Il voyait sa fille comme quelque chose de fragile, incontrôlable, qui pouvait se casser n'importe quand. C'était la seule chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler, il aurait voulut pouvoir la garder à jamais à côté de lui pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Ou qu'elle soit un Human Demon pour qu'elle soit plus forte. Elle aurait pu devenir une guerrière et il l'aurait envoyé à la vallée pour que Moowa puisse veiller sur elle. Il savait qu'une fois qu'il serait mort, Moowa, Khala et sûrement Aïko veilleraient pour qu'elle ait une vie sans danger. D'ailleurs il leur avait parlé, et chacun lui avait assuré que c'est ce qu'ils comptaient faire. Son grand regret était que Qijin n'accepte pas de prendre Aïko comme époux. C'était un bon guerrier, il aimé Qijin, il était obéissant, mais évidemment tout ce que lui il voulait, elle ne le voulait pas. Cette impression que Qijin faisait tout pour faire le contraire de ce qu'il voulait lui rappelait la Ibu, sa femme. Cette dernière était insaisissable, elle avait l'esprit vif et ne tenait pas en place. Et ça lui avait coûté la vie.

* * *

Qijin traversait le village de Pembawa, se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire. Aller discuter avec les gardes ? Elle l'avait déjà fait dans la matinée. Visiter ses patients ? Déjà fait. Allait aux cultures ? Ils lui avaient dit que aujourd'hui ils n'auraient pas besoin d'elle. Elle ne pourrait pas parler aujourd'hui au capitaine pirate du programme qu'elle avait mis en place pour son bras vu qu'il était avec son équipage sur leur bateau. Et elle ne pouvait parler à Aïko vu qu'il entraînait les jeunes.

_Il y en a qui s'ennuient comme un poisson dans un aquarium, minauda une voix masculine.

Qijin se tourna vers la voix familière, Paga arrivait de l'entrée du village, le sourire aux lèvres. Qijin le regarda, désespérée, confirmant les paroles en hochant la tête.

_Je t'en dois une, je vais voir ton père et je reviens.

Qijin le regarda avec perplexité se diriger vers la hutte du Bapa. Quand il revint, son sourire était élargie.

_Tu as réussi à le persuader de me laisser partir du village ? Demanda Qijin peu convaincu.

_Oui. Pour la durée de trois heures, tu as le droit de m'accompagner au terrain d'entraînement, je dois leurs emmener des flèches. C'est quoi cette tête ? Je croyais que ça te ferait plaisir de sortir un peu.

Qijin avait essayé de contrôler son dégoût, mais apparemment ça n'avait pas marché. Paga ressentait du malaise s'échapper d'elle. Et elle s'aperçut qu'elle laissait ses sentiments trop s'étendre.

_Merci Paga. Je vais venir … c'est juste que voir mon frère et Khala ne me rend pas spécialement joyeuse.

Il lui sourit et la rassura et ils partirent vers la clairière où se passait les entraînements. Avant qu'elle soit ''assignée à résidence'', Qijin n'allait pas souvent à cet endroit. D'ailleurs elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis longtemps. En s'approchant du lieu, on pouvait entendre les flèches siffler, les armes blanches s'entrechoquer, ainsi que des bruits de luttes et des grognements. Elle fut heureuse et à la fois triste de voir tous ces jeunes se démener. Ils avaient tellement d'énergie mais elle ne voulait pas qu'ils affrontent les Maemaes. Alors que Paga allait faire ce qu'il devait faire, elle s'assit sur une souche, loin de là où était son frère, ainsi que Khala. Mais aussi loin de Aïko pour ne pas le déconcentrer. Il regardait deux jeunes qui se battaient, et d'un œil expert examinait chacun de leurs mouvements. Qijin tourna vivement la tête, quelqu'un l'observait. Elle rencontra le regard de son frère. Il ne détourna pas ses yeux, la fixant comme elle-même le fixait.

À la grande surprise de Qijin, il s'avança vers elle, délaissant les deux guerrières qu'il combattait. La jeune femme aurait voulut partir, ne voulant pas lui parler. Mais ça aurait été fuir, et elle ne voulait pas lui donner ce qu'elle pensait être un plaisir pour lui.

_Je suis étonné de te voir ici.

_Tu préférerais que je sois attachée au bras de notre père avec une chaîne ? Ça t'aurais plu, comme ça je ne risquerai vraiment rien, répondit sa sœur amèrement. Malgré la peur que lui inspirait son frère, elle avait tellement accumulé de rancœur contre lui que ses paroles n'avaient plus de filtre. Si elle était prisonnière dans son village, c'était uniquement à cause de lui. Il avait prévenu son père des blessures qu'elle s'était faite, oui, c'était sa faute.

Moowa secoua la tête de droite à gauche, elle était complètement immature, une vrai gamine.

_Tu te rendras compte plus tard que …

_Oui, que c'était pour mon bien. Merci, je crois que j'ai assez entendu cette phrase pour la journée. Père et toi vous êtes tellement sur la même longueur d'onde que ça en devient flippant.

Moowa repartit à ses occupations, libérant Qijin de sa présence. Elle tenta t'en bien que mal de focaliser son attention sur les nouvelles recrues. Elle s'aperçut qu'il y avait plus de la moitié des jeunes qui avaient développé le _pouvoir_. Elle le _sentait_. Ce qui changeait dans l'aura entre un humain et un Human Demon, c'était un sentiment d'incroyable vivacité, comme si quelque chose échappait à Qijin. C'est comme ça qu'elle les reconnaissait. Mais comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne ressente pas les Maemaes ? Elle se posait souvent la question. Il y a quelques années, elle arrivait à percevoir ces esprits vifs, mais peu à peu ils s'étaient éteints et les Hilangos s'étaient aperçut que les Humans Demons étaient moins nombreux chez leurs ennemis. Mais voilà, ils étaient de retour, et Qijin ne les sentait plus. Elle ferma les yeux, comme à chaque fois que ces pensées tournées autour de ce sujet. Elle se concentrait et laissait son esprit s'étendre, englobant toute l'île. Plus son esprit s'étendait, plus des émotions de toutes parts l'englobaient, la submergeaient, tourbillonnant, puis, dès qu'il allait plus loin, quand il atteignait l'autre parti de l'île c'était moins intense, avec beaucoup de tension, de colère. Mais il y avait aussi de la joie. Elle arrêta, sentant que quelqu'un venait vers elle, et puis il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'épuise. Ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais ça lui mobilisait toute son énergie.

* * *

_Tu le fais souvent ? Essayait de sentir combien ils sont et ce qu'ils pensent ? Demanda Aïko.

Qijin lui expliquait que la veille quand il était venu lui dire bonjour, elle avait essayé de sentir la présence des Maemaes.

_J'essaye de le faire au moins deux fois par semaine. - elle regarda le jeune homme qui fronçait les sourcils- arrête. C'est vraiment pas grand chose, et on sait jamais, ça pourrait aider.

Aïko souffla, si elle le disait. Et si ça pouvait l'aider à aller mieux. D'ailleurs il remarquait qu'elle avait repris un peu de poids et elle avait l'air de paraître plus joyeuse. Du moins quand son père, son frère, ou la futur Ibu n'était pas là. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment lui ? Cela se résumait à deux seuls choses : protéger son peuple et voir Qijin heureuse. Beaucoup de personnes au village le savait, et il savait qu'ils ressentaient pour lui une profonde tristesse que Qijin ne le voit que comme un proche ami. Aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelle, ils avaient toujours été ensemble. Il était plus vieux de quelques mois et donc ils avaient partagé les jeux, les moments de joies et de tristesse. Il se rappelait que Qijin à la mort de sa mère avait disparut puis était revenu, ne montrant aucune émotion. Elle s'était comme interdit de ressentir quoi que ce soit face au drame.

_Youhou, Aïko ? Je vois que tu m'écoutes beaucoup, ça fait plaisir, dit Qijin, tapotant sur le bras du guerrier qui était perdu dans ses pensées.

_Désolé, tu disais ?

_Que ça serait bien si tu pouvais aller me chercher, quand tu auras un peu de temps, les pierres de lunes qui sont au palais.

Aïko acquiesça, puis il sentit la présence de quelqu'un qu'il commençait de moins en moins à apprécier.

_Bon tu me suis demi-portion ? On a pas toute la journée, grommela le capitaine pirate qui venait d'arriver avec son équipage. Il était suivi de Damien, son médecin. Aïko ne savait pas ce qu'ils fabriquaient ces trois là, mais il aimait pas trop ces rapprochements. Il regarda Qijin qui avait des yeux pleins de regrets . Elle lui fit un faible sourire et partit à la suite du pirate.

* * *

_Faut que tu arrêtes de donner de faux espoirs à ce pauvre gars, ça te va vraiment pas de flirter, minauda le capitaine en entrant le premier dans la hutte du médecin.

Qijin fronça les sourcils et laissa passer avant elle le médecin pirate.

_Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de vos conseils. J'ai assez de personnes autour de moi qui décident du chemin que ma vie doit prendre, pas besoin de vous en plus, tonna Qijin, énervée alors que ça ne faisait même pas cinq minutes qu'elle était en présence du pirate.

Damien, lui, se contenta d'écouter que d'une oreille la querelle que son capitaine avait mis en place.

_Ah bon ? Je suis de très bon conseil pourtant et je trouve que tu es vraiment très cruelle avec ce guerrier. Il a le cœur brisé, continua Eustass sur sa lancée. Il avait entendu les commérages du village, et il allait en profiter pour la taquiner. Mais la réaction de Qijin fut tout autre de ce qu'il attendait.

_Quelle perspicacité ! Merci, mais j'ai vraiment pas besoin de vous pour savoir ce que ressente les gens. Vous vous souvenez ? Vous m'avez traité vous même de sorcière. Donc Aïko et moi sommes assez grand. Lui pour savoir que c'était purement égoïste que je me sois rapprochée de lui et moi que je ne dois plus lui faire espérer. Vous savez, tout ne tourne pas autour de vous. Vous avez peut-être le contrôle sur beaucoup de choses, mais n'oubliez pas qu'il y a une vie en dehors de vous. Et je n'ai pas eu besoin de vous pour influencer sur la mienne. Bon, votre bras.

Qijin toucha le bras de fer du capitaine. Le pirate la regarda sévèrement, mécontent que la conversation ne soit pas allée là où il voulait. Il avait juste cherché à lui faire avouer qu'elle en pinçait pour le guerrier mais finalement ce n'était apparemment pas le cas.

Damien regardait chaque mouvement que Qijin faisait. Elle examinait sous chaque angle les morceaux de fer et le moignon. La jeune femme pouvait sentir que au delà de l'altercation précédente, Eustass se sentait mal à l'aise qu'on le touche ici.

_Vous contrôlez ce bras et le maintenez en place grâce à votre pouvoir n'est-ce pas ? -Eustass acquiesça – C'est un très bon système, étudiait pour faire exactement le même poids que l'autre bras, bien articulé.

Damien sourit, bombant un peu le torse.

_Le captaine maîtrise parfaitement son pouvoir, on peut faire beaucoup de chose avec.

_Très bien, on a une bonne base. Vous avez mal ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Qijin appuya là où le fer rencontrait la peau. Eustass acquiesça une nouvelle fois.

_Mais ça me fait rien, ça me rappel chaque jour que je buterai cet enfoiré.

_Très bien mais il faut éliminer cette douleur pour que vous retrouviez vos capacités. Maintenant, annulez votre pouvoir pour que je puisse mieux voir. Allez, comme vous avez dit, on a pas toute la journée.

Eustass à contre cœur annula son pouvoir d'attraction sur son bras. Il tourna la tête, le regard à l'opposé de son membre meurtrie. Après avoir examiné le moignon, Qijin ferma les yeux pour mieux réfléchir. Temps pendant lequel les deux pirates attendaient impatiemment le verdict.

_Ce que je vais vous dire ne va pas vous plaire.

_Tourne pas autour de la merde merdeuse, dit, s'énerva le Kid.

_Il y a une bonne guérison, l'équipement est bien. Ce qu'il faut faire c'est savoir faire l'équilibre entre les deux. Vous ne pouvez pas éternellement forcer votre bras métallique à s'accrocher à votre épaule, il faut que ça devienne un élément de votre corps, que vous l'acceptiez en tant que tel. Mais avant ça il faut que vous acceptiez que vous n'ayez plus votre bras de chair. Pendant une semaine ne portez pas votre bras de fer, baladez-vous sans rien pour cacher votre amputation. -Eustass Kid regarda Qijin d'un air horrifié, chose que la jeune femme n'avait jamais vu chez lui- personne n'accepte de perdre une partie de soi. Mais vous, vous le vivez encore plus mal que les autres. C'est un pas à franchir vers la guérison complète. Pour accepter ce bras de fer, il faut d'abord que vous acceptiez la mort de l'autre. Ensuite nous pourrons travailler sur un moyen de rendre votre bras plus utilisable et maniable. Sachez que vous pourrez faire de grandes choses que vous n'auriez jamais pu faire avec un bras de chair, votre fruit du démon est un don peu commun et je pense que vous et votre médecin pouvez travailler dessus pour vos besoins personnels.

Cette dernière phrase voulait dire qu'ils pouvaient trouver sans elle le moyen de tuer, massacrer d'avantage sans qu'elle leur montre comment faire.

_Tu veux dire que c'est si simple que ça ? Que Kid n'a juste qu'à se résoudre de ne plus avoir son bras et que ça ira mieux ? Demanda le médecin.

_En gros oui. En faite, le plus dur à faire vient de Eustass. Pour tout t'avouer je me suis dis que peut-être le problème venait d'une guérison pas tout à fait complète, c'est quand même récent, ou bien du bras métallique. Mais je ne perçois rien. Le problème est surtout psychologique.

_Déconne pas, tu veux dire que c'est de ma faute ? Gronda Kid, le poing serré.

_Tout à fait, répondit Qijin avec franchise. Elle ressentait de la part du capitaine pirate beaucoup de colère mais il semblait se contrôler. Il allait prendre de sa main son bras de fer pour le remettre en place mais Qijin intervint.

_Libre à vous de suivre mes conseils ou non. Mais si vous décidez de les suivre, laissez ce bras ici. Maintenant.

Eustass se tourna vers son médecin, ce dernier hocha la tête. Qijin avait raison, Kid devait l'écouter.

_Je peux vous donner un calmant. Ça pourrait vous détendre. -Plus bas elle ajouta- ça pourrait détendre bien des choses.

Eustass la regarda sombrement et se leva, immédiatement suivit par le médecin pirate.

Eustass voulait y aller, lui montrer qu'elle avait tord, qu'il pouvait se montrer ainsi devant tout le monde. Il inspirait la peur, même sans bras. Oui. Mais pourquoi n'arrivait-il par à sortir d'ici alors ? Pourquoi les secondes défilées alors qu'il se disait qu'il n'était pas ce qu'elle disait ? Son manteau de fourrure, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas emmener avec lui, ça aurait pu cacher …. non, il n'était pas ce qu'elle disait. Il se sentait le besoin de le lui hurler à la figure. De se hurler à la figure. Et voilà que la voix insupportable de la gamine se faisait entendre de nouveau.

_C'est qui le faible maintenant ?

Qijin n'avait pu s'empêcher de le lui dire. C'était extrêmement méchant, mais là, à cet instant, elle se réjouissait de le voir en difficulté. Pour une fois. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas elle. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas elle qui paraissait faible. Qijin se leva, un soudain changement d'atmosphère apparut, mais ne venant pas de la personne qu'elle pensait atteindre.

_Arrête Qijin. Le capitaine est tout sauf faible. C'est Eustass Kid, celui qui deviendra le seigneur des pirates, j'en suis persuadé. C'est la première et dernière fois que tu dis une chose pareil, parce que si tu le redis, tu vas très vite le regretter.

Ces paroles venaient du médecin. Qijin n'en croyait pas ses sens. Lui qui était si enjoué et avec qui elle avait créé des liens venait de la menacer très sérieusement. Elle ne lâcha pas le regard meurtrier qu'il lui lançait, mais elle se sentit vraiment en danger. Puis, comme ci ses paroles avaient plus atteint le capitaine que les précédentes, Eustass sortit.

* * *

Au bout d'une semaine, Qijin put constater que le capitaine pirate semblait vraiment en forme, apprivoisant de nouveau son corps sans ce bras de fer. Qijin avait donné les directives à Damien, ne voulant pas aider plus les pirates.

_Écoute Qijin, essaye de comprendre. Je ne peux tolérer les paroles que tu as prononcé contre le capitaine. Maintenant arrête de me faire la gueule et reprenons mon apprentissage. On a passé des bons moment ensemble non ? Et puis on s'amusait bien, rappela le médecin pirate.

Depuis leur altercation, Qijin avait refusé de côtoyer le médecin, ne s'en tenant qu'au stricte minimum lors de leurs conversations.

_Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec vous. Vous m'avez menacé de mort, et ça ça me déçoit beaucoup venant de vous. J'ai assez de problèmes comme ça autour de moi et je ne veux pas que tu t'ajoutes à cette montagne.

Sur ces mots, Qijin alla vers les champs de cultures.

_T'es sûr que tu veux pas que j'aille parlé à son père pour qu'il l'oblige à retravailler avec toi ? Demanda Eustass Kid qui était assis plus loin et qui avait suivit l'échange.

_Non capitaine. Si vous faites ça, elle risque vraiment de m'en vouloir.

* * *

Qijin avait été vraiment triste de constater que le médecin des Kids pirates était tout bonnement vraiment un pirate. Se faire menacer de la sorte lui avait vraiment fait mal, alors que ce n'avait été qu'une petite vengeance qu'elle s'était offerte. Vengeance qui était ridicule face à ce que Eustass lui avait fait subir. Et vengeance qui n'était pas arrivée à terme. Ça y est, elle était en colère. Elle était tellement furieuse à présent qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir l'être plus. Elle croisa Khala qui lui sourit.

* * *

Maintenant elle était vraiment furieuse. Elle avait eu beau tourné le problème dans tous les sens, elle ne pouvait pas la blesser. Elle voulait l'humilier, comme elle l'avait humilié. Mais tout ça ne devait pas affecter les batailles prochaines, ainsi qu'une autre personne. Elle ragea, il devait bien y avoir quelque chose. Et pourquoi pas aussi punir Moowa par la même occasion ? Leur faire mal à tous les deux comme ils lui avaient fait mal.

* * *

Les jours passaient rapidement, se ressemblant de plus en plus. Il y avait toujours cette attente que le Bapa meurt d'un moment à l'autre, que les Maemaes attaquent une nouvelle fois. Qijin allait aider dans les tâches du village, elle riait, un peu, avec les villageois, puis elle visitait les malades puis passait plusieurs heures avec son père, évitant les sujets qui fâchaient. Elle croisait parfois les pirates, les ignorait, et parfois Aïko venait éclairer sa journée d'un beau sourire entre deux missions.

_Je m'en rappelle comme ci c'était hier que ce pirate de _East Blue_ avait débarqué ici avec tout son équipage. Oh que non, ils n'étaient pas comme les Kid pirates. Des braves gens. C'est ce qu'ils étaient, mais apparemment ce qu'ils appellent le gouvernement ne l'a pas jugé comme je l'ai fait. Tout ça pour te dire qu'il ne faut pas que tu nous en veuilles de se ranger de l'avis de ton père et de ton frère, disait une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année.

Elle était assise à même le sol avec Qijin et elles cueillaient des gousses. Qijin l'écoutait, même si évidemment elle ne se rangeait pas de son avis. Pour elle personne au village ne voyaient que tout ce cirque était ridicule.

_Justement vous vous rangez toujours de leur avis, surtout en ce qui me concerne j'ai remarqué. J'ai surtout l'impression que vous vous en foutez tous que je sois retenue ici alors que tout le monde sait que je ne supporte pas d'être au village, expliqua la jeune femme.

Elle lui parlait mais elle savait que c'était peine perdu, elle n'arriverait pas à défendre sa cause, et elle en avait marre de parler d'elle-même. Ça ne servait à rien de tourner le problème dans tous les sens.

_Le seul point où je ne suis pas d'accord avec eux, c'est sur les dons que tu as reçu. Ils n'y prêtent pas assez attention, et ils le payeront chère à un moment ou un autre. Oh que je m'en souviens, dès bébé tu avais des visions. Et ce pauvre Moowa qui ne pouvait pas te prendre dans ses bras ! Le lien qui unit un frère et une sœur sont vraiment étrange, n'est-ce pas ? À chaque fois qu'il te serrait trop fort, vous aviez l'air de partir loin, quelque part au delà de la vie.

Qijin écoutait à moitié dorénavant, dès qu'elle avait entendu « Moowa », l'agacement pointé. Surtout quand on lui reparlait de ses pouvoirs qui se développaient bizarrement quand ils étaient en contact prolongé l'un et l'autre. Quand deux sources de pouvoir se rencontraient ça pouvait être dangereux et ils en avaient fait l'expérience. Elle se rappelait vaguement que vers sept ans ils s'étaient pris dans les bras l'un de l'autre et qu'elle s'était sentit partir. Puis des flash étaient apparut, désordonnés, incompréhensibles. Mais ils lui étaient apparut plus compréhensibles quand les flash qu'elle avait vu devinrent des scènes de la vie quotidienne. Elle avait vu Khala dans un des flashs qui avouait à Moowa qu'elle l'aimait. La semaine d'après ça s'était produit. Ce contact était un chemin vers la prédiction. Mais bien trop dangereux. C'est bien pour ça que Qijin et Moowa n'avaient plus de marque d'affection, l'homme avait bien trop peur de retenter cette expérience. Qijin avait peut-être vu l'avenir, mais lui il avait sombré dans quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais voulut dire. Mais une chose était sûr, ce jour là, Qijin avait faillit mourir, submerger par bien trop de pouvoir pour une petite fille.

Qijin arrêta les mouvements répétitifs qu'elle faisait. Moowa. Mais bien sûr, Moowa !

Elle se leva et marcha d'un pas pressé vers le village de Pembawa.

_Eh ! Qijin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Reviens ! Dis moi au moins quelque chose, lui cria tante Axelle. Les Hilangos dans les terres agricoles la regardèrent partir, ne comprenant pas pourquoi si soudainement elle s'en allait.

Elle traversa le village et en sortit. Un des deux guerriers chargé de surveiller le village la vit et l'interpella :

_Désolé Qijin, mais j'ai pour ordre de ne pas te laisser quitter le village.

_Un de vous deux n'a qu'à venir me surveiller, je n'en n'ai pas pour très longtemps, je vais vers les terrains d'entraînement.

Les deux guerriers se regardèrent et l'un la suivit, ne posant pas plus de question. Mais il se sentait mal à l'aise devant la jeune femme. Elle avait l'air décidé, comme ci elle allait déplacer des montagnes. Oui, elle allait déplacer des montagnes. Elle allait réussir à lui montrer que elle aussi elle était forte, que ces pouvoirs étaient forts et par la même occasion, elle montrerait à Khala qu'elle ne serait pas une bonne Ibu. Tout ça, elle leur ferait savoir, rien qu'avec un petit contact. Elle était plus vieille maintenant, elle réussirait à contrôler le pouvoir. Elle n'était pas faible.

Elle déboucha dans la clairière où les jeunes se combattaient et s'entraînaient. Personne ne prêta attention à sa présence, ils étaient concentrés sur leurs exercices. C'est Aïko qui la vit en premier.

_Qijin, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais … Ohé, tu m'écoutes ?!

Qijin l'ignora complètement, se dirigeant droit sur son frère qui était assis sur une souche, observant deux jeunes qui luttaient. C'est Khala qui la vit ensuite, fronçant les sourcils, surprise de la voir ici. Elle regarda où elle se dirigeait et compris très vite que c'était vers son frère. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer, elle n'allait pas faire ça ? Elle n'oserait pas ?

_Non, Qijin ! hurla Khala, présentant ce qui allait se passer.

Moowa releva la tête et vit sa sœur avancer vers lui, il ne comprit que trop tard. Qijin venait de l'étreindre, posant son front dans le creux du cou de son frère. Tout le monde se tourna vers le guerrier et sa sœur. Moowa avait les yeux perdus dans le vide, comme tétanisé, absent. Les deux personnes ne bougeaient plu.

Qijin, dès l'instant où elle avait posé sa tête contre son frère était partit, c'était un voyage vers le futur. Elle eut plusieurs flash, allant trop vite pour qu'elle puisse clairement les voir. Elle eut une terrible migraine, mais continua à essayer de déchiffrer les visions.

_Reste ici Qijin … disait Moowa.

_D'accord, s'entendit-elle acquiescer. L'image changea, laissant place au village sous une pluie battante. Mais il faisait chaud, très chaud. Il y avait un immense bûché, des flammes surgirent plusieurs animaux de fumées. Un loup, un tigre, des chevaux, un cerf … une centaine d'âme. Qijin entendit des pleurs, des sanglots incontrôlés, Khala. Elle était à genoux dans la boue, se tenant les côtes. Qijin se sentit triste, bouleversée, elle crut sentir des larmes couler le long de ses joues, une douleur au ventre. Elle se tourna, ne voulant plus voir ce spectacle, ce bûché où son frère et Aïko brûlaient. Elle buta contre un torse blanc.

_Si seulement tu avais été là, murmura Eustass captain Kid, tenant dans sa main de fer un masque bleu et blanc. _C'est de ta faute_.

La vision changea une nouvelle fois, laissant place cette fois ci à la vallée. La pluie était encore là, il y avait une foule qui l'entourait. Que des femmes. Qijin regarda sa main, elle tenait un couteau aiguisé. Elle se faufila à travers les Hilangos.

_Vous avez perdu, murmurait une voix féminine à plusieurs reprises. Arrivée tout devant, elle vit le peuple Maemae, souriant, victorieux. Derrière eux des têtes sur des piques. Elle reconnut Paga, ainsi que de nombreuses autres personnes, tous des Hilangos. Elle se retourna, toutes les femmes étaient à terre, le cou tranché. Elle regarda la lame qu'elle avait dans ses mains, elle se trancha son propre cou.

Moowa et Qijin étaient l'un contre l'autre depuis plus de cinq minutes. Plusieurs personnes avaient essayé de les séparer, mais sans succès. Khala tournait en rond, elle voyait le dos de Qijin, transpirant, tendu. Moowa lui était comme vide, comme ci son âme avait disparut. Et puis, une lueur illumina le regard de l'homme, qui poussa brutalement Qijin de lui. Il se leva, respirant fortement comme ci il sortait de l'eau, il s'écarta, comme pour s'éloigner le plus possible de sa sœur. Il toussa , trébucha et se soutint grâce à un arbre.

Qijin, elle, elle s'était retrouvée en sol, les yeux grands ouverts, les mains autour de son cou comme pour arrêter une hémorragie. Elle essayait d'inhaler de l'air comme ci elle s'étouffait. Damien s'était précipité, et essayait de l'immobiliser. Tout le monde s'était approché, certains avaient leur main devant leur bouche, hébété, ne sachant que faire. Kid ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, tout ça lui semblait très étrange.

Moowa était à quatre patte, la tête contre la terre, les mains derrière le crâne. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose tambourinait sa tête, mais peu à peu ça s'estompait. Ça lui avait parut une éternité, comme cette fois là. Il revivait les moments les plus douloureux de sa vie en boucle. La mort de sa mère à côté de cet immense bateau, quand Qijin tomba lors de la dernière bataille, ainsi qu'un tas d'autres expériences désagréables.

Il rouvrit les yeux, il remarqua enfin Khala qui avait mis ses mains chaudes sur ses épaules. Il se redressa et Khala l'interrogea du regard pour voir si ça allait. Mais déjà ses pensées étaient tournées vers autre chose, ses yeux pivotèrent, cherchant sa sœur.

_Où est Qijin ? Demanda t-il précipitamment, l'air inquiet. La dernière fois qu'elle avait fait ça, son cœur avait faillit lâcher.

Khala n'eut pas besoin de répondre, Moowa vit le corps allongé, prit de convulsion, comme une crise d'épilepsie . Le médecin des Kids pirates, ainsi que Aïko et deux autres guerriers essayaient de la tenir fermement pour qu'elle ne se blesse pas. Puis soudain plus rien. Elle s'affaissa et ferma les yeux. Damien lui prit le poux.

_Écartez-vous !

N'expliquant pas plus, il entreprit un massage cardiaque. Moowa écarta tout le monde de son passage.

_Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda t-il comme un gamin alors que c'était évident. Il le savait mais ne voulait pas le croire, son cœur ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il s'agenouilla à côté du corps, prenant une de ses mains et la pressant contre sa poitrine.

_Réveille toi ! Réveille toi ! Cria t-il.

Il lâcha la main et en un instant il se transforma en loup noir. Un son tonitruant sortit du fond de sa gorge, faisant trembler la terre. Le médecin arrêta le massage cardiaque pour plaquer ces mains contre ses oreilles comme les autres personnes présentes. Son hurlement fit frissonner plus d'une personne.

Et Qijin. Sa bouche s'entre-ouvrit, respirant de nouveau, le cœur battant.

* * *

 ** _J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, et vous vous avez appréciés de le lire ou pas? Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais j'intégre de plus en plus l'équipage des Kids dans ma fanfiction, et ça sera le cas de plus en plus._**

 ** _Si vous avez envie de giffler mon personnage principal, de faire un calin à Kidou ou de prédire l'avenir comme Qijin, la session commentaire est ouverte! A vos claviers aventuriers!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous, lecteurs ! Avant de commencer ce chapitre, je voudrai partager avec vous un rêve que j'ai fait. Ou bien c'était la réalité ? Je ne peux rien confirmer, mais j'ai été l'objet d'un horrible complot ! Un de mes lecteurs les plus fidèles a voulu retourner mes personnages contre moi ! Voilà ce qui s'est passé alors que je vous avais demandé à tous de prédire l'avenir comme Qijin sur ce qui pourrait se produire dans les prochains chapitres …

L'auteur était tranquillement dans son lit, buvant un chocolat chaud malgré la chaleur étouffante de sa chambre. Alors qu'elle corrigeait les fautes de son prochain chapitre, elle s'assoupit peu à peu. Elle se réveilla soudainement et alla voir ses commentaires, car elle ne vivait que pour ça : les commentaires. Qu'ils soient gentils ou méchants, elle voulait en avoir, par millier (oui, oui, oui). Un nouveau commentaire !

 ** _Lerugamine a écrit_ :** Tu vas tuer toooout le monde, ou du moins tu vas essayer. Mais Qijin va se matérialiser à côté de toi et va t'assommer. Pis elle va écrire une belle fin où elle est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut et où Kid est transformé en vers de terre avec une mèche rouge et une patte métallique .

L'auteur relit plusieurs fois le commentaire en fronçant les sourcils, reprenant plusieurs gorgés de son lait au chocolat qui a refroidit. Elle se décide à répondre à cette lectrice perspicace.

 ** _La merveilleuse auteur écrit_ :** quel pouvoir utilises-tu pour avoir découvert mes sombres projets?

Elle envoie le message. Mais si cette lectrice a découvert ce qu'elle voulait faire … Qijin … l'auteur se retourne. Trop tard.

 ** _Leru a écrit_ :** Qijin, tu es là ? ...tu vas vraiment transformer Kid?

 ** _Une certaine personne écrit :_** c'est bon, j'ai mon histoire son contrôle, l'auteur est hors service, je ne laisserai personne mourir, mon peuple sera se lever face aux Maemaes! et quand a Kid ... oups, je crois que je viens de l'écraser sous mon pied ce petit vers de terre.

 ** _Leru a écrit :_** Par contre je me demande comment t'as fait pour lui faire une patte métallique...et sa mort vient de priver Law du plaisir d'examiner le seul vers de terre unipattiste à cheveux rouges... Quel dommage^^

Et après, tu as des projets pour l'avenir?

 _ **Qijin a écrit** _ : Mes pouvoirs sont plus fort que tu le crois, transformer un bras métallique en patte métallique n'est pas bien compliqué. Law? Connais pas.  
J'ai pas de projets, mais là, tout de suite, je vais aller me manger quelques fruits, les pieds dans la rivière aux milles reflets

 ** _Leru a écrit :_** Je te crois...mais mon problème c'est que les vers de terre n'ont pas de pattes. Law, c'est comme qui dirait l'ennemi de Kid. Et il est un grand scientifique et chirurgien qui étudie toutes les choses étranges. Or, un vers de terre unipattiste...c'est étrange.  
Trop bien! Tu crois que je peux venir? Moi j'ai pas de pouvoir et je suis faible, mais j'ai un grand talent...je suis folle.

 ** _Qijin a écrit :_** Ok, mes pouvoirs sont pas au point, c'était la patte ou rien. Et vu que le rien c'était laisser Eustass en tant qu'humain ... le choix a été rapide.

Qijin se stop. Elle sent des présences derrière elle. Elle se retourne et voit une tête de tomate et l'auteur. Elle regarde sous son pied, pour finalement voir que c'était pas Kid qu'elle avait écrasé mais un vers de terre sans patte métallique.

 _ **La magnifique auteur qui est de retour a écrit :** _ C'est l'auteur qui vous parle dorénavant, vous avez corrompu mon personnage! Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas aussi forte qu'elle le dit et que Kid a reprit sa forme normal ! Et heureusement qu'il est venu me délivrer par un doux baiser ( pas vraiment doux, c'est pas bon du tout le rouge à lèvre au passage).  
Je reprends l'histoire de ma fanfiction et tout le monde va mourir dans d'horribles souffrances mouhahaha.

PS: Qijin est momentanément indisponible pour manger des fruits en votre compagnie, ayant subit une prise de taekwondo surpuissante.

 _ **Leru :** _ Ohhhh... j'lai pas corrompu ok? Moi chuis une petite fille toute gentille et toute mimi, un poil folle sur les bords mais c'est tout. Et si la folie était contagieuse, ça se saurait! Et c'est même pas de ma faute! C'est Law qui m'a utilisée comme sujet d'expérience un peu trop souvent.

Diiis Kidoudou, tu m'en veux pas d'avoir voulu te faire transformer en vers de terre unipattiste? Parce que tu sais...j'ai plein de trucs compromettants sur Law que je pourrais te dire si tu m'épargnes. Et en plus, tu ne te rends pas compte que l'auteur te manipule.

Et vous, auteur bien aimée, je tiens à vous dire que votre fin me déplaît mais qu'importe, tant que c'est bien écrit.

Et pour en revenir à cette dégustation...comme fin...ça vous dis un masaacre complet avec seulement Qijin qui survit comme ça je pourrai aller manger des fruits avec elle.

 ** _Eustass a écrit :_** Si je t'en veux de m'avoir réduit en un simple truc dégueulasse qui rampe au sol? Non, je n'en veux pas aux flaiblardes. J'vais juste te faire regretter d'avoir croisé mon chemin.

 ** _L'auteur:_** attend Kid, on peut peut être trouver un arrangement, arrête de faire léviter cette barre de fer! Bon, voilà, on se calme. Tu épargne Leru, et dans ma fic je fais en sorte que tu trouves le One piece.

 ** _Eustass:_** ...

 ** _Auteur:_** Le One piece et du rhume à volonté.

 ** _Eustass:_** Ok.

 ** _Auteur:_** Revenons à Qijin, ok pour le massacre complet. Mais pour Qijin ... qui a dit qu'elle survivrait? Mouhahahaha

 ** _Leru :_** Kid! Réveille-toi, elle te manipule! Tue moi si ça te chante, mais sache que si tout le monde meurt, ça veut dire que toi, Killer et ton équipage aussi! Et Qijin ne pourra pas t'aider pour ton bras!

Et ne croit pas ce que dit l'auteur. Si tu le trouve, ce sera à la fin de l'histoire, et tordue comme elle est elle me mettra en sécurité et elle te tuera après avoir massacré tous tes hommes.

Kid... J'en appelle à ta volonté, à tout ce que tu es, pour te demander de t'allier avec Qijin et moi pour renverser l'auteur. Et, en échange, j'écrirai un furtur qui vous conviendra à tous les deux.

 ** _Auteur:_** Quelqu'un manipuler Eustass Kid? Impossible, Leru est folle comme elle le dit elle-même!

 _ **Eustass:** ._.. J'en ai assez. De vous tous. J'me tire, j'vous laisse entre faiblardes.

 _ **Auteur** :_ ... *voit Eustass ( et son superbe torse) partir, loin d'elle* merci Leru, maintenant comment je fais sans l'un de mes personnages principaux?

 ** _Qijin:_** on a pas besoin de lui. C'était qu'une pauvre tâche. Mais auteur, faut qu'on cause. Tu prévois vraiment de me tuer?

 ** _Auteur:_** lâche tes fioles. La fin de ma fic restera secrète, je ne dirai rien, même sous la torture!

 ** _Leru_ :** Et bien... Tu te débrouilles sans lui chère Auteur, et si son torse te manque, ce que je comprends encore parce que si c'était son mental qui te plaisait ce serait vraiment nul... Et bien montre-lui que tu es forte. Il y a plein de grosses bêbêtes sur cette île.

Et toi, Qijin...je vais t'aider à la torturer, j'ai plein d'idées que je rêve de mettre en pratique.

 ** _Auteur_** :...

 _ **Leru** :_ Elle dit rien...tu crois qu'elle est devenue muette? Bon au pire Qijin, tu fais semblant de la laisser faire et si ça part trop en massacre total, on la tue et on écrit la fin.

 ** _Qijin:_** je vais la garder à l'œil, chaque mot qu'elle écrira sera examinée par mes soins.

 _ **Auteur** :_ en gros, c'est plus moi qui ai le pouvoir sur l'histoire? MAIS JE SUIS L'AUTEUR! Vous devez me respecter!

L'auteur a soudain une envie de dormir, et elle s'endort, le nez dans sa tasse de chocolat et manque de mourir tragiquement d'une noyade.

* * *

 _Un grand merci à Leru, qui m'a bien fait rire ! Je la remercie aussi d'avoir accepté que je publie notre conversation !_

 _Maintenant, place au chapitre ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 8. Silence sur la plaine.**_

Qijin se recroquevilla sur elle-même, il faisait un peu froid. _La saison des pluies arrive_ pensa t-elle. Elle n'avait pas envie que cette saison arrive. Pourtant elle aimait bien d'habitude. L'air était doux, on ne transpirait plus à grosse goutte, la végétation était encore plus belle, les orchidées s'épanouissaient. Il lui faudrait sortir un petit châle et un pantalon mais la température restait tout de même chaude. Alors pourquoi cette année n'avait-elle pas envie que ça arrive ? Elle fouilla dans ses souvenirs, que s'était-il passé ? Ah oui, elle voulait se venger de Khala. Elle sourit à cette pensée mais finalement fronça les sourcils. Elle avait voulu par l'intermédiaire de Moowa voir l'avenir pour pouvoir dire à Khala toutes les fautes qu'elle commettrait, et par conséquent qu'elle serait une mauvaise Ibu. Et elle, finalement, elle n'avait pas que vu Khala. Elle avait vu tout son peuple décimé. Elle ouvrit les yeux et bondit sur ses pieds.

_Du calme Qijin, dit Aïko en la forçant à s'asseoir. Qijin allait obtempérer mais elle réalisa tout ce qui s'était passé.

_La saison des pluies arrive !

_Oui elle arrive, confirma Aïko, tentant toujours de faire asseoir la jeune femme. Elle regarda l'homme, horrifiée.

_J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

_Deux semaines.

_Quoi ? -Qijin se prit la tête entre ses mains, secouant la tête de droite à gauche- ce n'est pas possible. Non c'est pas possible, répéta t-elle- Elle releva la tête- Mon père ?!

Elle sentait sa présence, il n'était pas mort. Mais faible, très faible.

_S'il-te plaît assis toi, tu fais trop d'efforts. Et calme toi.

_Non, non et non ! Il faut que je vois Moowa …

_Je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, il est déjà assez en colère après toi pour ce que tu as fait. Ce que tu lui as fait. Et puis il est en pleine préparation pour l'assaut chez les Maemaes, coupa Aïko.

_Quoi ?!

Qijin passa à côté de Aïko, lui glissant des mains. La jeune femme atterrit dehors, les rayons du soleil l'éblouissant. Elle tituba un peu.

_Oh, Qijin ! Je suis heureuse que tu sois réveillée ! Interpella une femme souriante.

Qijin n'y prêta pas attention. Elle essaya de marcher rapidement, regardant nerveusement les alentours. Elle entendit Aïko derrière elle.

_Qijin ! Arrête toi, merde ! Tu viens juste de te réveiller !

Qijin vit les pirates, elle ne s'attarda pas. Damien, lui, fit un bon et lui cria dessus.

_Qijin ! Retourne dans ta hutte ! Aïko, je t'avais demandé de la surveiller !

Mais Qijin ne l'écoutait pas, elle voyait déjà Moowa et Khala qui parlaient devant la hutte du Bapa. Ils tournèrent la tête vers la jeune femme qui arrivait vers eux rapidement. Ils n'eurent le temps de rien dire que Qijin commençait déjà :

_Il faut que je fasse quelque chose ! Je l'ai vu, si je ne fais pas partit de cette bataille, nous allons tous mourir ! Attendez -Qijin reprit son souffle, se tenant les côtes- Je vous jure, j'ai vu l'avenir. Je ne sais pas en quoi mon rôle consiste exactement, mais lui.

Elle désigna le capitaine pirate, qui fronça la partie de son visage où devrait se trouver ses sourcils.

_Moi ?

_Oui toi ! Il m'a dit dans cette vision que c'était de ma faute si tout le monde était mort, que si j'avais insisté pour être là-bas, ça ne serait pas arrivé.

_Ok …. bon Qijin. Tu vas retourner refaire un petit somme. Tu nous expliqueras tous ça quand tu seras en meilleur forme, dit Khala en prenant Qijin par le bras. Qijin la regarda de bas en haut.

_Lâche moi ! se fâcha t-elle en se dégageant de l'emprise.

_Qijin ça suffit maintenant. Arrête de faire la gamine. Tout ce que tu dis est incohérent. Tu dis que tu as vu l'avenir, et après tu nous dis que c'était une vision. Si Eustass te dit ce qu'il faut faire c'est que ce n'était pas l'avenir. Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça, termina le guerrier, les sourcils froncés.

Qijin le regarda effarée.

_Tu ne me crois pas ? Ici, c'est moi la voyante, pas toi ! Tant pis si tu ne me crois pas, emmenez moi c'est tout ! S'entêta le médecin. Ou sinon, laissez moi aller en territoire Maemae ! J'ai toujours sentit quelque chose qui m'attirait là-bas.

_Tu n'es pas le centre du monde ! On a d'autres préoccupations, tu ne comprends pas Qijin ? C'est une guerre ! Des gens vont mourir, on ne peut pas s'occuper de quelqu'un qui ne peut pas se battre, asséna Khala, excédée.

Tout le monde les regardait, certains prenant Qijin pour une illuminé. D'autres se demandaient si elle avait raison. Elle avait peut-être pris ses rêves pour des visions sinon.

_QIJIN ! ARRETE DE FAIRE HONTE A NOTRE FAMILLE ! TU N'AS PAS A T'OCCUPER DE LA GUERRE ! Tonna la voix grave du Bapa.

Il était sortit de sa hutte, alerté par les voix qui s'échauffaient. Il se tenait droit, mais son corps trahissait sa condition. Il était affaiblit et un coup de vent aurait pu le faire chuter.

_Comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas le droit de l'ouvrir ! Alors que j'ai prouvé jusqu'à maintenant que j'avais des capacités pour sentir ce qui va se passait ! Mais aujourd'hui je ne vais pas la fermer, vous avez tord ! Vous menez vos hommes à la mort, votre stratégie est mauvaise, et de toute façon vous en avez même pas ! Vous foncez tête baissée, comme oubliant le passé ! Ce n'est pas la victoire qui se trouve là-bas, mais la mort !

C'était la première fois qu'elle haussait le ton, la première fois qu'elle tenait tête à son père. Ce dernier était choqué, abasourdit qu'elle lui réponde. C'est donc Moowa qui intervint, excédé par le comportement de sa sœur.

_De quel droit tu leur parles de cette façon ? Tu n'as donc aucune fierté ?! Tu ne connais rien à la guerre, des stratégies, des logiques ! Tu n'es qu'une guérisseuse qui perd peu à peu ses pouvoirs. Tu n'as même pas su hériter correctement des pouvoirs de père et mère, rappela cruellement Moowa.

Qijin était touchée à vif, son cœur battait la chamade, lui explosant le nerf de son tympan.

_Vous vous trompez, tous ! vous n'êtes que des idiots, incapables de voir à travers les personnes ! Vous, père, vous n'avez même pas été capable de sauver mère ! Trop préoccupé à essayer de gagner une bataille qui était déjà perdu alors qu'une autre était à nos portes ! Et toi Moowa, le plus grand guerrier depuis des décennies ? La blague, à la première grande bataille tu allais mourir ! Et toi Khala, futur Ibu, désignée à la mort de ma mère par _Bagha._ Tu préfères te cacher derrière les entraînements plutôt que aller au front ! Ce n'est pas une honte d'avoir peur, mais c'est honteux de mentir à tout le monde sur la femme courageuse que tu n'es pas.

_C'est faux! Hurla Khalla avec un regard plein de fureur et de colère. Elle n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre parler. Elle se mit à trembler. Des poils épais apparurent sur son corps, ce dernier se cambra jusqu'à presque explosait. À sa place se tenait maintenant un chacal. Un chacal qui tournait autour de Qijin, les pattes fléchis.

_Tu m'agaces, tu agaces tout le monde. Ne dit plus rien, sinon je te bannis du village , dit le chacal avec une voix plus grave que celle de Khala.

_Jamais, dit Qijin sans hésitation. L'animal grogna, montrant ses dents et continuant à tourner autour de Qijin.

_TU NE PEUX PAS DECIDER ! TU ES IRRESPONSABLE , TON PERE VA MOURIR ET TOI, TU NE LUI FAIS PAS HONNEUR !

Un vent souffla autour de Khala, remuant la poussière au sol, traversant Qijin, se rependant à travers les gens. Une, deux, trois … une dizaine de personnes s'écroulèrent.

Un craquement se fit du côté de Qijin, elle ferma les yeux, essayant de calmer les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps. Une voix dans sa tête lui disait de le faire, de se laisser aller, de laisser la pulsion embraser son corps. Puis, en deux secondes, Qijin avait disparut. À la place, une louve aussi noir que le ciel le soir d'une nuit sans lune.

_MOI , QIJIN, N'OBEIT QU'A ELLE MEME ! Retentit une voix grave.

Qijin se dressa, Khala ,surprise, recula, les oreilles plaqués sur sa tête, tombant sur son postérieur maladroitement. Qijin la dominait, montrant des crocs féroces, claquant des dents. Les villageois restant avaient fait un pas en arrière et étaient choqués, surpris, effrayés. C'était incompréhensible. Elle n'avait jamais éveillé ce pouvoir. Les Humans Demons se sentaient entre-eux, mais elle n'avait jamais été remarqué. Elle n'allait pas devenir leur prochain chef, mais un pouvoir immense se dégageait d'elle. Et un charisme indiscutable. Les yeux marrons de Qijin étaient effrayant, comme ci ils pouvaient tuer quelqu'un rien qu'en le regardant.

Qijin, ce moment d'adrénaline passé, regarda le sol. Ses pattes, ses poils … elle recula d'un pas, puis deux. Elle aurait dû se canaliser, il ne fallait pas qu'ils la voient … elle jeta un regard circulaire sur l'assemblée. Tout le monde la dévisageait. Elle recula de plus en plus. Elle avait perdu, ils ne voulaient pas la croire, pas lui faire confiance.

La fuite. Oui il fallait qu'elle fuit ses regards. Dans plusieurs grands bons qui firent légèrement tremblé le sol et s'envolait la poussière sur le sol sec, elle rejoignit la forêt courant le plus vite possible pour atteindre un endroit où personne ne la retrouverait, jamais. Peu à peu elle se transforma en humaine.

 _Au village de Pembawa …_

Toujours au sol, Khala redevînt humaine, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Son monde s'était effondré. Elle se leva, il fallait qu'elle parte. Qu'elle parte pour échapper à cette humiliation. Alors que Moowa allait lui parler, elle se mit à courir, jusqu'à s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité de la forêt.

Moowa regarda Khala partir, il voulait partager avec elle sa surprise, son incrédulité devant cette situation. Qijin paraissait si forte sous cette forme … bien plus forte que lui. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve. Il se changea en loup et partit dans la forêt, humant sa piste. Comment c'était possible que personne ne se soit rendu compte ? Que lui, son frère, ne se rende pas compte ? Elle même le savait-elle ? Elle n'avait pas eu l'air effrayé, elle avait même eu l'air sûr d'elle. Le ton qu'elle avait employé, c'était celui d'un guerrier, un chef. Elle n'avait jamais montré ces signes. Les avait-elle caché pendant tout ce temps ? Pourquoi ? Il ne pensait même plus aux paroles dures qu'elle avait dit. Mais avait-elle raison ? Allaient-ils perdre si elle ne faisait pas partit de cette bataille ? Rien n'était plus sûr, tout se remettait en question.

L'odeur disparaissait, il s'arrêta. Elle avait disparut.

 _Dans la forêt, côte sud ..._

Khala s'était enfoncée dans la forêt, désespérée, humiliée. Elle en tremblait encore. Elle ne deviendrai jamais Ibu, Bagha s'était trompé de personne. Elle arriva vers un petit lac. Elle s'y plongea entièrement, comme ci la fraîcheur de l'eau laverait ce qui s'était passé. Mais en ressortant sa tête, elle vit sur la berge, un immense tigre blanc, lui faisant réaliser que non, tout était bien réel.

-Khalla, mon enfant. Tu es, et tu resteras la Ibu. Rejoins ton peuple, l'heure va bientôt sonner-

_Comment puis-je y retourner ? Je me suis montrée si fausse ces dernière années, si sûre de moi, si hautaine. Je me croyais forte, et elle elle avait l'air si faible. J'ai manqué de discernement, ne la croyant pas, la rabaissant. J'avais peur pendant toutes ses années, j'ai peur maintenant et j'aurai peur demain. C'est fini, nous n'attaquerons pas les Maemaes, nous avions tout faux. Tu avais tout faux. Je ne peux être Ibu.

-Le courage de reconnaître ses tords permet d'avancer. Et c'est ce que tu vas faire, avancer, pour avoir le courage de ne pas répéter tes tords. Je t'ai choisi pour être le guide de ton peuple car je sais qu'un jour où l'autre tu ferais preuve de cette humilité dont nous assistons aujourd'hui -

_Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas guidé ? Je faisais fausse route depuis le début ! Comment pourrais-je avoir confiance en mes choix prochains maintenant ? Cela m'est impossible. Comment mon peuple, lui, pourrait avoir confiance en moi ? Je préfère donner mon titre à quelqu'un d'autre.

– Je ne dois plus autant influencer les hommes, cela peu se révéler catastrophique, tu le sais mieux que quiconque. Libre à toi de choisir, mais sache que le dénouement est proche. Qijin la sentit bien avant tout le monde, le dénouement est proche, l'histoire n'est pas encore écrite, chacun d'entre nous a son rôle à jouer. Il est question de bien le jouer. Ton peuple m'avait nommé pour choisir pour eux qui les guiderait, et j'ai fait la promesse que au moment venu je serai là pour faire le bon choix. Mon choix s'est arrêtait sur toi, donc tâche de honorer mon choix. Va, ton peuple t'attend-

L'animal partit. Khala marcha vers le village, il n'y avait plus de place pour son orgueil et sa fierté.

* * *

Qijin avait couru, tellement loin, qu'elle ne savait même pas où elle se trouvait. Elle avait dû dépasser au moins trois villages. En faite plus, vu qu'elle atterrit dans les marécages de la plaine ouest. Elle reprit sa forme humaine, et s'écroula au sol. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle n'aurait jamais dû perdre le contrôle. La vase entoura ses jambes, son postérieur baignait dans la boue. Elle aurait voulu à ce moment précis, nager en pleine mer et fuir le plus loin possible, rejoindre l'autre bout de Grand Line. Elle se releva, enlevant le surplus de crasse qui souillait son corps. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'ils ne découvriraient jamais qu'elle était un loup ? Sa faible condition physique en tant qu'humaine avait été une bonne couverture. Car dès que sa mère était morte, la nuit même, alors qu'elle s'était isolée pour la pleurer, son corps s'était transformé. Le grand tigre était apparu et l'avait calmé jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve sa forme humaine.

 _-Ton âme est partagé en deux. Le loup et l'humain. Fille de Camilla. Ton corps humain sera faible, mais ton corps animal est puissant-_

 __Cela veut-il dire que je serai la prochaine Ibu ?_

 _-Non, Khala sera la prochaine chef de ton peuple. Toi, une toute autre destiné t'attend. Chacun à un rôle à jouer-_

 _La jeune fille baissa les yeux songeuse._

 __Quelle est cette destinée?_

 _-Ça sera à toi de choisir le moment venu. Agir ou laisser les choses telles qu'elles sont. L'histoire n'est pas écrite, ce sont nos choix qui sont décisifs. Mais écoute bien. Tu ne dois dire à personne que je t'ai rencontré. Et personne ne doit savoir pour l'instant que tu es un loup -_

 __Mais pourquoi ? Je veux faire partit des guerriers, je veux me battre !_

 _-Je te l'ai dit, ton animal est fort. Si les autres le savent, cela discréditera Khala-_

 __Alors si je peux choisir ma destinée, je veux être Ibu !_

 _Le tigre était déconcerté devant autant de questions et de répondant, il souffla._

 _-Tu es comme Camillia, tu réfléchis beaucoup. Qijin, Khala est celle qui a été choisi pour ce rôle. Il te manque quelque chose pour être Ibu, tu le découvriras par toi-même. Un jour tu te rendras compte que ce rôle n'était pas pour toi -_

Qijin n'avait rien dit à personne ni sur sa transformation ni de cette discussion. Et elle avait grandit comme l'espèce de ratée que tout le monde voulait lui prêter. Bagha lui avait mentit, elle n'avait aucuns rôles à jouer. Une autre destinée ? En effet, une destinée si petite que son existence se réduirait à celle de n'importe quel humain sur cette terre. Elle n'était qu'une petite âme parmi des milliards. Insignifiante, même aux yeux de sa famille.

Le vent se leva brusquement, presque à la faire tomber. Ce vent se dirigeait vers le village, vers son pè larmes coulèrent. Qu'avez t-elle fait ? Les mots cruels qu'elle avait prononcé lui revinrent et la fit pleurer d'avantage.

-Tu devrais être là-bas, tu le regretteras-

Qijin sursauta, elle regarda Bagha avec colère.

_Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? HEIN?! Si je suis là, c'est à cause de toi ! Tout ça est ta faute ! Choisir ma destinée ? J'aurais mieux fait de leur montrer que j'étais une human demon dès le début. Mon père aurait été fière de moi, mon frère m'aurait respecté, Khala m'aurait traité comme son égal ! Mais voilà, toi qui dit que tu ne te mêles pas des affaires des hommes tu es intervenu, et comme une idiote je t'ai écouté ! Pourquoi nous t'écoutons ? Tu es l'origine même de cette guerre ! Et malgré ça nous t'écoutons encore ? Je t'écoutai encore, te faisait confiance ! Tu as raison, les problèmes des hommes concernent les hommes.

Qijin était à bout de souffle, la voix déraillant par moment à cause des sanglots. Le grand tigre l'avait écouté, il n'avait pas cligné des yeux une seule fois.

\- C'est cela qui vous rend plus humains que animal. Votre interprétation. Vos sentiments et vos émotions prennent le dessus sur votre raisonnement et c'est pour cela que ton peuple m'a choisit pour choisir qui vous guiderait. Oui mon choix de choisir Cristal comme Ibu a mené le peuple mère à sa perte. Mon choix a aussi fait que au lieu de suivre les Maemaes je vous ai choisi vous, les Hilangos, pour continuer à perpétrer la mission dont on m'a chargé. Et je maintiens la décision que j'avais pris. Khala est celle qui a le fluide royale qui coule dans ses veines, elle est née pour guider,rassembler et faire plier. Toi, tu ne devais pas interférer là dedans car tu es capable de rassembler et faire plier mais pas de guider. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'es dit de te mettre à l'écart de ton peuple, tu as toujours été solitaire, prenant tes propres décisions. Pourquoi j'aurai dû te guider plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait ? Tu t'en ais très bien sortit jusqu'à maintenant. Et c'est toujours à toi de suivre ce qui t'a toujours guidait, ce qui fait de toi Qijin. Pas Qijin la fille de Camillia et la sœur de Moowa. Juste Qijin. Celle qui ne voulait pas être sous les regards des autres, celle qui n'obéissait pas quand elle trouvait quelque chose d'injuste, celle qui suivait son instinct et ses dons. Tu n'as qu'une envie c'est d'aller voir ton père, mais tu as peur du regard que les autres porteront sur toi. Mais depuis quand tu te préoccupes des autres ?

Qijin se leva. Elle regarda ses doigts. Elle se transforma en loup.

 _Au village de Pembawa…_

Personne n'avait décidé de reprendre leur activité, ils étaient bien trop affectés par ce qu'ils avaient vu. Des pouvoirs écrasants. Kid et son équipage parlaient à voix basse.

_C'est pas possible ce qu'on vient de voir, cette gamine, elle peut se transformer. Et Khala, le haki des rois, récapitula Damien, les yeux encore écarquillés par la surprise. Quelques heures plus tôt Qijin était endormi, faible et soudain elle s'était transformée, forte. Une étrangère, pour lui et même pour son peuple.

_Ouais c'était bien le haki des rois, confirma Killer, se rappelant le fluide de Rayleigh, le roi sombre.

Moowa arriva, son visage inhabituellement très tendu. Plusieurs personnes s'approchèrent de lui, il secoua la tête. Il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Il espérait qu'elle reviendrait, mais quand ? Ils avaient prévu l'attaque dans cinq jours. Fallait-il tout annuler ?

Khalla apparut, à la surprise générale, étrangement calme. Elle haussa la voix.

_Tout le monde, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, trahissant ses sentiments. Elle se racla la gorge pour s'éclaircir la voix. Mettons de côté pour quelques heures ce qui vient de se passer -elle regarda vers la hutte du Bapa- le moment est venu, termina t-elle.

Les Hilangos furent surprit. Certains en tombèrent à genoux. Avec ce qui venait de se passer, c'était trop.

Moowa regarda vers la hutte de son père. Il ne s'était pas préoccupé de lui, trop aveuglé par tout ce qui s'était passé. Il pénétra dans la tente de son père avec Khala. L'homme était assis, il avait du mal à respirer, le regard livide, les traits tirés.

_Père … fut la seule chose que Moowa réussit à dire sur le moment. Il était si triste, si inquiet. Il avait encore tant à apprendre de lui. Et comment pouvait-il les laisser dans un moment pareil ?

_Où est Qijin ? Dit faiblement le Bapa.

_Je n'ai pu la trouver, mais je suis sûre qu'elle va revenir, répondit Moowa en essayant d'être rassurant même si il n'était pas sûr de ses paroles.

En faite c'est ce qu'il espérait, il fallait qu'elle revienne pour accompagner son père jusqu'à son dernier battement de cœur. Mais après ce qui s'était passé, reviendrait-elle ? Elle pourrait même ne plus jamais revenir.

Le Bapa se tourna vers Khala, elle se redressa, prête à entendre ce qu'il allait lui dire.

_Bagha t'a choisi, son choix n'est pas discutable, tu honoreras les précédentes Ibu, j'en suis sûre. Tu vas devoir choisir au plus tôt celui qui deviendra le grand Bapa. Va où ton cœur veut aller, tu feras sans aucuns doutes le bon choix. Il t'aidera dans tes choix. Mais n'oublie pas que chaque personnes sur cette terre pourra t'aider dans ta tâche, ils sont ceux qui te portent et ce sont ceux que tu protèges. Tu devras porter le message que je t'ai confié, la volonté du D seras la fin de l'histoire et le début d'une nouvelle.

* * *

À l'entrée du village, les guerriers furent surprit de voir Qijin arriver, d'un pas tranquille, le visage inexpressif. Les guerriers s'écartèrent, lui ouvrant le passage. Ils se sentaient vraiment coupables. Pourquoi ? Ils ne le savaient pas vraiment. Une partie d'entre eux étaient des Humans Demons et ils ne s'étaient pas aperçu qu'elle en était une aussi. Ils l'avaient tous toujours vu comme une petite chose, comme la fille de leur chef, comme un médecin. Dorénavant elle serait plus que ces mots. Maintenant elle était une Human Demon. Un loup. Et ils s'en voulaient de ne pas l'avoir considéré autrement avant. Non ce n'était pas ça. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle soit un human demon ou non. C'était le fait qu'elle soit forte et qu'ils la considéraient comme faible.

Qijin ne les regarda pas, elle n'avait qu'un objectif : voir son père. Elle ne pouvait pourtant empêcher ses sens de sentir tous les sentiments qui déferlaient autour d'elle. Culpabilité, peur, angoisse.

Aïko la regarda, ne pouvant cacher l'immense tristesse qu'il ressentait. Il avait l'impression de ne jamais l'avoir connu, comme ci c'était une étrangère. Était-il si égoïste pour ne pas savoir mettre ses sentiments de côté ? C'est ce qu'il pensait, car Khala venait de leur dire que le Bapa allait mourir et lui il était en train de se demander pourquoi elle ne lui avait rien dit. Pourquoi il ne s'était aperçu de rien. Comment avait-il put passer à côté de quelque chose d'aussi important que la transformation ?

Qijin rentra dans la hutte. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Moowa et Khala, puis elle s'assit à côté de son père. Elle lui prit sa main gauche et la serra contre son cœur.

_J'aurai tant de chose à te dire père.

_Et moi donc ma fille … murmura le Bapa. Il ne put se contrôler, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues ridées. J'ai tellement honte Qijin, et je comprends pourquoi j'ai vécu si longtemps. C'était pour recevoir cette punition avant ma mort, montrait à tout le monde qu'un jour les mauvais choix se payent. Je voulais tant donner à notre peuple que je n'ai pas fait les bons choix avec toi. J'ai été tellement égoïste, aveuglé par mon envie d'avoir le contrôle sur tout comme pour me prouver que toutes les erreurs que j'ai commis avant ne se reproduiraient pas si j'arrivais à faire de toi ce que je voulais. Et regarde toi, moi qui te croyait faible. Non je voulais que tu sois faible, pour que je puisse décider à ta place. Comme ci ça me donnait une raison de m'immiscer dans ta vie. Et tu es si forte, il y a tant de pouvoir qui coule en toi. Un jour j'espère que ta rancœur envers moi s'apaisera.

_Un jour sûrement, mais aujourd'hui cela m'est impossible. J'ai tant de haine en moi, tant de reproche.

Elle serra d'autant plus la main de son père contre son cœur.

_Tu es sage ma fille, je ne veux que ton bonheur, et j'espère que tu le trouveras. Je n'ai pas assez de temps pour te dire à quel point je suis désolé, et c'est tellement injuste de le dire juste avant ma mort.

_Pars le cœur libéré, dorénavant tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour moi.

Son père lui sourit légèrement et posa son front contre le sien.

_S'il-te plaît, accepte ma dernière requête. Je n'ai pas le droit de te le demander, mais s'il te plaît, pardonne Moowa, pardonne Khala et pardonne notre peuple.

Le visage de Qijin s'apaisa tendit que les larmes ruisselaient sur ces joues.

_Je leur pardonne, souffla t-elle. Sa voix était brisée, elle ne voulait pas leur pardonner mais pourtant, c'est ce qu'elle faisait.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, leur visage était serins, apaisé. Le grand Bapa se tourna vers Khala et Moowa.

_Je compte sur vous pour veiller sur Qijin, de ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs que moi -Les deux personnes hochèrent la tête- Pour ce qui est de l'attaque contre les Maemaes …

_Non père, vous avez assez donné sur ce sujet, ne perdez pas vos derniers souffles sur ce sujet, coupa Moowa.

_Vous avez tous les trois un rôle à jouer, je suis persuadé que chacun de vos choix auront des conséquences immenses sur l'avenir de notre peuple.

_Vous voulez dire que nous allons enfin arrêter cette guerre ? Demanda Khala, pleine d'espoir.

_Non mon enfant, je dis que soit les Maemaes, soit les Hilangos vont gagner cette guerre . Mais je crois que Qijin le sait déjà.

Qijin hocha la tête.

Il demanda ensuite que Moowa aille chercher le capitaine pirate, à la surprise des trois. Le guerrier s'exécuta. Quand le pirate rentra, suivit de Moowa, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil d'abord sur Qijin. Elle avait le regard qui la trahissait. On pouvait y lire une tristesse immense, si grande qu'il pouvait croire que dès la mort de son père, elle pourrait le suivre dans sa tombe. Il s'assit à côté de Khala. Le vieil homme en face de lui était allongé, son dos contre un gros coussin, la main gauche dans les mains de Qijin.

_Kid, Khala deviendra dès mon dernier soupir la souveraine de ces terres. Il te faudra voir nos accords avec elle désormais. Je peux te le dire maintenant, je n'ai jamais appréciait que tu viennes sur nos terres et que tu te l'appropries, mais tu nous as aidé, combattu avec nous. Je ne peux que croire que l'intuition que j'ai eu en te laissant faire à ta guise était un signe que tu nous seras d'une aide précieuse. Je peux que te remercier d'avoir mis ton drapeau ici. Eustass hocha la tête en guise de remerciement. Je vous laisse à vous quatre ce peuple, finit-il en les regardant tour à tour.

Il ferma les yeux.

Boom, badum … boom …. …. boom.

Moowa, Khala et Qijin entendirent le cœur de l'homme ralentir de plus en plus, et son souffle disparaître, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'entendent plus rien. Le corps s'était affaissé, sans vie. Qijin laissa quelques larmes couler de nouveau et déposa un baiser sur le front de celui qui avait été nommé Bapa. Ils restèrent un long moment en silence.

Eustass ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait là, il n'était pas triste. Pas qu'il s'en fichait royalement, il aimait bien ce vieux, mais justement il était vieux, donc ça allait de soit qu'il allait mourir. Il posa les yeux sur Qijin, complètement dévastée. Personne n'aurait pu croire que quelques instant auparavant, elle engueulait tout le monde et se transformait en bête féroce.

_Khala, il faut aller le dire aux autres, rappela Moowa qui avait les yeux fixés sur le cadavre.

À l'extérieur tout le monde attendaient. Ils le sentaient, c'était finit.

Qijin finit par se lever à son tour, suivit de Moowa et du Kid.

_Qijin, je … commença Moowa. Son visage à l'accoutumé si sévère était défiguré par la tristesse et le regret.

_Ne dit rien Moowa, nous parlerons après la cérémonie, je n'ai pas le cœur à t'entendre, coupa Qijin.

Les tambours résonnèrent, c'était réellement finit, le Bapa était mort.

* * *

Le feu incandescent brûlait le linceul. Une majorité des Hilangos avait fait le déplacement pour accompagner une dernière fois le Bapa. Plusieurs milliers de personnes étaient collés les uns aux autres, regardant les flammes dansaient. Les pirates étaient surprit de cet important déplacement, et ils ne pensaient pas qu'il y avait autant de personnes sur cette île. La colline verte où se trouvait les tombes de nombreux Bapa et Ibu était noir de monde. Silencieux. Même les oiseaux s'étaient tût, on entendait seulement le crépitement du feu. Et puis, un craquement plus fort se fit, et jaillissant des flammes un loup hurla. Petit à petit, certains se transformèrent en animaux. Moowa se transforma en loup. Il regarda Qijin, elle inspira et se transforma. Les deux loups noirs étaient côte à côte et d'un commun accord ils hurlèrent, comme pour répondre à leur père. Les humans demons en firent de même et un mélange de cris retentirent.

Peu à peu le feu s'éteint, et les Hilangos partirent, les pirates suivirent le mouvement. Il ne resta plus que Qijin et Moowa. Il ne restait plus qu'un petit tas de cendre fumant qu'ils mirent dans un petit vase. Ils creusèrent sur la tombe de la précédente Ibu. Ils en sortirent une petite jarre qu'ils ouvrirent, ils versèrent les cendres du Bapa dessus celles de la Ibu. Ils replacèrent le récipient et rebouchèrent le trou. Ils restèrent là, regardant le petit monticule de terre.

_Tu comptes faire quoi Qijin maintenant ? Demanda Moowa.

_Je vais tout faire pour que le futur que j'ai vu ne se produise pas.

_La décision appartient à Khala, mais … je te soutiendrai. Je lui demanderai que tu nous accompagnes. J'imagine que tu ai consciente des risques, peut-être que tu as vu que si tu n'assistait pas à cette guerre nous allions perdre, mais c'est ta vie qui pourrait être en jeu.

_J'en suis consciente, mais si ma vie peu sauver mon peuple, je ferai ce qui est nécessaire. Si je devais faire des choix difficiles pour qu'ils vivent, je le ferai, comme toi tu l'as fait en t'engageant en tant que guerrier.

* * *

 **J'attends beaucoup de réactions! Qijin n'était-elle pas trop badass? Vous aviez réalisé ce qu'elle était? Vous avez envie de me noyer dans ma tasse de chocolat? Le prochain chapitre se nomme _De l'autre côté_. **

**Merci à Leru et Cheawii d'avoir commenté.**

 **Cheawii: ton commentaire me va droit au coeur :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9. De l'autre côté.**_

Khala se tenait devant les représentants des autres villages dans la hutte qui avait été celle du père de Qijin. Sa natte roulée en chignon lui donnait un air encore plus sérieux que d'habitude. Et le crâne de lierre sur son abdomen semblait fixer les hommes et les femmes devant elle. Aucunes cérémonies ne seraient faites, pas temps que cette guerre aurait pris fin. Elle n'allait pas faire de grands discours, ça ne servait à rien. Ils savaient pertinemment quel rôle elle jouait, c'était dans l'ordre des choses, et ils la suivraient, malgré les épisodes récent. Surtout depuis qu'elle ait invoqué le fluide royal. Mais il fallait qu'elle en soit sûr.

_Avez-vous des questions à me poser ?

Chacun se regarda, se demandant qui parlerait en premier. Un d'eux se lança.

_Des rumeurs court que la fille de l'ancien Bapa aurait caché le fait qu'elle soit un Human Demon. Et a priori, personne ne se doutait qu'elle avait éveillé ce pouvoir. Nous voudrions des explications.

Khala acquiesça, elle fit un signe à un guerrier. Il sortit et réapparut avec Qijin. La jeune femme se sentit mal à l'aise d'avoir tous ses regards sur elle.

_Nous voudrions savoir pourquoi tu nous as caché que tu étais une human demons et pourquoi jusqu'à ta transformation nous ne te ressentions pas, expliqua Khala calmement, sans aucunes émotions apparentes.

Qijin prit une grande inspiration et jeta un regard circulaire sur l'assemblée. Elle y croisa le regard du Kid. Bien sûr qu'il était ici, les autres chefs avaient dû se plier aux volontés du Bapa. Et très vite ils avaient approuvé cette décision quand le pirate s'était révélé comme un atout non négligeable.

_Je l'ai su dès la mort de ma mère. Bagha est venu à ma rencontre et m'a conseillé de n'en parler à personne et de ne pas me transformer. Il savait que j'avais les capacités pour maîtriser l'animal donc ça a été assez simple pour moi de l'enfouir au plus profond de moi.

_Un instant, tu dis que Bagha est venu à toi ? Demanda une femme avec une tresse qui traînait au sol.

_C'est exact, dit calmement Qijin -elle sentait de la méfiance et une certaine tension. Elle ferma les yeux un court instant, elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il ne fallait pas qu'elle se transforme- Je suis bien la fille biologique de la précédente Ibu et du précédent Bapa si vous vous posez la question. Personne n'a remarqué que j'étais une human demon, uniquement parce que je l'ai voulu. Maintenant vous pouvez clairement le sentir. Et je suis un loup noir, comme l'est mon frère et était ma mère. Et arrêtez de me regarder avec ces yeux accusateurs !

S'en était trop pour Qijin, elle sentait trop leur méfiance envers elle ! Et le pire c'est qu'elle savait ce qu'ils pensaient. Leur imagination était trop fertile, ils imaginaient un espèce de scénario où elle serait une Maemae déguisée en Hilangos tout ça parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais su qu'elle pouvait se transformer. Ils sous-estimaient une fois de plus ses capacités. Moowa allait intervenir mais quelqu'un le devança.

_Je te crois moi, Qijin, déclara Khala -Qijin se tourna vers la Ibu, surprise qu'elle intervienne- J'ai grandit avec elle, et je sais que c'est le meilleur médecin de l'île comme vous le savez tous. Vous semblez oublier que ses compétences psychiques sont bien au delà de ce que nous tous réunit pouvons faire. Il est temps d'arrêter de prendre Qijin pour la petite fille qu'on voudrait tous qu'elle soit. Elle est plus petite que nous, n'est pas taillée en tant qu'humaine pour le combat mais ses compétences de prédictions ont été les bien venus au moment donné. Y a t-il d'autres interrogations ? Ou voulez vous qu'on débatte encore longtemps sur ce non-problème alors qu'une bataille est à nos portes ?

Tout le monde acquiesça, Qijin voulut partir mais Khala l'interpella.

_Qijin, il faut que tu restes. Tu nous as informé que tu avais eu une prémonition. Dis nous ce que tu as vu pour que chacun ici se fasse une opinion.

Qijin s'exécuta, donnant le plus de détail possible, montrant ses doutes entre prédiction et vision. Ainsi que ces rêves.

_Et tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas retenter de faire une prédiction avec comme canalisateur Moowa ? Car c'est bien ce qui se produit ? Moowa sert d'intermédiaire entre toi et l'énergie qui circule ?

_C'est exact mais je ne peux pas recommencer. Admettons que j'arrive à tout comprendre, soit je meurt ou sinon je ne me réveillerai que dans plusieurs semaines. Et il y a aussi Moowa, étant le canalisateur, son corps en sera affaiblit. Et si l'attaque est toujours prévu pour dans quatre jours …

_Toi, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce que tu as vu ? Demanda un jeune homme assis en face d'elle.

_Ce que je vais dire ne va pas renforcer votre confiance en moi mais … je ressens une attirance vers l'autre moitié de l'île. Quelque chose me pousse à aller là-bas. Moowa ne veut pas que j'y aille dans ce que j'ai vu, ce qui est vrai dans la réalité. Ce qui est aussi vrai c'est que j'ai tendance à l'écouter même si je suis souvent en contradiction - Qijin se tourna vers son frère – Qu'est-ce que tu ressens en ce moment ? Alors que tu m'as dit que tu me soutiendrais si je voulais venir avec vous ?

Moowa écarquilla les yeux, puis baissa le regard. Il ne voulait rien dire. Qijin insista, en lui précisant de dire vraiment la vérité.

_Je regrette ce que j'ai dit, je ne veux vraiment pas que tu viennes avec nous ou que tu t'impliques dans ce conflit. Non mais c'est vrai ? C'est pas parce que tu es un Human Demon que ça fait tout à coup de toi quelqu'un qui est prêt à se battre. D'ailleurs je vois même pas pourquoi on parle de tes visions, le plan de bataille est fait. On attaquera goutte que goutte les Maemaes, on est prêt, presque tous les combattants sont dans la vallée.

Tout le monde regarda le guerrier qui avait presque hurlé ses paroles. Ça venait vraiment du cœur, et ce n'était pas réfléchit. Et cela faisait écho à ce que décrivait Qijin. Le futur était quelque chose difficile à modeler, mais une personne pouvait faire la différence.

_Laissez moi aller sur leur territoire. Je verrai combien ils sont, peut-être renouer le lien pour savoir combien il y a d'Humans Demons. Voir si ils ont plusieurs villages, ou si la fumée provient bien d'un village unique. Contrairement aux autres guerriers je suis petite et je sais vraiment totalement cacher ma présence. Je veux vraiment que cette guerre cesse, et j'ai cette certitude qu'elle peut se faire sans un bain de sang sanglant ou du moins que ce sang ne soit pas le notre.

Tous les chefs de villages et les guerriers présents la regardaient, chacun réfléchissant, revoyant leur plan.

_Tu sais pourquoi nous n'envoyons personne là-bas n'est-ce pas ? Chaque guerrier qui y a été envoyé depuis des siècles, que ce soit pour négocier ou bien espionner n'est pas revenu vivant. Ils sont revenus en petit morceaux, leur corps profané, tailladé, torturé, brûlé, expliqua un vieil homme.

À ces souvenirs, une profonde tristesse emplit la pièce. Les Maemaes étaient vraiment ignobles. C'était au nom de cette vengeance qu'ils s'autorisaient à traiter la vie des Hilangos comme des déchets. La tension augmenta dans la hutte, rappelant à chacun combien le peuple avait souffert. Comment se faisait-il qu'ils ne sombrent pas dans une vengeance comme les Maemaes ? Justement, pour ne pas leur ressembler, pour ne pas devenir comme eux.

_Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez Ibu ?

Khala ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle l'avait détesté, mais elle l'aimait aussi. Et elle ne voulait pas décevoir l'ancien Bapa ainsi que Moowa. Mais si elle était la clé du dénouement final ? Si elle pouvait vraiment les mener à la paix ?

_Non. Tu n'iras pas pas là-bas. Nous suivrons ce que nous avons mis en place jusqu'à maintenant, la seule différence, c'est que j'accepte que tu nous accompagnes lors de l'attaque. On ne peut pas t'envoyer là-bas alors que tu n'es pas entraînée et risquer que tu sois capturée.

Après plusieurs minutes de discussion où Qijin essaya de convaincre Khala qu'elle ne se ferait pas prendre, Khala mit fin à la conversation. Elle n'irait pas là-bas. Qijin acquiesça et on lui demanda de partir pour les laisser continuer la réunion.

* * *

_Alors ? Demanda Aïko qui attendait depuis plusieurs minutes devant la hutte.

Qijin lui expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé, et elle put voir le visage du guerrier se décomposer au fur et à mesure qu'elle racontait ce qu'elle allait faire. Mais il ne l'interrompit pas. Quand elle eut finit, elle s'attendait à ce que Aïko lui dise qu'elle n'avait pas sa place dans le combat à venir, mais sa réaction fut tout autre.

_Toi ? Accepter de ne pas aller sur leur territoire parce que Khala te la demander ? Demanda Aïko, dubitatif, les bras croisés.

Qijin prit la même position que lui.

_J'ai accepté sa décision, oui.

Aïko et Qijin se regardèrent longtemps, la femme reprit.

_Je ne me suis toujours pas excusée de ne pas t'avoir dit que j'étais un...

_Tu ne me dois rien. On s'en fout que tu sois une Human Demon ou pas. J'ai beau être déçu que tu ne m'aies rien dit alors que je pensais être la personne la plus proche de toi, la décision t'appartenait à toi, et toi seule. Ce n'est pas moi le plus touché dans cette histoire, coupa le jeune homme.

Qijin le regardait intensément, et automatiquement, elle le serra dans ses bras.

_Merci Aïko. Merci pour tout.

* * *

La jeune femme ne prêtait pas attention aux multiples regards sur elle, elle s'engouffra dans sa tente. Sur le sol était posé un arc à sa taille et un carquois remplit de flèche. Elle sourit légèrement, c'était sûrement Moowa. Il voulait qu'elle s'entraîne avant de partir deux jours plus tard pour la vallée, là où les guerriers se réunissaient pour l'attaque. Elle fouilla dans ses affaires et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, un petit sac à dos. Elle y mit soigneusement des couteaux et de la nourriture.

_Tu m'as encore mentit.

Qijin sursauta, elle n'avait pas ressentit sa présence une nouvelle fois. Avec tous ses événements, elle avait complètement oublié les pirates.

_J'ai mentit à tout le monde, rappela Qijin, tout en fermant son sac. Elle était sereine, se moquant complètement du sarcasme du pirate.

Kid était énervé par ce manque de réaction. Qijin ayant finit se tourna vers lui.

_Tu comptes rester là encore longtemps ou bien tu es là pour encore une fois me torturer ?

Kid fut surprit par cette soudaine assurance, il fronça les muscles de ses sourcils.

_Prend pas la confiance, c'est pas parce que t'es une Human Demons que ça change quelque chose. C'est toujours mon territoire ici ! Et je peux t'écraser en un instant.

Qijin souffla, elle avait tout, sauf envie de se prendre la tête.

_Comme il vous plaira … Monseigneur, ironisa t-elle. Ça lui avait échappé malgré elle. Ni une ni deux, le capitaine pirate lui attrapa le bras.

_Joue pas avec mes nerfs. J'ai toujours pas oublié les sales coups que tu m'as fait. C'est pas parce que ton père est mort hier que je vais me retenir de te détruire. Une fois ce combat finit, tu n'as pas intérêt à me casser les couilles comme tu l'as fait avec Moowa et Khala .

Qijin le regarda pleine de rage, une fois de plus il montrait sa supériorité et sa vrai nature.

_Tu me veux quoi à la fin ? Tonna t-elle, voulant à tout prix qu'il s'en aille.

_On m'a dit que tu étais dans l'équipe médical et que ton rôle allait consister à ramener les blessés. Je veux que si l'un de mes hommes se trouve dans ce cas là, tu le ramènes.

_Qu'ils crèvent, lança Qijin.

Elle se surprit elle même d'avoir prononcé ses paroles, le regard de Kid lui confirma la nouvelle erreur qu'elle avait commise. Mais il resta calme, ne lâchant pas son bras et se rapprochant d'elle. Leur nez pouvaient presque se toucher. Son regard jaune droit dans les yeux chocolats de la jeune femme.

_Si ils crèvent, cette île sera un amas de cendre dès la semaine qui suit.

Il partit. Qijin ravala sa salive, mit son sac dans un coin et glissa son arc et le carquois à côté. Elle ferma les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes, elle les ouvrit.

_Je ne le permettrai pas.

* * *

Le soir venu, la fête battait son plein, comme chaque soir. Comme ci rien avait changé. Comme ci la personne qui venait manger avec eux chaque soir n'avait jamais existait. Mais pourtant ce soir là, il y eut plus de danse, plus de chants et plus d'histoires. Et Qijin regarda plus attentivement ce soir là chaque Hilangos présent. Aucun ne vint lui parler, même Aïko. Il riait avec une jeune femme, de temps en temps elle lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille et il souriait pour à son tour lui chuchoter à l'oreille. Plus loin Moowa enchaînait les verres avec Paga et d'autres guerriers. Ils parlaient avec gaîté et faisaient des grands gestes. Les enfants commençaient à bailler mais leur parents avaient du mal à les faire partir pour qu'ils puissent dormir. Des adolescents tournoyaient autour du feu, suivant le rythme des percussions jouaient par des plus vieux. Les pirates étaient mélangés à la population, profitant de la fête. Qijin croisa le regard du capitaine pirate, ils se regardèrent longtemps. Eustass ne pouvait détacher son regard des yeux de la jeune femme. Comment pouvait-elle avoir dans ses yeux autant de joie et de tristesse à la fois ? Voilà un mystère digne de Grand Line !

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait lui encore ? Les flammes du grand feu se reflétaient dans ses yeux jaune, en faite ça ne lui déplaisait pas t'en que ça de le fixer comme ça, et qu'il la fixe en retour. Ça l'apaisa même, lui faisant tout oublier le temps d'un instant.

_Je peux m'asseoir ?

Qijin sursauta, rompant le contact avec le pirate. C'était Khala, Qijin hocha la tête. Elles restèrent plusieurs minutes dans le silence, regardant l'assemblée.

_Je suis désolé Qijin. Pour tout. D'avoir eu cette colère envers toi, de te traiter comme je l'ai fait. J'espère que tu comprends ma décision de ne pas te donner la permission d'aller en territoire ennemi, dit Khala.

_Je comprends -Qijin la regarda droit dans les yeux- Tu feras une très bonne Ibu Khala, non, tu l'es déjà. Et je te souhaite une longue et heureuse vie en tant que Ibu.

La Ibu hocha la tête et partit. Qijin en fit de même, avant de quitter la place, elle jeta un dernier regard sur la foule.

* * *

Qijin attendit longtemps dans sa hutte, dormant un peu. Elle se réveilla sereinement. Il devait être deux heures du matin, tout le monde était couché. Épuisés par les derniers événements, les gardes étaient moins nombreux à veiller. Elle prit son petit sac et l'arc avec le carquois. Elle regarda sa hutte, pour voir si elle n'avait rien oublié. Elle avait hésité à faire une lettre avant de se décider que ce n'était pas la peine. Il valait mieux totalement disparaître. Pour, elle l'espérait, revenir.

Elle sortit dans la nuit éclairée par un croissant de lune. Elle ne sentait aucunes présences qui pourraient la déranger. Elle ne fit aucuns bruits jusqu'à la forêt. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt quand elle dépassa la dernière hutte. Oui, c'était la bonne décision qu'elle prenait.

_Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Chuchota une voix. Qijin sursauta, totalement surprise d'entendre la voix de Aïko qui apparut sur son côté droit. Elle fut d'autant plus surprise de voir Kid et Killer à ses côtés.

_Je vais au palais.

_Avec un arc et des couteaux ?

Qijin regarda encore plus surprise ( elle pensait être arrivé au summum mais apparemment il y avait encore des échelons), le capitaine pirate qui venait de dire ça.

_J'ai vu ton sac quand je suis venu te voir, c'était un peu tôt pour que tu le prépares pour la bataille et trop petit pour partir à la vallée.

_J'en ai besoin pour me défendre contre les animaux sauvages, c'est un crime ?

_Qijin, arrête ta comédie. Eustass a vu tout comme moi que tu manigançais quelque chose. Tu crois franchement que j'allais croire que tu allais suivre les ordres de Khala ? Toi accepter ? -Aïko se rapprocha d'elle de plus en plus, le regard plein de colère- Pourquoi tu veux aller là-bas ?! Qu'est-ce que tu crois y trouver bon sang ?! C'est du suicide.

_Oui Aïko c'est du suicide. Mais il le faut, il faut que je sache ce qui m'attire là-bas -Elle mit sa main contre la joue du guerrier et le regarda droit dans les yeux- C'est mon choix, tu me connais mieux que quiconque, laisse moi y aller. Ait confiance.

Aïko la regarda encore quelques instant et souffla.

_Eustass, c'est à toi.

Qijin fronça les sourcils.

_Bon, joli cœur en était sûr que t'allais tout faire pour y aller quand même donc, au lieu de perdre son temps il est venu me voir, sachant que je suis le meilleur. Bref, Killer va t'accompagner.

Qijin crut qu'elle rêvait, oui ça ne pouvait qu'être ça. Il fallait qu'elle se réveille au plus vite pour partir, chaque minute comptait. Elle ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait et ouvrit en grand ses yeux. Les trois hommes étaient toujours devant elle.

_Tu nous l'dis quand t'a fini de faire ta princesse, ronchonna Eustass Kid.

_J'ai décidé d'y aller seule, je ne veux impliquer personne d'autre que moi-même.

_Qui te dis que c'est pour toi qu'il y va ? C'est moi qui lui ai dit d'y aller pour voir à quoi ressemble l'autre partie de mon territoire. Et j'ai pas envie que tu fasses capoter la prochaine baston, donc il te surveillera.

Qijin regarda le pirate d'un air échoeuré avant de se tourner vers Aïko.

_Et toi t'accepte ça ?

Le guerrier haussa les épaules.

_J'ai pas prévenu Moowa et Khala parce qu'ils s'inquiètent beaucoup trop pour toi. Killer est fort. J'ai confiance, je peux le laisser partir avec toi. Je sais que quoiqu'ils pourraient dire, tu ne feras pas machine arrière.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, Aïko avait l'air vraiment sûr de lui. C'était étrange.

_Allons-y alors, proposa Qijin en se tournant vers l'homme masqué qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot.

Après un dernier regard vers Aïko, les deux personnes s'enfoncèrent dans l'épaisse végétation.

_Je te rappelle que si Qijin n'a rien qu'une égratignure quand elle revient, ton équipage payera très cher. Sache que si un autre que moi avait entendu ce que tu as dit, il n'aurait pas cherché plus d'explication et c'est quelque chose pire que la mort que vous aurez vu.

Eustass sourit, mais pas de plaisir, un sourire crispé.

_Alors pourquoi avoir accepté que Killer aille avec elle ?

_Tu es moins idiot que ce que tu laisses voir, et c'est bien pour ça que tu as choisi le bon camp. Et tu ne retourneras pas ta veste, pas contre Qijin. -Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire mesquin- Tu as eu trop d'occasions de lui ôter la vie, les hommes comme toi ne se retiennent pas normalement.

Eustass avait froncé les sourcils ( bref, vous comprenez), puis un large sourire avait étiré ses lèvres.

_Crois ce que tu veux si ça te fait plaisir, moi je vais pioncer.

Aïko reporta son regard là où Qijin avait disparut.

_C'est incroyable le don qu'elle a de réunir les gens autour d'elle alors qu'elle fait tout pour les éviter, termina Aïko plus pour lui-même.

* * *

Qijin avait emmené le pirate là où quelques semaines auparavant elle avait franchit la frontière. Le voyage s'était passé sans un mot, l'homme masqué n'étant pas très bavard. Elle lui avait juste expliqué qu'elle comptait se diriger vers le village supposé des Maemaes, là où de la fumée apparaissait à travers le feuillage de la forêt. Il avait simplement hoché la tête.

Qijin escaladait agilement la paroi rocheuse, faisant bien attention cette fois à ne pas se précipiter. Killer s'aidait de ses deux lames pour s'accrocher. Malgré la masse musculaire qu'il avait développée, il était encore très agile.

Quand Qijin mit un pied à terre, immédiatement elle scruta les alentours et huma l'air. Certes, elle ne ressentait toujours pas les Humans demons Maemaes, mais elle ressentait les présences sur une certaine distance. Et elle fut heureuse de ne pas ressentir celle de Killer qui se mit à côté d'elle.

_Comme prévu, nous allons nous diriger vers ce que nous supposons être leur village. Je sens là-bas des présences. Mais c'est étrange, pas autant qu'on pourrait s'y attendre pour un village.

Avant de partir, Qijin prit de la terre et la frotta sur elle. Killer la regarda, secoua la tête de droite à gauche et en fit de même. Ils progressèrent dans la forêt, Qijin avec plus de facilité. Il lui arrivait de changer subitement de direction, percevant tout à coup une présence. Alors qu'ils marchaient depuis plus d'une heure dans le noir, seulement éclairés par un petit croissant de lune, Qijin se stoppa net. Killer sentit aussi les présences, il attrapa le bras de Qijin et l'entraîna dans le creux d'un arbre mort. Ils s'accroupirent l'un contre l'autre dans l'espace confiné. Une chance que Qijin soit petite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un premier homme fit son apparition. Ses yeux étaient entourés de noirs, charbonneux. Il portait à sa ceinture une lame et inspectait les environs les yeux plissés . Il huma l'air un long moment. Il tourna vivement la tête quand un second homme apparut.

Qijin et Killer ne bougeaient pas un seul orteil, observant les Maemaes. Ils respiraient le plus lentement possibles, leur rythme cardiaque se stabilisa.

_Salut Breth. Rien à signaler ?

_Non.

Une troisième personne apparut, une femme.

_Salut les gars. J'ai finit mon tour de garde. Je retourne au port. Rien à signaler.

Les trois personnes partirent. L'Hilangos et le pirate attendirent plusieurs minutes avant de sortir de leur cachette. Qijin hocha la tête pour le remercier et ils reprirent leur route.

* * *

Eustass se retourna une nouvelle fois sur le côté gauche. Ce sol était beaucoup trop dur ! Il aurait mieux fait d'aller dormir sur son bateau pour profiter de son lit. Ça faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient partis, le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever et il n'avait pas réussit à dormir. Comment se débrouillait son second ? Sûrement très bien. Les marines l'avaient surnommé le massacreur mais ça aurait pu être aussi « l'homme invisible qui fait grave flipper ». Et la gamine ? Il savait que Killer était content de l'accompagner, il aimait pas savoir qu'il avait une dette envers elle. Elle lui avait quand même sauvé la vie, et il lui en était reconnaissant. C'est sur ces pensées que Eustass réussit à s'assoupir quelques instants.

* * *

Qijin ralentissait de plus en plus le pas. Ils avaient marché rapidement sur plusieurs kilomètres, et les présences autour d'eux étaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Les rayons du soleil apparaissaient au dessus des arbres. Une imperceptible odeur de fumée guidait la Hilangos dans les grands feuillages. Le soleil se levait à l'horizon, et Qijin ne savait toujours pas ce qui la poussait à être ici. Qijin mit sa main devant Killer pour le stopper. Elle regarda devant elle. Il y avait sur sa gauche un énorme morceau de bois recouvert de mousse. C'était fait par l'homme, aucuns doutes. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être _ça_ , pas après tout ce temps. Plus ils avançaient, et plus ce genre d'objet apparaissait. Certains étaient noircis et plus gros que les précédents. Puis ils arrivèrent, là où il y avait de la fumée. Un petit monticule de bois était devant une immense carcasse de bateau au bois noirci. Les flammes se dandinaient paresseusement, faisant s'élever dans les airs une fumée grise. Derrière se trouvait un énorme cube de pierre.

Qijin mit ses mains devant sa bouche. C'était ici que tout c'était joué, que les navires, huit cents ans auparavant avaient été brûlés par ces ancêtres. Les deux personnes sortirent de leur contemplation quand sur leur côté droit ils virent un reflet doré. Qijin pensa immédiatement à Bagha. Le tigre passa à côté d'eux, les ignorant. Killer avait serré ses faux, près à attaquer. Le grand tigre doré s'allongea, face à eux à une vingtaine de mètre. Il les fixa un long moment.

_C'est quoi ça ? Un human demon ou un animal ? Un ennemi ?

_Je ne sais pas, ça doit être un esprit sage, comme Bagha, chuchota la jeune femme.

Killer n'eut pas le temps de demander plus d'explications que Qijin s'avançait dans la clairière, vers le tigre. Elle ne remarqua personnes d'autres qu'eux et se mit à découvert. Killer aurait voulut lui dire de faire attention, mais il aurait dû crier donc il la rejoignit. Qijin entendit un sifflement. Puis deux bruits lourds de fer tombant au sol. Elle tourna vivement la tête, les faux de Killer étaient au sol, et le pirate se tenait la tête. Dans son cou, il y avait une petite fléchette. Il s'écroula sur la terre. Qijin courut à côté du corps au sol, son arc bandé scrutant les alentours. Il était vivant, ils l'avaient seulement endormit, son rythme cardiaque était stable et sa respiration douce. Peu à peu, des bouts de flèches apparurent dans les branchages, puis des bras et des corps. Ils étaient encerclés.

-Nous t'attendions -

* * *

Chapitre plus court que les autres mais il fallait absolument que je coupe ici ! Mouhahah, il vous faudra attendre le prochain chapitre, qui se nomme _les causes et les conséquences_. Que s'est t'il passé? Qui parle? Tout va s'accélérer dans le prochain chapitre ...

Merci à celles qui ont commenté, **Leru** et **Les fictions de Niils.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 10. L'histoire est écrite.**_

 _-nous t'attendions -_

Qijin regardait tout autour d'elle, ne voulant manquer aucunes informations. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Killer était au sol, inerte. Elle avait toujours ses jambes fléchis et son arc bandé en main. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire contre tous ces hommes et femmes qui l'entouraient ? Une colère sourde se lisait dans leurs yeux charbonneux. Et elle, elle avait l'air d'une idiote, s'étant jeter dans la gueule de ses ennemis.

_Comment ça vous m'attendiez ? Réussit à dire Qijin malgré la peur qui naissait en elle.

Une femme s'avança aux côtés du grand tigre noir. Elle était grande et élancée et ses cheveux étaient rouge comme le sang. Sa peau était bronzée et sans tatouage. Comme ses congénères, elle avait les yeux entourés de noir. Le charisme qui se dégageait d'elle était indiscutable.

_Je l'ai vu. Je t'ai vu arriver vers nous tout comme j'ai vu cet homme sans visage au sol.

Qijin regarda la femme de la tête aux pieds, est-ce que cette femme était comme elle ? Ressentait-elle les choses de la même manière et avait-elle des visions ?

_Détends toi. Tu es cernée, que pourrais-tu faire contre nous de toute façon ?

Rien, oui elle ne pourrait rien faire. Elle se redressa, mais resta à côté du pirate, jetant des regards sur l'assemblée qui l'entourait. Il y avait de plus en plus de personnes qui arrivaient, des enfants, des vieillards, des hommes et des femmes.

_Que comptez-vous faire de moi ? Interrogea Qijin.

_Tu sais très bien ce qu'on va faire de toi. On va te laisser rentrer auprès des tiens bientôt. Avant nous allons nous battre, puis vous perdrez. Et se sera la chute pour vous. Les morts deviendront de plus en plus nombreux et il ne restera plus que toi. Toi et ta douleur.

 _Si seulement tu avais été là …_ C'est ce que le capitaine pirate lui avait dit lors de sa vision. Elle avait tout mal interprété. Elle ne devait pas se trouver ici, chez les Maemaes. Mais là-bas, vers sa famille. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de faire ? Elle réalisait qu'elle n'avait rien changé au cours de l'histoire, elle suivait l'ordre des choses comme dans sa vision. Son frère et Aïko mourraient. Elle regarda le corps de Killer. Elle avait vu son masque dans les mains de Eustass, lui aussi il allait mourir. Et elle en était sûrement la cause. Si seulement elle avait obéit à la demande de Khala de rester au village. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de faire ? Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Tout était inévitable. Ils allaient tous mourir, elle regarda une nouvelle fois l'assemblée. Il y avait très peu de guerriers en y réfléchissant.

-Tu comprends maintenant-

Le tigre avait dit cela comme un murmure.

_Vous allez attaquer.

Oui elle comprenait, ils allaient attaquer. Et elle ne pouvait pas les prévenir. Elle elle était là, comme la destinée l'avait prévu.

 _Impose toi. Impose toi._

Et pourtant ces mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Elle avait cru s'imposer, en suivant son instinct. Mais qu'est-ce qui l'avait guidé ici ? Elle ne le sera sûrement jamais. Quoique, c'était peut-être la bêtise qui l'avait guidé. Oui, de l'idiotie, beaucoup d'égoïsme et d'égocentrisme.

-Vous les Hilangos, vous êtes tellement sûr de vous. Prêt à tout pour imposer vos volontés. Vous êtes à l'image de Bagha-

Qijin posa les yeux sur le grand tigre semblable à Bagha.

_Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je ne sais pas si ton peuple parle de votre histoire. De notre histoire. Tu connais les raisons de cette guerre ? -

Qijin fronça les sourcils tendit que le tigre marchait de long en large en la regardant. Ses grosses pattes traînaient au sol, effleurant la terre.

_Bien sûr que je connais notre histoire. Ne croyez pas que nous ne prenons pas en compte notre responsabilité dans ce conflit et que nous effaçons nos erreurs.

-Donc vous savez que c'est Bagha qui est à l'origine de tant de sang versé-

_Oui nous le savons. Mais nous savons aussi que si il a tué la Ibu c'est parce que ceux qui étaient opposés à elle n'étaient pas assez fort pour l'affronter. Maintenant, dites moi qui vous êtes.

Il l'énervait, il ne répondait pas à sa question. Et le temps s'écoulait, inéluctablement.

-Tu sais pourquoi que à chaque fois qu'un Hilangos met le pied de ce côté de l'île il est torturé et brûlé ?

Qijin ferma les yeux, cette discussion n'avait aucun sens.

_Parce que votre désir de vengeance est tel que les Maemaes sont devenu fous ?

Les Maemae se redressèrent, le visage encore plus marqué par la colère. Mais pourtant, aucun ne prit la parole, à par la femme aux côtés du tigre doré.

_Si vouloir obtenir réparation pour ce que ton peuple nous a fait subir est de la folie, alors oui nous sommes fous.

-Quand Bagha m'a attaqué, j'ai été surprise, incapable de réagir. Mais non, il ne m'a pas tué. Il m'a broyé les bras et les jambes avec sa mâchoire. Ensuite, il a fait venir mes opposants. Ils m'ont emmené là où les bateaux brûlés, ici même. Et puis ils m'ont frappés, encore et encore et veillant à ce que je sois encore vivante. Et puis ils m'ont jeté, au milieu du brasier. J'étais un demon humain, quand le feu eut consumé mon corps je me suis élevée dans les flammes. Mais je n'ai pas hurlé non, je savais que je ne devais pas partir. Je devais rester. Je devais finir la mission dont Bagha avait été chargé puisqu'il avait trahit notre peuple-

_C'est impossible. Comment pouvez-vous croire un tel mensonge ? Cria Qijin en s'adressant aux Maemaes. Bagha n'a aucuns intérêts à laisser les hommes faire cela. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est que nos pouvoirs restent cachés pour notre protection. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour s'ouvrir au monde, certes, ils auraient pu s'y prendre autrement mais je ne peux croire qu'ils aient fait subir ce que vous dites à un être humain ou un animal.

-C'est toujours la même chose avec vous, les Hilangos. Votre naïveté cache votre mépris total pour ce qui c'est réellement passé. Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à parler avec toi d'avantage. Je suis Cristal, la Ibu de cette île. Et aujourd'hui, la vengeance sera enfin accomplit. Et nous accompliront enfin la mission qui avait été confié à Bagha. C'est moi qui guiderait mon peuple vers la lumière du monde, pour vivre parmi les hommes. Tu le sens aussi ? Le moment arrive à son terme, bientôt la volonté du D se manifestera et ce qui doit être accomplit s'accomplira. C'est ce qui t'a guidé jusqu'ici –

_Si vous êtes vraiment Cristal, alors dites moi pourquoi vous vouliez absolument quitter l'île. On voit aujourd'hui ce qui s'est passé avec les Minks et le peuple de la mer. Ils sont chassés pour être vendus , traités comme des bêtes de foire, humiliés. Si ils nous avaient découvert, nous aurions subit le même sort.

-Je l'ai sentit. Comme toi et Rubis vous le sentez aujourd'hui. Et tu sais comment l'instinct peut-être plus fort que la raison, tu le prouve ici même, à l'instant présent-

_Cet instinct ne me pousse pas à quitter l'île, je ne sais même pas ce qui me pousse à être ici. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attire.

-Bien sûr que tu le sais. Tu ne veux pas te l'avouer c'est tout. C'est cet envie de partir avec nous-

Impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

 _Impose toi. Impose toi._

Non, non, non ! Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle était plus proche des Maemaes que de son peuple ? Non, elle ne pouvait le croire. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à son comportement, qui a toujours dérangé les Hilangos. Est-ce que l'idée qu'on ne devait pas quitter l'île était un formatage de son peuple ? Quelque chose dont elle ne croyait pas mais pourtant qu'elle s'était efforcée à intégrer. Elle baissa les yeux, elle vit une des faux de Killer dans sa main.

_Oui, vous avez peut-être raison. J'ai toujours eu ce sentiment que je ne devais pas me trouver là où j'étais. Que je ne devais pas suivre ce que l'on me disait. Mais je sais une chose, c'est que j'ai toujours voulut le bien de mon peuple avant mon bien à moi. Et mon instinct me guide ailleurs qu'ici en ce moment, il me dit de tout faire pour protéger les miens.

Qijin lâcha son arc, et le temps que les Maemaes lèvent leurs armes, elle s'était transformée. Un épais pelage noir avait recouvert sa peau, une longue queue était en bas de son dos, un fin museau et de longues oreilles étaient apparut.

Killer avait bondit, ses faux en mains, il avait sauté dans les airs et tourbillonnait, créant autour des deux personnes des lames de vents tranchantes. Qijin hurla du plus profond de ses entrailles. Elle bondit à travers les lames de vent et au dessus des Maemaes. Elle atterrit à côté du bûché et gratta frénétiquement le sol.

-Arrêtez là ! Elle n'a pas le droit ! -

Killer était retombé au sol et faisait danser ses lames, évitant les projectiles qu'on lui lançait et coupant quiconque s'approchait trop près de lui ou de Qijin. Certains Maemaes se transformèrent en animal, faisant claquer leur mâchoire pour atteindre le pirate. Ils avaient cru quoi ces abrutis ? Qu'un petit somnifère réussirait à le calmer pendant combien de temps ? Ça l'avait à peine endormi, et il avait pu profiter d'une partie de la discussion. Qijin avait semblé discuter avec quelqu'un qu'il n'entendait pas.

Le pirate essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait d'atteindre la jeune femme et de la protéger, mais être un contre une dizaine de personnes acharnées n'aidait pas vraiment. Il avait comprit, elle avait hurlé puis elle voulait éteindre la fumée pour prévenir les autres. La terre recouvrait une partie du feu désormais et le feu s'étouffait peu à peu. Seul un peu de fumée s'échappait. Parmi le brouhaha ambiant, Killer entendit des bribes de paroles, venant d'une voix féminine mais étonnamment roque.

_Pars ! Va t-en ! Dans la prémonition que j'ai vu, tu meurs Killer ! Fais moi me tromper, fais tout pour rester en vie ! Tu ne dois pas mourir ! Tu m'entends Killer?! Tu ne dois pas mourir !

Eustass lui avait ordonné de rester avec la gamine, qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Elle allait mourir si il la laissait là, et c'était justement ce qu'il ne devait pas se produire. On l'avait envoyé ici pour ça. Et c'était quoi cette connerie qu'il allait mourir ? Une prémonition ? Il n'y croyait pas, Qijin était juste quelqu'un de clairvoyant. Mais les dernières minutes avaient prouvé que son jugement était complètement faussé. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de se jeter droit dans la gueule de leurs ennemis ? Killer sentit quelque chose sur son torse. Le den den muchi ! Mais bien sûr ! Entre deux mouvements de faux, il décrocha le combiné. L'escargophone était directement relié à celui de son capitaine.

* * *

Jusque là, tout allait bien. Personne n'avait fait attention à l'absence de Qijin et du pirate, ils étaient bien trop occupés par les préparatifs de la bataille. Eustass regardait les allers et venus des Hilangos, assit, ou plutôt affalé contre un tronc d'arbre, faisant tournoyer au dessus de sa main de chair un couteau. Heat plus loin amusait les enfants du village en ouvrant la bouche et crachant à intervalle régulier de petites flammes. Amusant pour les enfants, mais terrifiants pour les adultes. Les Hilangos étaient peut-être fort, mais faire sortir par leur bouche du feu, ça ils ne savaient pas faire. Du coin de l'œil il vit Aïko en pleine discussion avec Moowa. En tendant l'oreille il entendit le principal de la conversation.

_Comment ça je ne participe pas à la bataille ? Il y a bien assez de guerriers pour protéger le village, je serai d'avantage utile là-bas !

_Pas de contestations Aïko, ne prend pas le chemin de Qijin. Maintenant que c'est toi à la tête des recrutements à la place de Khala, si les choses tournent mal je veux que tu participes à la contre-attaque. Je te fais confiance, tu prends toujours les bonnes décisions.

Aïko se raidit, la culpabilité d'avoir laissé partir Qijin et de trahir Moowa l'envahissant.

Eustass crut même qu'à un moment, le guerrier allait craquer et tout révéler à son supérieur.

_Désolé Moowa, j'avais vraiment envie de participer, expliqua Aïko, dégoutté.

La première et dernière fois où il avait combattu les Maemaes c'était il y a de cela deux ans. C'était à ce moment là qu'il avait pu montrer son aptitude au combat et qu'il avait commencé à prendre de l'importance parmi les guerriers. Être un tigre comme le légendaire Bagha avait été une grande fierté tout d'abord. Puis il avait maîtrisé son pouvoir, il était devenu aussi à l'aise avec son corps animal que son corps d'homme.

Peruperuperu.

Moowa et Aïko se tournèrent vers la source du bruit. Ça venait de la poche du capitaine pirate. Ce dernier se leva pour s'éloigner des guerriers. Surtout de Moowa.

Il eut à peine le temps de décrocher le combiné que la voix de Killer résonna.

_ Ça tourne mal ! On est encerclé ! Ils vont attaquer Kid, ils vont vous attaquez, maintenant !

Une voix résonna en écho derrière.

_BAGHA ! BAGHA ! Emmène Killer ! Je sais que tu es là ! Emmène le !

De l'autre côté du combiné, Qijin faisait battre ses pattes devant elle, enfonçant ses griffes dans la chair des attaquants. Bagha pourrait emmener Killer, elle elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas mourir. Si tout se déroulait comme dans sa prédiction, elle vivrait. Elle vivrait au moins jusqu'à la mort de tout son peuple.

_BAGHA !

Un rugissement se fit entendre, et un éclair argenté bouscula les ennemis.

-Je ne devrais pas faire ça, ce n'est pas un habitant de cette terre-

_Killer, fait lui confiance ! Cria Qijin. Si tu vas le faire ! Maintenant que je sais ce que tu as laissé faire, tu vas m'obéir ! Cria t-elle en s'adressant au tigre.

Il regarda droit dans les yeux la jeune femme. Killer regarda Qijin qui malgré les assaillants qui commençaient à prendre le dessus sur elle les regardait. Il s'accrocha au poil de l'animal, ignorant son capitaine qui gueulait dans l'escargophone. La seconde d'après, le tigre était déjà loin des cris. La vitesse à laquelle il courait fit s'envoler le masque du pirate, sa chevelure blonde dansait au rythme des bonds. Et la tâche rouge sur son flan s'agrandissait.

* * *

_Killer?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'énerva le Kid dans le combiné. Il n'entendait plus rien, le brouhaha ambiant s'était éteint.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe en effet ?!

Le pirate se tourna vers Moowa qui était derrière lui, le visage déformé par la colère lui barrant la face. Il répéta sa question, cette fois encore plus fortement. Kid n'aurait jamais cru penser ça un jour de nouveau, mais pendant une fraction de seconde il eut peur, avant de se reprendre. L'Hilangos avait tout entendu. Quel con, il aurait dû s'éloigner plus. L'ouïe ultra fine, il avait complètement oublié ce détail. Il se dressa, se mettant à la même hauteur que le guerrier.

_Ta sœurette est partie avec mon second sur le territoire Maemae. Et apparemment ils se sont fait prendre. Et il paraît que les Maemaes vont attaquer, maintenant.

Eustass ne vit que trop tard le corps du guerrier se tendre, prêt à bondir. Son poing partit, allant frapper la tempe du pirate. Le pirate ne put réagir aussitôt, il était déjà au sol, pensant presque que sa tête était arrachée sous la force du coup. Moowa était au dessus de lui, le frappant de ses poings. Le sang emplit la bouche du pirate tendit qu'une voix lointaine lui parvenait.

Aïko essayait de retenir Moowa, au risque de se prendre les coudes et les poings du guerrier.

_C'est moi qui l'ai laissé faire ! C'est moi !

D'abord, l'information ne parvint pas aux oreilles du guerrier. Puis ses poings ralentirent et il se leva, regardant haineusement Aïko.

_Tu as fait quoi ?!

Eustass se redressa à l'arrière, s'essuyant le sang qui coulait par sa bouche. Qu'est-ce qui le retenait de ne pas frapper ce connard ? De le massacrer ? De lui enfoncer un morceau de fer dans chaque partie du corps ? Peut-être le fait que là, maintenant, il ne savait pas ce qu'était advenu de son second. Qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé et qu'il ne comprenait pas comment Killer avait pu être mis en difficulté. Pendant ce lape de temps où il énumérait toutes les possibilités, Aïko avouait tout. Comment il avait su le plan de Qijin, sa décision de la laisser faire, son idée de demander aux pirates de l'accompagner pour la protéger. Moowa serrait les poings, tellement fort que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair. Il allait les tuer, tous les deux, et peu importait que les Maemaes arrivaient. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à Qijin ? Quelques minutes auparavant, il avait cru entendre un hurlement de loup, mais il n'avait pas fait attention. C'était elle, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Et dorénavant, elle devait être morte. Pire, ils avaient dû la frapper un million de fois, et brûler son corps. Elle serait ensuite jetée, tel un déchets à la frontière. Moowa allait lever le poing, mais quelque chose lui maintint le bras, une force incroyable. Il tourna la tête vers celui qui venait le déranger.

_Arrête, immédiatement.

La voix était glaciale, sévère. C'était Khala. Moowa avait le regard noir, furieux. Il dé-serra son poing.

_Ils ont envoyé …

_Je sais Moowa.

Moowa regarda incrédule la femme devant lui. Ça devait être un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar et il allait se réveiller.

_Aïko m'a tout dit hier, reprit Khala. Plus important maintenant, il faut qu'on aille à la vallée. Les sentinelles à la vallée ont vu qu'il n'y avait plus le filet de fumée qui s'échappait de la forêt Maemae. Une minute plus tôt un hurlement de loup a retentit. Vient Moowa.

Khala parlait avec détachement, elle faisait déjà route pour partir. Moowa recula d'un pas, regardant tour à tour les personnes autour de lui. Khala, Aïko, puis le pirate. Ensuite un guerrier à côté de Khala, puis un des Kids pirates.

_Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? Comment as-tu pu! Vous êtes tous fous ! S'écria Moowa, complètement perdu.

Kid aussi était perdu. Comment ça Khala était au courant ? C'était n'importe quoi ! Il y avait trop de choses qui arrivaient d'un coup.

Khala se tourna vers Moowa. Elle s'approcha de lui et voulu poser sa main sur son épaule, mais il la repoussa violemment.

_J'ai donné une chance à ta sœur de suivre son instinct, je pensais qu'elle réussirait. Visiblement j'ai eu tord. Mais en même temps raison, elle a pu nous prévenir qu'ils allaient attaquer. Utilisons ses avertissements correctement, qu'elle ne soit pas allait là-bas pour rien.

Moowa regardait Khala comme ci il la découvrait, comme ci c'était une inconnue.

_Désolé Moowa. J'étais obligée. Ne croit pas que ce choix a été prit à la légère, c'était mûrement réfléchit. Maintenant, je vais te parler par mon titre de Ibu, tu vas venir avec moi, on va aller combattre nos ennemis, et j'espère qu'en envahissant leur territoire, nous retrouverons Qijin, vivante.

Elle était peut-être en vie. Oui, elle l'était, il le fallait. C'est cette pensée qui dirigea Moowa à travers la forêt, se transformant et courant le plus vite possible vers les montagnes.

Kid vit Khala ainsi que d'autres guerriers suivre Moowa. Les Kids pirates étaient derrière lui, attendant les ordres. Mais voilà, Kid était comme bloqué, regardant un point non déterminé. Killer était peut-être mort. Qijin était peut-être morte. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Encore pire que la fois où il avait confronté son équipage à celui de Barbe Noire, il avait livré son second et la gamine à leurs ennemis. La voix de Wire lui parvint, malgré le sang qui martelé ses tempes.

_Captain ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il devait faire. Killer, qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? Il avait l'impression que son second, si il se tournait serait là et le conseillerait, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Mais il le savait, si il se retournait, il verrait son équipage, l'interrogeant du regard. Et voilà que maintenant il avait l'impression que Qijin lui parlait à l'oreille.

 __Qu'ils crèvent._

C'était cette parole qui résonnait, mais pourquoi ? Comment avait-elle osé dire ça ? À cette pensée, la rage l'envahit. Ils ne devaient pas crever. Et Killer allait bien, il ne pouvait qu'aller bien. Il était fort, très fort. Il devait être en ce moment en train de sauver sa peau. Kid se tourna vers son équipage brusquement, les surprenant.

_On va au bateau.

* * *

Une dizaine d'animaux couraient côte à côte dans la forêt, puis tel la fin d'un tunnel le jour se fit plus clair, la lumière aveuglante. La prairie verdoyante s'étendait, plus loin la montagne. D'autres animaux vinrent les rejoindre, prévenu que la bataille approchait. Prêt de la montagne, des milliers d'hommes et d'animaux attendaient, armes en main, prêt à en découdre, à mettre fin à cette guerre.

Des chefs de guerres vinrent à la rencontre de Moowa et Khala, nerveux.

_Comment savez-vous qu'ils vont attaquer ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y a plus de fumée là-bas que ça veut dire quelque chose, qu'est-ce que vous avez vu qu'on ne sait pas ?

_J'ai envoyé Qijin là-bas, elle a réussit à nous contacter. Mais rien est sûr, ils savent peut-être qu'on a été prévenu.

La Ibu donnait la version courte, théoriquement, elle n'avait pas dit à Qijin dit aller. Mais franchement, comment Moowa avait pu croire que Qijin allait obéir et rester au village ? Qijin avait fait son choix, et Khala n'avait pas voulut lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues quand Aïko était venu la prévenir. Elle avait diminué les gardes autour du village, lui facilitant le chemin.

Les pirates. Khala tourna la tête, ils n'étaient pas là. Tant pis, ils se passeront d'eux. Khala le sentait, ça se passerait aujourd'hui. Quelque chose parcourait ses veines, est-ce que c'était ça les pouvoirs légués aux chefs du peuple ? Depuis la mort du Bapa, elle sentait un changement en elle. Le Bapa l'avait prévenu, il lui faudrait contrôler plus d'énergie en elle.

Elle alla au sommet d'un rocher culminant et éleva la voix pour que tout le monde l'entende.

_C'est aujourd'hui que ça va se produire. C'est aujourd'hui qu'on va les combattre. Et c'est aujourd'hui que nous vaincrons ! Nous allons franchir cette montagne, et nous parcourons la forêt de l'autre côté. Cette terre sera notre terre ! Ils voulaient nous punir, aujourd'hui c'est à nous de nous lever ! Nous allons mettre fin à cette guerre !

Les guerriers ne répondirent rien, mais pourtant ils avaient envie de hurler pour appuyer les propos de la meneuse. Mais il ne fallait pas crier, ne pas dire leur nombre, ne pas donner l'opportunité aux ennemis d'utiliser leur énergie contre eux.

* * *

Qijin fut jetée violemment dans un trou. Des barres de fers tombèrent au-dessus d'elle. La jeune femme se permit un cri plaintif. Son corps était parsemé de milliers de picotements. Elle avait été roué de coup, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus bougée. Elle avait eu le temps de voir Bagha et Killer partir et ça l'avait consolé, en espérant que de l'autre côté, ils se préparaient. Soudain, à travers les barreaux, une silhouette apparut.

_L'histoire est écrite. On ne peut rien y changer, tu l'as vu tout comme moi, ton peuple est foutu.

C'était la femme qui se tenait à côté de Cristal plusieurs minutes plus tôt, Rubis. Qijin avait sursauté à son apparition, et désormais se contentait de coller son dos à la parois rocheuse derrière elle, fixant haineusement la personne qui se trouvait au-dessus d'elle.

_Ceux qui doivent mourir meurt, ceux qui doivent rester restent. Tu me paraît bien incompétente comme chamane.

_Chamane ? Je suis médecin, je ne suis pas comme toi.

_Bien sûr que tu es comme moi. Tu es une intermédiaire entre le monde des hommes et celui de la nature. Tu peux voir ce que les autres ne voient pas. Tu peux sentir ce que les autres ne sentent pas. Tu peux entendre ce que les autres n'entendent pas. Nous sommes à la fois médecin, interprète, devin, voyant et sage. Mais visiblement la sagesse ne fait pas parti des capacités dont on t'a doté.

_Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tu me connais pas, et la rancœur te voile les yeux. Si tu étais vraiment sage, tu arrêterais cette guerre et réunirait nos deux peuples. Tu résonnerais Cristal.

_Ma sagesse me dicte qu'il faut se débarrasser de vous. Nous n'avons pas pu le faire depuis des siècles et des siècles, mais aujourd'hui je le sens nous allons mettre fin au problème.

_Mettre fin au problème ? Vous ne faites que l'aggraver ! Cette guerre n'a plus de raison d'être ! Tous les acteurs des actes commis sont morts depuis longtemps, nous ne pouvons pas être coupable pour les erreurs de nos ancêtres !

_Morts ? Non, pas tous. Il en reste un. Bagha. Mais voilà, étant un esprit, on ne peut l'atteindre. Notre seul moyen de vengeance est de lui enlever la seule chose auquel il tient. Vous tous.

_Nous ne vous donnerons pas ce plaisir.

Rubis secoua la tête de gauche à droite, paraissant faussement débitée.

_Je te l'ai dit, l'histoire est écrite, on ne peut rien changer. Je vous ai vu tous mourir, et je t'ai vu toi. Tu étais dans la vallée, un couteau à la main. Et tu t'es tranchée le cou, sous une pluie battante. Et oui, c'est triste. Mais tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. La saison des pluies est là, tout sera finit bientôt. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jour -Rubis inspira profondément- Tu le sens toi aussi ? Ou bien tes capacités sont si peu développés ? L'air se gorge de sang. Ils vont bientôt se confronter.

Qijin le sentait, oui. Une horrible odeur de fer, presque irrespirable alors que pour l'instant rien avait commencé. Que pouvait-elle bien faire pour réécrire l'histoire ?


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello! Aujourd'hui, on est lun ... ah non, on est mercredi ! Chapitre en avance, bande de chanceux! Je le poste aujourd'hui car avec la rentrée et tout tout je ne pense pas avoir le temps lundi prochain de vous le poster. Et puis vu que les deux derniers chapitres étaient plus courts que les autres, vous avez bien le droit d'avoir un peu plus de lecture. Et puis vous avez aussi le droit de commenter. Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 11. Les causes et les conséquences.**_

La femme aux cheveux rouges était partie, elle et son putain de sourire à la con. Est-ce que toutes les personnes aux cheveux rouges étaient agaçantes et étaient si cruelles ? On pourrait le croire si on se fiait aux deux seules personnes que Qijin connaissait qui avaient ces cheveux de feu.

Qijin s'assit au sol, ça ne servait à rien de tourner en rond dans ce trou. Impossible de s'échapper, les barres de fers étaient trop lourdes et la pierre trop dure pour gratter. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait vu exactement dans ses prédictions et ses rêves ? Elle ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla. Il y avait eu ses rêves où quelqu'un lui disait que c'était sa faute, qu'elle n'avait pas agit. Ensuite sa prédiction par l'intermédiaire de Moowa. Moowa lui avait demandé de rester, ici. Prédiction ou conseil de son inconscient ? À y réfléchir, cette scène n'avait jamais eu lieu jusqu'à maintenant. Où se trouvaient-ils à ce moment là ? Elle se rappelait clairement avoir vu les huttes du village autour d'eux. Image suivante, le bûcher. Plusieurs animaux de fumée s'étaient échappés des flammes. Elle avait reconnu son frère et Aïko. Elle en était certaine. Les larmes de Khala étaient destinées à son frère, c'était certain. Mais réalité ou message caché ?

Qijin se leva, excédée. Elle aurait dû plus travailler ses dons de voyance plutôt que la médecine. _L'histoire est écrite, on ne peut rien y changer._ Elle avait l'air de mieux s'y connaître qu'elle. Cristal l'avait sûrement aidé. Bagha lui n'avait rien fait. _L'histoire est écrite, on ne peut rien y changer._ Chaque conséquence est dû à une cause. _Reste ici_. Elle n'était pas restée là-bas, elle ne pouvait donc pas les prévenir que l'attaque était imminente. Mais ils avaient peut-être compris qu'ils arrivaient. Des guerriers étaient morts. Leurs corps brûlaient au village. Khala était vivante. Ils étaient au village. Ça voulait dire qu'il y avait une trêve, un temps mort. Khala ne devrait pas avoir une minute si ils avaient totalement perdu. L'apparition de Eustass était clairement une vision. Quoique. _Si seulement tu avais été là, si seulement tu avais eu le courage de t'imposer. C'est de ta faute._ C'est ce qu'il avait dit. Et elle le voyait très bien dire ça et l'étrangler la minute d'après.

 _Agir ou laisser les choses telles qu'elles sont. L'histoire n'est pas écrite, ce sont nos choix qui sont décisifs._ C'est ce que Bagha lui avait dit quand elle l'avait vu pour la première fois. Mais elle ne pouvait plus le croire, il avait omis trop de choses sur la mort de Cristal. Qijin essaya une fois de plus sous ses deux formes de soulever les barreaux. C'était trop lourd. Elle voulait le croire, que l'histoire pouvait être changé. Mais quels choix pouvaient t-elle faire ?

* * *

L'attente était insoutenable pour Moowa, il voulait foncer, voir ce qu'il était arrivé à sa sœur. Il ne supporterait pas que quelque chose lui arrive. Depuis la mort de leur mère, dix ans auparavant, il avait pris ses distances, se focalisant sur l'augmentation de ses capacités physique. Vouloir à tout prix être plus fort. Pour que tout s'arrête, pour connaître un jour la sérénité, pour donner une terre de paix à Qijin. Mais elle était partie, allant au centre du conflit. Elle aurait dû rester ici. Ici à côté de lui. Là, où il aurait pu le mieux la protéger. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Aïko qui était plus loin, fébrile. Son visage était pâle, ternissant son léger bronzage. Il tourna la tête et vit Moowa le fixant, ses yeux incroyablement foncé, féroce. Il s'avança vers Aïko, ce dernier resta là, attendant le châtiment. Et en plus Moowa lui avait demandé de rester au village. Mais ça c'était avant que Aïko sache que Qijin était là-bas. Il l'avait bien mérité. Comment avait-il pu laisser faire ça ? Comment avait-il pu ? Maintenant, Moowa était en face de lui, les bras croisés sur son torse imberbe.

_Comment es-tu arrivé à la laisser partir ?

Question simple, à laquelle il pouvait répondre.

_J'ai été surpris que Qijin obéisse, qu'elle n'insiste pas plus pour aller là-bas. Ça c'est confirmé quand le pirate est venu me dire que Qijin avait préparé un sac de voyage. Je savais qu'elle essayerait par tous les moyens d'y aller. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'oppose à toi, que vous vous disputiez , que vous vous faites du mal encore. J'en ai parlé à Khala. Je ne pouvais pas accompagner Qijin, vous auriez remarqué ma disparition. Le Kid me devait quelque chose, il a proposé que son second l'accompagne. Voilà, tu sais tout.

Moowa n'avait pas cillé une seconde, regardant fixement le guerrier. Ne comprenant toujours pas comment ils avaient pu faire ça.

_C'est ma sœur. Vous avez envoyé ma sœur à la mort.

Aïko prit tout le courage qui lui restait.

_C'est la femme que j'aime. Je l'ai envoyé là-bas parce que je lui fait confiance. Parce que je sais qu'elle a quelque chose de spécial. Et qu'elle réussira à trouver ce qu'elle cherche.

Aïko parlait avec son cœur. Il aurait voulu lui dire ça, et il comptait lui dire. Il lui dirait oui, car dans cette forêt il la reverrait.

_J'espère pour toi qu'elle a trouvé. Parce que tu auras ça sur la conscience, termina Moowa, rejoignant Paga qui venait d'atterrir non loin.

Le grand oiseau se transforma aussitôt et vint à la rencontre de son ami.

_Euh … ça va Moowa ? Aïko a pas l'air en forme non plus.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, celui de Moowa aurait pu achever toutes les personnes autour de lui. Il lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé. Les yeux de Paga s'étaient écarquillés progressivement avant de s'adoucir.

_Ta sœur est forte. Elle est vivante, j'en suis sûr. C'est une louve, elle est maligne.

_Elle n'a pas été très maligne de partir là-bas, fit remarquer amèrement Moowa.

Paga lui serra l'épaule.

_Peut-être que si. Tu vas voir, elle va arriver comme une fleur, après sa révélation de human demon, elle va nous dire que Bagha va nous aider, que Khala est sa meilleur amie et qu'elle va épouser le captain Kid.

Il réussit à décrocher à Moowa un léger sourire dans le coin de ses lèvres.

Un bruit sourd résonna. La terre trembla.

_ILS ARRIVENT !

* * *

Qijin tendit l'oreille, un bruit sourd résonnait. Elle colla son oreille à la roche de sa prison. Ça commençait. Sans aucuns doutes, ils avaient formé une première ligne d'animaux lourds. Sûrement des vaches, des ours et peut-être des hippopotames. Une ombre apparut dans la cage. Encore Rubis. Elle se tenait accroupit au-dessus des barreaux, ses long cheveux rouges tombant sur ses seins dénudés.

_Ça y est, le destin est scellé, minauda t-elle.

_Pourquoi tu n'es pas là bas ? cracha Qijin, le regard plein de colère.

_On est pas pressé. Bientôt ça sera mon tour, ne croit pas que je suis comme toi. Je suis une guerrière. Une très bonne guerrière.

Ce n'était pas la modestie qui l'étouffait celle là.

_Comment sais-tu toutes ces informations sur moi ?

Qijin n'avait pas prêté attention à cela jusqu'à maintenant. Elle connaissait son prénom, ses capacités, ses faiblesses. Rubis se mit à rire d'un ton léger, agaçant.

_Je te l'ai dit, je suis meilleur que toi. Il m'arrive de rêver de toi. De voir des fragments du futur. Je vous ai vu il y a une semaine toi et cet homme masqué parmi les épaves.

_Tu n'es pas si forte. Tu ne nous as pas vu contre-attaquer, tacla Qijin. Rubis continua à lui sourire.

_C'est vrai. Mais je m'en fous. J'ai vu l'issu de la bataille. Et je sais que moi, au moins je serai présente pour voir votre défaite. Bon, j'aurai aimé continuer à parler avec toi. Mais tu vois, j'ai une bataille à gagner. Un frère à tuer.

Qijin écarquilla les yeux. Sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler, son corps se transforma en loup noir. Ses crocs claquèrent contre les barres de fers l'emprisonnant. L'animal se mit à hurler à la mort, comme ci quelqu'un pouvait l'entendre. La femme ria de plus belle, elle se pencha au plus proche de la gueule dégoulinante de salive.

_Pauvre petit louveteau. Personne ne peut t'entendre. Tu entends ? La bataille a commencé. Tout le monde est trop occupé à combattre pour entendre ton petit hurlement. Je reviens bientôt pour te libérer, pour que l'histoire continue à s'écrire.

Le corps de la femme se couvrit de poil rouge sang, cinq secondes plus tard il y avait une panthère rouge au dessus de la cage. Elle bondit, faisant trembler le sol avec ses lourdes pattes.

Qijin gratta la roche, faisant saigner ses pattes. Elle hurla de plus belle. Non, personne ne l'entendrait. Personne ne viendrait. C'était elle qui allait tuer Moowa. Et elle ne pouvait pas agir. Causes, conséquences. La cause : Rubis était vivante. La conséquence : Moowa allait mourir à cause d'elle. Si elle n'avait pas été dans cette cage, elle aurait pu tuer Rubis. Cause : Elle tuait Rubis. Conséquence : Moowa ne mourrait pas de sa main, et elle réécrivait l'histoire. Elle réécrivait peut-être l'issu de la bataille.

Mais elle était là, et elle ne sortirait pas avant qu'elle ne voit une crinière rouge apparaître.

* * *

Ça avait commencé. Ils s'étaient élancés vers la cinquantaine de bovins et pachydermes qui s'étaient précipités d'une même ligne sur le désert séparant la montagne de la forêt ennemi. Aïko faisait parti de la première ligne. Il s'était prit un violent coup de tête d'un hippopotame dans le flan gauche mais ça allait. Il avait volé plus loin et s'était rattrapé sur ses pattes. Il avait sauté à la gorge d'un buffle, lui sectionnant la carotide. Il entendit des sifflements au dessus de sa tête. Des Hilangos avaient fait pleuvoir une pluie de flèche sur une seconde ligne de guerriers Maemaes. Certains tombèrent à terre mais la majorité avait évité les flèches. Ils progressaient, plus vite qu'eux. Aïko évita une salve de flèche. Un chevreuil Hilangos s'écroula à côté de lui. Il n'avait pas le temps de le regarder plus, un homme avec un sabre foncé sur lui. Aïko eut juste le temps de voir une nuée dans le ciel de plusieurs grands oiseaux avant que le guerrier passe à travers ses pattes et lui entaille le dos. Alors qu'il allait enfoncer ses crocs dans le flan de l'ennemi, un jaguar avait arraché d'un coup de mâchoire la tête aux yeux charbonneux. Désormais, le champ de bataille était entouré de poussière qui dansait autour des guerriers. Le sol se couvrait au fur et à mesure d'un liquide poisseux mélange de boue, de sueur et de sang.

Moowa était plus loin, vers la forêt. Il happait tout ce qui était à proximité de sa gueule, arrachant, mordant, se couvrant du sang de ses ennemis. Ils l'avaient eu l'autre fois, aujourd'hui ça ne serait pas aussi facile. Khala l'avait dit, ils mettraient fin à cette guerre, aujourd'hui même. Elle était à ses côtés, la même rage que lui faisant bouger son corps. Elle passait de sa forme de chacal et d'humaine avec une facilité déconcertante. C'était simple de la repérer, un chacal avec un arc dans le dos. Il ne lui en voulait plus. Enfin si. Et non. Il ne savait pas. Il ne s'était pas préoccupé jusqu'à maintenant de son nouveau statut, la traitant comme avant. Mais voilà, maintenant elle était Ibu. Et les paroles de la Ibu étaient le chemin à suivre le plus souvent. Il n'avait jamais contesté son père, car il pensait souvent comme lui. Et si il pensait autrement, ils s'expliquaient, pour finalement que son père le plus souvent lui démontre que c'était lui qui prenait le bon choix. Il ne fallait pas penser à ça maintenant, non il fallait se concentrer, gagner. Gagner à tout prix, malgré les conséquences.

* * *

Pour la centième fois, le loup noir cogna sa tête contre les barreaux. Elle allait le tuer. Non, elle ne le tuerait pas. Elle réussirait, il fallait qu'elle réussisse. Elle hurla une nouvelle fois.

_C'est bon, arrête de gueuler, on arrive.

Les oreilles de Qijin se dressèrent , reniflant l'air, couinant de contentement. Elle n'aurait jamais cru un jour que sentir ces odeurs l'auraient autant réjouit. Minute. Était-ce une hallucination? Rêvait-elle ? La voix du capitaine était-elle réelle ?

Les barreaux de fers s'envolèrent, comme ci ils ne pesaient pas plus qu'une plume. Qijin bondit hors du trou et reprit sa forme humaine. Elle ne sait pas ce qui lui prit mais elle sauta au cou de l'homme en face d'elle. Le corps se crispa, le cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Qijin remit ses pieds à terre et se recula de quelques pas pour regarder l'assemblée de pirate.

 _Deux heures auparavant..._

Les kids pirates avaient rejoint au pas de course leur navire une fois que leur capitaine leurs avait expliqué le plan.

_On va contourner l'île, on va les prendre à revers. Si on trouve Killer t'en mieux, si on les tue tous … non, on va tous les tuer. Quoi qu'il arrive, on va tous les tuer.

Ils n'avaient jamais courut aussi vite, et pourtant ils avaient l'impression de piétiner. Une fois à bord, ils avaient été heureux que le vent leur soit favorable, les propulsant sur l'océan.

Damien s'approcha de son capitaine qui regardait l'île. Il s'attendait à le voir avec un visage dur, sans expression et pourtant … il souriait comme avant un combat où il était sûr de voir du sang et où il allait s'amuser. Comme cette fois sur South Blue où il avait massacré tout le monde, marine et civile et qui lui avait donné cette réputation de pirate féroce. Il remarqua la présence de son médecin. Il perdit son sourire.

_Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Damien sortit de sa stupéfaction.

_Euh rien. Rien du tout. Tout va bien. C'est juste que je ne vous ai pas vu aussi enthousiaste depuis longtemps.

_Hein ? Eh les gars ! -l'équipage se tourna vers son capitaine- Bon c'est vrai, depuis qu'on a … qu'on a perdu contre ce putain d'enfoiré de connard de Teach j'ai pas assuré. Mais c'est bon, maintenant je suis prêt. On est tous prêt. Le nouveau-monde est pas fait pour les sous-merde, on est pas des sous-merde. Vous êtes des sous-merdes ?! Tonna le capitaine.

_NON CAPTAIN ! cria les Kids pirates.

_Non on est pas des sous-merdes ! Et Killer non plus ! C'est le premier territoire qu'on conquière, j'avais trouvé ça trop simple, c'est maintenant que les choses se compliquent !

_Hahouuuuuuu !

Les Kids pirates regardèrent l'île. Un hurlement de loup était perceptible au dessus du bruit sourd qui provenait de Pelukan. Kid fronça les sourcils.

_Putain ! Je faisais un discours trop cool et faut qu'elle vienne tout gâcher !

_Euh … qui captain ? Signala Wire en se grattant la tête, juste à côté d'une des deux petites oreilles qui ornaient sa capuche.

Il avait posé la question que les autres se posaient.

_Cette conne de Qijin ! Minute … je suis le seul à avoir reconnu son hurlement ?

_Bah ouais captain, répondirent en cœur les pirates.

Après cela, Kid décida de non pas continuer à contourner l'île, mais de s'arrêter un peu avant, là où il avait entendu le cri. Killer était avec Qijin quand il l'avait appelé. Qijin était avec Killer. Killer était avec Qijin. Là où il y avait Qijin, il y aurait Killer. Là où Killer était, Qijin serait là.

Ils débarquèrent, courant encore dans la forêt. Plus dense, inconnu de leur jambes. Mais ils filaient, Khala aurait était fière de voir le progrès qu'ils avaient fait depuis leur arrivée.

Plaf. Kid tourna la tête, il vit seulement une touffe de cheveux et des yeux charbonnés voler dans les airs. Un de ses hommes avait décapité un guerrier Maemae qui arrivait sur sa droite. Ils n'étaient donc pas tous partis combattre. Tant mieux. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, ils remarquèrent qu'il y avait plusieurs souches d'arbres, coupaient récemment. Plus loin, ils reconnurent de très vieux morceaux de navires. Des hurlements par intermittence les guidaient. Ils arrivèrent à une clairière où un navire plus entier mais carbonisé trônait. Un nouveau hurlement se fit entendre, tout proche.

_C'est bon, arrête de gueuler, on arrive, cria Eustass, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il entendit des reniflements, comme un chien qui pistait une odeur puis des couinement, comme un clébard retrouvant son maître. Il souleva les barreaux. Un loup noir en sortit, remuant la queue, puis les poils disparurent et une femme se tint devant lui. Il eut à peine le temps de la regarder qu'elle lui avait sauté au cou. Mais l'étreinte fut de courte durée, de son point de vu en tout cas.

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Qijin en regardant l'équipage, évitant de regarder leur capitaine.

_Tu vois pas ? On visite, on prend des photos par escarcomaton, ironisa Eustass Kid.

Qijin fronça les sourcils, ils n'avaient pas le temps de plaisanter.

_On t'a entendu gueuler comme pas possible, on faisait le tour de l'île, reprit le capitaine.

Qijin tilta. Ils l'avaient entendu. Ils l'avaient entendu ! Tout se bouscula dans sa tête, elle tourna les talons, prêt à bondir. Le Kid la coupa dans son élan.

_Pas si vite, tu vas où comme ça ? Où est Killer ?

Killer ? Elle n'en savait fichtrement rien ! Et il était loin dans ses préoccupations maintenant qu'il était avec Bagha.

Qijin montra du doigt une direction, celle d'ailleurs qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre.

_Je l'ai vu la dernière fois partir là-bas, sur le dos de Bagha- devant l'air interrogateur des pirates, elle développa- Bagha, le tigre argenté que tu as vu une fois Kid. Il l'a emmené à l'abri.

L'information eut du mal à monter au cerveau des pirates. Killer était parti sur le dos d'un tigre dans la forêt … Killer chevauchant un tigre argenté … elle était folle.

Qijin trépignait, il fallait qu'elle y aille. Elle se transforma.

_Désolé, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement, résonna la voix grave de l'animal.

Les pirates la virent bondir et disparaître dans la végétation, ils lui emboîtèrent le pas.

Il fallait faire vite, son frère était-il déjà mort ? Et Aïko ? Un espoir la gagnait peu à peu. Rubis avait peut-être réécrit l'histoire.

* * *

Voilà, c'était l'avant dernier chapitre. Vous avez envie que ça se finisse? Ou bien vous pleurez à chaude larme en criant Qijin en écoutant l'album d'Adèle? Avez-vous deviné l'issu de cette bataille finale? A vos marques ... Prêts? Commentés!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 12. Du cœur et des sentiments.**_

Qijin fendait l'air, profitant pour la première fois réellement de son corps de louve. Ses yeux percevaient encore plus de choses. La chenille qui tomba sur la droite de la feuille d'une fougère, la fourmi qui venait de rentrer sous l'écorce d'un avocatier encore plus loin, le masque de Killer qui dépassait d'une feuille d'alocasia, la vipère qui se faufilait à travers ses trous ...

Qijin s'arrêta net, enfonçant ses griffes dans la terre humide. Elle revint en arrière en trottinant, elle reprit forme humaine et se dirigea vers le masque bleu et blanc à terre. Une image s'imposa à elle, terrible. La vision qu'elle avait eu, Kid tenant le masque de son second dans les mains. Ses espoirs avaient dégringolé à la vitesse d'un guépard. Et un bruit de course lui informa que Kid était derrière elle, et tout son équipage avec. Quand ils arrivèrent, elle n'avait toujours pas bougé, leur tournant le dos. Elle était droite, ne bougeant aucuns membres. Damien fut le premier à lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se tourner, leur dévoilant l'objet dans ses mains. Pendant plusieurs secondes il n'y eut aucunes réactions.

_Jamais Killer n'a perdu ou enlevé son masque, intervint un des pirates, brisant le silence.

Kid transperça du regard Qijin, sans un mot, il l'accusait. La pointait du doigt. Elle pouvait comprendre ce qu'il lui disait sans qu'il ne parle « Tu m'as dit qu'il l'avait emmené à l'abri. »

Qijin avait-elle eut raison de le confier à Bagha ? De lui faire confiance malgré ce qu'elle avait découvert sur lui ? Devait-elle parler de l'odeur de sang qu'elle sentait un peu plus loin ? Elle s'avança vers Kid et lui tendit le masque. Il le prit, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

_Piste son odeur, fait quelque chose, dit Kid, la voix glaciale, accusatrice.

_Kil … Killer n'a pas d'odeur. Je n'ai jamais su voir sa présence, balbutia la jeune femme. Se ratatinant sur elle-même, se sentant coupable, honteuse, oubliant presque pendant un instant le monde autour d'eux.

Kid lui flanqua le masque sous le nez, comme quand on veut faire flairer à un chien une piste. Malgré ce geste offensant, Qijin sentit le masque. Elle avait entouré ses bras de ses mains, se tortillant dans tous les sens.

_Rien, finit-elle par dire, le regard tournait vers le sol.

_Trouve.

_Je ne peux pas, je dois y aller. Je suis désolé. Elle va tuer Moowa.

La femme tourna les talons, mais le pirate lui attrapa le bras. Il l'attrapa avec tant de force qu'elle buta contre son torse blanc.

 __C'est de ta faute._

La réplique assomma Qijin. C'était du déjà vu, comme quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà vécu.

L'histoire est écrite.

Non, non, il fallait garder espoir! Qijin répétait cette phrase, mais sans réel conviction. Elle regarda le masque de Killer dans la main du pirate. La décision qu'elle allait prendre changerait sans aucuns doutes la suite des événements. Elle ferma les yeux.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ces dernières heures … J'ai appelé Bagha. Il a pris Killer avec lui, Killer est monté sur son dos, ils sont partit par là. Il a fait tomber son masque ici.

Les pirates n'avaient pas compris au début ce qu'elle faisait, avant de comprendre. Elle allait retrouver Killer. De toute façon elle n'avait pas d'autres choix, si il avait fallut lui mettre un couteau sous la gorge, ils l'auraient fait. Kid lui avait lâché le bras, écoutant ce qu'elle disait, essayant de trouver une faille, un indice.

_Killer n'a jamais retiré son masque, il n'est jamais tombé. Même pour manger il le garde.

Qijin allait dire quelque chose qui pourrait d'avantage inquiéter voir énerver les pirates.

_Il y a des gouttes de sang par là-bas, dit-elle en allant vers les traces.

Kid fronça les sourcils en la suivant. Qijin ajouta.

_Dans les visions que j'ai vu, tu m'accuses que c'est de ma faute. J'en ai déduit que Killer était mort.

Quitte à enfoncer un couteau dans la plaie, autant la remuer, si ça pouvait aider à éclaircir les idées. Kid fronça les sourcils.

_Tu as déduit ? Tu n'aurais pas dû me le dire plus tôt ? Genre quand je l'ai envoyé t'accompagner?! Et ça veut dire quoi ? Que Killer est mort ?!

_Non, non. Jusqu'à maintenant l'histoire était écrite, jusqu'à il y a quelques minutes. Si j'ai raison, si l'histoire a été renversé, il y a une chance. -Kid allait lui crier dessus, lui dire qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle racontait. Mais Qijin le coupa- Donne moi ta confiance, fais moi confiance. Rubis a dit que j'allais rester enfermée dans la cage jusqu'à la fin de la bataille. Mais tu es arrivée et tu m'as libéré ? Pourquoi ?! Les causes et les conséquences bien sûr ! Cause : elle m'a dit que mon frère allait mourir à cause d'elle. Chose qu'elle a vu dans sa prémonition. Conséquence : j'ai crié, chose que je n'aurai pas fait car ça ne servait à rien. Personne n'aurait pu m'entendre. Mais voilà, j'ai crié, vous m'avez entendu. Je n'aurai pas hurlé, vous ne m'auriez pas trouvé. Je serai restée prisonnière. L'histoire aurait continué.

Kid la regarda perplexe, ne comprenant pas tout ce qu'elle voulait dire.

_Tu veux dire que Killer aurait dû mourir mais que finalement il est peut-être en vie en gros ? Demanda Damien, qui lui avait compris à peu près.

_Ce que je viens de dire, c'est que personne auquel on tient ne mourra aujourd'hui ! Trancha Qijin avec conviction.

Elle huma le sang. C'était les seules dans le coin. Bagha et Killer ne sentaient aucunes odeurs, n'avaient aucunes présence. Elle tenta.

_Bagha ?! Bagha !

_Et mais ta gueule ! On veut pas que les Maemaes sachent où nous sommes, tonna Kid, de nouveau énervé.

_Il fallait tenter, expliqua Qijin. Bon, on va filer dans cette direction, on va le trouver Kid, essaya t-elle de rassurer le pirate. Elle tourna à peine le dos qu'elle vit une traînée argenté. L'immense tigre était apparu, comme ci il avait toujours été là. Certains pirates avaient fait un mouvement de recul, surprit par la forme imposante de l'animal.

_Où est Killer ? Demanda Qijin.

-Je te l'ai dit. Tu as le choix entre agir ou laisser les choses tels qu'elles sont. Je ne peux t'aider plus. C'est à toi de créer ta destinée. -

_Je te l'ai dit. Tu vas m'obéir maintenant.

Qijin s'était avancée, bombant le torse. Elle lui avait confié Killer, il n'avait pas de raison de jouer aux devinettes et énigmes maintenant.

-Je n'obéis à personne Qijin, tu le sais. J'ai emmené cet homme là où il m'a dit de l'emmener. Là où il pensait que son capitaine était-

_Tu me saoul Bagha ! -L'animal bondit dans la végétation et disparut. Qijin se tourna vers les pirates- Je sais où il est. Il est sur le lieu de la bataille-

* * *

Killer s'appuya contre un arbre. Le tigre avait compris là où il voulait être. Kid viendrait inévitablement ici, là où le sang coulait à flot. Mais voilà, pour l'instant, il n'y avait aucuns signes de lui. À plusieurs mètres, les Hilangos et les Maemaes s'affrontaient, mettant toute leur énergie à se combattre. Killer lui était là, du côté Maemaes. Pourquoi son capitaine n'était pas là ? Il pensait qu'il serait le premier à attaquer. À priori il s'était trompé. La gamine avait-elle réussit à s'enfuir ? Ou bien était-elle morte ? Frappée presque jusqu'à la mort puis jetait dans un feu comme l'avait dit les Hilangos. Killer baissa les yeux sur sa main qui tenait son flan. Le sang ne coulait plus autant qu'avant. Il sourit. Ses lèvres fines dévoilèrent des dents blanches bien alignées. Ses épais cheveux blonds tombés sur ses yeux, dégoulinants de sueurs. Il fallait qu'il cache son visage. Personne ne devait le voir. Quand Kid lui avait dit que Qijin avait été obligé de le lui retirer, il avait vécu ça comme une trahison. Kid était le seul à l'avoir vu depuis qu'il était pirate. Personne d'autre n'aurait dû le voir. Mais voilà, il avait fauté. Il avait dû briser sa carapace à cause d'un putain d'insecte. La fille n'avait pas semblé affecté par ce qu'elle avait vu. À part cette fois là, il lui avait semblé qu'elle l'avait dévisagé. Découvert ce qu'il était. C'était quand ils étaient partit la première fois avec Damien et le capitaine avec elle. Elle s'était tournée brusquement vers lui et l'avait transpercé de son regard, cherchant à trouver ce qu'il cachait.

Boum. Killer regarda vers la montagne, la porte avait cédé une nouvelle fois devant l'assaut des Maemaes. Kid n'était décidément pas là-bas. Killer arracha un morceau de son t-shirt et l'attacha à l'arrière de sa tête pour couvrir le bas de son visage. Que devait-il faire ? À ce rythme, les Hilangos allaient perdre, et lui il serait coincé ici, en territoire ennemi. Il pouvait encore un peu combattre, il avait gardé une de ses faux. Il vit quelque chose de rouge passait à plusieurs mètre et aller droit sur le lieu des combats. Une grosse panthère. La couleur lui rappela les cheveux de la femme qui se trouvait à côté du gros tigre. Elle lui rappela aussi son capitaine. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à croire qu'il l'avait abandonné, c'était impossible. Killer regarda à nouveau sa plaie.

_Désolé Kid, c'est moi qui vais devoir vous abandonner.

* * *

Moowa avait le visage contrarié, la porte était tombée et il reculait de plus en plus. Il vit à sa gauche un éclair rouge, l'instant d'après, un fauve rouge bondissait sur lui, plantant ses griffes dans son dos. Il réussit à se dégager en roulant sur lui même. Il vit plusieurs poils de sa fourrure au sol. Il dévoila d'autant plus ses crocs, grognant après le nouvel ennemi.

_Enfin je te rencontre Moowa, aboya la panthère rouge aux yeux charbonneux, les babines retroussés et la tête basse.

_On se connaît ? Persifla le loup.

_Oui et non. J'ai fait la rencontre de ta sœur. Une personne formidable. Têtue et malpolie mais attachante.

Moowa fronça les sourcils, et ses babines se retroussèrent davantage.

_Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!

_Du calme. Il ne lui arrivera rien. Pour l'instant en tout cas. Je …

Le guerrier n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase, il bondit sur le félin.

Les pirates et Qijin couraient dans la jungle, Qijin avait décidé de ne pas se transformer, de ne pas prendre d'avance sur eux. Elle avait sentit plusieurs objets tomber au sol. La porte de flèche de Kid avait été détruite.

_Les gars, on se disperse en trois groupes. On cherche Killer, et on tue tout ceux qui s'opposent à nous.

Les pirates partirent dans des sens différents, un des groupes suivi Qijin, le capitaine en tête.

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontais tout à l'heure ? Ton frère va clapser ? Demanda Eutass en effectuant une accélération pour arriver à la hauteur de l'Hilangos.

Qijin se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

_Oui.

_Développe.

_Une femme, une shamane, comme moi. Elle s'appelle Rubis, elle a des capacités d'un autre niveau que moi. Elle va le tuer.

_T'en ai certaine ? Elle t'a pas raconté des bobards cette nana ?

_Non, je ne pense pas. Elle est trop confiante. Comme moi je l'ai été en venant ici., sauf que elle, elle est forte.

_Tu vas faire quoi ? Demanda le pirate.

_La tuer -Elle entendit le capitaine rire, si elle n'était pas en train de courir, elle lui aurait lancer un regard glacial- qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? Ce n'est pas drôle, je vais vraiment le faire.

_Je n'en doute pas. Mais, si Moowa ne la bat pas … Je sais pas comment toi avec tes tous petits bras tu vas réussir.

Qijin fronça les sourcils.

_Je n'ai pas le choix, je vais réussir. Il faut que je réussisse.

Eustass s'autorisa un coup d'œil dans sa direction. La jeune femme avait le regard ferme, prête à déplacer des montagnes. Enfin une apparemment, Rubis.

* * *

Khala sous sa forme de chacal était revenue à la porte, criant des ordres, se faisant entendre malgré la cohue. Paga atterrit à ses côtés, il se transforma en homme.

_Ils ont encore gagné du terrain, pour l'instant ils sont encore dans la montagne.

_Prévient les villages les plus proches, ils doivent se replier vers les villages de la côte.

Paga hocha la tête et reprit sa forme d'aigle avant de s'envoler. Khala fit un tour sur elle-même, évaluant une fois de plus la situation. Catastrophique. Plus loin Moowa semblait en difficulté contre une panthère rouge. Non, elle ne pouvait l'aider. Il fallait qu'elle continue de son côté. Ils ne plieraient pas, ils ne perdraient pas.

* * *

Moowa faisait claquer ses crocs dans le vide, ne réussissant pas à atteindre sa proie. Elle était rapide, souple, réussissant à passer de sa forme humaine-animal aisément. Et puis elle maîtrisait le haki de l'observation mieux que lui. Elle arrivait à voir plus facilement les mouvements qu'il allait faire. Nouvelle entaille. Plus profonde que les autres celle ci. À croire qu'elle avait aiguisé ses griffes. Moowa fatiguait, ça faisait déjà plusieurs heures que les combats avaient commencés.

_Tu ralentis traître ! S'amusa t-elle.

Moowa mit d'autant plus de force dans son coup de patte qui se perdit dans le vide.

_Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais de parler ?

_Non, j'ai beaucoup de choses à dire !

Les deux animaux se dressèrent d'un même mouvement sur leurs pattes arrières, faisant danser devant eux leurs pattes avant. Se griffant, s'arrachant des morceaux de fourrure rouge et noir. Un combat entre le feu et l'obscurité.

_Vous ne devriez pas vivre, vous êtes la honte de notre existence ! Une anomalie ! Tonna Rubis entre deux coups de pattes.

_Ce n'est pas nous qui avons continué cette guerre, c'est vous ! Il vous fallait des coupables, à tout prix ! Au prix de notre sang ! Au prix de notre liberté ! Vous nous avez enchaîné à votre haine ! C'est fini, nous allons nous libérer ! Répliqua Moowa.

Le guerrier gifla la joue de la panthère, la déstabilisant. Il enfonça ses crocs dans le cou de l'animal, le faisant plier sous lui. L'animal hurla, se débattant pour se dégager. Moowa sentit quelque chose approcher, rapidement. Il ne voulait pas lâcher sa proie, mais pourtant il dû se résoudre à abandonner sa prise pour faire volte face à un énorme tigre doré. Les deux animaux ne s'attaquèrent pas, mais ils ouvrirent grand leur gueule, dévoilant leur crocs et rugissant. Rubis en avait profité pour se relever, chancelante.

_Dit adieu à ce monde, l'entendit-il dire. Moowa comprit. Il comprit qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance. Il ne pouvait se tourner à temps pour éviter les grandes canines qui s'enfonceraient dans son cou.

* * *

Qijin se transforma en loup et fendit la foule, la poussière se soulevait à chacun de ses pas. Il n'était pas mort, il était là, au milieu ! La panthère était derrière lui et Cristal devant. Rubis était mal en point. Bien fait. Puis Qijin réalisa. Moowa était cerné. Le grand tigre n'était pas apparut par hasard.

Badoum, badoum, badoum.

Qijin entendit clairement le poux de son frère se faire de plus en plus rapide. Elle le vit tourner la tête vers elle. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, Qijin entendit un désolé. La panthère fléchit ses pattes. Elle bondit.

Badoum. Badoum. Badoum.

Qijin s'écrasa de tout son poids sur la panthère rouge, elles roulèrent toutes les deux dans le mélange de sang et de boue.

Moowa reporta son attention sur le tigre dorée. Il ne bougeait plus, stupéfait. Puis le tigre se ressaisit, il rugit.

-Elle n'avait pas le droit. Le cour de l'histoire ne doit pas changer-

Le tigre allait bondir mais une barre de fer le transperça. La force du projectile était si forte que la bête fut projetée sur plusieurs mètres. Il se redressa et s'ébroua, comme ci la barre de fer ne le gênait pas.

Qijin plus loin se débattait, mettant toute sa rage dans ses pattes.

_Surprise de me voir ? Je ne suis pas celle que tu attendais ?!

Rubis grogna. Qijin s'arrêta et la Maemaes en fit de même.

_C'est impossible ! Je l'ai vu ! Je l'ai vu que je le tuais !

_C'est exact, et c'est parce que tu l'as vu que tu as changé le cour de l'histoire. Et c'est surtout parce que tu es venu t'en vanter auprès de moi. Ce n'était pas toi qui avait à m'apprendre des choses sur mes dons. C'était moi qui devait en découvrir les possibilités par moi-même. L'histoire est écrite mais on peut la modifier. On peut la modifier par le pouvoir de nos sentiments.

Rubis se transforma en femme, elle attrapa une épée au sol et courut vers l'Hilangos. Qijin reprit forme humaine, Rubis arrivait trop vite. Puis elle s'arrêta, une lance la transperça en plein dans l'estomac. Elle tomba à genoux,dévoilant derrière elle Moowa.

_Dit adieu.

Moowa se transforma en loup et attrapa dans sa gueule la tête à la chevelure rouge, elle s'arracha en hurlant et disparut au milieu des corps sans vie du champ de bataille.

* * *

Eustass essaya de transpercer l'animal avec des flèches, des épées, tout ce qui était à sa portée mais rien ne l'atteignait. L'animal évitait toutes les attaques du Kid et l'homme n'arrivait pas à s'approcher de lui.

_Pousse toi !

Le pirate eut à peine le temps de s'écarter qu'un tigre apparut. Aïko.

_Me donne pas d'ordre ! Gronda Eustass. Aïko avait sauté sur l'animal. Ce qui frappa Aïko, c'est la ressemblance flagrante du félin avec la description qu'on lui avait fait de Bagha. Sauf que le tigre devant lui était doré. Des cris lui parvinrent à ses oreilles.

_Rubis est morte ! Rubis est morte !

Les paroles secouaient les rangs de leurs ennemis. Même le grand tigre s'autorisa à regarder le corps décapité plus loin avant que ces yeux se muent en un regard encore plus sombre, plus haineux. Il rugit de nouveau.

-Vous n'avez pas gagné-

Il bondit sur Aïko, le guerrier mit sa patte gauche en avant pour se protéger.

* * *

Eustass avait laissé Aïko se débrouiller avec ce gros matou, lui, il avait un second à retrouver . Sur son chemin, les cadavres s'accumulaient. Il croisait parfois ses hommes, aux prises avec des Maemaes survoltés. Mais les Kids l'étaient encore plus. Eustass avait mis le masque de son second dans sa poche arrière, et plus le temps s'écoulait, plus le masque paraissait lourd.

 __Kid. Kid._

Eustasse s'arrêta. Toute la pression accumulée lui jouait-elle des tours ? Voilà que maintenant il entendait la voix de Killer ! Kid tourna sur lui-même, il y avait un bourdonnement autour de lui. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, c'était insupportable. Puis il réalisa et il sourit. Ce bourdonnement devenait plus clair et il arrivait à distinguer et détacher chaque ''voix''. Ces voix étaient des personnes, de la souffrance, de la force. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus. Il avait enfin une manifestation concrète de son haki de l'observation. Il secoua sa tête et réussit à faire disparaître la sensation.

_Kid !

Non, il avait clairement entendu cette fois. Le capitaine chercha du regard un indice, quelque chose qui lui montrerait d'où provenait la voix. Ce sont des cheveux blonds, à la lisière de la forêt qui l'interpella. Eustass Kid eut un déferlement d'émotion qui l'envahit.

D'abord la joie, il l'avait enfin retrouvé ! Son ami de toujours, celui qui avait été le premier à croire en lui. Celui qui lui avait dit qu'il deviendrait le seigneur des pirates.

Puis l'angoisse. La chevelure blonde restait immobile contre l'arbre, assise.

Pour finir la peur. Une flaque de sang entourait le corps de son second.

Eustass avait courut vers son camarade, il s'accroupit à sa hauteur. La poitrine de son second se soulevait d'un mouvement presque imperceptible. La plaie béante sur le flan de l'homme avait cessé de saigner. Sous les mèches blondes, des yeux bleu apparurent.

_Putain Killer ! Fout pas les j'tons comme ça ! s'écria Eustass.

_J'aime bien être au pied de la mort … réussit à dire le pirate.

Kid regarda le champ de bataille. Avec ses doigts, il siffla. Immédiatement, plusieurs de ses hommes apparurent, dont le médecin de l'équipage.

_Killer ! S'étonna le doc. Il attrapa vite tout ce qu'il avait besoin dans son sac en bandoulière. T'inquiète mon vieux ! J'm'occupe de toi !

Kid se leva, le sourire aux lèvres. Bon, maintenant la gamine. Est-ce qu'elle s'en était sortie ? Kid sentit une pression sur son mollet.

_Eustass, j'peux récupérer mon masque s't'au plaît ?

Le capitaine leva les yeux au ciel avant de mettre sur le visage de son second le masque bleu et blanc .

Il reporta son attention une nouvelle fois vers les Hilangos et les Maemaes qui se combattaient. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention, mais les ennemis perdaient du terrain, beaucoup de terrain. D'ailleurs des Hilangos avaient atteint l'orée de la forêt. Il repéra enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Les cheveux noirs de Qijin dansaient autour d'elle, au gré de ces mouvements. Elle tournait sur elle même, surveillant le tigre doré du regard . C'est après qu'il vit qu'il y avait Khala et Moowa à ses côtés, faisant la même chose qu'elle. Au milieu du groupe, dos à eux, il y avait Aïko. Il était assis, tenant dans sa main droite un tissu rouge qui appuyait contre son épaule gauche. C'était lui où bien Aïko n'avait plus son bras gauche ?

Qijin avait tourné la tête quand son ami avait crié. Cristal avait un bras dans sa gueule. Le bras de Aïko, qu'elle lança plusieurs mètres plus loin. Le guerrier avait réussit à se dégager. Qijin n'avait pas réfléchit et se dirigeait vers l'ancienne Ibu. Moowa avait vu la scène aussi et malgré son épuisement, courut aux côtés de sa sœur. Ils se placèrent entre le guerrier et le tigre.

-Ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça. Vous n'aviez pas le droit de changer l'histoire ! C'était ma victoire !-

_Ta victoire ? Tu n'as donc aucune considération pour ceux qui ont combattu pour toi ?! S'écria Qijin.

_Qui est-ce ? demanda Moowa, soucieux de savoir qui était ce monstre de puissance.

_C'est … c'est Cristal, balbutia Qijin, ayant toujours du mal à le croire.

_Impossible, affirma le guerrier.

-Libre à toi de ne pas le croire. De toute façon, il ne te reste pas longtemps à vivre. Je vais terminer ce que cette incapable n'a pas réussit à faire-

Les trois adversaires bondirent en même temps, Moowa et Qijin se transformant en même temps. Les grosses pattes du tigre balayaient le vide dans le but de toucher la fratrie. Les deux loups noirs cherchaient une ouverture, tournant autour du fauve. Sans se consulter, ils attaquèrent en même temps, au risque de se prendre un coup de patte mortel. Qijin vola sur plusieurs mètres, elle avait reçu dans les côtes la lourde tête. La jeune femme sentit une force passer à côté d'elle, une traînée beige foncé vers Moowa et Cristal. Khala.

La Ibu avait progressé en même temps que ses hommes vers l'orée de la forêt Maemae. De la confusion avait ébranlé les ennemis et avait permis pendant l'espace de cinq secondes de reprendre le dessus. Dorénavant il ne restait qu'une dizaine d'attaquants qui était au delà de la porte, résistant, mais pas pour longtemps. Khala avait vu ce grand tigre doré et avait sentit la puissance de l'animal. Il lui rappelait Bagha. Une des deux boules noirs qui le combattait fut projetée, Khala ne réfléchit pas plus elle se précipita vers la forme dorée. Quand elle approcha et voulut prendre par surprise la bête, elle vit la deuxième boule noir être projetée plus loin et l'animal se tourner vers elle, face à face. Le chacal glissa sur son flan, évitant les crocs immaculés.

À peine eut-elle le temps de se relever, que le tigre n'était plus dans son champ de vision. Elle pivota, interrogeant du regard Moowa qui s'était relevé. Il avait bondit et montrait du museau un point. La traînée dorée fonçait vers un homme à genoux qui se tenait l'épaule avec un tissu. Elle reconnut Aïko, plus loin Qijin fonçait elle aussi vers le point. Le chacal en fit de même. Qu'est-ce que le tigre cherchait à faire ? Qijin arriva avant lui et s'interposa entre Aïko et l'ancienne Ibu. Les deux animaux roulèrent dans la poussière, essayant de se mordre. Qijin réussit à griffer une des joues de l'animal. L'animal se recula, surprit. Qijin en profita pour reculer vers Aïko et reprit sa forme humaine. Ça lui permettait de se reposer quelques secondes. Elle était épuisée, elle n'avait jamais fait autant d'effort et elle n'avait jamais subit d'entraînement pour faire face à ses combats. Khala et Moowa se mirent à ses côtés, entourant Aïko qui derrière eux respirait fort.

_Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?! Tonna Khala, excédée par ce comportement.

-Finir le travail- tonna le fauve avant d'une nouvelle fois bondir.

-Ça suffit!-

La voix venait de partout, un hurlement que même les pirates entendirent. La terre se mit à trembler sous les bons de l'animal qui arrivait, Bagha. Sa gueule s'ouvrit en grand, attrapant à la gorge l'autre tigre.

-Regarde, tu as perdu-

Sous le plus gros des tigres, Cristal vit la lisière de la forêt, les combattants Hilangos s'y engouffraient et au loin on entendait des cris et un cor. Les yeux de l'animal s'emplirent de davantage de rage.

-Tu ne peux pas interve...-

Les paroles se perdirent dans un râle. Puis les yeux du tigre se vidèrent de la lueur qui les faisait briller. Le corps s'affaissa, devenant moins imposant. Bagha s'écarta du cadavre, les personnes qui étaient là le regardaient intensément. C'est un battement d'aile qui rompu le lourd silence.

Paga atterrit à coté de Khala, haletant.

_Ils partent ! Ils ont des bateaux amarrés au nord Est !

_Comment ça ?! S'écria Khala en fronçant les sourcils.

_Sous la forêt de palmier, il y a trois grands navires. Quand on est rentré dans la forêt, on a repéré du mouvement de toute part. Ça venait des villages Maemaes, ils se sont réfugiés sur les navires et il y en a déjà un qui a prit le large ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_On les laisse partir. -Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Khala. - Un sort bien pire les attende sur ces mers. Quand ils y seront, ils regretteront le moment où ils auraient dû arrêter cette guerre.

Étrangement, le regard de Khala se remplit de repartit. Qijin s'était approchée de Aïko, cherchant du regard quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider. Elle n'avait plus son sac, les Maemaes l'ayant pris.

_C'est quoi cette tête Qijin ? On dirait que c'est à toi qu'on a arraché le bras.

Qijin se força à sourire en regardant là où ça avait été sectionné. Quelque chose lui tapa dans le dos. Elle se retourna vivement, pensant à un ennemi mais c'était un petit sac qu'elle avait déjà vu. Celui de Damien. Elle regarda vers la forêt. Elle vit le corps massif du capitaine pirate. Qijin sourit en fouillant dans le sac. Désinfectant, compresse … elle sourit en se pressant à soigner l'épaule meurtrie. L'idée, là tout de suite, d'épouser Eustass Captain Kid pour le remercier d'être là lui effleura l'esprit avant de se perdre dans un coin de sa tête. En regardant de plus près le contenu du sac, il y avait une poudre bleu. Aïko le vit aussi. Alors que Qijin le prenait et jeta un regard aux alentours pour voir si elle trouvait le bras, Aïko posa sa main sur son épaule. Et du regard, lui montra une bouillit rougeâtre plus loin.

_C'est fini, je l'ai perdu.

Qijin le regarda tristement avant de reprendre les soins. Aïko regarda circulairement la vaste étendue jonchée de corps. Ils étaient presque seul désormais, tous les guerriers avaient rejoint la forêt ou la côte, dont Moowa et Khala.

_Tu crois que c'est fini ? Demanda Aïko.

_Oui. Je n'entends plus de bruit de combat.

_Alors pourquoi tu as l'air si triste ?

Qijin plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de son ami.

_On a sûrement gagné, mais à quel prix ? Après toutes ces années on a plus perdu que gagné. Tu as perdu ton bras. -Qijin regarda les corps les plus proches- ils ont perdu leur frère, leur sœur, leur père, leur mère. On a perdu des amis, une partie de notre peuple. J'espère que la paix viendra, qu'elle ne soit pas éphémère. Que tous ces sacrifices apporteront plus de bonheur que de malheur.

Aïko regarda intensément Qijin qui bandait désormais son épaule. Il ne put résister à l'envie d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme. Elle ne se recula pas, profitant de ce moment. Il aurait dû mourir. Et il était là, sa peau touchant la sienne. Et la pluie tomba. La saison des pluies était là.

* * *

Kid et son équipage avait quitté les lieux, le capitaine avait prétexté d'emmener Killer sur le bateau pour mieux qu'il se repose. En vérité voir la scène écœurante d'amour entre les deux imbéciles l'avait agacé. En plus de ça il commençait à pleuvoir ! Satanée île ! Tous ses hommes étaient là, certains étaient épuisés et d'autres bien amochés mais ça allait. Puis Kid réalisa. À chaque pas qu'il faisait, c'était son territoire qu'il foulait. Quand ils arrivèrent vers la côte, il y avait des guerriers qui regardaient l'océan. Trois bateaux se tenaient loin des côtes, s'éloignant de plus en plus. Les Hilangos les regardaient disparaître à l'horizon, espérant ne jamais les revoir.

* * *

Les guerriers étaient restés dans la vallée, brûlant les corps, nettoyant tout ce qu'il y avait à nettoyer. Qijin avait aidé les médecins à soigner les blessés. Durant ces derniers jours, elle avait juste aperçu son frère et Khala pendant de courts secondes, et sans se parler. La Ibu prenait à cœur son rôle, et se débrouillait très bien. Il fallait maintenant gérer l'autre côté de l'île et tout ce territoire. Elle avait décidé qu'ils n'y habiteraient pas. Des guerriers y seraient déployés, surtout sur les côtes mais ils resteraient vers les villages Hilangos. Cette terre semblait encore portée en son sol la haine de Cristal.

Qijin vérifia un dernier pansement.

_Génial. Ça cicatrise bien, tu peux rentrer à ton village quand tu veux, signala la jeune femme à un adolescent devant elle. Ils se sourirent mutuellement.

_Toi aussi tu rentres dans ton village aujourd'hui, non ? Demanda t-il en se levant, la dépassant d'un mètre.

_Oui. J'aurai jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais il me manque, avoua Qijin. Ton père va être heureux de te voir.

Qijin savait que la mère du jeune garçon était morte, elle était une guerrière et avait combattu vaillamment les Maemaes.

_Je pense qu'il sera fière, dit-il en bombant le torse.

Qijin lui toucha l'épaule.

_Il le sera, affirma t-elle.

Qijin traversa la terre sans vie qui séparait l'ancienne forêt Maemae puis la montagne et s'enfonça dans l'épaisse végétation inconnue. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé d'y mettre les pieds ? Et dorénavant elle y était, et quelque chose la guidait droit devant elle. Elle arriva à destination, là où l'immense épave se trouvait. Elle avança vers le cube de pierre qui s'y trouvait en son centre, dévoilé grâce à un immense trou. Elle effleura du bouts des doigts la pierre incassable. Elle ne savait pas ce que voulait dire cette écriture.

_Il viendra le jour où vous serez libérés de votre autarcie. Un guide se présentera à vous, sans aucuns doutes vous le reconnaîtrez. Comme vous avez su reconnaître le missionnaire de votre peuple, vous reconnaîtrez cette personne porteuse de liberté et d'égalité. Le missionnaire que vous avez reconnu vous aidera dans cette quête, c'est son unique mission et son seul devoir.

Qijin se tourna vers Khala. Elle lisait la stèle, et Bagha était à ses côtés, immobile.

_Tu sais la lire ? Demanda Qijin.

_Non. Mais les paroles que m'a répété ton père semblent résonner plus clairement dorénavant en voyant cette pierre.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna la jeune femme en regardant de nouveau l'imposant cube.

-La raison pour laquelle vous n'avez jamais quitté cette île. Et pour laquelle je suis ici. Seul les Ibus sont mis dans le secret. Mais je pense que tu es en droit de savoir ce qui t'a toujours attiré ici. Il y a 800 ans, il y a eu une guerre dans le monde. Effroyable, opposant de grandes puissances, des armes monstrueuses. Quand elle fut terminée, des hommes sont venus et ont emmené ceci. Ils savaient qui nous étions et nous ont transmis ce que voulait dire cette pierre et ce qu'elle représentait. L'espoir d'un monde unit. C'est à ce moment là que Cristal a été nommé par moi-même Ibu. C'est à ce moment là que la précédente Ibu lui a confié la mission de transmettre ce message à la génération suivante. Tu connais la suite. Il était trop tôt pour moi, et Cristal pensait être ce guide -

_C'était une raison suffisante pour la tuer de la sorte ?

-Non-

_Vous ne pouvez pas juste dire non ! Les choses auraient pu se passer autrement. Vous auriez pu la tuer directement, comme vous l'avez fait lors de votre affrontement. Mais non, vous avez voulu '' jouer '' et ça a d'autant plus renforcer la haine. Nous ne savions pas pourquoi ils avaient une rancoeur aussi profonde après ces centaines d'années, et maintenant on découvre que c'est parce que l'acteur principal la cultivait. Et qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous êtes Cristal et toi ?

-Cristal a un peu modifié son histoire je pense. Certes elle a été jeté dans le brasier, mais apparemment elle n'en est pas morte. Une personne morte le reste. Je vais donc t'expliquer qui je suis. Il y a 1000 ans, je me suis retiré du monde avant mes semblables. J'étais un Human Demon, je me suis retrouvé seul ici, sous ma forme animal. Plus le temps passé, moins je retournais dans mon corps humain. Jusqu'au jour où j'en suis devenu incapable. Puis vous êtes arrivés, et vous m'avez accepté. Et vous m'avez demandé de choisir un représentant. Plus les années passés, et plus je voyais les gens autour de moi disparaître sans que moi je sente mon corps m'abandonner. Puis j'ai compris, pourquoi j'étais toujours en vie. Non, je n'étais pas immortel. C'est juste qu'une mission, un but m'attendait. Le missionnaire dont parle cette pierre, c'est moi. Le message qu'on ma confié, celui des Human Demon, je devrai le délivrer en temps voulut. C'est ma mission, et elle n'a jamais été accomplit, donc je reste, je reste en vie pour pouvoir l'accomplir.-

_Tu veux dire, que tant que ce but n'est pas accomplit tu ne mourras pas ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Tu as comprit-

Qijin regarda intensément le tigre argenté. Elle n'arrivait plus à lui faire confiance. Le tigre partit, d'un regard il avait abandonné de poursuivre ses explications. Khala vint à côté de Qijin. La jeune femme était obligée de lever la tête pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Dans ses yeux, plus de rancœur, plus d'amertume.

_Merci Qijin. Merci pour tout.

_Merci pour quoi ? Je n'étais pas là pour vous dire qu'ils allaient attaqué. Je n'étais pas à vos côtés pour combattre. J'ai suivi mon instinct. Cet instinct qui m'a précipité dans les bras de nos ennemis.

_Tu ne peux pas juste accepter mes remerciements ? Demanda la Ibu. Ses lèvres s'étaient étirées, dévoilant ses dents.

Qijin la dévisagea et lui rendit son sourire.

_Oui je peux, Ibu.

* * *

Qijin regarda une dernière fois du haut d'un piton l'île dans son ensemble. La haine qu'elle sentait habituellement du côté nord avait disparut, et elle se sentait dorénavant plus légère. Elle se décida à enfin aller rejoindre les guerriers qui l'attendaient dans la plaine. Ils rentreraient ensemble au village.

Un groupe d'une vingtaine de personne était regroupée, parmi eux Khala et Moowa.

_On attendait plus que toi, fit remarquer son frère.

Qijin sourit, il ne changerait pas. Il avait reprit son visage froid des beaux jours. Les guerriers du village de Pembawa marchèrent pour une fois dans la forêt. Quelques uns n'étaient pas encore tout à fait remis de leurs blessures. Aïko lui y était déjà. Qijin sourit. Tout irait mieux. En arrivant au village, tout le monde sera sûrement là pour les accueillir. Le repas du soir serait servit avec encore plus de musique, il y aurait les pirates aussi. Elle aimerait bien.

_Pourquoi tu as ce sourire idiot sur ton visage ?

Qijin sursauta, son frère regardait droit devant lui et marchait à ses côtés.

_Pour rien. Rien du tout, tenta la jeune femme.

_Ouais c'est ça. Dorénavant, je veux savoir où tu es à chaque instant. -Moowa vit que Qijin se mordit la lèvre inférieur – Je ne t'empêcherai plus d'aller où tu veux. Évidemment, j'enlève l'ordre de te garder au village.

Qijin s'arrêta. Plusieurs personnes la dépassèrent, Moowa s'arrêta à son tour.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il.

_Je viens de réaliser qu'au village, père ne nous attend pas.

Les larmes commencèrent à monter aux yeux de Qijin. Moowa s'approcha et lui prit la main.

_Viens. Tout un peuple nous attend.

* * *

Quatre personnes en costume noir étaient regroupées dans une pièce. Un autre porté un kimono. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte menant au salon aménager.

_Désolé de vous déranger messieurs mais un rapport vient de me parvenir. À 19h17 avant hier, trois navires ont été approchés par l'amiral Strawberry. Ils venaient de l'île de Pelukan. À leur bord il y avait des milliers de gens. Des enfants, des femmes, des hommes, des vieillards.

Trois des hommes se levèrent d'un bond, surpris.

_Les ordres qui avaient été donné ont bien été exécutés ? Demanda un des hommes presque en criant.

_Oui, messieurs. À 19h20, les bateaux ont été coulés.

* * *

Comme l'avait prévu Qijin, tous les habitants du village les attendaient. Ils applaudissaient à l'unisson, faisaient du bruit pour se faire entendre. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi heureux, leur visage rayonnait malgré la brume qui était au-dessus du village. Ils scandaient le prénom des guerriers, les embrassant, les applaudissant. Qijin s'écarta du groupe, regardant l'attroupement affectueusement.

_Tu ne devrais pas être en colère ? Ou au moins frustrée ?

Qijin tourna la tête vers Eustass Captain Kid qui était apparut à ses côtés. Il avait ses bras croisés sur son torse et avait pris son manteau de fourrure.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

_Pourquoi je devrais ? Demanda t-elle.

_Tu as quand même changé le cours de l'histoire, et ils ne font même pas attention à toi. Si Moowa a réussit à tuer l'autre folle, c'est grâce à toi. Et c'est peut-être grâce à ça que les Maemaes ont perdu du terrain. Sans parler de ton ptit chéri qui aurait clapsé si tu n'avais pas été sur place. C'est ton prénom qu'ils devraient clamer. C'est toi qu'ils devraient porter sur leurs épaules.

Qijin dévisagea le pirate puis reporta son attention vers Khala qui embrassait des enfants.

_Je m'en fou. Combien de personnes qui ont donné leur vie n'apparaîtront jamais dans les histoires racontaient aux enfants ? On retiendra sûrement le nom de Khala et Moowa, même peut-être de toi, Kid. On racontera qu'un pirate a débarqué sur nos côtes, a planté son drapeau et nous a aidé à mettre fin à cette guerre. On dira que Moowa a été un chef de guerre remarquable, qu'il aura combattu jusqu'à être à bout de force. Et que même après avoir gagné la guerre, il ne se reposa pas avant d'avoir vérifié que plus aucuns guerriers Maemaes soient en vie. Ils diront que Khala a combattu l'esprit de Cristal et qu'elle n'a jamais arrêté de croire en la victoire. Et j'en suis heureuse. Car les enfants auront une histoire à raconter, pas celle de notre défaite mais celle de notre victoire.

Eustass sourit d'avantage. Il sortit de sa poche un log pose à trois aiguilles. Les aiguilles avaient changé de position. Une des trois bougeait beaucoup.

_Vous partez quand ? Demanda Qijin, essayant de montrer aucune émotion, son regard planté dans le vague.

_Demain.

Qijin eut la gorge serrait. Elle voulait s'éloigner de cet homme, une voix le lui disait. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de lui, elle n'avait pas le droit de ressentir ça. Il l'avait brutalisée, humiliée. Sauvée.

_Merci. Merci de m'avoir entendu, dit Qijin, sa voix s'était cassée, incontrôlable. Elle engagea un pied pour partir, mais une main se glissa dans la sienne.

_Pas si vite. J'aimerai bien réentendre ce que tu viens de dire. Sans tremblement dans la voix si possible, taquina le pirate, un large sourire aux lèvres et emprisonnant dans sa main blanche la main de Qijin.

_Je viens de dire que vous êtes un bouffon ! S'énerva Qijin, honteuse. Eustass sourit d'autant plus avant de relâcher Qijin et de la laisser partir.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre. Jeudi je mettrai l'épilogue. D'ici là j'espère avoir vos impressions, positifs ou négatifs sur ce chapitre mais aussi sur toute cette fic. Pour vous aidez, dites moi :**

 **_Quel est votre personnage préféré dans cette fic ?**

 **_Quel est celui que vous n'avez pas aimé ?**

 **_Votre scène préférée si vous en avez une.**

 **_ Celle que vous n'avez pas aimé.**

 **_Si j'ai toujours un problème avec la conjugaison ( Leru, je t'attends).**

 **_Si il y avait assez de description.**

 **_Si il y avait trop ou pas assez de personnages.**

 **_Si vous avez envie de manger un cookie.**

 **_Si il y a des incohérences.**

 **_Si vous n'avez pas tout compris.**

 **_Si il y a des choses que je n'ai pas expliqué ou des mystères non résolus.**

 **_Si l'auteur devrait se cacher la tête dans un trou et ne jamais la ressortir.**

 **Je voudrai aussi que vous répondiez à une question. Il y a un enjeu majeur à la clé, quelque chose comme une suite possible par exemple … la question est simple. Il vous sera peut-être nécessaire de relire toute la fic pour y répondre …**

 **Comment est morte la mère de Qijin, Camilla ?**

 **Et toc, vous avez plus d'une journée pour y répondre. À bientôt …**


	13. Epilogue

_**~EPILOGUE~**_

_Kid, franchement, t'es obligé de me rappeler de bien garder votre trésor ? S'énerva Khala.

Les pirates étaient sur la plage, là où trois mois auparavant ils avaient débarqué et où Khala les avait accueilli une flèche pointait sur eux. La pluie avait cessé depuis quelques minutes, et un soleil timide perçait entre les nuages.

_Ok, ok. J'sais pas quand on reviendra, je compte bien étendre ma zone d'influence.

Après plusieurs accolades entre pirates et Hilangos, les pirates montèrent dans la barque qui les emmènerait à leur navire. Kid regarda une dernière fois la plage, espérant y voir le médecin qui avait sauvé son compagnon. Mais rien, elle n'était pas là. Il pesta contre cette ingrate.

Une fois sur le bateau, Killer vint à la rencontre de son capitaine.

_T'en tire une tronche captain. Toi qui voulait à tout prix quitter cette île.

_Fait pas chier Killer, gronda Kid.

_Killer, l'emmerde pas. La gamine n'est pas venu lui dire au revoir. Il est vexé, minauda un des pirates.

Kid se tourna vivement vers celui qui venait de parler.

_Vous allez arrêter vos connerie oui ? C'est pas avec une bande de tocard comme vous qu'on va vaincre les quatre empereurs !

_Moi, elle est venu me dire au revoir. J'ai même eu droit à un bisou et plein de médoc, dit fièrement Damien en remontant de la barque.

Eustass l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt.

_Comment ça ?!

_Bah, j'ai pris mon ptit déj avec elle ce matin, et on a fait la paix. Elle m'en veut encore de l'avoir menacé de mort mais a décidé de passer outre. En faite, on a parlé super longtemps.

Kid avait les yeux en feu, quelle idiote ! Il lâcha son médecin.

_Bon, c'est quoi ce bordel ?! On devrait déjà être partie !

Les pirates roulèrent des yeux et s'exécutèrent. Le temps était calme, il serait dur une fois en plein Grand Line de reprendre le rythme de cette mer survoltée. Eustass se mit à l'arrière de son bateau pour voir l'île dans son ensemble. Il plissa les yeux, il y avait quelque chose, un point sur la côte, sur la prairie qui surplombait un ravin. Il prit ses jumelles. Un sourire fendit ses lèvres.

Les longs cheveux de Qijin volaient au vent. Elle se tenait droite, regardant le navire partir, s'enfonçant dans l'horizon. Ses yeux pouvaient voir clairement Kid, il semblait avoir une longue vue devant les yeux. Elle lui fit un signe de la main, auquel il répondit. La navire devint plus qu'un point à l'horizon. Ses pieds nus s'enfoncèrent dans le sol humide de l' _île de Pelukan._

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

C'est avec beaucoup d'émotions que j'écris ce commentaire de fin. Voilà trois ans que j'ai commencé cette aventure, longtemps ça n'avait été que quelques mots tapés sur une page open office blanche '' ses pieds nus s'enfoncèrent dans le sol humide'', le début d'un document qui s'appelait '' nouvelle fanfic''. Je tiens d'abord à remercier tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, on ne le diras jamais assez mais un commentaire même court pour donner son avis qu'il soit positif ou négatif est quelque chose d'important pour l'auteur. Ensuite je remercie ceux qui ont mis en favori et qui ont suivi ma fiction.

On va passer aux choses sérieuses ! J'ai posé une petite question à la fin du dernier chapitre, comment est morte la mère de Qijin ?

Leru, désolé, mais en faite ton hypothèse … c'est pas du tout ça. Celle qui s'en est rapprochée le plus est The story of a rabbit, elle s'est souvenue que j'avais dit que Camilla était insaisissable et avait l'esprit vif. Et donc ça lui avait coûté la vie.

Évidemment, je ne vous ai pas posé cette question par hasard. J'ai décidé de faire une petite suite à cette fiction et la mort de la mère de Qijin n'est qu'un indice sur le thème que je vais traiter. Voici les éléments que j'avais décimé dans ma fic.

 _Chapitre 2 : « Kid était partit avec ses hommes explorer l'île. Ils en étaient loin d'en faire le tour, mais il y avait beaucoup de choses intéressantes. Ils avaient pu voir quelques ruines, nulle doute qu'une civilisation très riche s'était trouvé dans le coin à un moment ou un autre. Et puis cette grande épave de bâtiment de guerre de la marine. »_

 _Chapitre 7 : « Cette impression que Qijin faisait tout pour faire le contraire de ce qu'il voulait lui rappelait la Ibu, sa femme. Cette dernière était insaisissable, elle avait l'esprit vif et ne tenait pas en place. Et ça lui avait coûté la vie. »_

 _Chapitre 8 : « Vous, père, vous n'avez même pas été capable de sauver mère ! Trop préoccupé à essayer de gagner une bataille qui était déjà perdu alors qu'une autre était à nos portes ! »_

 _Chapitre 12 : « Quatre personnes en costume noir étaient regroupées dans une pièce. Un autre porté un kimono. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte menant au salon aménager._

 __Désolé de vous déranger messieurs mais un rapport vient de me parvenir. À 19h17 avant hier, trois navires ont été approchés par l'amiral Strawberry. Ils venaient de l'île de Pelukan. À leur bord il y avait des milliers de gens. Des enfants, des femmes, des hommes, des vieillards._

 _Trois des hommes se levèrent d'un bond, surpris._

 __Les ordres qui avaient été donné ont bien été exécutés ? Demanda un des hommes presque en criant._

 __Oui, messieurs. À 19h20, les bateaux ont été coulés. »_

Voilà, bizarrement, personne ne m'a parlé de cette dernière scène du chapitre 12 qui est plutôt importante pour cette suite. A vous de trouver le fil conducteur ! Je mettrai la suite sous forme de Bonus après cet épilogue, je ne sais pas combien de chapitre elle comprendra, ça ne sera pas aussi long que la fic principale. Et je ne sais pas du tout quand elle sortira.

Maintenant, je vais vous expliquer quelques petits secrets d'écriture ( si ça vous intéresse bien sûr ^^)

Le personnage de Qijin : pour ceux qui ont lu la fleur d'amaryllis et un dragon en cage ( mes autres fanfics), vous savez que j'adore les anti-héros. Quelqu'un qui n'est pas reconnu en temps que héro et qui ne fait rien pour. Donc oui, je n'ai pas été très original. Mais que j'aime faire ça ! Et je me suis tellement attachée à mon personnage , que dans ma trame originale, elle devait mourir … et puis je l'ai sauvé ^^ et oui, elle devait mourir d'une simple épée en plein cœur par un maemae pas tout à fait mort alors qu'elle soignait un Hilangos et que la guerre était fini. Une énorme tragédie, car en plus d'être morte, personne ne savait qu'elle avait changé l'histoire et elle serait morte dans une espèce d'indifférence car dans l'histoire initiale Aïko et Moowa mourraient. Seul Kid aurait été très triste et se souviendrait à jamais d'elle mais s'en remettrait quand même vite. Mais voilà, je me suis dit que y'en avait marre des fics où tout le monde meurt et surtout je me suis beaucoup attachée à mes personnages. J'ai décidé de ce changement de scenario il y a bien longtemps, avant que je poste sur ce site.

Aïko et Moowa : les deux beaux gosses de ma fics. Et oui, ils devaient mourir. C'était décidé, mais tout comme Qijin, je me suis trop attachée. Qijin aurait dû réussir à les sauver, mais coup du destin, ils meurent quand même. Comme quoi, j'ai découvert que j'ai un petit cœur plein de guimauve à l'intérieur. Bah oui, et en plus ces deux mecs sont plein d'amour, ils sont pas beaux mes loulous ?

Khala : nous les filles, il y a toute une fille qui nous agace. Et bas elle, c'est pour moi cette fille. Elle est canon, intelligente, attire les mecs, elle est balaise et badass. Mais voilà, j'me suis vengée, en faite elle n'était pas si parfaite. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment combattu de front car ça lui faisait peur, elle avait peur de l'affrontement direct et préférait rester à distance.

Le Bapa : le mec chiant. J'ai beau être l'auteur, j'avais envie de le frapper, comme quoi j'ai vraiment retranscrit ce que je voulais pour ce personnage.

Tous les autres : Paga, Menyen … et tous ceux que j'ai cité. Je pense les développer plus dans la suite, parce que je leurs ai vraiment donné une personnalité.

Bagha et Cristal : Oda m'a bien aidé sur ces deux personnages. Pour ceux qui suivent les scans, je me suis inspirée par la suite de Zunisha, l'île éléphant. Étrange coup du sort, Oda nous a présenté cet animal extrêmement vieux qui ne vit que à cause d'une punition et qui ne se fait entendre que par certains. J'ai été heureuse que mes personnages s'inscrivent d'autant plus dans l'univers de One piece.

Voilà, je pense avoir tout dit. Pour ceux qui voudraient laisser un commentaire et qui ne sont pas inscrit sur le site, je vous répondrai lorsque je posterai la suite. Merci encore une fois à tous d'avoir suivi cette fiction, et à bientôt je l'espère !


End file.
